<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siren's Call by AliceSJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220784">Siren's Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSJ/pseuds/AliceSJ'>AliceSJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan Wants Freedom, Bang Chan Wants To Run Away From Fate, Bondage, But Also Their Relationship Will Be Soft AF And Make You Scream In Happiness, Castles, Dragonborn Han Jisung, Dragonborn Kim Seungmin, Dragonborn Yang Jeongin, Dubious Consent, Evil people - Freeform, Fantasy, Fate &amp; Destiny, How Can Anyone Run When Its Han Jisung, Human Lee Felix, Human Seo Changbin, Knight Bang Chan, Knight Hwang Hyunjin, Knight Lee Minho, Light BDSM, Like The First Chapter Already Has Smut, M/M, Magic, Medieval, Multi, Power Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Quest, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Swords, There Will Be So Much Lust And Temptations In This Story, Top Bang Chan, at first, nobles - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSJ/pseuds/AliceSJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bang Chan has spent his life knowing he was born for one fate. And even though he tries to run away, it catches back up to him like the tide pulling him back into the ocean. An ocean by the name of Han Jisung.<br/>With their fate comes obstacles, and Chan will need to realize what he needed to run away from all along. Will Chan follow his fate? Will the nations be saved from a simple choice? Will Chan save Jisung from his own fate?<br/>A fantasy mixed with medieval undertones, with smut and seduction. There will be action, magic, love, and adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I usually do smut warnings, but please just read this assuming every chapter has smut lol<br/>Enjoy! Let me know how the first chapter was and if it has anyone hooked yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was cold, and the ground was wet, but at least Chan had found a dead tree stump to sit on, the forest around him dark as night slowly crept in. He wished it would be quieter as well, but the others around him had pulled out the mead only moments ago, and they were joking around, loudly. Mugs filled with alcohol were offered to him a few times, but he politely declined, deciding to keep a sharp wit to himself as his eyes scanned the forest line. The others got the fire started, and then the last few set up the tents, Chan taking up the last position of guard duty as the rest got drunk around him. He didn’t really care for these people and their antics, but it was his only choice for the moment.</p><p>	Chan pulled his leather jacket closer to him as the chill started to bite, wishing he had picked a spot closer to the fire, but knowing his best bet was away from all the noise. His boots dug into the ground, and his skin felt tight with dirt, the boy not having been able to shower for a few days. The past few days had been tough, but he knew the fight would be worth it in the end, a sigh leaving his lips as he held the dagger tighter in his hands, his eyes fixated on the trees around him. The laughter behind him boomed for a short moment as he winced, and Chan looked back, giving the small group of semi strangers a glare before letting out a small huff.</p><p>	The fire started to pick up and its warmth started to travel, Chan sitting up in his seat as his body began to loosen along with the heat. He was tired, more than he had ever been in his life, but he knew he couldn’t give up now, that only a little bit longer and he would be free. Yet, the lack of food and the endless walking was taking a toll on his body, and he felt the pain flare through him as he grit his teeth, his knuckles turning white the harder he held onto the dagger. Everything was going to plan. That’s what he truly believed.</p><p>	Chan pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, covering the blond hair that stood out amongst any crowd. The strangers had poked fun at him for it in the beginning, but they soon became bored of the teasing and started to drink instead, once in a while drunkenly breaking out into fights as Chan only ever watched from a distance. He didn’t know who these people were, but he knew that they weren’t good people. They had offered him the first chance to leave everything behind, and while it wasn’t the best option, it had been his only one at the time. Chan lifted his boot before kicking the heel deeper into the dirt, and he glared at the trees in front of him, his annoyance rising as the laughter behind him only grew. He wondered if these people were hoping to get caught.</p><p>	As a whole, they hadn’t done much wrong. Petty crimes like stealing bread and pouches of water, Chan could confess to that, but other than that their only crime was the one they were currently doing against nature by being so loud. That, and sneaking Chan out of the Kingdom.</p><p>	So they might not have known who he was, or why his hair was blond, or why he seemed so frantic when he snuck in so easily behind them while he was being chased, but they did know he needed to leave the city, and fast. And fortunate enough for them, he was carrying a pouch full of gold coins he bribed them with. While he wished the gold could have lasted longer so he wasn’t stuck with a few crumbs of bread at night while watching for enemies, it was what bought him his escape into freedom. He could always run off and make some more, if he really felt the need to.</p><p>	That was a lie. He was stuck. Stuck with a group of drunken bastards who pissed themselves in their sleep and laughed loudly into the night, giving themselves and him away to any passerbys. They once even woke up a nearby mother bear, but luckily Chan had his bow and arrow nearby to cast it down, the bear falling to the ground as the group roared in victory. It had been a better day, he was allowed to eat a few more bites of bread than usual.</p><p>	The fact was that Chan couldn’t leave. If he tried they would chase him down and kill him, and if he asked they would slice his throat and leave him in a nearby river for a village to discover. He knew these people were dangerous when he first asked for their help, but it seemed trickier than even before to find a second escape, Chan just deciding he would go along with the punches until an opportunity arrived. Being with them was still better than his life before.</p><p>	Chan whipped his head when he heard the snap of a twig, his dagger at ready and his feet pulling him up off the stump, his eyes set straight on where the noise came from. Another snap, and Chan felt his breath catch in his throat, panic flaring as the laughter grew behind him, his mind cursing those idiots for what they had done. Someone had found them, and now Chan would be forced to fight.</p><p>	Chan took a step forward as he slowly scanned the area, his breath calm as he tried to listen for any more sounds or signs that would give away the others position. The air grew colder the further he walked from the fire, but he couldn’t tell the difference between that and his own fear, the sweat breaking out on his temples as his hood fell further down his face. Soon his heart became louder than even the laughter behind him, and he pushed his dagger out farther in front of him, the forest growing eerily quiet as he felt the pressure on his skin, digging into him and grabbing his heart tightly in its grasp. They had found him.</p><p>	Chan screamed when the first guard jumped out at him from around a darkened bush, his sword high in the air as he swiped it down and in front of him. Several others jumped out as well, and Chan barely managed to jump out of the way, feeling the steel slice smoothly against his cheek as it rained down. Chan fell to the ground with a loud thud, and the laughter behind him stopped, the fire roaring as the group turned to see the action pursuing. The sword came down once more from the same guard, and Chan screamed again as he hit it to the side with his small dagger, catching the guard off guard as he kicked his foot forward into the tall figures iron plated knee. The guard fell to the ground, and Chan quickly pulled himself together, picking himself up off the ground and facing the guards once more, three standing, and one kneeling.</p><p>	“Surrender now, under order of the Pailites!” the guard on the ground roared, and Chan’s eyes grew as he cursed silently to himself, wondering how the Pailites had found him so easily. The rest of his own group picked themselves up as they scurried to his side, and they glanced at Chan, confusion etching their faces before being followed by murderous intentions.</p><p>	“The fuck the Pailites want with this one?” one of the girls next to him yelled, throwing their thumb back as they pointed it at Chan. Chan bit his lip as he silently pleaded that the guards didn’t answer, and while he knew they didn’t hear his prayer, he liked to believe they had. </p><p>	Without an answer for them, another guard charged forward, Chan jumping to the front as he thrusted his own dagger forward, catching the guards side as he pushed it past his skin. The guard screamed, and Chan drew his dagger back, breathing heavily as he stumbled for a moment on the ground. He was exhausted, and so fucking hungry. </p><p>	One boy from his group caught him before he could fall to the ground, and the guards actually looked scared, glancing at one another as they looked Chan up and down. He knew they weren’t here to kill him, only to capture. He was pretty sure they had been ordered to keep him as unscathed and healthy as possible as well. One small slice to the cheek wouldn’t be a big deal, but to have Chan pass out due to lack of nutrition, whether it was their fault or not, that would cause chaos. And the guards seemed to know this too as they pulled back their weapons, taking a few steps back as one yelled once more.</p><p>	“You are weak, my prince. You must come with us,” the guard begged, and Chan felt like he was hit in the head with stones from the words, pushing himself off the helping hands as he stumbled forward. It was finally revealed. The others now knew his secret, his princely upbringing and blood, and now he would be doomed either way. Because either his group would kill him, or the guards would take him back to a prison of their own.</p><p>	The hands grabbed him again as the exhaustion and confusion passed by, and Chan could see the faces around him clearly, his hand bringing his dagger back up in front of him as the hands held his shoulders. He wondered just how long it would be before a knife would be pierced through his stomach, and he wondered how far he would make it if he were to run, his eyes glancing at the dark forest he had been staring at earlier before. In the prince's mind, his only chance was to run, and so he pushed himself off from the hands holding him up and he broke out into a sprint, the light of the fire easily dying out as all that was left was moonlight to guide him. Chan was tired of running, but he didn’t have another choice.</p><p>	While he could hear the yelling and rustling of trees behind him, he never looked back, his booted feet pounding on the ground in front of him as the wind took his hood, pushing it back and exposing his royal blond hair to the night. He hated his hair, and his privilege, and he hated his fate that was laid out in front of him like a smooth palm, begging him to take it into his own and to hold onto it tight. He wanted a life he could make something out of, and while running away from guards in a forest in the middle of the night wasn’t ideal, it was still his first step towards his dreams.</p><p>	Chan wasn’t sure how long he had ran for, but the sound of footsteps became closer, and Chan was growing tired, sweat beading down his head and into his eyes, blinding him for only moments as he dodged out of the way of another tree. He could feel the end coming like a thick fog coating his throat and lips, and even though he ran as fast as he could, the guards were stronger and more resilient, one crashing down on top of Chan as he took them both to the ground. Chan fell with a loud thud as the air was knocked out of him, and the dagger in his hand fell a few feet in front of him, eyes following it in a slow motion as it teetered on the ground. A new guard fell on them as well, and Chan felt the weight on his body like reality sinking in once more. He had been caught, and he had failed.</p><p>	The first guard on Chan grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back, and the other one wrapped the blindfold around his eyes, picking the prince up off the ground before walking through the forest with him in his arms. While it looked like a damsel in distress being saved, Chan was really a tortured soul on the way to being locked up again, his chest bubbling as regret swept through him. He had lost, he had failed, and he would die living anothers dreams.</p><p>	Chan didn’t know how long the guard held onto him for, but soon he felt his body being sat on top of a saddle, the horse beneath him rumbling as a body pressed into his back. Chan closed his eyes as he willed the tears away, and he felt the horse beneath him stutter in its movements, sensing his anguish and torment. He knew the horse was just like him, and even if it wanted to help, it just wasn’t possible.</p><p>	If Chan had been any other Prince, he wouldn’t have been found. They would have let him run and banned him from ever returning home, exhiling him from his own nation as they let another prince take the throne. Yet, Chan wasn’t just any Prince, and he knew he wouldn’t be returning home anytime soon. He was special, a type of specialty they needed in the nation of Pailite, a type of special that could be bought with a treaty and the right amount of gold. So Chan had been sold, and he had tried to run away, but the ones who had bought him had found him, and now he was going to be forced into completing his fate. The fate of a Knight.</p><p>	In all the nations, there exist three beings, humans, Knights, and Dragonborn. While most nations consist of humans, Chan’s is known for his bloodline of Knights, a Knight being produced once every 30 years. Even if a Knight wasn’t born into royalty, their blood and status made them one, the babies being taken from their parents at an early age and raised as Princes in the castle of their great nation. They were stronger, smarter, and faster than any normal human. But while they lived amongst humans, their destined life was one amongst the Dragonborns.</p><p>	Chan had never seen a Dragonborn, nor had he listened in school when he was being taught about them. All he knew is that someday he would be partnered with one, and the two would be forced to bond, their bodies becoming one as their souls intertwined. And while that sounded enchanting and exciting to some, Chan thought it was fucking rediculous that he would be forced to live with some being he hadn’t even met before. And to make it worse, he had been bought at a high price, his guardians selling him like the finest piece of china in all the nation. Chan would be thrown on a boat and shipped to the dragonborn who had chosen him, and he would live out his days by their side.</p><p>	The idea was like a nightmare as the horse trotted below him, his eyes blinded as he wondered where he was. His skin itched from the dirt, but his hands were tied and he couldn’t scratch it, the Knight becoming even more desperate as he started to shuffle in his seat. The guard behind him grunted as he pushed his hands back into him, but he never let up the horse, instead the creature growing faster as it broke out into a small sprint. Chan was growing more impatient as the seconds ticked on, until his skin was crawling and his muscles ached, and with one last attempt he pushed himself off the side of the horse, the guard behind him screaming as he tried to catch his fall.</p><p>	The horse neighed loudly as Chan hit the ground, pain erupting through his body as he felt his chin bounce into the dirt. The blindfold shuffled on his face, and the light streamed in, Chan sitting up as quickly as he could as he already saw the guards jumping off their horses. Chan kicked back as he yanked on the binds on his wrist, but it was too late, and just like before he was caught easily, the guard grabbing onto his jacket as he yanked him off the ground. He grabbed the blindfold and placed it on his eyes once more, and with a grunt he pulled his fist back, slamming into the side of Chan’s face as the gasp left his lips, his head falling to the side, and his world falling black. </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>	Chan jumped as he suddenly woke up, the screech of the wooden chair below him echoing throughout the room as he furiously blinked awake. The groan left his lips before he could stop it, and the pain bloomed through the side of his head once more as the memories sank in, of his capture and failure. He had blacked out with a single punch, and Chan felt weaker than ever, his vision fuzzy as he let his head fall in front of him, his blond hair swooping in front of his eyes as he let out a small pained moan. The air in the room felt warm and suffocating, and he could hear the fire popping from only a few feet away, Chan blinking a few more times as he lifted his head to peer at his surroundings.</p><p>	He had been brought to a room, filled with tapestries of blues the color of the sea and the color of the sky. And in front of him was the fire he had felt, roaring away in its stone confines as the wood burnt inside of it. Chan was sitting on a chair, his hands still bound but his eyes allowed to see, and he could see the cushioned chairs of blue in front of the fire, a few tattered books scattered on a table in front of them, some with their pages turned open. Chan followed the lines of blue around the room, glancing out a large window with a padded seat before taking in the dresser and burrow, and lastly he saw the bed, large and royal as it took up the center of the room. And sitting right on top of it, their back against the frame as a book was settled in their hands, was a boy.</p><p>	They didn’t look up at first, but Chan felt the heat rise through his body faster than any fire had ever been able to achieve, his body aching as his throat grew dry just from one simple glimpse at the outline of a figure. A figure wearing a light blue silk robe, with smooth pale legs tucked under their body, the robe falling off the collar of the boy as it exposed a shoulder. And when the boy looked up and his icy blue eyes pierced Chan like icicles through his heart, Chan gulped loudly, the boy smiling as he moved to place the book by his side. Chan tugged on his binds as he begged himself to get free to run, because he could feel the taste of the trap on his lips and touching his skin. And it was the most tempting trap he had ever been given.</p><p>	The boy moved like the lazy water on the edge of a pond, untucking his legs as he let them fall to the floor, his hands pushing into the bed cushions below him as he pulled himself up. And just those small movements were enough to drive Chan crazy, the Knight now tugging on his binds harder as he struggled in his chair. The sounds of his struggle were obvious, yet the stranger didn’t seem to mind, knowing that no matter what Chan did, there was no escape. And when the boy finally started to slowly walk towards Chan, he could smell his fragrance like an addicting potion, blurring his senses as the moan passed between his lips. The figure only smiled wider as their pale legs took them forward, but Chan knew he was taking in all the small hints of how he affected him.</p><p>	Chan felt his lips tremble in fear as the other stopped right before him, the glow of the fire lighting his backside as the robe seemed to hang even looser than before, parting in the front and showing off more of his smooth skin to Chan’s eyes. And while his own felt like they were dilating, the boy’s in front of him only turned a paler blue, a hand slowly reaching forward before holding Chan’s cheek in his palm. Chan gasped at the touch as time seemed to slow to the pace of the boy’s, and Chan fell frozen only a moment later, his eyes wide and stuck on the boys as he felt the heat of the skin touching his own. Chan stopped his struggle, and he felt the warmth and cold run through him like an inner battle, his clothes becoming too tight for his body as he let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>	Neither spoke a word as the hand on his cheek pulled away, but the boy’s fingers stayed behind, tracing the wounds on his face before tapping his lips, Chan unknowingly parting them as the boy smiled softly at the act. He could feel the heat rising within him, and he knew he was getting lost in it quickly. And he was so scared of a hand that could do this to him, and he was so scared of how anyone so beautiful could even exist. It felt like Chan would do anything in the world just to have this being by his side, and that terrified him most of all.</p><p>	The hand moved from his skin to his hair, and it gently carded through his locks, a sigh leaving his lips as his eyes fluttered shut. He could smell the boy, and he knew he was so close, Chan’s body yearning to feel the heat of his touch all over. It felt like the boy was casting a spell on Chan, and all he could do was sit there and take it, bound and toyed with to the others' pleasure. And when the hand gripped his hair softly and angled his head to the side, Chan gasped at the tender kiss he felt to his neck, his eyes fluttering open once more to stare at the beauty in wonder. Who was he? Why did Chan think no other being was more perfect in this world?</p><p>	“Please stop…” Chan mumbled when he felt the lips drag up the side of his neck, the boy spreading out his robe as he moved to sit on top of the Knight, straddling his thighs as he let go of his hair and wrapped his arms diantly around his neck like the prettiest of necklaces.</p><p>	“Why should I? You appear to be enjoying it,” the boy spoke, and his voice felt like the ocean, waves of pleasure rolling through Chan as he let out a small shuddering breath, the boy leaning back as he peered down at the Knight in wonder. “Can you resist the Siren’s calls?” the boy whispered, and Chan bit his lip as he gazed back, his eyes floating down to the others lips as he gently tugged on his binds once more.</p><p>	“Shall I consider you a Siren then? Are you a danger?” Chan mumbled, and the boy chuckled as he moved in once more, kissing Chan’s cheek gently before nuzzling his lips against it.</p><p>	“I can be anything you ask of me,” the boy whispered in a sultry tone, and Chan shook his head as visions popped into his mind, visions of the boy laying on the bed, visions of Chan taking his time as he removed his robe.</p><p>	“Yet you cannot listen when another asks you to stop,” Chan tried again, his words losing their conviction as the boy on top of him shuffled in his spot, grazing against Chan’s most heated spot of his body. Chan moaned loudly as his head fell forward, and the boy leaned back in surprise, glancing down at the sensitive area before smirking playfully at the Knight.</p><p>	“While your lips speak one word, your body speaks another. Tell me, which do you prefer?” the boy asked, and he shuffled again, Chan letting out a small gasp as he pulled on the binds, visions still swimming around his head as his clothes grew even tighter. “Will you speak another way?” the boy continued, and he moved in once more, his lips catching the corner of Chan’s as he trailed kisses down his jaw, Chan gasping as he felt the plump seductive lips tease him further as they sucked on his neck, marking his skin for everyone to see.</p><p>	“Have you cast a spell on me, Siren?” Chan gasped, and the boy chuckled as he kissed down to the Knight’s shoulder, his hand moving up to slowly push the Knight's loose white shirt to the side.</p><p>	“There are no spells, only destiny. What you feel is fate,” the boy whispered, and he rested his head on Chan’s shoulder, Chan huffing and breathing heavy as he felt the weight of the boy on top of him, and the weight of their effect on his body.</p><p>	“My fate is cursed. I’d rather die than succumb to it,” Chan bitterly spoke, and the boy glanced up, his face suddenly weighed down by sadness as Chan stared into his icy blue eyes. “I’ll fall to the Siren’s call,” Chan whispered, and the boy slowly pulled himself up, sliding off Chan’s lap and kneeling to the floor, the boy gently grabbing onto the Knight’s knees as he peered up at him.</p><p>	“I am no Siren. I am Dragonborn,” the boy softly spoke, and Chan felt his eyes widen as shock pulsed through him, the huff leaving his mouth as he stared at the beauty in front of him. He had been brought to his demise after all, and even though he had felt so good, he knew this would only end with blood and tears.</p><p>	Yet, he never imagined his destined one to look so… intoxicating. His scent, his beauty, his voice, everything was like the most exquisite painting made just for him, and he wanted to hold onto it, bring it to each new home he lived in as he stared at it in wonder. And the Dragonborn stared back as if there was nowhere else in the world it could now look, as if the Knight was its one point of focus. Dependant and Loyal. Chan had heard those words used before, but he never knew it could exist, embodied in just one being. While his confusion rose, his fear fell, and each touch felt warm and soothing. </p><p>	“Dragonborn…” Chan whispered, and the boy nodded his head slowly, his smile falling as his lips started to shape into a smile once more. And Chan felt his heart being captured easily once again.</p><p>	“You were brought to me not only by your nation, but fate. Every Knight must have a Dragonborn,” the boy spoke, and Chan froze when he felt the boy lean further into him, his hand slowly smoothing up his thigh as the heat burned his inside once more, Chan intensely watching the hand to see just how much more damage it would do. “And every Dragonborn must have a Knight. I am still young, and you are still naive,” the boy spoke, his voice breathy and sweet, like snow falling from the sky and landing on the tip of your lips.</p><p>	“Tell me, what is your age?” Chan asked, and he felt his clothes tighten more when he watched the hand slide up too far, grazing his sensitive area again with a light, teasing touch.</p><p>	“19, four years younger than yourself. Yet in a few weeks I shall be another year older,” the boy spoke, and he spread Chan’s thighs, falling between them as he tucked his legs sideways under him again. The boy rested his cheek on Chan’s inner thigh, and Chan tensed in his chair when he felt the boy continued to play with him, petting the small bulge in his trousers with small strokes of only his fingertips.</p><p>	“How do you know my age?” Chan spoke, a small moan leaving his lips as his head tilted back in pleasure.</p><p>	“I know all about you. I’ve known of you for so long now, the beautiful Knight who yearned to leave his garden,” the boy spoke, and he moved to palm at the bulge instead, Chan jerking in his chair as another moan slipped past his lips. “I wanted to build a new garden for you to love,” the boy continued, and Chan felt it become harder to concentrate, the fire burning him inside as he tugged on the binds on his wrists.</p><p>	“There were so many other gardens to pick from…” Chan moaned, and the boy glanced up at the Knight as he smiled, and he lazily continued to palm him, working him up until all that could be left were explosions of pleasure.</p><p>	“None of them needed a new garden. You did, my lost Knight,” the boy whispered, and Chan felt himself twitch as the heat grew closer to pushing him over the edge, Chan blushing from how easily he could be played with by only another's hand.</p><p>	“What if I refuse?” Chan groaned, and the boy sighed, sitting up in his seat once more as he drew his lips closer to the boy’s bulge, his breath hot against his clothes as his hand continued to palm him.</p><p>	“Then I shall be sad and wither away. There are no other choices for me, you have always been the one,” the boy said, and Chan leaned back in his seat as he tipped his head back, his hips shifting in the chair as the fire grew even closer to pooling over. “You will forever be my Knight,” the boy continued, and Chan gasped as he felt himself twitch again, the boy palming him with more pressure than before, dragging him further into an abyss of pleasure and desire.</p><p>	“W-What is your name?” Chan moaned, and the boy smiled at the question, a small hum leaving his lips as his gaze focused on the heated spot in front of him.</p><p>	“I have a few, but from your lips I prefer Jisung. You can call my name anytime, my Knight,” the boy replied, and Chan’s breath stuttered as his hips thrusted to meet the hand, unable to sit still in the pleasure he was being given.</p><p>	“C-Chan…” the Knight moaned, but the boy understood clearly as he smiled and nodded, watching how the Knight reacted to his touch alone.</p><p>	“I’ll give you everything you could ever ask for, Chan,” Jisung whispered, and Chan tensed in his chair as he felt the fire finally bubble over, the loud moan pouring out of him lips like the cum in his trousers, and the rush of the ending settled upon him as he realized just what he had done. He had been worked up by a hand only. And this beautiful creature had been witness to it all.</p><p>	Chan breathed heavily as he let the waves crash over him, his body relaxing as the boy underneath him pulled away. He stood from the ground, and with a smile leaned down, pressing his lips into Chan’s own as he gave him a small kiss, the feeling in it big enough to push Chan over the edge once more. Yet the other only pulled away, and with one last smile he pulled his robed closer to his body and turned, walking out of the room, and leaving the exhausted boy bound and dirtied, and alone.</p><p>	It had been too much at once for Chan to understand, but he felt the previous fear, as well as lust, wishing he could call the other back and give them the same feeling they had given him. Yet, he knew now that this was his buyer, the one who paid the biggest price to buy his freedom. And while his words were as soft as his face, Chan couldn’t trust him. Not yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slow burn anyone?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan was exhausted, and after everything he had gone through the previous day, he ended up fading back into darkness in the chair he was bound in moments after the Dragonborn had left the room. Yet now as he was waking up, he found himself no longer tied up, but resting on a large comfy bed, framed with a canopy of light blue sheer linens. The room was filled with light of the early morning, and one window was opened, a soft breeze basking in the room as the linens around him lazily swayed along with it. It was a peaceful morning, and for the first time in a while, Chan felt a small comfort inside of him, just at the sight of the blue alone, the color similar to the one the boy wore as a robe last night.</p>
<p>	The blush rose to Chan’s face as he realized what had happened, and he glanced down at his lap, grabbing the sheets laid across him and pulling them back to see if there was still the mess from before. But, he had been cleaned and changed, and now he laid in a pair of briefs that were not his own, his chest bare and wiped clean of any dirt he had collected on it. Chan sighed as he let his head fall back, and he wished to just lay back down onto the bed, to let sleep wash over him and carry him away from his thoughts and this place. Yet, he knew last night was only the beginning, and if he wanted to escape the pleasures and excitement he had seen last night, he would need to start planning as soon as possible.</p>
<p>	Before he could get up, the door to the room opened and Chan froze as he saw two figures walk in, their appearances blurred by the linens surrounding him. But he knew they aimed to greet him, and he heard their dainty footsteps as they stopped in front of the bed, Chan gulping as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer to his chest. A hand reached forward, and it gently took the linen with it, sliding it to the side and revealing the boy laid half naked on the bed, and the two beautiful beings smiling gently at him.</p>
<p>	“Good morning,” one boy spoke, and Chan frowned when he took in his appearance, his hair a dusty red and his eyes a bright orange. Another boy clung to his side as he seemed to shy away from Chan, but he blushed as he forced himself to look towards him, Chan only growing more confused as the seconds passed.</p>
<p>	“G-Good morning,” the shy boy spoke, and Chan glanced at the boys light brown hair and piercing green eyes, wondering why their appearances were so unique to only themselves. It wasn’t as alluring as the boy Jisung from last night, but it was still a delight to witness, Chan slowly nodding as he felt the features of his own face loosen up.</p>
<p>	“Good... morning?” Chan wearily replied, and the one with the orange eyes giggled, pulling the smaller boy closer to his side as he smiled at the Knight.</p>
<p>	“I see you have rested well,” the boy spoke, and Chan stayed quiet, wondering if it was normal here to be greeted in the morning by two beings that seemed very… close. “Do you like this room?” the boy continued, and Chan trailed his gaze off of the other, a small hum leaving his lips as he finally took in more of the room around him. It was smaller than the one he had been held captive in the previous night, but it held the same hues of blue as before, and the memories did bring a small sense of comfort to Chan, the boy nodding as he glanced back at his guests.</p>
<p>	“It’ll do,” Chan shortly replied, and the boy giggled again, nodding his own head as his eyes suddenly started to drift, gliding down the Knights bare chest and tracing the outline of his muscles. Chan frowned as he pulled the blanket closer to him, and the boy smirked, glancing at the boy to his side before gently releasing his hold on him.</p>
<p>	“This room is partnered with the main bedroom, like a guest room. It will be yours for as long as you deem so,” the boy explained, and Chan gulped as he watched the shy boy glance at him once more, the blush only rising as Chan stared at him.</p>
<p>	“And who is in the main bedroom?” Chan questioned, even though deep down he knew the answer to his own question.</p>
<p>	“Jisung. That door right there will lead you into his room at any time. I believe you both had quite the meeting last night?” the orange eyed boy said, a smirk on his lips as he motioned the door on the far wall. Chan felt annoyance bubble inside him at the words, but he knew staying distant and unperturbed would be the best reaction at the moment, Chan shrugging as he lazily stared at the other.</p>
<p>	“I’ve had better… meetings,” Chan flatly replied, and that only seemed to excite the other boy more, his eyes glowing with glee as a small hum left his mouth.</p>
<p>	“I see… In any case, you may call me Seungmin, and this boy Jeongin. We are Dragonborn serving under the royal family, nobility if you will. Any questions or desires, please ask us. Jisung will be in to speak with you shortly,” the boy Seungmin said, and Chan felt himself tense at the idea of speaking to the ethereal boy from last night once more, his teeth clenching and his eyes widening as he stared at the orange eyed boy. “Please be kind with Jisung, noble Knight. He is not the one you should fear,” Seungmin warned, and he turned to the other boy, Jeongin, the other staring up at him with a smile as Seungmin softly smiled back. Chan watched as the orange eyed boy reached a finger up to hook it under Jeongin’s chin, and he tilted his head back, leaning in for only a moment to leave a soft kiss on the other’s lips as the green eyed boy blushed furiously at the action.</p>
<p>	Chan stared with wide eyes at the two, and without another word Seungmin wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist once more, walking the other out of the room and leaving Chan to his lonesome once more. The Knight let the blanket fall from his grasp as he exposed his bare chest to the room once more, and he frowned as he glanced out of the opened curtain, wondering why dragonborn seemed to live in lives of luxury and endless touches. It was all very unusual, Chan growing up in a house where books ruled over love, but here skin ship seemed to be second nature, and Chan unknowingly wished he could partake in it once more. But that thought seemed to scare him as he frowned once more of the idea of living a life with someone who had paid in gold to buy him, and a sigh left his lips as he slowly moved to stand up from the bed, remembering that above anything else, he would need to find a way to escape.</p>
<p>	Chan felt the warm flooring under his feet as he moved from the bed to the open window, frowning as he grabbed the sill of it gently into his palm and peered out. The gasp that left his lips was expected, the terrain and weather both as beautiful as the beings that seemed to live here, but what wasn’t expected was the village so close to the castle walls, the doors open and allowing citizens into the castle gardens. It was peaceful and tranquil, and Chan watched the humans as they moved to sit on the edges of fountains and benches, Chan not remembering the last time citizens had even been close enough to see from his previous castle windows. Flowers bloomed and the sun shined, and Chan wondered if this was all a trap, a trap to convince him of a better life here, where he was kept a prisoner to fate.</p>
<p>Chan moved away from the window before anyone could take notice of him and his blond hair, and he glanced around the room, biting his lip as he wondered what he should do while waiting. He knew he would be visited shortly by the boy who made his heart beat heavily in his chest, and while the thought of being put under another trance scared him, he knew there was nothing else he could do. All he could do now was sit and wait, and soon an opportunity of some sort would arrive for him to run away and disappear from those who had bought him.</p>
<p>There was a large wardrobe on the other side of the room, and Chan walked towards it, his muscles still aching after all the days of walking he had been through. He had been wiped down, but was still in need of a bath, his skin still tight with hidden dirt, and his hair greasy from sweat. He wondered how anybody could even bear to be near him with a stench of having not seen any soap for days, but it didn’t seem to be a bother to the others, Chan shaking his head as he opened up the wardrobe. Inside were trousers and different types of leathers, and Chan sighed and smiled as he reached for a few, quickly changing into a more normal attire to see guests in. While he had a feeling his guest would have preferred him bare, Chan preferred to keep his modesty for as much as he could for the moment.</p>
<p>Chan reached down as he laced up the boots he borrowed from the wardrobe, and he shut the door, hearing its creek before it clicked shut. The noise was loud, and Chan only then realized just how quiet the room seemed to be after all the noise he had experienced with his escape party. It was a needed break, but it also made Chan anxious, his chest tightening the longer he waited. When would Jisung return? Would he tease and speak in the same sultry way as he did to Chan only the night before?</p>
<p>	Chan moved over to the fire, one blue chair placed next to it as he slowly sat down, growing more nervous as the seconds passed. He balled his hands into fists on his trousers, and he gulped as he eyed the room, knowing that just past one door, was the room he had been toyed in last night. The vision and feelings flooded his senses for a small moment, and Chan groaned as he shook his head, his eyes training back to the fire and the few books settled on a small table in front of it. This room had far less books than the other one, and the ones here were all in better condition, Chan reaching forward to pick one up as he lazily flipped through the random pages.</p>
<p>	Chan became lost in the words on the pages, his mind drifting to dreams of freedom and adventure, his lips unknowingly curling up into a smile as he relaxed into the chair he sat in. Stories were only ever stories, but for Chan he could imagine himself in the heroes place, saving lives or fighting beasts. Chan wanted an adventure of his own. But trapped in this castle with the people who had bought him, he knew that there would never be any heart racing adventures like the protagonists in those stories. Here, there were only walls of stone. And Jisung.</p>
<p>	The door opened and the book slid from Chan’s hand, the Knight gasping as he tried to catch it before it fell to the ground. But with a small clatter the pages splayed out on the floor, and Chan felt his heart catch once more as time seemed to stop, the intoxicating scent entering his senses as he gently breathed in. Chan stared at the book before slowly bringing his gaze up to his new guest, and he first took in the way the boy wore a longer robe this time, tied loosely around his waist and flowing onto the floor behind him. It was a light blue with pale silver streaks in it, and Chan could make out more skin on the boy than even last time, hinting at the beauty underneath. Chan’s eyes trailed the boy’s body before finally making it to his face, his gaze lingering on the rosey plump lips, before looking into his icy eyes, startled when he found they were already on him.</p>
<p>	He was across the room from him, but it felt like he was already so close, Chan’s body heating once more as he imagined his hands and lips on his skin. He remembered the way he had felt, and how tempting the other was, like a forbidden fruit he yearned to sink his teeth into. And even here and now he wanted to feel the boy once more, to hear his own noises and see the beauty that hid underneath his robe, but all he could do was stay still. Stay still and wait for the other to make the first move.</p>
<p>	“Good morning Chan,” Jisung suddenly spoke, Chan shaking himself out of his thoughts as he stared wide eyed at the other, a blush creeping up his neck as Jisung daintily smiled towards him. “Did you sleep well?” Jisung asked, and Chan gulped, forcing his eyes away from the boy and towards the open window of his new room instead.</p>
<p>	“I’ll need a servant to draw a bath for me, it's been days since I’ve last bathed,” Chan replied, skipping past the pleasantries easily. He didn’t trust this boy yet, not enough to seem friendly with him.</p>
<p>	“Of course, I’ll ask that they do that for you at once,” Jisung said with a small nod, and he continued to smile, staring fondly at the Knight who tried to keep an expression of stone. “After your bath I’d like you to come down to the throne room. You will be formally introduced to my most trusted attendants, friends you could say. I hope they can someday be your friends as well,” Jisung said, and Chan bit his tongue as he held back his scoff, nodding his head towards the window. He didn’t want to make any friends while he was here, all he wanted to do was find a way out.</p>
<p>	“Please be on your way then,” Chan responded, and Jisung’s smile faulted as he watched the other, the light breeze of the room catching his robe as it moved to expose another sliver of pale, smooth skin.</p>
<p>	“Chan…” Jisung hesitantly spoke, and Chan briefly glanced at the other, his eyes furrowed as he noticed the beauty of the boy once more. It was dangerous to get close to something so ethereal. “Please do not think so brashly,” Jisung said, and Chan gritted his teeth as he held his words, only nodding again as his gaze pierced the Dragonborn’s own.</p>
<p>	“Would you like to buy my thoughts with gold as well now?” Chan spat, and Jisung’s posture faulted, his gaze dropping to the floor as a cloud of sadness loomed over him. Chan avoided the small spark of regret inside his chest. And the idea that Jisung looked just as beautiful sad as he did happy.</p>
<p>	Jisung didn’t reply, but he slowly lifted his head back up, his eyes holding a new desperation in them as time seemed to slow once more. Jisung just had this effect on Chan. And when the other started to walk forward as if he was merely gliding on ice, Chan froze in his seat, anticipating the next moments between the two. The boy’s scent made Chan’s body feel heavy, and his beauty made his head feel light. And with the other now so close, his robe gently rubbing against Chan’s legs at the lack of distance between them, Chan wanted to forget everything he had been thinking and pull the other in, to taste his lips and feel his warmth. To hear the song of the Siren’s call.</p>
<p>	“To me, you are priceless. Gold did not matter, but it was required,” Jisung softly spoke, and Chan gulped as the other reached forward, his thumb and finger gently hooking onto Chan’s chin as he angled his head back, a fire erupting from the small touch to his skin. Chan felt the urge to close his eyes, but something begged him to watch the beauty unfold in front of him, Jisung slowly leaning in as he lessened the distance between them. “You are entitled to your emotions, as I am to my own feelings and desires. And I desire you more than anything, my Knight,” Jisung whispered, and Chan felt his resolve slip just for a moment, long enough to allow Jisung to close the space between them, to press his lips into Chan’s own as the Knight shivered in pleasure. It was a kiss that held sparks and revelations, yet it was so bright and blinding, and Chan felt scared of the feelings he felt.</p>
<p>	Jisung pulled away, and Chan fought the urge to follow his lips, his eyes fluttering open as the room faded back into view. And in the middle of it was his new piece of art, a gentle smile on his face, and his hands holding his robe closed, his hair falling perfectly into his eyes as if it wasn’t accidental at all. Chan stared in wonder as Jisung slowly started to blush, and it was the shock of red across the boy’s face that broke Chan from his trance, the Knight using everything inside of him to gather his gaze and look away, taking interest in the fire instead that burned similar to the one in his heart.</p>
<p>	“I’ll meet you in the throne room once I’ve bathed,” Chan shortly spoke, and silence fell over the room, the moment ending between them as Jisung sadly watched on to the Knight’s behavior. Yet, it was to be expected and neither of their fights were over, one boy as stubborn as the other.</p>
<p>	Jisung forced a smile as he gently bowed to the boy in the chair, and Chan resisted the urge to watch the other leave, to see just how beautifully he held himself as his robe followed behind like the flowing sea. And when the door shut behind him, Chan let out the breath he had been holding, grabbing his chest and white tunic that he wore as he softly panted, his vision blurring as he stared at nothing in particular. It had been exhausting to hold himself back and to act distant, and he was unsure of just how well of a job he would do the next time he saw the other. Because the more he was blessed with his face, the more he felt himself grow addicted to it. And he would have to leave everything behind if he ever wanted to escape this new prison, including Jisung.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	Chan sighed as he lowered himself into the bath, the water steaming and splashing over the edge of the pool in the large bathing room of the palace. The water was adorned with rose petals and smelled heavenly, and Chan felt his muscles relax more than ever since being captured, Chan closing his eyes as he basked in the water. Servants moved around quietly as they finished up their last tasks for his bath, and soon everyone had left the room, leaving him to enjoy his comfort in peace, and his thoughts in private.</p>
<p>	 Chan turned his hands in the water as he let out another long sigh, his gaze moving up to the ceiling as he took in the different natural patterns of the marble. It was a brilliant bathing room, much bigger than the one in his own castle, and he had his suspicions that it wasn’t meant for only one person to use at a time. But for now Chan was awarded the moment to use it in private, and he felt grateful, his head as clouded as the steam that slowly started to build up around him.</p>
<p>	Chan was confused. Before being brought to this castle, before learning he had been sold to a Dragonborn, nothing had ever weighed him down with confusion. He knew what he wanted to do, and he knew that someday he would run away and create a life of his own, with a person he chose to love by his side. Yet, while this certainly wasn’t part of the plan, and while this place was one of the strangest places he had ever been to, the people seemed genuine. Jisung’s words were as smooth as butter and as sweet as honey, and Chan wanted to believe him, to believe that there was no other reason than simply an infatuation with himself that had developed at an early age. Chan didn’t want to think he was being used, but the idea of his destiny always told him that would always be the case, and he just couldn’t paint the perfect picture of trust in his mind yet. No, he couldn’t trust these people.</p>
<p>He remembered the life he used to have, his guardians and lecturers locking him in rooms for hours as he was told to read and finish books. The life of a royal wasn’t a dreamy fantasy at all, instead Chan would be beaten when he misbehaved, and he was groomed to become the perfect Knight, someone to follow orders and live by a Dragonborn’s side. And he had always known that when the time was right and the gold was enough, he would be sold like an object while his nation profited off of his blood. The only reason he hadn’t been sold at a younger age was because he was still too rebellious to let go, most Knights moving on to their next homes at 18. Now Chan was 24 and stuck in a new hell once more, and he could feel his chest restricting as his thoughts of his life tormented him, his past meshing with his future to bring him the ultimate dissatisfaction. </p>
<p>Chan slipped down further into the water until he could no longer breath, and he felt his body become weightless, an artificial feeling that in the end everything would be alright. But it wouldn’t be. Because Chan was confused, and indecisiveness was always another enemy to battle. But as his breath left him and he started to feel the needles in his throat and head, Chan knew that the relief he felt wouldn’t last forever. And when he came back up to the surface of the water gasping for breath, the weight of his problems dropped back down onto him as if the air around him suddenly applied to gravity.</p>
<p>	Chan gasped and sputtered, internally cursing himself for staying underwater for so long, and during his mess he missed the person who had entered the room, only wearing a towel on their waist as they slowly slid into the bath with him. They eyed the Knight and his water tantrum, but they knew all about him already, word spreading fast around the castle at the arrival of the handsome blond haired boy. Chan blinked the water out of his eyes as he let out one last long sigh, and when he finally could see again, his eyes found their way to the new figure across from him, the person already staring at him with a smirk on their lips.</p>
<p>	“Do you dislike the water that much?” the boy teased, and Chan frowned, quickly glancing around the room and realizing he was now alone with another stranger. A common occurrence in the past few hours of his stay here.</p>
<p>	“I dislike being interrupted when I’m having a bath,” Chan snarkily said, but his expression read more of a cute pout than an annoyed frown, and the boy chuckled again, lazily splashing some water into his hands as he stared across the room at Chan.</p>
<p>	“I apologize for the disruption, but in this castle we share our belongings,” the boy informed, and Chan blinked, confused by what the other met as he decided he would rather just finish up quickly and leave than stay here and talk to this stranger.</p>
<p>	“Belongings?” Chan mumbled to himself, but it was loud enough for the other to hear, the boy perking up at the question as he slowly nodded his head. Chan panicked when he saw the other swim towards him, and he froze in his seat, the boy slowly growing closer as Chan was able to make out his appearance better than before. The boy had dark long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and a small beauty mark beneath one of his eyes, accentuating his intense gaze that stuck to Chan like glue. Chan was afraid the other would crawl on top of him as Jisung had managed to do the night before, but a small sigh left his lips when the other only moved to take the seat right next to him, the two close but not touching.</p>
<p>	“Time is one of our belongings here. We share time with one another, whether it be meals, private moments, or even a bath. Building strong bonds with one another is something we take pride in,” the boy explained, and Chan scoffed, avoiding the boy’s eyes next to him that he could still feel on his skin.</p>
<p>	“But if you trust so easily, won’t it be just as easy to be deceived?” Chan mumbled, and the boy hummed, nodding his head as he leaned into the edge of the pool, pulling his arm up and resting his head gently on it.</p>
<p>	“Do all outsiders think the same way as you do, sir Knight?” the boy asked, and Chan grit his teeth at the words, slowly turning his head to stare at the stranger and his mysterious beauty.</p>
<p>	“You are being cradled in this castle. Life outside these walls brings forth a harsher reality,” Chan bitterly spoke, and the boy hummed again, slowly blinking his eyes as his smile fell, his gaze almost studying as silence fell between the two. Chan took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, and he made to move away from the other, only being stopped when he felt the sudden hand gently grabbing onto his arm to hold him still.</p>
<p>	“Your heart is broken, but we will find a way to mend it,” the boy said, and Chan frowned, suddenly shaken by the words and the serious tone behind them. “Trust can be earned, but all we ask of you is your time,” the boy continued, and Chan glanced away, his lips slitting into a thin line as he stayed quiet. The boy let out a small sigh as he let go of Chan’s arm, and with a final glance, Chan pulled himself out of the water, his feet softly padding on the marble as he left the other alone to bathe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how you think of the story so far! I'm really enjoying writing this, even if it's only the beginning! I hope Chan learns how to try to get along with the others soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never know what to write for these beginning chapter notes. Half the time I just want to write "yay"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan frowned as he glanced at the guard next to him, the other holding his sword close to his side as if a warning for Chan to stay as close to him as possible. He knew he had eyes on him, and he knew he could still be considered a threat, either the threat of hurting others or trying to escape. And with his energy and strength back, Chan felt like he could take ten guards at once before he would have to surrender once again. But he was never a fan of violence, and fighting would be his last resort to escape, Chan letting out a small sigh as he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>	He was being taken to the throne room like Jisung had asked of him, his attire swapped out for a more formal one that a prince would be seen wearing. The tunic was made of silk and hung low, exposing his collarbone and his upper chest, and his trousers were tight, Chan’s hair slightly curling after not being brushed after his shower. He felt a small amount of stubble poking through after going a few days without shaving, but he was too mentally exhausted to care, the Knight taking each step forward towards his new doom as if they would be his last. Chan was the most pleased out of everything about his boots, comfy and tight, the most reassuring part of his whole experience here.</p>
<p>	The hallways were long and decorated with banners of blue and silver, a few green and red ones embedded amongst the rest. The floor had a single blue rug lined down the hall of it, and Chan took notice of the flowers neatly decorating the hallways as well, the smell of them strong as Chan took in deep breaths of them. It was a pleasant castle, and it seemed to hold more warmth than his previous one, yet the people in it were strange, and their motives were unclear. They had each warned Chan in different ways, Seungmin telling him that Jisung wasn’t the one he should fear, and the strange bath boy asking him to give up his time to get to know these people. But the closer Chan got to them, the less likely he would be able to leave easily or without regrets. Chan just wanted to start a new life of his own, and he didn’t want to think that in the end he would be leaving something important behind.</p>
<p>	Chan came to a slow stop when the two reached a large oak door, decorated with more gems of blue, and the guard reached forward, giving the door a quick knock before taking a step back. Chan glanced at the guard wearily before at the door, and he bit his lip when it suddenly opened, the sound of the hinges loud due to the weight of the massive door. He could smell the scent already, mixed with the smell of sweets and honey, and when the door was finally all the way open, he could make out the large room adorning several figures, most he had already met, but a few he had yet to talk to. Not that he wanted to speak with any of them.</p>
<p>	Chan held his head high as he walked in, his expression adorning a frown as he stared at nothing in particular. But he could feel the eyes on him, and he felt his skin crawl with displeasure at the feeling, Chan faltering in his steps for only a moment as he slowed. The room was quiet, and Chan felt uneasy, wishing he could just run back to his room and hide under the covers, or run out of the castle and hide in the forest. Yet when he finally took the chance to glance at each person, his eyes stopped on the beautiful boy sitting high on his throne, his eyes gleaming with delight and his lips pulled into a fond smile. And Chan felt the confusion once more as he drew even closer, as if he was being pulled in by the boy’s expression alone.</p>
<p>	Chan came to a stop in front of the group, and he watched as Jisung blinked, giving him a small welcoming nod as Chan only frowned harder. He didn’t want to be here, but it was as if his heart was trying to push him forward, the beating in his chest like footsteps that begged to close the distance. Chan glanced to the side and took notice of Seungmin and Jeongin to Jisung’s left, sitting lazily on velvet cushions as they adorned their own robes and gems on their faces, and the two smiled up at Chan as well, their arms around each other as they spared no space between them. And standing next to them was two boys wearing clothes similar to Chan’s own, the boy from the bath one of them as he smirked in delight, and the other a boy he had yet to meet, frowning at Chan harshly with dark ginger hair and light brown eyes. The look was shocking, and Chan continued to stare in confusion, until he felt the fingers gently touch his jaw, pulling him out of his shock as they guided him to face Jisung again. Jisung who had gotten off his throne and stepped in front of Chan like a whisper.</p>
<p>	Chan felt his eyes lid as he stared at the boy, his touch delicate and comforting as he moved to gently cup his cheek instead, the boy staring at Chan as if he was the most brilliant thing in this world. And Chan only noticed now their similar heights, the two never standing side by side yet, but it was as if they were perfect for eachother, neither having to work too hard to find their pleasure. Chan felt his gaze falter as it fell to the other’s lips, and Jisung smiled at the action, his thumb gently caressing the upper skin of Chan’s cheek as he held him fondly. </p>
<p>	“I feel like I’m dreaming, my Knight. To be this close to you, to touch you and to feel your warmth, it must be a dream,” Jisung whispered delicately, and Chan felt his eyes lid even more, the boy as tempting as ever like his favorite forbidden fruit. Yet Chan clenched his hands into fists by his side to force himself from indulging himself and the other, and he stayed quiet, Jisung sighing as he came impossibly close to the other, resting his forehead on Chan’s own as he closed his eyes. “All these years…” Jisung mumbled, and Chan grew curious, wondering just how long the other had wanted to buy him off of his family for.</p>
<p>	“While you dream in peace, mine are filled with nightmares,” Chan spoke, and Jisung stayed where he was, his other hand reaching up to cup Chan’s other cheek in his palm, holding Chan as if he was a delicate porcelain doll. And as the two stayed silent, Chan felt himself get pulled further into the boys whims, the other pulling back and glancing at the Knight’s lips, Chan licking them quickly from their new attention. It was the pressure that made Chan crack, and when Jisung tilted his head and connected their lips for the third time, Chan eagerly accepted the feeling.</p>
<p>	“It’s as if Jisung has learned how to tame the beast,” a boy suddenly spoke, and the two pulled away from one another as Chan frowned and Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, glancing back at the boy from the bath house who had just spoken.</p>
<p>	“I am the true beast, as goes for any of the Dragonborn, Hyunjin. Do not belittle the bond between us,” Jisung scolded, and Hyunjin’s smirk faltered, the other gaining an apologetic expression as he nodded and glanced at the floor. Chan watched as the boy Seungmin slowly rose from his spot on the cushions, and he moved gracefully over to the bath boy, Hyunjin, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss of their own. Chan was shocked at the action, yet the group around him smiled as if it was normal, Seungmin pulling back to reveal the blush on Hyunjin’s cheeks.</p>
<p>	“An honest mistake,” Seungmin assured Hyunjin, and the other nodded, glancing at Jisung before giving him a small apologetic smile. Jisung chuckled as he shook his head, and Chan thought his legs would give out at the sound alone, the beautiful boy slowly turning back to Chan with adoration in his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Shall we sit?” Jisung asked, and Chan felt too entranced to realize as he nodded his head, easily giving into the request as Jisung smiled even brighter and went to take his hand into his own, intertwining their fingers before leading Chan forward to the throne he had been sitting in before. But this time, Jisung motioned for Chan to sit first, and without complaint Jisung climbed on top to sit on his lap, Chan biting his lip as he felt a fire erupt around his entire body. The boy rested his head on Chan’s shoulder as he relaxed into his body with a sigh, and Chan held his breath, his gaze rising up from the boy towards the people in the room watching the two once more. “These are my attendants and friends, if you wish to ask them any questions, you may,” Jisung announced soothingly below him, and Chan felt his heart stutter in his chest as he felt the voice vibrate through him, Chan gulping as he slowly started to nod. He didn’t have any questions, and he didn’t want to be here, but the boy was weighing him down and Chan was too stubborn to admit how pleasant it felt.</p>
<p>	“As you already know, my name is Seungmin and this is Jeongin, we are Dragonborn. This is my Knight, Hyunjin, and next to him is Jeongin’s Knight, Minho. The last boy that you see in here is Changbin, and while he is human, he has been blessed by the gods with magic. He is Jisung’s personal guard,” Seungmin explained, introducing the people Chan already knew once more, and those he did not. Chan glanced at Minho and frowned when he noticed his glare, yet Jeongin soon stood up from his cushion as well, making his way to his Knight’s side as the boy easily softened at his touch. Chan wondered if he looked the same way around Jisung. The human Changbin stood alone, and his face was stoic, neither a smile or a frown appearing. Yet, he could tell the other was watching him closely, and Chan couldn’t help but smirk as if it was a challenge, Changbin standing up straighter as his posture grew more threatening. </p>
<p>	“Are there any more Dragonborn in the castle?” Chan asked, and he choked on his breath when he felt Jisung nuzzle in closer to him, content on just cuddling with his Knight rather than speaking for the moment. His scent was as suffocating as his warmth.</p>
<p>	“There are only us three inside and outside of these castle walls. Over the years it has been difficult to produce Dragonborn offspring, and our bloodline is dwindling. There are more of us to the east, but I fear we are the only ones left here,” Seungmin explained, and Chan felt his eyebrows furrow as he glanced at the boy on top of him, his hands clutching the armrest of the throne to keep him from touching the boy.</p>
<p>	“Why aren’t more Dragonborn being born?” Chan reluctantly asked, and the boy seemed to grow sad, Hyunjin holding him close to his side as he sadly smiled at Chan.</p>
<p>	“A Knight is born every 30 years, and they are then sold like high quality cattle to the highest bidder. Without the right gold, there can never be a trade. And without a trade, the Dragonborn will never be paired with a Knight,” Seungmin explained, and Chan knew he was brought up only as a pawn for wealth. He knew he would be sold someday and he would be forced into a new fate. Yet, he never understood why, and he never took the time to learn why.</p>
<p>	“I-I’m confused…” Chan muttered, and Seungmin opened his mouth again, to clear up the confusion Chan felt, but Jisung suddenly spoke up and interrupted him, the boy growing sad as he let his gaze fall to the floor.</p>
<p>	“Are you hungry?” Jisung suddenly asked, changing the subject and throwing Chan through a loop. And while he still wanted answers, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be receiving them at this moment in time. Which frustrated him all the more, because if these people kept asking him to give them a chance or the time of day, they needed to be honest with him. Withholding answers only made Chan want to run away more.</p>
<p>	“Please get off of me,” Chan muttered, wishing he could have more conviction to his words. But the boy on top of him was almost irresistible, and Chan himself wasn’t so sure if he meant his words truthfully or not.</p>
<p>	Jisung glanced up at Chan with a saddened expression, and Chan tried to harden his own as much as he could, his gaze never faltering as he held a small glare in his eyes. The moment was short but impactful, and Jisung slowly nodded as his eyes lowered, the boy sliding off of Chan’s lap before standing in front of him. The room fell silent and Chan started to grow increasingly uncomfortable, the Knight clearing his throat loudly before standing up off the throne himself. The room of boys watched as Chan slowly took a few steps away from them, and Jisung looked as if he wanted to reach out and stop him, to hold him back before he could put any more distance between them. Yet, he did nothing.</p>
<p>	“I shall return to my room now if I’m not needed,” Chan said stiffly, and a few of the boys nodded, Seungmin reaching to take Jeongin’s hand in his own as Hyunjin held him close to his side. The room held the weight of depression, and Chan wanted to run from it, to take him as far as his feet allowed, to feel like he wasn’t the monster in the room. Because he knew he had caused them all to feel and act this way, yet they didn’t understand why Chan was so hesitant to act friendly and join them. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that this wasn’t the fate he had chosen, that he wasn’t just an object one could buy, yet he wondered who would even listen to him, the eyes all on him, but the ears blocked with opinions and desires.</p>
<p>	Chan wondered if his face held the fear he felt deep in his heart, if the others could see the scared little boy who only wanted to run away. And when his expression faltered finally and he felt his resolution crack inside, each boy looked at him with surprise, their hands twitching by their sides as they all wanted to reach out and support him. He didn’t want their support. Chan just wanted to run and scream and cry, and he felt legs give for a moment under the pressure, the Knight tripping as he turned to run out of the room. Chan didn’t make it far before he was stopped in his tracks, and his eyes stared wide at the floor as the voice wrang in his head, pounding at his temples and pushing down his throat.</p>
<p>	“Stop, please!” Jisung cried out in agony, and Chan couldn’t turn to look at him, to see the desperation and sadness building in his eyes. Yet he could hear the tears in his voice, and Chan felt murderous, wishing he could just die for making the boy cry. It was never his intention to hurt Jisung. But Chan was already broken, and he wasn’t sure how he could mend another when he hadn’t found a way to mend himself yet.</p>
<p>	“Don’t act like any of this is okay!” Chan screamed as he glared at the marble floor, too much of a coward to face his fears head on. He bunched his hands into fists by his side, and he clenched his teeth until the veins in his neck started to pop, Jisung sobbing only a few feet behind him as he wished to take Chan into his hold once more. “I only asked for freedom, yet in return I was given a cage and a few extra hands to feed me! Why must I be the one to complete the bond?! Why did you have to choose me?!” Chan continued to scream, his voice cracking from the desperation of his words. But there were no answers. Only the sound of tears and deep gasps, and when Chan finally had it in him to look behind him at the scene unfolding, he watched as Jisung dropped to the floor, holding his face as he cried into his palms. And Chan felt pain like no other struck his heart.</p>
<p>	It was a scene unforgivable and impossible to witness anymore of, and so Chan ran, pushing the large oak door open and running back to his room, slamming the door behind him as he fell to the floor and panted, his fist crashing down with the wood as he beat the floor in anger. Chan screamed and cursed, and he wished he could cry, yet he knew that enough tears had already been shed. Staining Jisung’s beautiful face and tearing his soul apart. So instead Chan held it inside as he took out his frustration, his throat burning from his screams, and his chest hurting from his broken heart. And through it all, he could only imagine the face he had seen and the tears he had caused. And he felt so confused why it caused him so much pain.</p>
<p>	It took only a few minutes for Chan to grow tired, exhausting taking a hold of him as he slid down onto the floor, resting his head against the wood as he stared blankly at the fire. The flames danced and created images of love and hate, and it lulled him further into his exhaustion, his eyes slowly falling as he laid on the floor. And with one last thought of the ethereal Dragonborn, Chan fell asleep, drained by his emotions and his actions.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	When Chan opened his eyes, the room was dark but the fire was still burning, shadows dancing along the room and casting images on the walls. And Chan took a few minutes to catch his breath and blink himself awake before he felt the hand in his hair, combing through his blond locks as it almost lulled him back to sleep. It was comforting and warm, and Chan felt too tired to pull away, even though he knew who it was and who was near him. Jisung sat on the floor next to his body with his legs tucked to the side once more, and the light of the fire glowed behind him, Chan slowly bringing his gaze up to catch the eyes of the sad boy. The skin under his eyes were puffy, and his lips were redder than usual, and Chan knew what had been the cause of it all. Yet, the other still looked as beautiful as ever.</p>
<p>	Chan sighed as he closed his eyes, and he heard Jisung softly hum under his breath, singing a small melody that made Chan’s heart ache. He wanted to apologize, but he also wanted to be heard, to be given the freedom he so desired. He just wanted someone to listen.</p>
<p>	“It has been a tiresome day, my Knight. We should move you to the bed,” Jisung sweetly whispered, and Chan wondered why the other was being so kind to him, even after he had said the things he did, even after he had made him cry.</p>
<p>	“Why have you come here?” Chan asked, the fight gone from his voice as it held a scratchy edge from all his screaming. It was painful to speak, but Chan didn’t care anymore. Chan slowly opened his eyes when he heard no response, and he felt the hand in his hair pause, the other looking down at him with an intense gaze as the fire continued to crackle behind him. And soon time resumed when the hand in his blond hair moved, sliding down and tucking a lock of hair behind his ear before cupping his jaw, Chan gulping as he felt his body loosen at the soothing touch alone.</p>
<p>	“A babe cries when it’s hungry, and a child cries when it wants to be heard. Your actions were a cry of help,” Jisung softly spoke, and Chan took in a deep breath, his eyes threatening to close again as Jisung drew small circles into his jaw. “I shan't ignore a bleeding voice,” Jisung continued, and Chan glanced away from him, wishing for the other to leave him alone. Because it would be easier to accept hate than an undeserved comforting warmth from the other. “And if it is your voice bleeding, then I will never stop until I’ve helped mend the wound,” Jisung finished, and Chan knew the other wasn’t lying. Even after all his tears, he had still come to make sure Chan was okay. And that action held as much truth as his words.</p>
<p>	“I grow tired of all this running,” Chan said with a sigh, and Jisung hummed, watching as Chan slowly pulled himself from the ground, the boy still holding on delicately to his jaw as he glanced at the features on his face, all lit up in a warm glow by the fire. “When will you tire of chasing?” Chan asked, and Jisung drew closer, his lips inches away from Chan’s own as he breathed hotly against them, Chan wishing he could taste the words that were spoken from the other’s mouth.</p>
<p>	“My legs will carry me for however long it takes. And when you find yourself unable to run any longer, they will hold both of us up. What is mine is yours,” Jisung whispered, and Chan closed his eyes when Jisung closed the distance, softly kissing his lips as if he was scared the other would run away. And Chan wanted to run, but he was too tired and drained from earlier, that all he could do was take, a sigh leaving his lips as the other pushed forward into their kiss.</p>
<p>	Soon the fire felt cold as their kiss became heated, a blush running up Chan’s chest and neck as Jisung held him still, kissing his lips in a furious lust. It was as if Jisung had been holding himself back all this time, and he was touch starved, his hands finding their way to the edge of Chan’s tunic before sliding underneath, Chan’s stomach tightening at the hot fingertips gliding against his skin. A gasp escaped Chan’s mouth when Jisung thumbed at his nipple, and Jisung took the moment to push his wet tongue into Chan’s mouth, Chan moaning around it as he felt the flames consume him, his skin flushed in red and his face sloppy with spit.</p>
<p>	Jisung pulled back, and Chan stared at him with lidded eyes, his now swollen lips parted as he panted between them. And Jisung held so much lust in an expression that Chan believed this would be his end, that there was no escape when this master of beauty and seduction held him so close, touching all over his body and giving him intense bouts of pleasure. Chan let out a small eager whine as Jisung tauntingly glared at him, and it was as if he was showing Chan a whole new side, the other glancing down at Chan’s trousers as he noticed the revived bulge in them. It was as if time was repeating itself, and Jisung looked eager to see it through, the other slowly standing up as his robe started to slip, his hand coming down to help Chan up and off the ground before leading him to the bed.</p>
<p>	Jisung opened the curtain of the bed and gently pushed Chan down onto it, the other sliding until he was laying in the middle, his head on the pillow and his back on top of the sheets. Chan lifted a hand as he tried to hide his heated blush, but Jisung wanted to see everything, to drink in his expressions as he toyed with his body. Jisung wrapped his hand around Chan’s wrist, and he pulled it away, placing it above his head before placing his other hand next to it. “Hands above your head, my lovely Knight,” Jisung sweetly ordered, and Chan glanced away as he felt an embarrassment run through him, keeping his hands where they were even as he knew he shouldn’t be taking orders from the other. But the other was just too tempting, and his heat was like a fog to Chan’s head, one he couldn’t make sense of but made him feel so good.</p>
<p>	“W-We should stop…” Chan mumbled, and Jisung chuckled, shaking his head as he ran a hand down Chan’s clothed chest, stopping right above the bulge that was eagerly waiting for attention.</p>
<p>	“Would you rather I leave this for someone else?” Jisung whispered, and Chan almost pouted at the words, his cheeks flaring with a blush once more as he glanced at Jisung and shook his head.</p>
<p>	“I’d prefer a hand of my own to the hand of another,” Chan said, and while he didn’t mean it entirely that way, it only gave Jisung a new idea, the boy smirking as he licked his lips in lust.</p>
<p>	“Then it shall be,” Jisung said, and he pulled his hand away, moving to straddle Chan’s thighs instead as his robe parted, faintly showing his own stiff length underneath the silk layer. Chan almost groaned at the sight, and he took in a deep breath, his length twitching and his eyes rolling from the intoxicating scent of the other. “If you prefer your hand, then do as you may. I shall continue on with my lips,” Jisung said, and Chan’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Jisung in shock, the other falling forward slowly in his seat as he planted his hands by the sides of Chan’s head.</p>
<p>	“Y-You want me to touch myself?” Chan stuttered in shock, and Jisung hummed in delight at the words, nodding his head slowly as he gazed at Chan’s lips once more, his face close once again and his breath hot and tempting.</p>
<p>	“I want you to feel pleasure whilst thinking of me and feeling my lips on your own. I shall abide by your wishes and keep my hands to myself,” Jisung said in a sultry tone, and Chan almost moaned at the embarrassing idea of touching himself while thinking of the other, his lower stomach growing hotter as his length ached to be released from its confines. “As long as you are touching yourself, then I will be pleasing you with my lips,” Jisung added, and Chan knew what he meant, the small warning behind his words. If Chan stopped, then so would Jisung. And Chan was too far gone to want the other to stop at any point.</p>
<p>	“Y-You promise not to touch me?” Chan stuttered, and Jisung nodded, his lips grazing Chan’s own from how close the two were.</p>
<p>	“You have my word,” Jisung assured, and Chan let out a shaky breath as he nodded, his hand tightening into a small fist before he pulled it away from its spot above his head, snaking it down his chest before reaching his trousers. Chan gulped as he stared up at Jisung, and the other’s gaze was so intense that Chan felt like he was being played with by tiny strings, picking out what parts of him would move and what would feel good. It was almost liberating. As much as Chan wanted freedom, he never realized just how good giving up his control could feel. And that thought scared him so much.</p>
<p>	Chan pushed his hand under his trouser as he pulled them down, and he instantly arched when he felt his length in his hand, a gasp leaving his lips as his eyes closed in pleasure. And Jisung took this as his que, closing the distance and smothering Chan’s mouth with his own, muffling his small moans and mewls with heated kisses. Chan took his length fully into his hand as he slowly started to stroke himself, and he felt the heat only build inside of him, his mind bouncing between how good he felt between his lips to his shaft. It was intense, and Chan felt dizzy with the pleasure, Jisung pushing in his tongue once more as he tasted around him, listening to Chan’s small pants and groans as he moved his hips in time with his own hand.</p>
<p>	At one point Jisung pulled away, but Chan was too far gone to care when he whined loudly, chasing the lips as they moved away from his own. But his eagerness was rewarded with a quick return, and Chan moaned in exhilaration as he thumbed at his tip, feeling as Jisung inched up his lap and his own length started to rub against his thigh, the other grinding down on him slowly as he groaned in pleasure as well. Chan knew that this was wrong, to seek pleasure from someone he wanted nothing to do with, but it was as if his judgement was clouded by the others scent, taste, and voice. And it was impossible to deny.</p>
<p>	Jisung kept his word as he never touched Chan with his hands, and instead he used his effort to pleasure the boy with his lips, kissing his lips, his jaw, his neck, before returning to taste him once more. And with one last finally return, Chan choked on the pleasure and lurched in the bed, an explosion behind his eyes as he came into his own hand, his pace on his length fast as his hips thrusted as well, his body shivering in euphoria as his sticky orgasm painted itself on his hand and stomach. Chan moaned loudly as waves of pleasure crashed through him, and Jisung muffled them all with his lips, tasting Chan’s mouth and pushing him further into bliss.</p>
<p>	The kisses grew slower as Chan fell pliant on the bed, his hand sticky and his chest rising with deep pants, Jisung leaving small pecks around his lips and jaw and he pulled away to paint the picture of Chan’s blushed face in his memory. Chan’s eyes fluttered open as Jisung pulled away, but Chan was too exhausted to move, emotionally and physically drained from the entire day combined. Jisung moved to lay beside Chan, and Chan felt his hardened length against his leg, but neither spoke about it, the two just laying together in silence as Chan let his post orgasm fall over him.</p>
<p>	“Why do I allow myself to do these things with you?” Chan suddenly said, and Jisung hummed as he nuzzled in closer, Chan frowning as reality slowly started to sink in once more.</p>
<p>	“Think of it as if you need an escape, an escape from your worries in a form of pleasure,” Jisung softly responded, and Chan stared at the ceiling as he frowned, wishing he didn’t enjoy the idea of sharing this bed with this Dragonborn.</p>
<p>	“I do not seek pleasure,” Chan spoke, and Jisung stayed silent, his hand moving up slowly to wrap around Chan as he pulled himself closer to his side. “I seek adventure and love, freedom and righteousness,” Chan said, and Jisung let out a soft sigh, smiling against the boy as he shook his head against his body.</p>
<p>	“Yet what you have found is pleasure. That isn’t to say you will not find what you are looking for here as well,” Jisung offered, and Chan bit his lip, shaking his head as he willed his emotions to stay deep in his heart, if only for just this moment.</p>
<p>	“You twist my logic,” Chan argued, and Jisung chuckled, pulling himself up slowly to gaze down at Chan, Chan glancing over at the boy and blushing when he found his eyes meet his own. “You do not understand me.”</p>
<p>	“I think you’ll find I understand you more than you realize. But in due time, my Knight. For now, you should rest,” Jisung said with a fond smile, pushing himself up enough to sit up before bringing a hand forward to swipe a lock of blond hair from Chan’s eyes. Chan sighed in defeat, and he nodded, knowing that tomorrow would be another day, filled with the same worries. But in his sleep he could be someplace else, and leave those worried behind. “I shall sleep in the other room. I’ll leave the decision of where you sleep up to you,” Jisung said, and he slid out of the bed, pulling the curtain back and allowing the light of the fire to cast its warm glow on Chan once more. “Goodnight, my Knight,” Jisung whispered, and Chan gulped as he bit his lip, nodding his head and glancing away from Jisung on his own. Because when the curtain fell once again, Chan realized that not only was he afraid of his life in this castle, but of the feeling of loneliness he received when the Dragonborn was away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yay<br/>but in all seriousness, I feel for Chan and his confusion. The two really need to start being honest with each other and figure things out.<br/>Also, I've never written with cryptic dialogue like this before, and I hope its entertaining to read. I hope it helps portray the mood of the story and the time era almost.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Happy Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan woke up early the next morning, the sun barely passing the horizon as orange bled into his room, sweat collecting on his forehead as he panted into the morning air. A nightmare. He had been attacked by a nightmare in his sleep, one of pain and suffering from his life in the previous castle. He dreamed of being bound with books surrounding him, of being caught by guards and beaten when he tried to escape. He dreamed of the time he had asked his guardian to bring him to his real mother, just once so he could meet her and feel a mothers touch. But that request had only earned him lashes, and now nightmares that haunted him in the dark of the night.</p>
<p>	Nightmares weren’t unusual, but they were never expected, always catching him off guard when he closed his eyes to sleep. Sometimes he woke up with tears, others screams caught in his throat and sweat on his skin. Chan wondered if the pressure of this new place had been the cause, but he knew he’d rather face the people who lived here than his nightmares once more. Nightmares were cold, while they people here carried a warm touch.</p>
<p>	Chan slowly slid out of his bed, frowning when he saw his clothes stripped once more and his body clean, the Knight heading straight for the wardrobe once more as he picked out his attire for the day. Today he put on the usual brown trousers, but he chose a black silk shirt to pair with it, using his hands to comb back his hair and temper the curls that had formed. Chan let his hand drop as he gently scratched his chin, and he glanced around, trying to see if there was a way he could shave while still only staying in this room. Luck was on his side when he glanced over at the small table by the fireplace, a basin of water sat next to a stone bowl, and a bar of soap and oils with a blade sat on the table as well, Chan sighing as he eagerly walked over to it, lathering up his face and cleaning up as best he could.</p>
<p>	It wasn’t long before his face was bare once more, and Chan wondered if this would matter to any of the others, or if Jisung preferred the Knight this way, clean and smooth. But then Chan scoffed when he realized just what he had thought, and he shook his head and set the shaving materials to the side to be collected later, the boy sitting back in the blue chair as he gazed at the still lit fire. He watched the flames dance in peace for several minutes, and he saw flashes of images in them from the night before, Chan slowly blushing as he remembered the lips on his and the way Jisung had cradled him so. </p>
<p>	With a startle, Chan heard a noise from behind the walls, a small mewl that had him on his feet in seconds. It was concerning and surprising, and he glanced around his room, wondering where it came from and what had caused it. It was only a few moments later when Chan heard another similar sound, and he placed the pieces together of where it was coming from, the room beyond his that hosted a familiar face. Jisung was making those sounds. And Chan was finding himself becoming increasingly concerned.</p>
<p>	Chan froze in his spot as he held his breath, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and curiosity for the other. He wanted to stay where he was, to keep his thoughts to himself, yet something in him begged for him to go check on the other, to make sure he was safe. And Chan didn’t want to care if he was safe and unharmed. He didn’t want to let this boy become a burden to him, a weight he would carry around on his shoulders even after he finally escaped this castle. Yet his feet were already moving even as his mind screamed and protested, and his gaze was heavy on the door in front of him, the boy reaching out a shaky hand as he grabbed the doorknob and slowly pulled the door to the next room open. </p>
<p>	There was no squeak or indicator of his presence, so when he finally opened it enough to gaze into the room, Chan held his breath once more as he gazed around, his eyes landing on all the familiar sights in the room from his first night in the castle before ending on the last one. And on top of it laid Jisung, very much awake and alive as Chan felt his skin flush and his heart explode in his chest, the tips of his ears burning as he peered wide eyed at the boy. Because Jisung was okay. He was more than okay actually. No, he was lying on his stomach with his ass in the air, his robe falling off his body and exposing himself to the morning air, and he was slowly thrusting two fingers inside of him, moaning and drooling into his cushions as his skin flushed a similar shade to Chan’s own.</p>
<p>	Heat consumed Chan, and he knew that he should shut the door, turn away and forget everything he had just seen. Yet seeing the other like this was mesmerizing, a new side and face to Jisung as he chased his own pleasure, and he felt the heat inside of him slowly shift lower, the groan almost leaving Chan’s lips when he felt himself start to harden in his trousers. But he didn’t move, his hand still on the handle of the door as he heard Jisung gasp loudly, his body curling and twisting whenever he pushed in and hit the spot he needed to just right. And Chan imagined his own fingers inside the boy, pulling him apart slowly as Jisung told him how good he was doing, and how good he was making him feel. It was true that if anything, Chan had found pleasure in this strange castle. He felt like it was abundant and endless with this beautiful creature living so close to him.</p>
<p>	Jisung whined when he found he couldn’t pleasure himself the way he needed and wanted, and Chan wanted to unstick himself from the ground, to push past his fears and charge forward to help the other. But that would mean defeat, and Chan wanted to stay strong, to push past his desires and keep his mind on one steady goal. But it was becoming increasingly hard to listen to himself when Jisung was moaning as loudly as he was, and when he pushed his back up higher into the air as he grabbed the sheets next to his face into a fist, he looked ethereal, bliss etched into his body as he chased his own release. Jisung was beautiful. But now Chan could see so much more than he thought he ever would, and it was almost like he was achieving a dream as his eyes glazed down the boy’s soft curves and smooth skin. It was only when he heard a new sound did he bring his attention back to the boy’s face.</p>
<p>	“C-Chan…” Jisung moaned, and Chan felt his skin flush as his length twitched at his name, the other still thrusting into himself as he closed his eyes and gasped. He hadn’t seen Chan, but he was thinking about him. And Chan just thought that was enough to drive him crazy.</p>
<p>	Jisung’s back arched when his fingers stuttered, and Chan knew he needed to return to his room before he was seen. Because the other was close, and his thrusts were becoming sloppy, his hips moving and grinding down onto the sheets of his bed. And with one last loud moan the other came, soiling the silk beneath him as he let out a full bodied shiver, his fingers stilling inside of him as he panted open mouthed on his pillow. His eyes were still closed and his skin was still flushed, and Chan wondered what it would be like if he gave in and pushed himself inside of the boy now that he had already felt one orgasm, if the other would be louder than before as another washed over him. But he could already see the other’s eyes trying to flutter open, and Chan knew it was his que to leave, Chan slowly closing the door as he placed his back against it, his eyes wide on the fire in his room, and his pants tight with his hardened length.</p>
<p>	It had been a grand sight for so early in the morning, and Chan didn’t know how he would function for the entirety of the day with those images in the back of his mind, the boy’s pleasure playing on repeat as he wished he could have only joined in on the event. And he knew he would keep thinking and obsessing over it until he did just so, until he felt Jisung in the way he felt himself, clenching around his fingers or his cock as he gasped and moaned into the cushions beneath him. With the other there was endless pleasure, and now each new touch would ignite a new form of arousal in him, a flame that would burn him until he found a way to put it out. In a way, Chan wished he had never witnessed the sight, because now he was sure he would only grow crazier with need every moment more that he had Jisung in front of him.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	Chan felt his skin itch as he tried to keep his movements minimalized, the Knight seated at the end of a long table made of marble, with food displayed in front of him, and the boy’s he was acquainted with next to him. And directly across from him sat Jisung, glancing up from his own dishes at Chan with a small smile every once in a while, as if he hadn’t pleasured himself while moaning the Knight’s name earlier. Chan tried to avoid his eyes as much as possible, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the way the boy’s skin had flushed and how he had touched himself, and while he kept those images in his mind, it was difficult to swallow any of the food he had been given on the table. </p>
<p>	Seungmin glanced up from his food as well as he gave Chan a concerned look, and Chan wondered if his face gave away everything he was thinking, his jaw set tight and his hands lightly trembling as they held onto his utensils. He has tried to splash cold water on his face after he had returned to his room, and he decided to ignore his hardened length as best he could, but the initial arousal was still coursing through his body, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Chan wasn’t sure how much more of any of this he could take.</p>
<p>	“Chan, are you alright?” Seungmin asked, and Chan choked when all sets of eyes glanced up from their meals and stared at him instead, his skin flushing as he broke out into a small sweat.</p>
<p>	“W-Why do you ask?” Chan tried to say as unfazed as possible, but his stutter gave him away, and now Jisung looked heartbroken with concern himself, Chan finding it hard to look him in the eyes when he knew the other was suddenly so worried for him.</p>
<p>	“Your skin is flushed, and you’ve barely touched your food,” Seungmin pointed out, and Chan wanted to curse at him for watching the Knight so carefully, a sigh leaving his mouth instead as he placed his utensils onto the table and folded his hands into his lap.</p>
<p>	“Was the meal not to your liking?” Jisung suddenly asked, and Chan felt a shiver wrack through him at the sound of the other’s voice, reminding him of how he had moaned his name while pleasuring himself in the early morning.</p>
<p>	“No, it is fine,” Chan argued, but Jisung frowned harder in concern, obvious in not believing any word Chan was about to make. “It’s just hard to breathe when I’m in the castle all day,” Chan lied, and the group curiously watched him, Seungmin nodding as he spoke up next.</p>
<p>	“Then we shall find a way for you to breathe some fresh air,” Seungmin announced, and Chan glanced up at him, his eyebrows furrowing as wondered what the other meant. He knew it would be tricky for any of them to actually let Chan out. He’d run away as soon as he was given the chance.</p>
<p>	“What do you propose, Seungmin?” Jisung questioned, and Chan sank into his seat as he patiently waited to find out what the other meant, wishing he had taken care of his arousal itch from earlier. Just the sound of Jisung’s voice made him want to leap the other and ravish him.</p>
<p>	“Why don’t we allow the Knight’s a duel?” Seungmin said, and Hyunjin sighed, shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around Seungmin’s shoulder.</p>
<p>	“I won’t be joining this duel. My body is still sore after my trip to the border,” Hyunjin announced, and Chan would have almost missed the words as his concentration was still on the images he had seen earlier, but he caught them at the last second, the Knight glancing up from his seat and peering questionably at the handsome bath boy.</p>
<p>	“The border? Why have you traveled there?” Chan asked, and Jisung stood up from his seat, frowning at Hyunjin before letting his gaze soften when he turned to glance at Chan instead.</p>
<p>	“A simple relations meeting. Nothing to be of any concern,” Jisung softly said, and while he smiled after, Chan noticed the weariness in his eyes, the other growing concerned himself for the boy’s behavior. He knew they were lying to him. He could tell something wasn’t right.</p>
<p>	“Then shall we have a duel between Chan and Minho? I know Minho has been aiming to touch up his sword skills as of lately,” Seungmin suggested, and Jisung nodded, suddenly excited by the prospect of a duel. “Minho?” Seungmin asked as he glanced at the other, and Chan turned to gaze at him as well, never having talked to the other before but knowing of the negativity he held towards him. And he was already glaring, his face like stone as he stiffly nodded to the request.</p>
<p>	“We shall have it in the courtyard at high noon. Allow Chan some fresher air to breathe,” Jisung announced, and Chan glanced back at the other to see him already smiling towards him, Chan nodding slowly as the words caught up to him. He didn’t want to duel, but he did want to see the courtyard and spend some time outside. And if the only way of achieving this was to fight the other in a battle of swords, then Chan would agree, and maybe even try his best. He did seem to like the idea of winning against the other and ending his superiority complex over Chan.</p>
<p>	“The winner will receive a present from their Dragonborn,” Seungmin suggested, and Chan almost scoffed at the idea, wanting to win but not wanting a reward for it. He didn’t want to possess anything that would tie him to this place anymore than Jisung was starting to.</p>
<p>	“That is an excellent idea, Seungmin,” Jisung agreed, and he smiled pleasantly towards Chan again as Chan carefully eyed him, shivering when once again the image from earlier passed by his eyes. He could see the other that way again, practically anytime he wanted, but he didn’t know the consequences of asking and indulging in it.</p>
<p>	Jisung slid farther away from his spot at the table as he stalked slowly towards Chan, and Chan watched his every step, eyeing the way his robe parted with the movements of his legs, the way his hands swung by his sides in tune with his hips. The presence of the boy alone was taunting and intoxicating, and Chan felt himself stiffen in his seat, always unsure of what the other had planned next. Because every time the other came near, Chan was shown a new trap, and everytime he found himself taking the bait. It was an endless cycle of push and pull, but no matter how tiring it would get, Jisung would come back to try again.</p>
<p>	Chan bit his lip when the other stopped by his side, standing tall as Chan strained his neck to stare up at him. With one small inhale Chan was given a whiff of the boy’s scent, and felt the needles shoot down his spine to his groin, the heat turning up in his body as if Jisung was in control of his temperature. And when a few moments passed and the other did nothing but observe and admire Chan, the Knight started to squirm under the intense gaze, his eyes darting around Jisung’s face to find an answer to why the boy was standing here, and what he had planned.</p>
<p>	Chan jumped when Jisung knelt to the ground suddenly, his knees touching the stone beneath him as his hands curled onto the arm rest of Chan’s dinning room chair, the boy now staring up at him in adoration as Chan stared down in confusion, their roles switched in only a matter of seconds. His robe parted and laid beautifully around him as it piled on the floor, and Chan blinked, the blush quickly rising on his face the longer he stared at the other.</p>
<p>	“Please have a few more bites, lovely Knight. You have yet to eat a full meal since arriving here,” Jisung whispered, and Chan felt the blush rise from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, his eyes glancing at the room around him and finding a small amount of relief when he noticed the others paying attention to themselves and their own food. “If you will not feed yourself, then I shall instead,” Jisung playfully warned, and Chan whipped his eyes back to Jisung, wider than before as he stared at the other in a silent shock.</p>
<p>	“W-Why must you tease me so?” Chan stuttered, and Jisung chuckled as he leaned forward, raising his body just enough so his chest pushed against Chan, the Knight sitting back in his chair and holding his breath as Jisung leaned across from him to grab his plate of food. Jisung’s movements were slow but calculated, and Chan was forced to breathe in his scent once more, biting his lip as his body grew hotter, the boy glancing down at his lap in shame for his arousal as the other drew back with the plate.</p>
<p>	“It is not teasing, but affection,” Jisung whispered, and Chan grabbed his trousers into the balls of his fist, gulping loudly as he stayed silent towards Jisung’s words. “I hold great amounts of affection for you, Chan. If you are not eating, then I shall feed you. If you are tired, then I shall rest with you. And if you are unhappy, then I shall go at great lengths to earn your smile,” Jisung continued, and Chan frowned, glancing at his lap before at the boy still leaning close to him.</p>
<p>	“And if I say living in this castle makes me unhappy? Would you set me free?” Chan asked, and Jisung paused, his own smile faltering as he stared deeply into Chan’s eyes, the answer already revealed in his glance before it was heard from his lips.</p>
<p>	“The choice is up to you. All I ask of is your time, and in due days a final choice will be made,” Jisung said, and Chan grew confused, his eyebrows furrowing as he traced the edges of Jisung’s face to find a hint of what he meant. “For now I ask that you stay in the castle. You will have your moment of freedom soon enough,” Jisung promised, and Chan stayed silent once again, wishing he could understand what the other meant, and why he asked Chan to stay. He was admitting that Chan could leave, that it was his choice. Yet he was telling him that he would continue to stay in this castle until he made that choice, a choice that couldn’t be made until the upcoming days. If Chan was allowed the choice now, he would leave.</p>
<p>	“You’re words are strange,” Chan mumbled, and Jisung smiled again, chuckling under his breath as he leaned in even closer, one of his hands slipping onto Chan’s shoulder as he held himself up over the Knight.</p>
<p>	“If my words are strange, then my actions must be astonishing,” Jisung commented, and Chan scoffed, leaning back in his chair as Jisung leaned in even more, his scent captivating and his lips so close. Chan wished he could resist the temptation that was the Dragonborn, but he had been given several tastes, and all he could think about was trying more.</p>
<p>	Jisung smirked before glancing away, his free hand reaching for the plate of food and placing it on Chan’s lap. Chan kept his gaze on the boy’s face as he pulled a piece of fruit off of it, holding it between his fingers and slowly bringing it up for Chan to see, the strawberry red and juicy as he moved to place it against Chan’s lips. Jisung let out a deep sigh as he rubbed the fruit on Chan’s lips, and Chan felt his eyes lid as his tongue unknowingly dipped out, tasting the strawberry with a small lick, Jisung eyeing the action as his own gaze hardened with desire. Jisung pushed the fruit in, and Chan closed his lips around it, taking the tips of Jisung’s fingers into his mouth as well as he let out a small moan of delight for the food, Jisung licking his own lips as he watched on hungrily.</p>
<p>	“Do you often partake in hand feeding people?” Chan asked when he was finished with the bite, gulping down the strawberry before licking his lips once more. But Jisung was already there with another piece of fruit, giving Chan only a second before pushing that one in as well, the piece of melon as delicious as the strawberry had been.</p>
<p>	“Only with those I plan to bond with,” Jisung said, and Chan eagerly opened his mouth for another bite, unknowingly surprising the other at his willingness to eat from another’s hand. Jisung placed a small piece of bread in Chan’s mouth, and Chan chewed nonchalantly, his appetite suddenly returning as food had never tasted better than it did now in his life.</p>
<p>	Bonding. Chan had heard and learned about it in his studies, the concept of Dragonborn and Knights to become one with their bodies and souls. It would unlock the Dragonborn’s true form as well as the Knight’s ultimate strength, and was considered one of the most spiritual traditions in their land, the bond between the two. Yet, Chan didn’t actually know how to go about “bonding.” He knew it was required of him to do with the one who had purchased him, but all he had been told is that he would feel it inside him, and he would know what to do when the time was right. But all he felt around Jisung was intense arousal and heat. He did quite like the boy’s smile as well.</p>
<p>	“You’d like to bond with me?” Chan suddenly asked, and Jisung stopped mid motion of feeding Chan another piece of fruit, his eyebrows furrowing as he placed it back on the plate, his gaze falling on Chan’s lips as he bit his own.	</p>
<p>	“There has never been another Knight I’ve wished to bond with. As I have said, it’s always been you,” Jisung whispered, and he leaned in closer, Chan freezing in his spot as he felt the heat rise once more, the Knight squirming in his seat as Jisung left a small kiss below his left eye.</p>
<p>	“W-Why? Why me?” Chan asked, and Jisung trailed his kisses down, stopping at the corner of Chan’s mouth as he smiled, the other feeling his lips rise as he yearned to turn his head and connect their lips fully.</p>
<p>	“It is a delicate memory for me, dear Knight. I’d ask for you to wait until I’ve found the right time to share my secrets with you,” Jisung mumbled, and Chan gulped, not finding it in himself to demand answers, even as much as he wanted them. No, right now all he wanted was for Jisung to kiss him like he had done the night before.</p>
<p>	Jisung reached up with his free hand as he cupped Chan’s cheek in his palm, angling his head to give Jisung the perfect access to his lips. And Chan closed his eyes, eager to feel the fire in the pit of his stomach again and the poison on his lips, his hands loosening their grip on his trousers as he waited a few moments with a bated breath. Yet, he didn’t have to wait long, and as he forgot about the other people in the room, he let out a small gasp when he felt the lips on his once more, like sparks of pleasure pulsing from his lips to the endings on his body. Jisung pushed his tongue in, and Chan eagerly allowed it, sloppily trying to keep up with the lips that dragged him along, to show Jisung how much more he wanted, and how much more he needed. And he must have started to squirm too much from the heat, because he felt the plate slip from his lap, falling onto the floor with the sound of breaking porcelain, and Jisung freezing in his kiss at the sudden interruption.</p>
<p>	“Have we gone from eating food to you two eating eachother?” a voice suddenly said, and Jisung pulled back, a string of spit connecting their lips as he turned to glare at the boy from the bath, Hyunjin smirking as he pulled Seungmin to his side. Chan blinked as he panted, and he leaned back in his chair, his lips swollen and his face flushed, and he secretly wished that they hadn’t interrupted, Chan licking his lips to see if the taste of the other still lingered.</p>
<p>	“Very funny Hyunjin. I’m sure if it was about Seungmin, a simple plate falling wouldn’t have been enough to stop you,” Jisung shot back, and Chan stared up at the ceiling, still dazed as he felt the high of the kiss slowly come down.</p>
<p>	“Are you saying you’ve taken note of my advances? Someone as inexperienced as you must have been watching the best,” Hyunjon countered, and Chan shook his head as he let his gaze fall on the group again, Jisung standing by his side with a hand on his hip, Hyunjin smirking while holding a blushing Seungmin, and Minho frowning as Jeongin worriedly stared at Chan, his hands folded in his lap and his lips set into a thin straight line.</p>
<p>	“I just haven’t had the same amount of time to experience what you have, nor found the right person to experience it with,” Jisung explained, and Chan slowly snapped out of it, glancing up at Jisung before adding to the small squabble. </p>
<p>	“Inexperienced?” Chan questioned, and Jisung deflated, glancing down at Chan before smiling kindly.</p>
<p>	“Not exactly. While I haven’t put as much time as the others have into their… pleasures, Dragonborn have instincts that help them get far in their own advances. I’ve only now had the opportunity to use them,” Jisung explained, and Chan couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the idea that someone this intoxicating had never been with someone before. Hell, Chan had been with a lot of people as he snuck out of the castle often, but none of them had been as good as Jisung.</p>
<p>	Then there was the moment from earlier, Chan secretly watching as Jisung pleasured himself on his bed while thinking of the Knight. And it looked so natural, as if the other had been in that position many times in his life. Whether with himself or another. And Chan wondered if that was part of the “instincts” Jisung just had admitted to, or if that was personal time he spent actually touching himself. Because if Jisung instincts gave him urges that had him drooling and begging for more, Chan wondered how often he was forced to indulge them, like a slave to his own pleasure. And the more Chan thought about Jisung touching himself nightly, the quicker the blush rose up his body before painting his face, his chest suddenly tight as his arousal washed over him once more.</p>
<p>	“S-So, about this duel…” Chan suddenly said, interrupting whatever argument the two were having that he had missed. The group looked at him as he cleared his throat and glanced away, and he shivered when he felt Jisung move his hand to the back of his neck, lightly scratching the skin as he let out a small content hum at the others words.</p>
<p>	“Yes, the duel. Shall we prepare for it now?” Jisung asked, and the group nodded, the others standing from their seats as they bowed to the two princes. “We’ll meet in the courtyard at high noon, giving the Knights a chance to prepare and relax. The winner will receive a gift from their Dragonborn,” Jisung re explained, and just as easily as they had gathered, the group dispersed, leaving Chan alone with Jisung once more next to an empty table. And Chan was embarrassed that all he could think about was pulling the other up onto it as he fucked him then and there. “How would you like to prepare, my Knight?” Jisung suddenly asked, and Chan eyed the table, gulping before speaking to the other next to him.</p>
<p>	“I’ll wait for the time in my room. You may send someone to fetch me when it’s time,” Chan said, and he suddenly stood up from his chair, too nervous to look Jisung in the face. He didn’t want to do anything he’d regret, and seeing Jisung now only worked him up, to the point where he wouldn’t be able to control his hands or where they went. And so he gave one last glance at the table before turning from his spot, and practically sprinted out of the room away from Jisung and his arousing scent, leaving the other to watch with a suspicious smile as the Knight ran away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Duel next chapter! I promise there will be answers soonish, I just realized now I'm writing this as a slow burn, and I need to draw things out a bit before answers are revealed: you'll understand why soon. Also, I put a few hints in this chapter if you caught them! More than anything I think it will just make you ask more questions hahaha get excited for a fun duel scene next chapter though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good ole' duel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan sighed as he paced his room, biting his lip as he anxiously awaited the duel between him and Minho. He didn’t know his opponents strengths, nor the grudge he seemed to hold against him, and even though Chan was sure of his skills, he was scared to lose. He was scared to be belittled anymore than he already had, and he was scared to be seen only as a Knight for Jisung to bond with, not as a person who the nation could rely on when in need. Not that Chan wanted to help them, or would be there when the time came. Chan still wanted to leave, even though something inside of him was slowly starting to rise, and itch that asked him to stay.</p>
<p>	Chan jumped when the door to his room opened, and he gazed at the arrival of the Dragonborn, Seungmin slowly slipping inside as he quietly shut the door behind him. Seungmin smiled at Chan as Chan wearily kept his gaze on the sneaking boy, and when the other took a few steps towards him, the Knight slowly backed up, cautious and anxious to see why the other had visited him. Seungmin rolled his eyes at the behavior, but instead he moved over to the window, glancing out of it before slowly nodding and looking back at Chan with a small smirk.</p>
<p>	“I have an opportunity for you,” Seungmin said, and Chan grew even more confused, the Knight running his hand through his hair before making his way to his bed, sitting down on it with a small huff as he glanced nervously at the other.</p>
<p>	“I think I’ll have to refuse,” Chan shortly said, and Seungmin sighed, leaning against the window and staring at the Knight with his fiery orange eyes, the wind lightly tussling his hair as his own soft scent spread through the room. He was captivating in his own way, but he still wasn’t as intoxicating as Jisung.</p>
<p>	“You’d only be a fool to refuse,” Seungmin replied, and Chan held his tongue as he hardened his gaze, the other refusing to back down as they kept on explaining their point. “You need to prove yourself during this duel, show yours skills, and win,” Seungmin said, and Chan sighed as he rolled his eyes, kicking his foot on the floor as he started to uncaringly lower his gaze. “Victory will be the key you need towards freedom. Leaving the castle's walls, finding adventure, all the things you dream of while trapped in the walls which confine you. If you win, then you’ll be exactly what they have been looking for,” Seungmin continued to explain, and now Chan was intrigued, his gaze rising again towards the other as he furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p>	“Who are ‘they?’” Chan asked, and Seungmin rolled his hand in the air, crossing his ankles as he leaned back further onto the window sill.</p>
<p>	“The round table. Those who decide who will fight, who will defend, and who will strategies. They also deem our jack of all trades: the Knights,” Seungmin said, and Chan’s lips stretched into a thin line, wondering why Seungmin was telling him all this, and what exactly he wanted from him. Because it was starting to sound like his idea of freedom was just Chan helping out the nation, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he cared enough to do that. “If the round table recognizes you for who you are and what you can do, noble Knight, then you’ll soon be able to leave the castle walls,” Seungmin offered, and he pushed off the window, taking a few steps towards Chan as he kept an eye on the others' movements wearily.</p>
<p>	“Tell me why I need to leave the castle?” Chan asked, and Seungmin hummed, holding a finger onto his lip as he stepped even closer.</p>
<p>	“To seek the freedom and answers you need. You’d be helping us, but it could also work in your favor,” Seungmin offered, and Chan sighed, shaking his head as he glanced away defeatedly from the other. “They cannot continue to send Hyunjin. He is tired and beat, and while he smiles, he is in pain. I cannot accept this any longer. They need you, I need you,” Seungmin said, his words slowly turning into the sound of begging as he stood in front of Chan, reaching his hand forward as he gently took Chan’s into his own. “If you show them what you can do, they will send you to the border as well. Hyunjin might still have to go, but at least I know you’d be with him, and he’d be safe. I want to trust you,” Seungmin pleaded, and Chan glanced down at his hand, biting his lip as he slowly shook his head.</p>
<p>	“But I do not want to be trusted. I want to run at my first chance, to see the world through my eyes and not the ones I’ve been forced to use. Leaving will only provide me an escape, it is foolish to allow this of me,” Chan admitted, and Seungmin slowly knelt down onto the floor, catching Chan’s gaze as he stared up at him with sad eyes.</p>
<p>	“I truly believe you will not run. I know you are confused and filled with anger, but I believe you know there is so much more here than just the names of those who bought you. We spent the money, yes. But if they hadn’t given us a price, we would have brought Jisung to you, given you a chance to make the decision on your own. But Jisung was scared another would take you, and he was scared to give time a chance, putting forth the gold asked of him. Now he has all the time to give, and you have all the time you need to take. Please take your time with him. And please, as a friend, and a Knight, help my Hyunjin. I know there is good in you, dear Knight,” Seungmin softly said, trying to search Chan’s eyes for a hint of defeat. And Chan knew it was there, deep in his soul as he tried to glance away, his heart shaken by the words, and his head clouded with his own indecisiveness.</p>
<p>	It was true, Chan had been able to pick up on the little hints, that there was more to this nation than just a beautiful castle with even more beautiful beings living in it. He had heard Jisung’s please many times now, and he knew the other had wished to not buy him, to ask him to live with him rather than force him. But what was done, was done. And it left a stain on their relationships as a whole, poisoning his rationality and making it harder to come to the correct conclusion. Did Chan want to help? It was hard to answer, but Chan knew that as a person if he met someone suffering he’d want to help. And if Hyunjin was suffering more than any other had noticed, Chan would want to do all he could to help the person. But did he want to create any more connections with this place, or any more bonds that would prevent him from leaving? Chan was confused on what to do, and even as Seungmin’s eyes stared into his own, he didn’t have an answer yet for what was asked of him. Seungmin had asked him for time, but Chan was the one who needed to ask this time.</p>
<p>	“I don’t have a definite answer, nor can I guarantee a victory. But, I shall think about it. That is the best I can answer for now,” Chan said, and Seungmin slowly nodded, biting his lip as he rose from the ground once more, squeezing Chan’s hand before letting go of it.</p>
<p>	“I suppose that is all I can ask for at this moment. But please think wisely about what I have said. I’m putting fate in your hands,” Seungmin said, and Chan glanced at his own hand, opening up his palm and staring deeply at it, a sigh leaving his mouth as he slowly nodded his head at the other. “I’ll see you in the courtyard soon, noble Knight. I wish you a clean victory,” Seungmin said, and just as quietly as he had arrived he left, the door shutting softly behind him, and Chan sitting on his bed, closing his palm into a tight fist, and closing his eyes as the sigh left his mouth.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	 Chan stood in the courtyard after being brought out by another guard, his eyes wide as they gazed around the wide open space, rows of stone benches carved into the ground, and in the middle a crossed path of brick leading from the four entrances surrounding them in a square. The sky had a few clouds, and the weather was chillier than usual, the breeze nipping at Chan’s nose as he sniffed, but it was still nice to be outside again, the scent of the fresh air crisp and refreshing. Chan only wished he could run between the trees of the forest, or swim in the river in a valley, but he found pleasure in the few flower gardens spread around the area, lighting the stone up with pinks and blues that swayed gently side to side in the breeze.</p>
<p>	Chan wasn’t the first to arrive, but he knew he was still early by the sight of only another besides him, his steps slowing as he took in the beautiful boy sitting in wait for him. Jisung sat on one of the stone benches, one leg folded on top of the other, and the boy wore a silk blue tunic the same color as his eyes, loose but form fitting to the curves on his body. He had paired it with tight brown trousers, and it had been the first time Chan had seen him in anything other than a loose robe, the boy looking as princely as ever, a small dominating feeling running through the air as he sat and waited for Chan to arrive, his head back and his eyes closed as he enjoyed the fresh air.</p>
<p>	At the sound of their arrival, Jisung had opened his eyes, lowering his gaze until it landed and connected with Chan’s own, the Knight’s breath stolen in a moment by the aura rolling off the other. He was almost majestic in nature, his scent mixing with the wind and his beauty outshining the flowers that surrounded him. And Chan felt his heart leap the closer he walked, the guard taking post at the entrance, and Chan being allowed to roam free in the courtyard, Jisung’s eyes watching his every movement as if there wasn’t a moment he wanted to miss. He wondered what Jisung saw in him, if he was as drawn to Chan as he was to the Dragonborn, and he wondered why he felt his chest tighten when he smelled his scent and gazed upon his beauty, Chan’s feet leading him forward until there was no more steps he could take, the Knight standing in front of the boy as he stared down at him in awe.</p>
<p>	“I thought we’d spend a moment to ourselves before the duel,” Jisung suddenly said, and Chan felt the tension snap inside of him like a taut string, the Knight gulping as he glanced away from the other as he stared at a bed of flowers instead.</p>
<p>	“Why has your attire changed?” Chan asked, and Jisung smiled even wider as he turned to look where the boy was, humming when he saw the flowers flowing in the wind.</p>
<p>	“Modesty is a value a Dragonborn prince is taught to live by. Inside the castle and around those close to me I can wear whatever I so choose, but outside these walls I must look and act a certain way. Please do not feel burdened by my appearance,” Jisung admitted, and Chan blushed as he suddenly felt flustered, confused why he felt the need to reassure the other he wasn’t worried.</p>
<p>	“N-No!” Chan suddenly yelled, and he glanced back at Jisung, the other’s eyes wider than before as he held a face of shock for only a short moment, his eyes softening after as his smile returned. “I mean, I do not feel burdened. You are free to wear what you’d like,” Chan hurriedly said, and Jisung stayed silent for a few moments, Chan blushing even more furiously until he heard the boy start to softly laugh.</p>
<p>	“I’m relieved, lovely Knight. I did not know how you’d take to this apparel, but I can see now what I’m wearing matters not to you. Not entirely,” Jisung said, and Chan bit his lip before he told him what he was really feeling, how he yearned to see the boy naked and feel his skin against his own. “It is a pity that we cannot hold and kiss each other here as well. I’d much rather learn how you truly feel from you lips on mine,” Jisung said in a sultry tone, and Chan thought he would explode with embarrassment, the tips of his ears on fire as he bit harshly on his lip, his eyes switching between Jisung and the flowers next to him sporadically.</p>
<p>	“Yes… a pity…” Chan unknowingly mumbled, and Jisung smirked at the comment, reaching his hand forward to take Chan’s into his own as he pulled the boy even closer in front of him.</p>
<p>	“We may sit together though. Bask in the evening sky before you are set to fight,” Jisung offered, and Chan felt his legs weaken by the small touch alone, the boy unconsciously nodding to the suggestion as Jisung led him easily into the seat right next to him, the other taking his hand and resting it on his lap as he covered it with both his own palms. Chan glanced at his hand as he held his breath, and Jisung smiled to himself as he glanced back up at the sky, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he watched the clouds roll by. </p>
<p>	“I do not expect you to win, Chan,” Jisung suddenly said as he smiled at the sky, and Chan turned to stare at him in confusion, wondering what the other was meaning by the words he had said. “I do not expect you to try your hardest, or obtain victory for a small prize. But I’ll ask that you try to have fun, to feel that certain rush one only gets through fresh air and the excitement of a competition. Let it drive you, let it free your soul for as long as the duel lasts,” Jisung said, and he glanced at Chan again, his gaze falling to the boy’s lips that were now parted in awe, Chan wondering how the other knew just the right words to say to him. Because he had a choice to make, one given by Seungmin, and he had to decide who would win or lose. Jisung rather he’d leave it up to fate.</p>
<p>Chan glanced away as he nodded his head, his hand warm in the other’s gentle hold as Jisung watched him, taking in his curls and his jawline, basking in the beauty that was his Knight. And Chan felt more relaxed than before, even if he wanted to pull away and run from the duel. Because the fresh air was comforting, and so was Jisung, like an early spring rain shower when the air was warm and the sky was light. It gave Chan the drive to make a choice, and while he knew it wasn’t what Seungmin asked of him, it was still better than nothing. It was his way of making things work. And if he would be forced to follow fate, then he would allow it to make the choice for him.</p>
<p>“I wanted to ask you…” Jisung suddenly started, hesitating in his next words as Chan glanced at him once more, Jisung looking away the moment Chan’s gaze returned. “What… what do you miss from home?” Jisung asked, and Chan stared at the boy for a silent moment, turning his gaze away as Jisung held his hand in his lap a little tighter.</p>
<p>	“I feel saddened to inform you there isn’t much,” Chan answered, and Jisung pouted as he nodded, gazing at the ground as he unconsciously started to stroke Chan’s hand soothingly with his thumb. “Yet, the food was always delicious. While here the food tends to be sweet, we basked in the savoriness of exceptional seasonings and spices. Rarely was sweet involved,” Chan said, and he felt himself smile for the small moment as he thought about the times he would sneak into the kitchens, the chefs always playing with him and feeding him small snacks. Chan chuckled when he remembered the time he dropped chili powder into one of the stews, and how red the chef's face became when he sampled it. Jisung turned at the sudden lovely sound from the other, and he gazed at him in awe, leaning closer as his arm rested against Chan’s own.</p>
<p>	“It must have been delicious… this is the first time I’ve seen you smile,” Jisung said, and Chan’s face grew red as he let his smile fall, staring at the stone beneath him as embarrassment flushed his face. “You have a beautiful laugh as well. I look forward to hearing it again,” Jisung commented, and Chan stopped himself from groaning at the words, wishing he could pull his hand back and cover his face. Yet he stayed where he was, even though he knew he shouldn’t be allowing the other to touch him. His touch burned like the sun, but soothed like fresh river water. It was confusing and addicting, and Chan was scared of how used to it he was becoming.</p>
<p>	“T-The food… I’d say I miss the food, if anything,” Chan quickly said, and Jisung hummed, smiling brightly as he slowly nodded his head at the words. Yet Chan continued to feel his gaze on his face, and he continued to feel the warmth on his hand, the other running out of words during their period together. The silence was just as tension filled as their small conversation had been, and Chan was starting to grow dizzy with certain desires, shifting in his seat as he stared at the ground and waited for something new to happen.</p>
<p>	His prayers were answered when he heard the footsteps of heavy boots approaching him, and he glanced up, taking in the new arrivals to the scene. Minho stood in front with his stoic frown, and Jeongin trailed behind in attire similar to Jisung’s own, except his shirt was an emerald green, and his pants were black, the boy looking nervous as he glanced between his Knight and Chan. Seungmin walked in slower with Hyunjin by his side, the two smiling at one another as they found a bench to sit on themselves, and the human Changbin joined the party as well, walking past each person as he made his way to Jisung. The human was quiet and didn’t offer Chan a glance, but Chan was thankful, not needing anymore attention than he would be given in the next moments.</p>
<p>	Minho stopped in front of Chan as he glared down at him, and Chan glanced up from his seat, feeling as Jisung let go of his hand with a small sigh next to him. Yet the stare felt like a challenge as well, and Chan slowly rose out of his seat without breaking it, his lips falling into a thin line as his lids lowered, taking a step towards Minho and creating an uncomfortable closeness to the two. Chan wondered why the other hated him so, and the moment of chaos continued for several tense moments, their eyes never blinking as they tightened their hands into fists by their sides. But the moment was over as soon as Jisung reached forward and grabbed the fist into his own hand, and Jeongin reached to take Minho’s, the Knight softening instantly as he turned to look at his beloved, turning away from Chan completely as he gave Jeongin his attention and listened to his soft encouraging words. Chan didn’t turn to look at Jisung, but he felt all he needed through the touch alone, and Chan let out a sigh, nodding to himself as he straightened himself up on the spot. He knew only now, that he didn’t want to lose. </p>
<p>	“I have brought you a sword to compete with, noble Knight. See to it that you only use it as a tool, without the intention of harm,” Seungmin suddenly said from right next to him, and Chan glanced at the other, his eyes still almost begging as he held up the sword, long and sharp with an etched handle. Chan tightened his jaw as he nodded, and he reached for the sword, hesitating for only a moment before taking it into his hands and feeling its weight, the thrill of a challenge slowly rising inside of him as swung it loosely a few times. Seungmin bit his lip as he stared at Chan, but he said no more, bowing towards Jisung before turning away and returning to Hyunjin’s side.</p>
<p>	Chan turned to Minho once more as the other was finishing up his small talk with Jeongin, the Knight nodding and smiling softly as he took his own sword out of its holder by his side. Chan glanced at it, noticing that it was not only longer, but most likely heavier than his own, and while his attacks would be powerful, Chan would have the upper hand in agility. If Chan was quick witted, he could end this duel in only a matter of moments.</p>
<p>	Minho moved back, and Chan realized that this was it, that the duel was beginning and whatever fate brought from here was out of his hands. He could get hurt, he could die, or he could win. But none of that was his choice. What was his choice was the steps he took to get to the ending, and how he remained after it was over. If he won he’d have the chance to leave the castle walls. And if he lost, there would be less eyes on him, and he would have a better chance of escaping. Yet, Chan didn’t know what he wanted, and so fate would choose it for him, the two bringing up their swords as they challengingly held them in front of them.</p>
<p>	Changbin took a step forward as Jeongin moved to take the seat next to Jisung, and he glanced at the two challengers, nodding when he didn’t notice any foul play from their stances and their swords. And he raised his hand high in the air before suddenly lowering it, calling the beginning of the duel, and for the moment for the two to battle, the human jumping out of the way as time seemed to slow between the two. Chan wanted to try his best, not only for himself, but for Jisung. Jisung who had asked him to enjoy this moment, to let the adrenaline run through him and bring him a few moments of joy, moments he had been missing lately as he was forced to follow his fate. He felt the adrenaline run through his veins like ice, similar to the cooling touch from Jisung’s finger tips, and he kept his eyes on Minho as the boy snarled and charged, bringing his sword high up into the air before striking it down on Chan as hard as he could.</p>
<p>	Chan was quick, jumping a step back as he placed his blade sideways in the air in front of him, stopping the sword from crashing down on Chan and cutting him in half. Chan used his strength to redirect Minho’s blade to the side as Minho watched it fall, faltering in his step before regaining his posture. It was only one move so far, yet Chan knew the other was serious in his skill. Chan brought his sword up before bringing it down into Minho’s side, aiming for his non-dominant arm, but Minho met him halfway with his blade, the two connecting and the sound of steel ringing from the air, Chan quickly trying a second swipe only for that one to be blocked once more.</p>
<p>	Chan panted as he jumped back, and Minho smirked, using his free hand to push his hair out of his face, seemingly waiting for Chan to attack first once more. Chan eyed his posture, looking for an opening before seeing one near his feet, Chan charging as he surprised Minho by suddenly sliding on the ground, aiming for the boy’s ankles before Minho suddenly kicked the blade with his boot, Chan gasping as his blade bounced back and nicked his own arm. He heard Jisung worriedly cry out from behind him, but Chan didn’t have time to care about his small wound when Minho was suddenly above him, his sword’s tip aiming straight down for Chan’s chest as the Knight gasped, rolling to his side as Minho striked. Chan heard the collision with the stone beneath him, and he ending with his chest to the ground, putting down his sword as he used his hands to push him back up, Minho already charging forward and throwing his sword to catch Chan’s neck, the other bending back as he let out a small scream, the blade barely missing and catching his cheek again as Chan took a few shaky steps back. The adrenaline was still coursing, but Minho was strong.</p>
<p>	Chan panted as he wiped the sweat from his head, glancing at his sword that laid still on the ground next to Minho, the other smirking as he guarded it with his own blade in front of him. Chan cursed internally before taking a small moment to think once more, yet he didn’t see an opening, nor did he have a plan. Yet, he knew he was depending on fate. And if fate believed this was his moment to die, then so be it.</p>
<p>	Minho seemed shocked when Chan suddenly charged, bent forward as Minho took a step back in surprise, Chan wrapping his arms around his midsection as the two fell to the ground with a loud thud, Minho’s blade falling out of his hands as his head hit the stone ground beneath him. Chan panted as he quickly jumped off the other, but Minho shook himself out of it, grabbing Chan’s ankle and pulling as hard as he could, Chan falling to the ground as his clothes ripped from the rough stone. Chan groaned as he flipped onto his back, and he opened his eyes in time to see Minho getting up and charging him again, Chan lifting his boot as he kicked it as hard as he could into Minho’s stomach, the other boy gasping in pain as he keeled over, Chan taking the moment to scuffle backwards until he finally reached his sword again, taking it into his hands before shakily standing and getting back into his original dueling position.</p>
<p>	Minho coughed before gasping for more air, and he glared up at Chan with heat and hatred in his eyes, the boy releasing his stomach as he limped towards his own sword on the ground, shakily holding it up as the two beaten boys intended to continue their fight. There wasn’t a true victor, and Chan knew the fight wouldn’t end unless someone called it, or someone surrendered. Chan would have rather died to the blade then surrender.</p>
<p>	Minho forwardly attacked again, but his movement was slower, and Chan caught his sword with his own blade, swirling it around before pinning it to the ground, Minho almost falling over at the displacement of the weight. Chan huffed when he saw the blood start to fall down Minho’s head, and Chan wondered how he looked as well, scratched up with cuts on his body, dirtied by the kicked up dust in the air. Chan pulled his sword back before holding it high in the air as well, and he knew that this was his moment of victory, the other suddenly too tired to move, Minho’s eyes wide as he watched Chan lower his hands. And when the others thought Chan would slice through and kill his opponent, he surprised them by using the handle of the sword instead, striking it down onto Minho’s hand as the other gasped in pain, his sword falling to the ground as Chan easily kicked it away from him. And in the next moment Chan took a step back, pointing out his sword, and placing its tip right against Minho’s neck.</p>
<p>	“Victory!” Changbin screamed, and the courtyard grew silent once more, the two boys panting as they glared at each other, beaten and tired from the fight. Yet Chan knew something the others didn’t. And he was going to make sure he got the answers he needed.</p>
<p>	Jisung rose from his seat as Chan took a step back, throwing his sword to the side before tightening his jaw, Minho shaking his head now as he started to smirk. Chan wanted to scream and run, yet he could feel the soothing hand as it wrapped around his arm, the Dragonborn taking his side as he gave him a fond smile. And the fight in Chan instantly died as he felt his legs weaken, the Knight falling to the ground as Jisung tried to catch him, lowering him down easier until Chan sat panting on the stone, a similar state to Minho’s own.</p>
<p>	“I’d… like a… word…” Chan panted, and Minho looked up, raising one eyebrow as he stiffly nodded his head, Chan sighing when he felt Jisung’s hand move into his sweaty hair and card through the locks, as if he was working out the sore muscles in Chan’s tired body.</p>
<p>	Jisung knelt to the ground, and Chan felt him behind him, his hands resting on his shoulders as he placed his lips close to Chan’s ears to speak. And when he felt the lips gently graze his ear he shivered, wishing he could lean back into the other, wishing he could turn and take Jisung’s lips against his own. Yet he knew that was the wrong thing to wish for, and he knew the other wouldn’t be able to comply, not here, not under the eye of everyone watching from the towers. “You did well, my lovely Knight… speak your words with Minho, and meet me in my chambers after,” Jisung whispered, and Chan bit his lip as he glanced at the ground, unable to trust himself from speaking to the other and replying with a small nod instead. Chan felt Jisung smile against him, and with one small kiss to his ear he leaned away, standing up from the ground, and walking out of the courtyard. </p>
<p>	The others followed behind Jisung until only Minho and Chan were left, and the Chan slowly rose from the ground, taking a few steps forward until he was right in front of the other, anger flaring through him as he suddenly reached up and balled the front of Minho’s tunic into his fist. Minho seemed to only smirk at the action as he was threateningly pulled closer, and Chan almost growled in his face, anger roaring in his eyes, and confusion soaring through his veins.</p>
<p>	“Why did you lose on purpose?!” Chan yelled, and Minho stayed quiet as his smirk fell, the other staring straight into Chan’s eyes as silence fell between the two for a few moments, Chan growing more frustrated by each passing second without an answer. A few more moments and Minho grabbed Chan’s hand on his tunic, forcing it off of him as he pushed him back, Chan feeling the flare of anger course through him once more at the small action.</p>
<p>	“I’ll admit that I fell to defeat on my own. But I saw the way Seungmin looked at you, and it would take only a fool to guess his intentions!” Minho suddenly yelled, and Chan felt his face fall at the words, suddenly understanding what the other was trying to say. “I cherish the people in this castle as if they were my own blood. And even if you push Jisung away and make him cry, Seungmin sees something in you I have yet to. Something that leads to trust, trusting you enough to beg you to win for his Knight’s sake!” Minho yelled, and Chan gulped as he glanced away, his anger easily defusing as he felt the sudden withdrawals of adrenaline inside of him. “I knew Seungmin wanted you to win, and if it was something he desired, then I would make sure it was achieved. I just prayed you would be good enough to be able to fake my own defeat,” Minho admitted, and Chan knew what he was talking about, the moment the other had turned the tides in the battle. Chan shouldn’t have been able to take him to the ground like that. Minho should have easily struck him down at that moment.</p>
<p>	Chan glanced at the other as Minho slowly started to calm down, running a hand through his hair as dirt and blood caked in small amounts of his face. Chan was sure he looked similar to the other. Yet Minho seemed to be softer than before, and his glare left him as his face fell, Minho looking Chan in the eyes as he took a step forward and spoke a few times more. “Please do not let Seungmin down. What he has asked of you, it is not an option for any other here. You will now be allowed to leave these walls and join Hyunjin on his journeys. Don’t let my sacrifice be in vain by letting him get hurt,” Minho said, and Chan gulped as he stayed still, Minho moving to pick up his sword before glancing at Chan one last time. “It was a good duel. I can tell you’re talented at the sword, maybe even extraordinary with a little more practice,” Minho said, and he put his sword away before walking out of the courtyard, leaving Chan standing alone in the middle, and confused on what he had just done, and what he was supposed to do next. Chan had won, but at what cost?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we are seeing some conflict. I'm glad I could introduce Minho's character a little better too. He's rough, but he is soft for the people he loves. I wonder what Chan's reward will be for winning? And I wonder why the Knight's have to continuously travel to the border of their nation? Will Chan innocently join along and keep Hyunjin safe, or will he try to escape?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pleasure and Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan stood outside Jisung’s chamber doors, unable to enter for fear of what would happen inside. He had only been there twice now, and both had been filled with pleasure and need, and Chan didn’t know if he would be able to escape if Jisung tried to advance again, the boy’s touch like a poison that melted Chan to the core and turned him to putty with Jisung’s whims. Behind the door could be more than Chan would be able to deny, and he was scared to fall into the trap again, to experience the drug that he couldn’t help but go back to. Chan let out a deep sigh as he reached for the handle of the door, and he closed his eyes, counting down from ten before finally opening the door, and walking inside.</p>
<p>	Chan was confused by the sight in front of him, the room filled with the same furniture as before, and the fire lit as the only light in the room, the sun having set a while ago as Chan had taken his time to see Jisung, thinking out his options and the words that Minho and Seungmin had said. Yet he became tired and knew he still needed to visit Jisung as was requested of him, and so here he was now, glancing around the room of memories before seeing the boy dressed in his usual robe again, sitting on the ground in front of the table by the fire, his head resting on his arm, and a bowl and cloth placed on the table next to him, the boy quietly sleeping after waiting for Chan for so long.</p>
<p>	Jisung looked peaceful in his sleep, and Chan felt a small ache in him, the Knight feeling apologetic towards the other for waiting for so long. He knew Jisung was trying to give him the space and time he needed to grow comfortable in the castle, but even Chan realized this had been unfair of him, the boy frowning as he shut the door behind him and slipped farther into the room, still dirty from the duel, and still wearing the same clothes that had been torn up during the competition as well. Chan held his breath as he slowly stalked towards Jisung, and he stood next to the table, first staring at the boy, before letting his gaze drift to the bowl of water, wondering what the other had planned, and if Chan should wake him up.</p>
<p>	Chan sighed as he shook his head and slowly fell to the floor, too exhausted to realize that he should have just left the boy to sleep and escaped to his room while he still had the chance. But instead he stayed next to Jisung, at a small distance but close enough to smell his scent, lighter than usual as the boy was dormant with his slumber. Chan sat against one of the cushioned chairs as he pushed his feet under the table, and he folded his hands in his lap as he turned to look towards the fire, frowning as he played with his fingers in his lap, and listening to the crackling of the fire as it mixed with Jisung’s light snores. It was a comforting peace to be in the room while the other slept, yet he slowly started to feel tired himself, the scent of the boy and the warmth of the fire easily lulling him as his eyes started to feel heavy.</p>
<p>	The boy next to him nuzzled closer into his arm as he slept, and Chan glanced over at him, a small yawn leaving his own mouth as the time ticked by slowly, the rising and falling of Jisung’s backside like the hands of a clock, the Knight watching him carefully as he stayed as quiet as he could. Like this Chan could observe the others beauty, and he could take his time pinpointing the small things that he was mesmerized by. And if he was able to understand his connection with the other, then maybe he could break it, and leave the castle without leaving a thought behind for the other.</p>
<p>	Chan let his eyes glaze over the other, starting with the way his hair fell into his face as he slept, and how soft he looked, his cheeks puffy and his lips pouty. He knew behind the boy’s closed lids were his icy blue eyes, the ones that taunted him and pierced through him as if they could see so much more than Chan even could. Then he noticed his nose and its perfect cute point, and his skin, fare and smooth, and Chan didn’t know what urged him to do this, but he wanted a closer look, shuffling on the ground as he crawled closer to Jisung, sitting right in front of the boy as he ached to reach out and touch him. Jisung let out a small whine in his sleep, and Chan felt it like a sword through his heart, his breath sticking in his throat as he unknowingly gave into himself and lifted a hand, his fingertips gently touching the boy’s forehead as he lightly pushed his hair out of his face.</p>
<p>	The boy’s eyes fluttered at the small movement, but he didn’t wake up, instead his dreams seemed to turn more pleasant as his lips lifted into a sleepy smile, Chan remembering the way they felt against his own, and how easily they were able to pull him apart until he was only a mess of pleasure and lust. Chan’s finger slowly glided down the slope of Jisung’s nose, before lightly tapping the boy’s bottom lip, and it felt so soft and plush, the word kissable sitting on the back of Chan’s mind as he lazily rubbed his finger against it, feeling the softness of it and wishing he could feel them on his own lips once more. Chan let out a sigh as he relaxed his body, and he stared at the boy’s lips with a glazed over gaze, missing the way the boy’s eyes opened and immediately landed on Chan.</p>
<p>	Chan pulled his finger back as he gently caught Jisung’s chin in them, and he imagined angling the boy’s head, gently waking him up with a kiss to surprise him. Yet he knew that he couldn’t, that it would show that he was slowly starting to fall for everything that Jisung was, his beauty, his sultry words, and his encouraging moments. So all he could do was imagine himself laying with the other, and hope that someday when he did leave for good, he would forget him, that the memories would run out and he would meet someone else to replace them. The thought created an ache in his heart, one screaming out to him that there would never be another, that it could only be Jisung, but Chan sighed as he shook his head, his lips falling into a small frown as he lifted his gaze again, and in in his surprise see Jisung staring up at him with fond, sleepy eyes.</p>
<p>	The fire crackles loudly as time seemed to freeze for a moment, and Chan let go of the other, his lips parting in shock as he fell backwards, now staring up at Jisung as the boy let out a small yawn, picking his head up from his arm as he gently smiled towards Chan. The Knight blinked in confusion, wondering just how long Jisung had been awake, and just how long he had been watching him, but instead he felt the blush rise through his body when the boy’s robe slipped off his shoulders, exposing the side of his chest and the top glimpse at the muscles defining his stomach, Chan secretly wishing he could see more, that he could touch and taste the skin that teased him. Jisung ran a hand through his hair before looking around the room, and he stopped when he eyed the bowl of water and cloth on the table, a sigh leaving his lips as he glanced back at Chan.</p>
<p>	“Forgive me for sleeping, I did not expect to fall asleep so easily during my wait,” Jisung softly said as his gaze pierced through Chan once more, and Chan felt bad once more for taking his time, the other slowly shaking his head as he found he was still at a loss for words. Jisung smiled cutely at the boy’s reaction, and instead he moved to the bowl, gently picking up the cloth before dipping it in the water, the sound of dripping water falling back into the steel bowl mixing with the crackling of the fire, and adding a tension that Chan always felt when he alone with the other.</p>
<p>	“You asked me to meet you in your chambers…” Chan suddenly stated, and Jisung hummed as he nodded, waiting for the cloth to stop dripping before turning back to Chan, the Dragonborn moving from his spot as he shuffled closer.</p>
<p>	“I apologize, the water will not be a warm as it was before,” Jisung said, and Chan felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion at the statement, the Knight gulping loudly when Jisung was in front of him, using his hand to part Chan’s thighs as he knelt between them, Chan holding himself up with his hands behind him on the floor of the room. Jisung placed the cloth on the floor as he let his gaze fall down Chan’s body, and Chan felt the tension rise as he bit his lip, wondering what the other had planned, and why he had allowed himself to end up in this position. Yet he couldn’t move. He was stuck where he was, with Jisung sitting between his legs, the boy’s robe falling and tempting all the more, and he felt a nervous excitement coarse through him. Chan wanted Jisung to touch him.</p>
<p>	Jisung moved slowly as he leaned over Chan, placing a palm on the top of his chest as he pushed, signalling for the other to lie all the way down as Jisung hovered over him. Chan felt himself shiver at the small touch, yet he easily allowed the other to guide him into the position he wanted, his back hitting the floor before letting his head fall back as well, his arms now by his side as he didn’t know where to put them, or what to touch. Jisung smiled teasingly as he watched how docile Chan had suddenly become, and he smoothed his hand up Chan’s chest, his fingers wrapping daintily around the Knight’s neck as Chan gasped at the sudden position he was in, holding his breath as he waited to see what the other would do. Jisung hummed as he gently squeezed, and Chan blushed furiously as he bit his lip, holding back the moan that threatened to leave his mouth and signify the pleasure he felt from the dominating touch. Chan felt the heat pool inside of him before slowly collecting to his lower stomach, and he internally cursed at his active arousal, images of Jisung touching himself running through his head as he wondered what it would feel like to be inside the boy as well.</p>
<p>“You’ve become less apprehensive to my touch lately,” Jisung whispered, and he slowly released Chan, his lips in a small smirk as he trailed his fingers up Chan’s jaws before petting his lips with them. Chan titled his head back as he parted his lips, and Jisung let out a pleased hum at the act, teasing Chan’s mouth as Chan let out small gasps of eagerness. </p>
<p>“I am confused. Your touch burns like ice, yet the fire in me only grows hotter until there is no other way to put it out unless by your hands…” Chan whispered, and Jisung seemed pleased with the words, leaning in closer as he moved to hold Chan’s jaw in his hand again, easily angling the boy’s head to the side as he placed his lips on his neck, leaving dainty kisses on the skin that had Chan squirming with desire for more. Jisung’s thumb rested on Chan’s bottom lip, and Chan let out a shaky breath as he licked it, feeling the way Jisung grinned against his skin from the act, the boy nibbling his sensitive areas with his teeth before marking it with a kiss.</p>
<p>“You are captivating, Chan,” Jisung mumbled, and Chan moaned softly when Jisung licked a line up to his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and giving it a small teasing tug. “Your lips and your body speak different words. While one wishes to run, the other always stays. Do you know what you truly desire?” Jisung asked, his lips grazing against the side of Chan’s ear as the fire swelled deeper inside of him, his clothes growing tight as his cheeks became flushed with an intense arousal.</p>
<p>“I-I want to be free,” Chan stuttered, and Jisung pulled back, bringing Chan’s face back to face him with his hand, the hand holding him still as Jisung gazed down at him with an intense stare, one that sent shivers of lust through his body.	</p>
<p>	“Have you considered that desires and wishes could change? That your visions of freedom from before might be different then they are now?” Jisung asked, and Chan gazed up at him, his lips still parted and his cheeks still red, the other growing only more frustrated internally as Jisung’s words only confused him.</p>
<p>	“I want to find my own path in this life,” Chan whispered, and Jisung’s lids lowered as he leaned in closer once more, his lips hovering above Chan’s own as he continued to hold him still, like a reassuring hand that told Chan that the other would keep him safe.</p>
<p>	“What if this path was the right one?” Jisung said, and Chan fell silent, torn between wanting the other to kiss him, and wanting him to explain his words. Because Chan was so confused on what he should do. Before it was easy, his one goal in life to escape and find his own way. But now there was something dormant in Chan, something that made him want to stay, and it went against everything that Chan had fought for in this life. He only wished that someone would help him find the choice, before he was forced to make a choice.</p>
<p>	“How dare you…” Chan whispered, and Jisung smirked at the words, humming under his breath as he gave Chan a soft kiss on the lips, the boy under him letting out a small sigh as relief washed over him. He had gotten what he desired, but now he only yearned for more. “How dare you confuse me so,” Chan repeated, and Chan pushed forward this time, connecting their lips as Jisung pushed him back down, kissing him roughly as all Chan could do was moan uselessly from the feelings of pleasure. Jisung was good with his words, and even better with his lips, and Chan wanted to kiss the boy all day long, to feel the reassurance from them that his words forced him to yearn for. Jisung was an anomaly, an ethereal being that Chan couldn’t resist, and he wondered if Jisung felt the same about him, if his own lips drove Jisung as mad as he did for Chan.</p>
<p>	“When you say these things, it only makes me want to tease you more,” Jisung admitted, and Chan gasped as Jisung kissed down his jaw, his hand releasing its hold as it moved down to the bottom of his shirt instead, gently grazing against the bulge already forming in his trousers as Chan tried to chase the touch with his hips, the Knight moaning loudly as Jisung continued to trail kisses down his jaw and his neck.</p>
<p>	“I-I do not want your teasing,” Chan moaned, and Jisung sighed into his skin as he sucked harshly for only a moment, Chan arching at the feeling and falling back down as Jisung pulled away. </p>
<p>	“You seem to enjoy it more than you realize,” Jisung commented as he gazed down Chan’s body, taking in the way his chest rose and fell with his pants, and how hard he had gotten from his lips alone, Jisung smirking as he kept his gaze on the bulge. “ Maybe you desire for me to tease you more,” Jisung added, and Chan groaned as he squirmed in his spot, his hands scratching at the floor beneath him as he wished to find something to hold onto. He felt vulnerable, spread and aroused in front of Jisung like this, but he knew that was what the other desired to see, what he had tried to create. It was always more than just a success.</p>
<p>	“I-I cannot take it much longer…” Chan groaned, and Jisung let out a small coo at the words, his hand smoothing up the boy’s clothed thigh as he gently raised into the air, bringing it to his shoulder as he nuzzled his cheek softly against it.</p>
<p>	“Patience, my lovely Knight,” Jisung mumbled soothingly, and Chan let out a sigh as he bit his tongue, holding back the whine for Jisung to do more. Yet all he did was release his thigh as he brought it back down, and he reached for the wet cloth on the ground, picking it up in one hand as the other toyed with the bottom of Chan’s shirt. “Shall I clean you? You fought hard today, my dear,” Jisung whispered, and Chan gazed up at him, panting as he let his gaze fall to the other’s lips once more, fire shooting through him as he watched them rise into another teasing smirk. “Would you rather I clean your body with my tongue?” Jisung asked, and Chan felt the embarrassment bubble over as he let his head fall to the side and his gaze move to the fire instead, the tips of his ears red as he stayed silent towards the question. Jisung chuckled at the lack of a response, and he grabbed the boy’s shirt between his fingers, suddenly starting to lift it as Chan shut his eyes tightly, his body trembling as he exposed himself to the other.</p>
<p>	Chan felt the shirt stop at his collar, lifted enough to expose all of his stomach and chest to Jisung, the boy’s gaze on it intense enough to burn the skin as he licked his lips in hunger to taste the other. Chan opened his eyes as he gazed back towards Jisung again, and Jisung leaned over Chan, his free hand touching the top of Chan’s bare chest with only the tips of his fingers, trailing them down his skin before stopping right above the top of his trousers. Chan felt his stomach tighten at the light touches, and he bit his lip in need, wishing the other would touch him more, wishing the other would bring his fingers even lower. Jisung laid his hand flat on the spot above Chan’s pelvic, and he brought the hand with the cloth in it back up, putting it on top of Chan’s chest, and gently rubbing small circles into the skin with it, Chan shivering at the cold water now touching and cleaning his dirtied skin.</p>
<p>	Jisung pulled even closer to Chan, until he could feel his own hardened length against his ass, Chan flushing red as he squirmed at the feeling of the other. Jisung gasped at the small movement, and he used his hand on his pelvic to hold him down harder, the Dragonborn practically growling at Chan to stay still. Chan whined as he felt the cloth run down and up his body, Jisung rubbing along his nipples longer than any other part, and Chan wanted to grab the cloth from his hand, throw it to the side as he begged him to explore his body with his own hands instead, Chan growing harder as the moments passed. His trousers were beginning to be too tight to contain himself anymore, and Chan let his head fall back as he moaned loudly, trying to kick his hips up once more as Jisung hissed at the feeling.</p>
<p>	“Dear Knight, please stay still or I won't be able to contain myself any longer,” Jisung said, and Chan mewled at the words, shaking his head as he reached his hand up, grabbing the boy’s wrist as he suddenly stopped his movements.</p>
<p>	“Then please touch me, Jisung. The wait is torture, please help the pain by releasing me,” Chan begged, and Jisung went wide eyed at the request, Chan suddenly more willing for Jisung to touch him than ever before. Jisung paused in his movement as he eyed the other, but soon he let his gaze lid as he licked his lips, nodding his head as he pulled the cloth back from his body.</p>
<p>	“You’ve asked so kindly, that I cannot deny your request,” Jisung said, and Chan practically screamed in elation at the words, his hips eagerly grinding into the air once more, earning a small moan from Jisung as he allowed the movement this time, Chan’s ass grinding against his length as he brought his hands to the boys trousers. Chan released a shaky breath when he felt the confines loosen around him, and he moaned when Jisung rubbed his palm against the briefs covering his length, similar to the way he had touched him the first night. Chan gasped and squirmed on the floor, his nipples hard and his body flushed, and he already felt so close to completion after being strung out for so long, Chan thrusting up into the hand as Jisung smirked and observed his actions.</p>
<p>	“So eager…” Jisung mumbled, and Chan couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement to the words, mewling as he wet the briefs with precum, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he started to want even more. Chan whined as he gazed beggingly up at the other, and Jisung hummed as he brought his gaze up to Chan’s face, smiling sweetly as he continued to palm his swollen erection. “Use your words, lovely Knight. Tell me what you desire,” Jisung said, and Chan gasped as he bit his lip roughly, moaning loudly as he stuttered out the words for Jisung to hear.</p>
<p>	“Y-Your lips… on my c-cock…” Chan moaned, and Jisung gasped at the words, smirking heavily after as he nodded his head, his palm pulling away as Chan whined, but instead moving to remove his briefs, pulling them down to his thighs as his cock was finally released to the cold air of the room, Chan gasping as it laid hard against his stomach, a string of precum slowly oozing out and wetting his skin. Jisung moaned at the sight as he imagined what the length would feel like inside of him, pulling him apart as Chan needily thrusted in and out of him. Jisung took the shaft into his hand as he thumbed at the slit, and Chan jerked at the sensitive touch, moaning loudly as he sputtered, Jisung now entirely in control of Chan and his pleasure. Chan never knew it would feel this good to give up his freedom.</p>
<p>	Jisung shuffled back on the floor as he bent down, and Chan glanced up as he eagerly watched the movement, the way Jisung held his cock in his hand, the way he opened his lips to receive him, the way his cheeks bulged when Chan finally sat inside the wet heat. Chan moaned and panted at the feeling, and Jisung groaned around the length in his mouth, tasting it with his tongue, taking it further into his mouth as he felt Chan twitch inside of him with pleasure. Jisung moved to hold Chan’s hips down with his hand, eager to control the pace of his pleasure, and Chan mewled at the feeling as he tipped his head back, drool pooling in the corner of his cheek as the intensity of his pleasure slowly increased with each small suck and lick. Jisung bobbed his head slowly on the length, and Chan couldn’t keep still anymore, lifting his hand and placing it in Jisung’s hair, his hands folding between the locks as he held on gently, but not controllably. Jisung moaned around Chan’s length as the eager grasp, and Chan jerked at the feeling, the fire in his stomach coming slowly to a point, threatening to boil over and explode into intense pleasure.</p>
<p>	Chan felt his tip hit the back of Jisung’s throat, and the boy gagged for a short moment as he tried to relax and take him even deeper, Chan arching and his thighs closing, encasing Jisung between him as he moaned once more at the signs of how close Chan was. Jisung glanced up to see the sweat collecting on Chan’s chest, his flushed skin and face, and his messy hair from his head falling every which way, the other uncontrollable to his own body when the pleasure was this intense. Chan twitched and gasped again, and Jisung eagerly bobbed his head faster, watching as Chan’s back pushed off the floor, and as his hand accidentally tightened in his hair, Chan’s eyes closing tightly as his lips parted to allow gasps and loud moans through.</p>
<p>	Chan’s eyes flew open when he knew that he was close, and his lips trembled as the tears in his eyes built up, Jisung taking Chan so far into his throat that his nose touched the tuft of pubic hair above his length, and he swallowed around him, the cruel motion that made everything snap at once, and made Chan practically scream in elation, the seal inside of him breaking open as fire absorbed his body, the boy cumming in Jisung’s mouth as the other stayed where he was, eagerly drinking up the mess and moaning at his taste, like cherries on his tongue. Jisung continued to bob his head, giving Chan every once of pleasure possible for his orgasm, and Chan started whimper in overstimulation as Jisung tried to taste and clean him fully, releasing the length in his mouth with a small pop as Chan gasped and sighed, his eyes glazed over with bliss, and his mouth parted as he panted, drool pooling down the sides as he stared up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>	Jisung pulled back as he wiped his own drool from his lips, his gaze intense as it took in the boy laying on the ground completely, the way his breath was stuttered, the way exhaustion captured him completely as he basked in his post orgasm high. Chan could only describe the feelings as intense, and he wanted to speak to the other, to ask him why he pleasured him so, and why he cared so much to touch him like that in the first place. Yet, Chan was exhausted, and he let his gaze fall from the ceiling onto the boy in front of him, taking in his gaze, before moving down the the small tent in his robe, Jisung noticing the gaze and wrapping another layer of his robe over it, his face lighting up in a smile as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m satisfied as long as you are happy,” Jisung said, and Chan felt confused and hurt, wondering why the other suddenly didn’t ask Chan to touch him as well. Why did he push Chan until he allowed the boy to pleasure him, but it was as simple for him to deny Chan of returning the favor? Perhaps he wasn’t as attracted to Chan as he thought he was. Perhaps Chan was just a toy to play with, and Jisung was growing tired of him after all.</p>
<p>Chan frowned as he slowly sat up, Jisung noticing the shift in his mood as he watched the boy with concerned eyes, the Knight staying quiet as he pulled up his trousers and briefs, bringing his shirt back down until he was fully covered again. Chan was a fool to think that there could ever be anything between them, that there was a connection so strong that both felt on their ends. Chan scoffed at himself as he stood up and dusted himself, and he glanced down at Jisung, glaring at the boy as he knelt in sadness and confusion on the ground, the Knight suddenly heartbroken by his revelation. He hated Jisung. He hated that he felt something whenever he glanced at him, and he hated that he couldn’t deny the boy when he wished to pleasure him. He hated that he was the only one who felt that way.</p>
<p>	Without another word, Chan walked away, opening up the door to his room and slamming it shut behind him, wishing the other wouldn’t follow and leave him alone. He was so tired and hurt, and he just wanted to sleep, to be taken by his dreams, whether they were nightmares or pleasant. And as he slowly drifted off, he ignored the sounds that came from the other room, the ones that sounded eerily similar to sobs in the night. Because Chan meant nothing to Jisung. And with that idea, Chan was heartbroken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't be upset with Chan please! He's just really confused, and he doesn't know what emotions to trust. <br/>I hope my smut scenes are good, I try to describe the intensity of the atmosphere the best I can.<br/>A few revelations coming next chapter, and Chan will be given the opportunity to make a choice. It's not a final one, but its the beginning for him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Failure and Success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one day??? whaaaaat?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan frowned as he laid in bed, his arms behind his head and his eyes set on the ceiling above him, his mind trying to speak him out of what he was about to do. It had been a few days since the moment he had spent alone with Jisung, and ever since he grew colder and colder towards the other, ignoring their advances and blocking the words from reaching his ears. He didn’t want to hear it, the lies that the other created, the fake warm feelings that he gave Chan deep in his core. Chan was upset and he’d do anything to find an escape to it, to chase away the heartbreak and start anew. Jisung never cared for him. And Chan could no longer stay here and live accepting that fate.</p>
<p>	Chan sighed as he rose out of his bed, glancing out the window and staring into the night sky, the Knight having stayed awake for several hours to find the perfect time while the others were all asleep, the chances of being caught in the halls less than likely. All he’d have to worry about were the guards, and if he was lucky he’d miss them completely, Chan rising off the bed to slowly start gathering his things. He’d escape with empty pockets but a heavy heart, and he knew he’d need to first start in the village and earn enough coins to take a wagon into the next town over. From there he’d find a new group to travel with, and hopefully his escape would be successful, Chan quickly changing into a new set of clothes, ones that were dimmer and less luxurious than the rest in order to hide his princely title. He’d wear a cloak to cover his hair, and only show people the blond locks if necessary.</p>
<p>	Chan pulled on his boots, wincing when their sound against the floor was louder than he expected, and he took care to step lightly, using the dimmed light of the fire to show him to his door, the Knight slowly opening it as he looked out into the hallway. It was dark, with only a few lit sconces on the walls, and Chan crept out slowly when he saw nobody keeping guard on his room, the boy holding his breath as he closed the door behind him, keeping the illusion that he had never left. Chan hurried along the walls as quickly and quietly as he could, and even as he kept a wit to him, his mind started to travel to the robed boy that affected him so, his lips falling into a heavier frown as he remembered the way he had felt, and the words he had said.</p>
<p>	Jisung had seemed so kind and gentle, touching Chan softly and saying the nicest words one could have said to him. Yet he was deceitful too, and he must have been holding it inside of him for so long, never yearning for Chan’s touch like he yearned for the Dragonborns, never asking for him to say words as kind as he said to him. It must have been a ruse this whole time, a scheme to keep Chan in this castle like a caged pet. Maybe there were no more Knights to choose from. Maybe he was so desperate to lie to Chan because he needed to bond with him because he was his last hope. Chan had tried to get answers out of him before, but all he had done was ask him to wait until another time, or avoid the answers he needed to give. Jisung wasn’t the kind person he thought he was. He was just his captor and buyer.</p>
<p>	Chan gulped as he shook his head, trying to throw away the negative emotions inside of him as he focused on escaping, vaguely remembering where he had seen a few guards come and go to leave the castle a few times before. It was a back entrance, and while it was trickier because it was used by the most skilled men, it was the only option Chan had for now, because it was the only exit he knew of. Still, he’d have to make it work, and if he was caught this time, then he’d await his punishment in probable binds, and then try again. He was finished with letting others toy with him, he would keep trying to run until there was nowhere else to go. </p>
<p>	The sound of footsteps suddenly sounded around a corner, and Chan silently cursed as he held his breath, glancing around the hall around him before finding one of the nearby balcony windows open, Chan giving it only a quick thought before running to it, stepping outside into the cold night air as he held his back flat against the castle wall, the Knight closing his eyes and hoping for best. The footsteps grew near, and Chan felt his heart race in anxiety for what would happen next, his skin itching and yelling at him to just give in and see if he could take the other. But Chan wasn’t set to fight, and he knew that doing so would cause noise and more guards to come. So all he could do was wait, and hope the other didn’t notice him.</p>
<p>	Chan felt his heart stop when the sound of footsteps landed right next to him, the person letting out a deep sigh before letting out a small grunt, and they reached for the window doors, closing them shut in one swift movement before locking them. Chan almost fell to the ground in shock, and he screamed internally as he waited for the other to walk away, several minutes passing by until Chan knew he was alone once more. But it didn’t matter anymore, because Chan was locked outside, on one of the many balconies of the castle, the wind faster and colder this high, and Chan unsure of what he was to do next. He didn’t mean to get trapped outside, but he didn’t know how to get back inside either, Chan groaning loudly as he stepped forward from the wall and started to look around for a new escape.</p>
<p>	There was nothing around, no new balconies or ledges he could try to cling to to get to an open window. Nothing on either his left or right, and Chan bit his lip as he felt his heart drop, Chan moving to the edge of the balcony as he grasped the railing with his cold hands, peering over the edge to see what was below him. The ground was too high to jump, but there was another balcony. And it was just the hope Chan needed to escape.</p>
<p>	Chan took a step back as he closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly as he tried to calm down and work himself up for the fall. Because, it would be a far fall, and Chan might end up getting hurt. But he’d rather try and succeed than do nothing and be caught, and so he grabbed the edge again, pushing himself up onto it and wobbling from the wind, Chan feeling a rush of fear ride through him as he gasped, holding on even tighter to the stone railing than before. Chan waited for the wind to pass before letting out the breath he had been holding, and he turned, lowering his legs down the side as his arm began to start to shake with the strength he was using to hold on, only needing a few more moments before he was sure he could let go, and let himself fall. Chan grit his teeth as a shiver wracked his body, and he glanced down below him, looking past the next balcony and seeing the grass further down, fear now spiking at all corners of his being, the Knight scared he would miss the balcony and hit the ground instead. It was risky and dangerous, but it was too late to change his mind now.</p>
<p>	Chan closed his eyes as he squeezed the rail one last time, and then he let go, feeling his stomach drop as the air swept past him, the fall feeling like years while in reality it had been only a second, his feet hitting the ground below him, and one of his ankles easily caving, the boy falling hard onto the stone as he held his mouth, muffling the scream of pain that left through his lips. Chan cursed and gripped his hair in a pain induced rage, and he dragged his body to the railing behind him, putting his back against it as he glanced at his pained ankle, reaching forward and rolling up his trousers to expose the skin that was already starting to swell and bruise. Chan knew he had made a mistake, and he was sure that it would be practically impossible to walk on it now, Chan sniffling as a few pained tears left his eyes and rolled down his cheek.</p>
<p>	Chan gulped as he glanced above him, taking in the balcony he had just been on and the night sky further above that, with a few clouds rolling past as the stars twinkled one at a time. He felt the pain throb through him as his adrenaline started to rush out of him, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the pain became even worse. If he was to find a way back to his room, he would be questioned, and they would know he tried to escape. And if he continued his adventure to find the way out of the castle, he would most likely be caught, too slow to be quick down the halls, and too in pain to use stealth when walking around. Chan was ruined, and he had made the wrong choice.</p>
<p>	Chan let out a deep, shaky breath as he closed his eyes, wondering if he should cry for help or just stay where he was, the pain heavy on his body and causing a sudden exhaustion to roll through him, Chan rolling the pants leg back down as he sighed. Maybe Jisung would punish him for his escape with lashes, or pleasure. Chan considered both to be as equally terrifying.</p>
<p>	Chan froze when he suddenly heard a voice, and only then did he notice the light streaming in from the room behind the balcony door, shadows passing under the curtains as two people entered the room. The balcony door was open, and while he could hear the voices perfectly, he knew they couldn’t see him, and he wondered if he should interrupt, or listen in. Because the voice he heard was very familiar, and the scent that followed was like a strike to his heart, his mouth almost opening up to yell to the person, to ask them to save him as he sat limp on the stone. Yet he stayed quiet with wide eyes, and he listened in unintentionally to their conversation, his hand wrapping around his mouth once again as he tried to muffle any sounds that might give him away from his mouth.</p>
<p>	“Your actions have upset me Seungmin,” Jisung said, and Chan closed his eyes as he gulped, the sound like the Siren’s call that begged him to run to them.</p>
<p>	“I deeply apologize, my prince. It was wrong of me to ask that of him without your consent,” Seungmin said, and a small silence followed, a sigh leaving a pair of lips that could only be Jisung’s shortly after.</p>
<p>	“It must be tough on you…” Jisung sadly said, and Chan heard the shuffling, the two close to the window and close to finding where Chan secretly sat.</p>
<p>	“I am not the only one ailing, my prince. He has not spoken with you in days, and I can see the toll it is taking on you,” Seungmin said, and Chan’s eyebrows furrowed as he opened his eyes again, glancing at the curtains and imagining the robed bodies that stood behind them. “I care for my Knight as you care for your own. I never meant to upset you with my request, I should have realized it was too soon,” Seungmin added, and another silence fell over them, Jisung’s scent suddenly growing stronger as Chan was able to smell the intensity of it.</p>
<p>	“Your request wasn’t unreasonable, I am just terrified of what would happen if I let him go. He seems to think that I have been hiding vices this whole time, and he looks more eager than ever to run away. I am scared to overstep and push him even farther away from me than I already have,” Jisung admitted, and Chan felt confusion for the words all over again, listening closely to try to make some sense of what the other had said and if he meant his words truthfully or not.</p>
<p>	“Why have you not spoken the truth to him? It is the only thing he has asked of you thus far,” Seungmin said, and Jisung sighed, the sound of a creak being heard as Chan imagined the other sitting down into an old cushioned chair in front of a lit fire.</p>
<p>	“My side of the story will be revealed soon enough. Only when he is ready to speak his side as well,” Jisung said, and Chan almost screamed in frustration, wishing the other would straightforwardly answer for once rather than using his cryptic words to walk around the truth.</p>
<p>	“And what shall you do about… that? You are running out of time,” Seungmin said, and Jisung hummed, Chan letting go of his mouth as he tightly held his trousers into fists on his thighs.</p>
<p>	“That he shall never know. Not until he makes the choice on his own,” Jisung strictly said, and the sound of footsteps advanced again, Chan gazing at the starry sky as he tried to connect the dots between them.</p>
<p>	“That is dangerous, my prince,” Seungmin said lowly, and Chan could hear the worried tone in his voice. Yet the boy said no more, and he waited for Jisung to respond, Chan creating more lines and patterns between the stars as he waited.</p>
<p>	“You have enough to worry about with your Knight. Please leave this matter between me and my own. If all fails, then I’ll accept my defeat. There is no other choice for me to make, it has always been him,” Jisung explained, and Chan felt saddened suddenly, a small amount of despair hinting at the edges of Jisung’s voice, as if Chan really did mean something to him. As if Chan was his only fate.</p>
<p>	“Jisung…” Sungmin sadly said, and Chan felt like his heart was suddenly being torn in two, his lids lowering as he held his voice from calling out, eager to talk to the other and find out why he was so suddenly saddened. Because even if Chan truly believed that the other hadn’t been truthful, something in him still cared for the Dragonborn. And he knew he was weak because of it.</p>
<p>	“Has Hyunjin reported anything else from the border? Have the numbers started to dwindle?” Jisung suddenly asked, the topic shifting as Chan continued to connect lines between the stars in the night sky.</p>
<p>	“No… everytime he returns home he comes bearing worse and worse news. The round table hasn't given a clear answer to his questions, and so he is forced to keep journeying out every few days, more reported dead with every arrival. Sometimes he returns home covered in blood and with a face of defeat, and I-I…” Seungmin said, suddenly getting choked up with his own words, and Chan felt bad for the other, understanding what it felt like to care for someone so deeply. Because he felt that way for Jisung, even if it ailed him to admit it.</p>
<p>	“We will figure this out, even if the round table isn't willing to help. Hyunjin can start taking Chan with him, it’s time he understands the struggles we are facing, and hopefully they can keep eachother safe outside of these walls,” Jisung reassured, and Chan heard a small sob, his heart aching for the other as well. He had similar feelings to Seungmin as he did with Jisung, and even if they weren’t as intense or lust filled, they were there. Dare he say he considered the other almost as a friend.</p>
<p>	“My prince, you are so kind to offer the help of your own Knight. I know how distraught that must make you, thank you,” Seungmin softly cried, and Chan heard Jisung sigh, imagining the other nodding his head as he took Seungmin into a gentle embrace, a friendly hug.</p>
<p>	“If Chan has given his consent to you, then so be it. I will not force him, he is and has always been allowed to make his own choices,” Jisung said, and Chan felt his face soften as he finally finished connecting the dots in the sky. And he saw the answer between them, written in the stars and his fate with smooth lines and points. The answer was Jisung. He had been the one to choose all along. And now that he had his answer, he just needed the reasons for it as well.</p>
<p>	Chan let out a deep sigh as he let his gaze fall, sadness and confusion taking over him once more as he glanced at his swollen and hurt ankle. There was no use running. There was no use trying to escape, not when he was tied to another in this castle. Chan would learn to stay, and he would do it for Jisung. He didn’t know if he would bond with him, but he knew that for now this answer was enough. He wouldn’t push the other away anymore. He would sit down with him, and he would answer his questions as the other answered his own. He was so tired of running.</p>
<p>	The curtain to the balcony suddenly opened, and Chan glanced up with sad eyes as Jisung stood in the entrance, his robe flowing in the breeze as his bright icy eyes pierced the darkness around them, the boy taking a few steps forward as he made his way closer to Chan. The other didn’t even seem surprised, and Chan wanted to reach out to him, to take him into his arms as he held him and kissed the pain away, yet he knew now wasn’t the time for reassuring touches and mindless chatter. Jisung had said more than Chan could hear without needing answers, and Jisung could now see that the other had finally tried to escape, a sadness rolling through his eyes as he kept his gaze locked with Chan’s own. He was beautiful, the brightest star in the night sky, and Chan felt as his breath got stolen once more, Chan gulping as he watched Jisung’s every step with a careful gaze.</p>
<p>	“You’ve been playing with the goddess of the night, my dear Chan,” Jisung whispered, and Chan held his breath as he slowly nodded, suddenly feeling bad for his own attempts of escaping.</p>
<p>	“I’ve had my fun, but it is now time to return to another,” Chan said, and Jisung’s face softened impossibly more, the boy taking a few closer steps before stopping right in front of Chan, the prince kneeling to the ground before gazing down Chan’s body, his breath relaxed, but his scent heavy.</p>
<p>	“Are you hurt? Your scent smells… off,” Jisung asked, and Chan glanced up at him, furrowing his eyebrows as one of his first questions was finally answered.</p>
<p>	“You can smell a scent from me as well?” Chan asked, and Jisung glanced up at his eyes, his hand reaching forward as he daintily used his fingers to sweep back the blond hair tousled into Chan’s face from the wind.</p>
<p>	“It's a bit peculiar, but Knights and Dragonborn each have distinct scents and traits to them. The more compatible to bond, the more… intoxicating the scent,” Jisung slowly explained, and Chan felt his heart clench in his chest, the Knight slowly nodding as he listened to the other’s words. “To me you smell and taste of cherries. I find myself becoming more addicted with every sample I receive of it, and have been going through withdrawals of my own for the past few days,” Jisung admitted, and Chan closed his eyes as he sighed, knowing that the other was practically saying he had missed him. Chan understood what it meant to miss the other as well. It had been the worst few days he had ever been through.</p>
<p>	“M-My ankle is injured,” Chan suddenly said, and he watched the concern morph onto Jisung’s face, the boy gazing into his eyes before looking towards his ankle, reaching forward to pull the pants leg back and expose the injury. Jisung gasped at the sight, and he tenderly touched it, biting his lip as he looked as if he was about to cry.</p>
<p>	“How did this happen? You must be in so much pain…” Jisung said, and Chan sighed as a small amount of pain spiked through him, secretly reveling in the doting nature of the other. He felt bad to admit what he had done to the prince, but he felt he deserved the truth if anything. He needed to practice what he preached.</p>
<p>	“I tried to escape, Jisung. I got stuck when I tried to run away from a guard, and I fell to this balcony below the one from above. I hurt myself during the fall, and wasn’t sure if I should yell out for help until I heard the two of you enter the room. I heard your words, but it was all unintentional,” Chan hurriedly said, and Jisung kept his gaze on the wound, twisting Chan’s ankle ever so gently to see it in different angles, and he let out a soft sigh, turning back to glance at Chan with his icy blue eyes before softly shaking his head.</p>
<p>	“Do not worry, I am not upset. I do wish we could have prevented this wound, and I’m saddened that you felt the need to escape,” Jisung said, and Chan held his breath as he waited for the other to continue, Jisung clearly holding more words in as he pulled away from the ankle and moved to straddle Chan’s thighs instead, Chan gasping softly at the beauty in front of him, the brightest star glowing in the moonlight. “What… what do you think about the words you have heard?” Jisung suddenly asked, and he brought his palms up, gently placing them on Chan’s cheek as he cradled his head and stared deeply into his eyes, Chan’s face on fire at the boy’s touch alone.</p>
<p>	“I… have questions,” Chan said, and Jisung nodded, leaning in even closer as Chan couldn’t help the content sigh he let out at their close distance, something that just felt so perfect after their time away from one another. “I feel like I have heard more truth from you in this past hour than in the week I have been in this castle. I think… I think I don’t want to run away anymore. I don’t know what the connection between the two of us is, but I feel it is worth staying and figuring out, together. You shan’t have to worry about me leaving you again, Jisung. I’ll stay, and I’ll listen,” Chan admitted, and he watched as the boy’s face lit up in elation, his eyes brighter than the moon that shined between the stars. He looked as if all his desires had been answered, as if Chan was the only thing in the world he needed. And Chan needed to hear this from his lips, to be reassured that the other hadn’t been lying, that he needed and felt things for Chan that were worth staying for.</p>
<p>	“Your words are more than kind, my lovely Knight. I shall find help for you, a healer for your ankle. Then, we shall talk,” Jisung said, and Chan felt relief surge through him, sighing before wincing as he moved his ankle, Jisung holding his face even closer as he looked concerned once more. But it would be alright. Chan knew that things were bound to change, and while it would take time, Jisung would see to those changes. And Chan would be allowed the answers he needed.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	Chan sat up in bed, staring at the fireplace in front of him as he pulled the blanket higher up his lap, sniffing the air and sighing when he smelled the scent that calmed him the most. He was in bed, yes, but the bed wasn’t his own, Jisung insisted on Chan staying in his room for just the night only, to watch over his ankle and to make sure the other didn’t need anything while he couldn’t walk. It wasn’t broken, but it was badly sprained, and he was given herbs to reapply on it every hour, as well as a splint to give him the support he needed in order to not move it around too much. Chan watched the fire as he waited for Jisung, the hour over and time for them to reapply the ointment, but the other was talking to the healer, discussing what Chan could and couldn’t do. Chan would have rather decided that for himself, but he’d humor Jisung and follow his instructions for the time being.</p>
<p>	The door to the room opened, and Jisung softly stepped inside, trying hard to not disturb the atmosphere set by the comfy blankets and the warm fire. Yet Chan felt something spark in him at the sight of the other, having never done anything else but receive pleasure from him whilst in this room. This time they would use this bed for talking, and Chan was anxious to hear what the other had to say, to learn the answers he had been patiently awaiting. Jisung smiled as he glanced up at Chan, and he took a few quiet steps towards him, stopping by the front of the bed, and revealing the small pot he held in his hand, Chan biting his lip when he knew what the other aimed to do.</p>
<p>	“Do not look at me like that, dear knight. My heart bleeds knowing you are hurt,” Jisung whispered, and Chan sighed as he glanced away, holding the blanket tightly in his fist as he tried to stay calm. Jisung pull the blanket back to reveal his ankle, and he sat down at the end of the mattress, his robe loosely falling off one shoulder, and his hands making delicate but quick work of removing the splint, exposing Chan’s wound for the ointment the other was about to apply on it.</p>
<p>	“You must think I’m foolish,” Chan suddenly said, and Jisung glanced up, a small hum leaving his lips as he shook his head. Chan felt his chest loosen at the words, and his own eyes softened as he watched the other open up the small pot, gathering a small amount of the rub on his fingers before gently pressing it into the black and blue skin, Chan closing his eyes as he tried to breathe through the pain.</p>
<p>	“Everyone has something to run from. Even I,” Jisung explained, and Chan opened one eye to glance at the other, watching how carefully he took care of not only Chan, but his wound as well, his words as healing as his fingers. “Therefore you are not a fool. Only unsuccessful. I shall cheer you on to succeed in the future, though I hope you go about your problems another way,” Jisung added, and Chan fought the urge to ask the other why, why he didn’t want him to run and escape. Because while he knew that he meant something, he didn’t know what had caused him to feel this way. And that was as important as the latter.</p>
<p>	“Thank you for aiding me and my injury. I was frightened that I would be punished for what I had done,” Chan admitted, and Jisung glanced up at him, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared questionably at the other, his fingers freezing on his ankle as time stilled.</p>
<p>	“Are you scared of me?” Jisung asked, and Chan felt his eyes widen at the question, his face flushing in red as he immediately shook his head in denial.</p>
<p>	“N-No! I understand that I’m property of the castle after being bought with its gold, and I just thought that I would be beaten for my actions,” Chan explained, and Jisung continued to stare, his face softening into a sadness as he pulled his fingers back, wiping them on a nearby cloth as he set the small pot to the side. Chan winced as he helped put the splint back on again, and after lowering the blanket back down, Jisung climbed up further onto the bed, pulling up the covers and laying underneath them, a sigh leaving his mouth as he rested his head on Chan’s chest and cuddled close to him. Chan held his breath at their sudden closeness, but he couldn’t help it when he brought his hand towards Jisung’s hair, lightly carding his fingers through the boy’s soft locks as Jisung let out a content, happy sigh.</p>
<p>	“Have you been beaten before for misbehaving?” Jisung asked suddenly, and Chan’s hand in his hair froze, his lips falling into a frown as he held back the sudden sorrow that drowned his heart.</p>
<p>	“Many times…” Chan whispered, and Jisung reached a hand up, laying it flat on top of Chan’s chest above his heart, feeling its rhythm as Chan enjoyed the warmth of the touch. “My guardians valued books over love. If I spoke back, if I ran away, if I even tried to take a moment to play with a toy rather than read a book, I’d be punished. Either lashes on my back, or the back of a hand to my face. This started as soon as I was six years old,” Chan sadly said, and he heard Jisung’s breath catch in his throat, the other trying to pull himself even closer to Chan as he nuzzled in further, giving him the comforting embrace the other needed for a moment of recollection like this. “Over the years I’ve just come to assume that any disliked action would be followed by a punishment. Yet…” Chan started, and Jisung looked up, his eyes sending shivers down Chan’s spine as he glanced down at him. “Yet, I’ve come to realize only now the freedom I have here. I’ve been allowed my tantrums, and I’ve been allowed soft touches and warm kisses. Nobody has tried to hurt me purposefully yet,” Chan suddenly realized, and Jisung slowly blinked as he smiled, nodding his head before speaking himself.</p>
<p>	“We live with a different mind set than others, the idea that one can be taught with love than tough lessons. It pains me to ever see anybody beaten when they are already down,” Jisung said, and Chan sighed, knowing better than anybody else what that was like. “The same goes for you. All it took was a simple visit, and I was smitten with the need to love and protect you,” Jisung suddenly said, and Chan froze as he realized that this was it, the moment Chan finally learned why Jisung thought so highly of him, why he said often that Chan was his only option.</p>
<p>	“A visit…?” Chan whispered, and Jisung hummed in acknowledgement, looking away from Chan as he gazed into the fire instead.</p>
<p>	“Years ago, when you yourself were only 16, and I had just turned 12. We were invited by your nations to tour its land to set up new trading routes, our nation interested in the spices and herbs you had mentioned you loved before. We were roaming the castle, my father and mother in the lead with one of your castle attendants, snow falling from the sky and collecting in white, fluffy clumps on the ground. I remember thinking that there was nothing more beautiful in this world than the snow. But then, I saw you,” Jisung said as he smiled to himself, and Chan held his breath, watching Jisung in awe as he continued to tell his story. “A boy standing in the snow and staring up at the sky with saddened eyes. His hair was blond and bright, and his eyes were a piercing chestnut brown, the boy’s beauty unlike any other I had ever seen. And when I smelled his scent of cherries, I knew that he had to be the one. But before I could ask who you were, the moment was shattered like glass when I saw that man run for you, grabbing your wrist roughly before throwing you down into the snow on the ground. Someone so young, his tears staining the snow as he begged for the other to stop. I stopped and watched in horror as he started to beat you, and I felt my own tears fall when I was pulled back from the scene by my mother, hurrying me along as the snow became red. I went to bed that night in the strange castle with only one thing on my mind: who was that beautiful boy, and why was he so sad?” Jisung continued, and Chan bit his lip as the memories threatened to spill over like the tears building up in his eyes, Jisung pausing for a quick moment as silence fell over them.</p>
<p>	Chan remembered that day. The first snowfall of the year, and he had skipped out on his lessons to watch it, to take a moment and pretend like he had the freedom to witness nature's beauty on his own. Yet like always, he had been caught. And his teacher had beaten him in the snow, a punishment for not finishing up his studies, ones that would have taken into the late night hours if he hadn’t stopped. Chan always believed in studies, but he also believed in small miracles and small moments, and he wondered what would have happened if he never took the chance to see the snow, if Jisung would have seen him that day, and brought him to the castle this many years later. What would his fate have been?</p>
<p>	“I went about asking the others who you were quietly, but they all seemed pleased when I, the dragonborn, asked about the boy in the snow. When I learned you were a Knight, I felt like destiny had fallen into my lap, and I could only embrace and hold it, and hope that someday we could continue where we left off. I wanted to help you, to find a new garden for you to enjoy the snow in, without the fear of a rough hand and cruel words. I wanted to help you start a new life. I would have spent all the gold in our nation if it meant saving you from their cold hands. But selfishly, I wanted to call you mine, to embrace the beautiful boy I had seen in the snow, to cherish him and fall in love slowly over time. Little did I know that I already was smitten from the first day. You’ve never left my mind since,” Jisung continued, and Chan took in a deep breath as he frowned, listening to the words and confessions, and wondering how someone could have loved him for so long, but been waiting to see him again all this time. Was Chan really worth it? </p>
<p>	“All that time, and I never knew you existed…” Chan mumbled, and Jisung chuckled, nodding his head as he glanced back up at Chan fondly.</p>
<p>	“It was a great feat to see you for years after. But I wanted to keep quiet, and I kept the secret of the Knight only between a few friends, all of my attendants who you have met and shared a meal with. I don’t know if you knew, but your own nation kept you quiet as well. Not many knew about you, and I was selfish in wanting it to stay that way, so when the time came, I could ask you to join me here instead,” Jisung said, and Chan bit his lip, now confused as to why his nation kept him a secret. There wasn’t much different about him than any other Knight, he wasn’t even the strongest out of all of them. He was just average. “I don’t want to force your stay in my nation. I’ve attempted to convince you, but I can see how that was rushed and handled poorly, my eagerness getting in the way too many nights at a time. I’ve just waited so long, and I’ve never been able to accept the idea of bonding with another Knight. If it isn’t you, then there will never be another,” Jisung admitted, and Chan felt his heart swell at the words, the idea that he was someone's one and only, that there was someone who cared about him more than anything else. Someone that even if they loved him with all their heart, would allow him to leave if he so chose to.</p>
<p>	“Why… do you not allow me to touch you?” Chan suddenly asked, and Jisung looked surprised and weary towards the words, the Dragonborn glancing down as he nuzzled his cheek in closer to Chan’s chest. He knew that it was a strange question, but it was the question that had been the ending to his worries and the beginning of his anger, and he just wished to clear the air, and learn the truth to the others actions from a few nights ago.</p>
<p>	“Lovely Knight, if I could allow myself to enjoy your touch every night and day, I would. You drive me insane with the things you say, with the way you act, how your skin flushes when you’re being pleasured. You are my greatest sin, the most delicious poison on the tip of my tongue. Yet, I am guarded. And I cannot allow myself to fall to sin if I do not know of its intentions,” Jisung said, and Chan stared down at the other in confusion once more, waiting for the boy to explain himself before Chan started to make up brute assumptions once more. “I should have worded myself differently the other night, and for that, I am sorry. But I want to bond with you. I don’t want to keep sneaking around with fruitless pleasure, I want to spend full bodied passionate moments with you, to feel you in me as we become one. I can’t allow myself to fall to my addiction towards you anymore than I already have, and for that I must deny your touch. I will only fall to sin when I know your choice,” Jisung said, and Chan realized that it all made sense now. Jisung was anxious. He wanted to know Chan’s choice, and he wanted to bond with him so badly, he was scared that small touches would seem more than they really meant. Jisung would only sleep with Chan if they were to bond. And for some reason, Chan now looked at Jisung in a higher regard than before, a person who knew what they wanted, following their choices but respecting others at the same time.</p>
<p>	“You’d like to bond with me…” Chan stated, and Jisung nodded, licking his lips as he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>	“More than anything…” Jisung said, a deep breath leaving his lips as his body only relaxed further, a silence falling over the two as they laid together in comfort and contentment. </p>
<p>	Chan wouldn’t run away from the castle anymore, or from the confusion he felt towards Jisung and his feelings. Yet, he didn’t have an answer for the other yet, even after finally having his own questions answered. While Jisung had known him for years, Chan had only just met the other, and while the connection between the two was so strong that Chan could feel the pain of its stretch when the other wasn’t near him, his head was still clouded with the idea of finding his own fate, and not following the path that others laid out for him. And his ideals were the opposite of what Jisung had wanted and asked of him. And he just didn’t know how he would change as a person, and what choice he would end up making until he had more time to think, and more moments to recollect answers from. All Chan knew at this moment was that someday he wanted to find his own path, but he wanted to do that with Jisung. Chan just wasn’t sure if he could have both.</p>
<p>	“You mentioned your parents. Tell me about them?” Chan asked, and Jisung hummed, wracking his mind for the memories that he had lost over the years.</p>
<p>	“The castle changed when the two died from a raid on their caravan. I loved them, yet their love was different, shown through expensive silks and jewelry. They hid me in the castle often, and even though they were kind people, they fought in the night sometimes, calling eachother names and cursing one another out. I am their only child, and since their death I have become the successor of this Kingdom and castle. Once bonded, I shall become one of two Kings,” Jisung said, and Chan knew that meant he would be the other King, his chest tightening at the idea of running a nation he practically knew nothing about. “I hope they have found the love they needed in the afterlife,” Jisung added, and Chan wished they did as well. He didn’t know them, but everybody deserves to live happily and find love.</p>
<p>	“I never knew my parents. Bloodlines aren’t the same in my nation, those born as Knights become immediate Princes to the throne, taken from their families to never see again. I asked the King once if I could meet my real mother, and only earned myself more lashes. It is seen as a betrayal to the throne to seek out blood relatives,” Chan explained, and Jisung started to draw small circles above his heart with the tip of his finger, Chan shivering at the feeling as he secretly smiled down at the other.</p>
<p>	“You’ll never have to see those people again, living here. Think of this as a new chapter of your life, and the pages before it have been ripped out and thrown into the blazing fire, to be forgotten and lost,” Jisung suggested, and Chan grew warm at the idea, as if he was starting anew, and creating a life of his own with his own ideals. And maybe he’d make a few friends along the way, and find the love of his life.</p>
<p>	“I want to stay here, I think. I want to discover what I feel for you, and I want to help Seungmin in keeping Hyunjin safe. I want to start my life over, and I want to do it here,” Chan finally decided, and Jisung looked up at him with adoration, the boy sitting up in the bed at the words as he pulled himself higher up, his hand resting on the pillow next to Chan’s head as he hovered over the other.</p>
<p>	“I’d love nothing more than for you to stay and find your happiness here,” Jisung whispered, and Chan smiled as he stared into Jisung’s eyes, the two elated at the conclusion that had been made. And from this moment on, Chan wanted to discover his true feeling for Jisung, and let that be the choice he needed to make. He’d find the answers he needed soon enough.</p>
<p>	Chan reached up as he cupped Jisung’s cheek with his palm gently, and Jisung sighed into the touch, smiling fondly as he closed the space between them, his chest pushing into Chan’s own as he connected their lips once more. But emotions were running high, and feelings had changed, and the kiss felt like a new start, like Chan could really enjoy it for what it was, rather than what he was confused for. And so Chan kissed back with as much emotion and feelings as he could, gasping when he felt the tongue slide into his mouth, the other tasting him and giving him intense feelings of pleasure once more. And Chan felt happy. He felt like this was the only thing he ever needed, and he wanted nothing more than to hold the other all day as the two kissed and cuddled, allowing the world to spin around them as time went on outside of the room. Everything would be okay. As long as he had Jisung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a happier ending :) I'm excited to write Chan in a better mood than he was in before, and to give him more quality time with the other Knights as we start seeing the conflict of the plot. Also, don't think I've forgotten about Felix 😉 I have a great chapter planned to introduce his character, and to go into depth of another soon enough. Lets get excited!<br/>I wonder if two chapters in one day is too much? I've been almost posting a chapter once a day, but I wonder if I should space it out more, or if there are enough of you consistently reading that enjoy the continuous updates?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Enjoyment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan sighed as he limped into the bathing room, the pool of water steaming with similar flowers as before floating on top. Chan hadn’t expected to see anyone in there, but to his surprise there was the bath boy from before, glancing up from the petals he was playing with before smiling widely, Hyunjin waving him over as Chan frowned in dismay. He didn’t necessarily hate the other, but the Knight seemed cocky, and Chan wasn’t used to dealing with the personality of someone who thought they were better. Or at least better looking.</p>
<p>	Chan turned and eyed the entrance, wondering if he should come back at a different time, but he heard the splashing behind him, and he clenched his jaw as he glanced back at the boy, the other standing out of the water as he walked through the pool towards Chan, Chan feeling his face flush as he took in just how handsome the boy was. He was wearing nothing but a small towel again, and his body held cuts and bruises all over it, Chan now understanding just what Seungmin meant about the other getting hurt. But the most impressive thing was the muscles on his body, as if he was a sculpture from Greece himself, his long hair flowing down to his shoulders, and drops of water slipping down his tanned skin as he smiled brightly at Chan. He was as good looking as all the others, and Chan felt himself deflate a little more, wondering what Jisung saw in him when a beauty like this was living amongst them.</p>
<p>	“Chan, would you like some help getting into the bath?” Hyunjin offered, and Chan bit his tongue as he warned himself to stay nice, if not for his sake, then for Jisung’s. He aimed to make friends with the others, but it was a difficult feat to start with this one.</p>
<p>	“N-No, I’ll be fine, thank you,” Chan said, but right as he spoke the words and took a step forward, his ankle gave out once more, and he started to fall, the gasp leaving his lips as he closed his eyes and waited for his embrace with the marble. But instead he felt the hands grab him as they wrapped around his waist, and Chan blushed furiously as he was held by the naked boy, Hyunjin whistling as he lifted Chan back up and set him securely on his feet.</p>
<p>	“You must be careful, or Jisung will start to sulk again,” Hyunjin teasingly said, and Chan scoffed as he gently pushed the other back, not finding it in himself to use biting words back. The other had just saved him from more days of pain and a doting Dragonborn. Hyunjin smirked as he shook his head, and he wrapped his arm around Chan’s waist, holding him close as he took a step forward and led Chan along with him. Chan frowned at the action, but gave into the others eager help with a sigh, their progress slow, but successful as Chan was finally in the water, sitting down on the edge as the warm bath water soothed his body. Chan closed his eyes and leaned his head back, and Hyunjin stood above him with a hand on his hip, keenly observing the boy as the cogs started to turn in his head.</p>
<p>	“Thank you for the help, but would you be so kind to… sit somewhere else?” Chan begrudgingly said, and he let his eyes open as he glared at the other, the boy just chuckling as he moved to kneel in the water, crawling easily towards Chan before taking the seat next to him. Chan almost groaned in annoyance at the other, but he was trying as hard as he could to be nice, and he knew that if he could succeed at this, then he could just do just about anything.</p>
<p>	“I wanted to sincerely thank you for giving this castle, and Jisung, another chance. I wanted to talk to you about this before, but Jisung insisted that we did not interfere with your business with him. I’m glad you’ve come to this conclusion on your own,” Hyunjin suddenly said, and Chan gulped as he turned his head and gazed away from the other, nodding slowly as he tried to regain the comfort he felt from being in the bath.</p>
<p>	“When I think about it now, there wasn’t any other choice I could have made,” Chan commented, and Hyunjin hummed, staring at Chan as he felt the gaze on his head, his ears blushing as he wished the other would leave him alone and spare him the embarrassment.</p>
<p>	“Now if only he had allowed me to talk some sense into you beforehand, we could have avoided that little situation with your ankle,” Hyunjin added, and Chan frowned harsher at the words, glancing at his still swollen ankle in frustration, the boy next to him seemingly growing cockier by the second. Chan wondered if the other could hold a single conversation without pointing out Chan’s flaws.</p>
<p>	“Why must you sit next to me?” Chan groaned, and Hyunjin chuckled at the words, pushing even closer to Chan as his thigh touched his own, Chan whipping his head towards the sudden skin to skin contact as he stared wide eyed at the other.</p>
<p>	“You’re pretty cute for a Knight. I thought all of us were supposed to be manly and handsome, our bodies well defined and built up with muscle,” Hyunjin exclaimed, eyeing Chan while he smirked, Chan flushing an ever deeper red at the words as he sputtered and tried to push himself away, Hyunjin catching his wrist as he brought it in front of him in defense. Hyunjin moved so close he was practically on top of Chan, and Chan felt his nervousness double at the others intention, his wrist caught in the others hold, now unable to escape the boy.</p>
<p>	“Let go of me,” Chan tried, tugging on his wrist as he felt the hand only tighten around it, Chan feeling a small amount of fear as it bubbled in his core. But Hyunjin didn’t advance any more, instead he just gazed deeply at the Knight, as if he was trying to figure something out he couldn’t get through words, his movement and his gaze as calculating as his grip.</p>
<p>	“There’s just something… different about you,” Hyunjin mumbled, and Chan closed his eyes as he lowered his head, wishing the other would just stop. Because Chan didn’t have the answers for him. He barely knew who he himself was.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin suddenly let go of him as he pulled back, his eyes wide as he bit his lip and looked away, as if he had suddenly realized the errors of his ways. Chan huffed as he moved to put distance between the two, scooting further away as he stared at the boy, Hyunjin furrowing his eyebrows at the water as he seemed to grow serious in his questioning, his mind spinning so hard Chan could practically see the steam. And while Chan wished to know what he was thinking, and what conclusion he had come to, he wasn’t that comfortable with the other yet, and he didn’t really wish to continue the conversation they just were having.</p>
<p>	“I apologize for my behavior,” Hyunjin suddenly said, and Chan glanced at him as he grabbed his wrist, sighing when he noticed the small bruise appearing that the others hand had created. Hyunjin seemed to notice it too as he cursed under his breath, and he lifted a hand from the water as he pushed it through his hair, seemingly confused with his own actions as his features grew taught and serious.</p>
<p>	“I do not have an answer for the questions you seem to have. I can only tell you where I grew up, and how I was claimed as a Knight at a young age,” Chan stiffly said, and Hyunjin glanced up at him, pausing for a few moments before reluctantly nodding his head.</p>
<p>	“Yes… yes, you must be right. I’m sorry, once again,” Hyunjin said, and he shyly smiled towards Chan, Chan’s lips spreading into a thin line as he stared at the other in confusion, wondering just what he had seen that confused him so. “I… was just worried if you’ll be any help to me at the border. Minho says you are good with a sword, so I suppose you’ll be of some help,” Hyunjin said, easily slipping back into his cocky manner as he smirked at Chan. Yet Chan wasn’t buying it, not completely. There was something that Hyunjin had noticed, and something he was hiding. Chan just wondered if the other would ever ask about it again.</p>
<p>	“Nobody is forcing me to go with you. Your Dragonborn came to me begging, and I decided that I would see what I could do to help him. I’m not doing this for you, sir Knight,” Chan boldly said, and Hyunjin lifted an eyebrow at the words, a small hum leaving his mouth as he nodded his head slowly.</p>
<p>	“He came to you begging…” Hyunjin repeated, and Chan stared at him in confusion, nodding his own head as he waited to hear what the other boy meant by repeating those words.</p>
<p>	“Does that offend you?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin glanced at him, his face suddenly saddened as he shook his head.</p>
<p>	“No. That only means he is worried for me, and I have failed him. I must try harder to ease the burdens on him,” Hyunjin said, and Chan glanced at the cuts along his body, wondering how the other planned to do that. Chan knew better than anybody that staying quiet about your problems would only do more harm than good.</p>
<p>	“Do not leave him in the dark about your problems. You two are bonded, which means that the other helps carry you when you are at your weakest. You are a team now, forever connected. Ease his burdens through words, not from hiding your own problems,” Chan stickly said, his frown heavy as he gazed unbreakingly at the other. His words seemed to surprise Hyunjin as he took a short moment to stare at the other in awe, but he slowly started to nod his head in agreement for the words, Chan loosening up as he slid deeper into the water, wishing he could find a moment to truly enjoy his bath by his lonesome.</p>
<p>	“How are you so knowledgeable when you are filled with confusion when it comes to your own desires?” Hyunjin suddenly asked, and Chan sighed as he closed his eyes, deciding he’d pretend the other wasn’t even there as he stayed quiet towards his question. This seemed to only humor Hyunjin as he laughed, and Chan listened as the boy swam closer to him once more, taking the seat next to him, but making sure the two didn’t touch this time around. “Let’s speak about something else you will find interest in. Say… what lies at the border?” Hyunjin sneakily offered, and Chan sighed as he opened his eyes, glancing at the boy next to him as he deeply frowned.</p>
<p>	“Wouldn’t you rather tease me with stories of monsters and children being taken in their sleep? Or maybe leave it as a surprise for when we get there?” Chan sarcastically replied, and Hyunjin chuckled, splashing his hands in the water before replying.</p>
<p>	“As humorous as that sounds, I’m sad you think of me with such cruel intentions,” Hyunjin said with a fake pout, Chan rolling his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. “I regret to inform you that there are two things to worry about when it comes to the border. The forest, and the neighboring nation,” Hyunjin said, and Chan glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow as Hyunjin could guess his question, even before he said it.</p>
<p>	“Which one tends to be the bigger problem?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin hummed, bringing his hand up to hold his jaw as he started to think.</p>
<p>	“It depends, really. The nation holds rebels, while the forest holds beasts. One threatens our government, while the other threatens our citizens. And us Knights, we deal with them both,” Hyunjin said, and Chan gulped as he realized just how much of a problem was slowly brewing down at the border over time, several threats growing that Hyunjin had been forced to deal with on his own. Chan had many questions, but he knew they would be answered in due time.</p>
<p>	“What are our duties?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin glanced at the ceiling, his lips falling into a thin, straight line as he took a moment to think.</p>
<p>	“For now, pushing them back before they can make it past our border. We have soldiers up there stationed that work day and night making sure nobody gets past, but they slowly start to get pushed back as time goes on. Our job is to help them regain their advantage on the enemy. Which means we take the front lines,” Hyunjin said, and Chan gulped as he realized this is why Hyunjin kept getting hurt. Because he was up front and incharge in the face of danger.</p>
<p>	“I see…” Chan said, and Hyunjin glanced over at him, faking a smile as he moved to stand in front of Chan instead.</p>
<p>	“There is nothing to fear. We get there, we do what we must, and we return knowing that the people are safe. And those few wounds we receive during it are worth the effort,” Hyunjin exclaimed, and Chan didn’t mind sacrificing himself for the better good. What he did mind was seeing Seungmin upset by these wounds, or even Jisung crying because his Knight was in pain. </p>
<p>	“We’ll keep each other safe,” Chan affirmed, and Hyunjin’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Chan, slowly nodding his head as he agreed.</p>
<p>	“I believe you,” Hyunjin said, and Chan frowned, glancing away from the other as he moved to finish up his bath. He didn’t want to get too close to the other Knight, but he knew soon enough they would become brothers in arms just through fighting together. Maybe with Minho as well. “I’ll allow you these next moments in peace, there is something I have to attend to,” Hyunjin said, and Chan felt the shift in the mood, the seriousness turning to somber, and then the somber to inspirational. Hyunjin truly believed that Chan would save him. And Chan liked to think that he might do some good as well.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	Chan bit his lip as silence fell over the two, Jisung holding onto his arm lovingly as he walked with him slowly down the hall, Chan still limping from the injury to his ankle. Jisung wore a darker blue robe for the evening, but it was as loose as ever, showing off his shoulders and collarbone as he practically rested his head on Chan’s shoulder as they walked, his scent so close that Chan felt like he would die in happiness if he was to drown in it. Jisung had insisted that he help Chan to the dining room that he had been to only once before, and Chan was basking in their small contact with one another, the Dragonborn having disappeared for the majority of the day as Chan took time to humor himself without walking around too much.</p>
<p>	The other had been quiet for a few minutes now, and Chan wondered what he was thinking, if he enjoyed being as close to Chan as he did to Jisung. Yet it was Jisung that insisted that they cuddle while they walked, and while their progress to their destination was slow, it was comfortable, and Chan felt happy to be as close as he was to the boy after a long day of being by himself. He had talked to Hyunjin, but for the most part he had upset him, Chan hiding the bruise on his wrist with the long sleeve of his tunic. He was sure if Jisung saw it he’d ask how it had happened, and Chan had never been a good liar, and if it was Jisung, it would be practically impossible. And when it was said and done, Hyunjin was a good person. He just cared too much for the people close to him, and Chan was a newcomer that made emotions run high around the castle. He was only trying to figure Chan out, and Chan would respect him for that.</p>
<p>	Chan felt Jisung squeeze his arm tighter, and he glanced down at the other, blushing when he saw just how perfect they looked side by side. Jisung sighed as he smiled in front of him, as if he was thinking about something that gave him joy, and Chan tried to focus on his steps, sure that if he stared at the other any longer, he would lose focus and embarrass himself by falling. “We’re almost there,” Jisung whispered, and Chan furrowed his eyebrows even as he nodded, confused to why the other seemed so excited about eating dinner together. Chan was hungry, but he’d rather spend their dinner someplace else, preferably with just the two of them, in front of a fire as Chan watched Jisung’s face glow with his natural beauty.</p>
<p>	Jisung slowed to a stop in front of the large oak doors that hid the dining room behind them, and he gave Chan’s arm a final squeeze before letting him go. He stepped in front of the doors before turning back to Chan, and he seemed ecstatic with excitement, Chan finding himself growing amused with the others gleeful whims. Chan grinned at Jisung, and Jisung chuckled as he shook his head, and he moved to place his hand on the door behind him, staring at Chan with mirth as he pushed the doors open behind him, Chan blinking in awe as he finally caught the scene in front of him, and just what Jisung had been so happy about.</p>
<p>	“Surprise!” the large crowd cheered, and Chan felt his heart stop in his chest at the warming sight, streamers of yellow and gold lining the walls, large fires lit on either side of the long room, familiar faces wearing party attire as they held cups of mead in the air with large smiles on their faces, and on the table sat large piles of delicious food, all delicacies from Chan’s former home. He had been thrown a party. “We wanted to officially welcome you to our home, and your new home!” Seungmin yelled amongst the crowd, and Chan couldn’t find the words to speak, his eyes gazing over each face as they amusedly stared back at him. Each and every attendant and worker in the castle was here to enjoy the festivities, around 70 in the lot, and Chan felt dizzy with all the attention, his face flushing as Jisung skipped forward and grabbed onto his hand gently, pulling the boy further into the room as a pair of guards shut the door from behind them.</p>
<p>	“I wish we could do more, but I sent word to your previous nation asking for a few recipes to share, and they sent back all they could. We’ve been working to make this perfect all day, I’m sorry if it seemed like we were ignoring you,” Jisung informed him as he pulled him over to the table, Chan’s eyes gazing upon the familiar dishes as he slowly shook his head. He was speechless, but beyond happy.</p>
<p>	“Ey, we’ve broke him,” Hyunjin suddenly called out, and Chan whipped his head to glare at the other, the room bursting out into laughter as Jisung grew worried by Chan’s lack of words. Chan cleared his throat as Jisung moved closer to him once more, and Chan wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close as the other blushed at the surprisingly possessive action.</p>
<p>	“I’m only surprised by the effort you’ve all put in for me. The feast is grand, and your company warms my heart. Thank you for everything,” Chan yelled, and the room cheered as Hyunjin smirked at Chan, raising his mug in the air in a silent toast as he gave him a nod, Chan’s glare softening as he smugly smiled back. Chan glanced down to see Jisung gazing up at him in awe, and Chan felt the urge to hold him close and kiss him deeply in front of everyone, to show who he belonged to and what they were. Except, Chan didn’t know the answer to that himself yet. And so he only smiled warmly as he hugged the other tighter, Jisung content with the embrace rather than what he didn’t know.</p>
<p>	Jisung led Chan around the room, introducing him to the people he had yet to meet, Chan pulling out his best smile as he struck the hearts of the servants. The two made their full loop before making their way back to their friends, and Jisung sat Chan down at the head of the table, excitedly making a plate of food for him with the things Jisung had deemed the best from when he was snacking on them in the kitchen earlier. Chan chuckled as he watched the other run off, and he jumped when a large mug of mead was slammed down in front of him, a loopy looking Hyunjin and Minho standing side by side and smirking as they looked as if they were to challenge Chan. Challenge him to a drunken drinking contest.</p>
<p>	“I regret to say this, but I have never tasted honey wine before,” Chan said as he looked up at the two, wincing when he saw their faces change from glee to explosive surprise.</p>
<p>	“Whaaaaa?! You jest!” Hyunjin slurred, and Chan gulped as he glanced into the crowd, wishing for Jisung to return quickly to save him from the drunken fool.</p>
<p>	“Have you tried other alcohols before?” Seungmin said as he suddenly joined the group, seemingly more intact than the other two next to him. Chan felt a little more relieved at the sight of the Dragonborn.</p>
<p>	“Not a drop,” Chan admitted, and Hyunjin groaned again, a pout on his face as he clung to Minho’s side, the other glaring at Chan as if he was the most evil thing in their world.</p>
<p>	“Even Jisungie has drank before. He used to say it warmed him on his loneliest nights,” Seungmin said, and his face grew somber at the ends of his words, Chan sitting forward in his chair as he furrowed his eyebrows at the other, his fingers playing with the mug as he considered the drink.</p>
<p>	“Jisung was lonely?” Chan asked, and Seungmin bit his lip as he nodded, Hyunjin and Minho pushing off one another as they started to squabble and move away from the two.</p>
<p>	“He met his destined one when he was only twelve, and from there he waited eight years to see him again. During that time he watched Jeongin and I, his closest confidants, find our own Knights and happiness through them. He was our most supportive friend, but we could see he yearned for his time as well,” Seungmin explained, and Chan gulped as he nodded, glancing at the cup with a saddened frown on his face. He could imagine the other sitting by himself next to a fire, his face etched with sadness as he drank mead to warm his cold heart. Chan only wished he had known about the other sooner. “But, you are here now. And Jisung looks overjoyed whenever he is with you or speaks of you. It's been a relief to see his smile once more,” Seungmin continued as he softly smiled at Chan, and he moved to put his hand on his shoulder, giving him a small, comforting squeeze as Chan slowly picked the mug up into his hand. Seungmin was easily his first friend in the castle.</p>
<p>	Chan lifted the mug and put it to his lips, and he closed his eyes tightly as he started to chug the sweetened beverage, the drink going down smooth but creating an instant fire in his stomach. It was strange, but oddly delicious, and when he slammed the empty mug down onto the table with a pleasant sigh, he could see Jisung frozen in his spot in front of him, a large plate of food in his hands, and his eyes with awe and surprise as he stared straight at Chan. Chan moved to wipe his lips with his sleeve, and Jisung’s eyes grew wider as he suddenly blushed furiously, Chan confused as to why the other was reacting that way to his actions. But instead Chan smiled warmly as the fire started to spread evenly around his body, until all it was a warm, cozy feeling, Chan relaxing in his chair as his eyes lidded.</p>
<p>	Jisung slowly started forward once more as he put the plate in front of Chan, avoiding his eyes as he slipped into the chair next to him and stared at the plate with his blush still on his face. Chan glanced at him with concern, but he truly didn’t understand why the other was so suddenly bashful towards him, so instead he grabbed the fork next to him, and picked at the food, bringing it to his mouth and tasting the savory goodness as he let out a small moan of delight. He only wished he had more mead to chase it with. Jisung stared in wonder as Chan continued to push the food down his throat, and he licked his lips, strangely addicted to the ways Chan acted, and surprisingly turned on by how well the other handled his alcohol.</p>
<p>“How is everything?” Jisung asked, and Chan put his fork down, swallowing the bite in his mouth as he glanced at the half empty plate, still ready to put down more of the delicious food.</p>
<p>“Everything is excellent. You’ve outdone yourself,” Chan complimented, and Jisung smiled brightly, folding his hands in his lap as he stared lovingly at Chan, Chan finding himself blushing by the intense attention he was receiving from the other.</p>
<p>	“Would you like some more mead?” Jisung asked as he started to get up, and Chan reached forward, grabbing his hand and stopping him shortly as he smirked up at him.</p>
<p>	“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Chan asked, and Jisung gulped as he slowly shook his head, his fingers fidgeting as he avoided Chan’s gaze.</p>
<p>	“N-No… I’m only trying to appease you, and you seemed quite fond of the mead,” Jisung replied, and Chan hummed as he only smirked wider, suddenly feeling more confident in himself than ever before. He blamed it on the warm, blanketing feeling he felt pushing in his chest.</p>
<p>	“And if it’d appease me to taste the honey drink on your lips?” Chan asked in a sultry tone, and he watched as the other’s breath got stolen from their throat, Jisung’s eyes reaching Chan’s again as he bit his lips and fluttered his lashes.</p>
<p>“I’d let you have as many tastes as you’d like,” Jisung whispered, and Chan smiled as he reached up, cupping the boy’s cheek as Jisung’s face flushed at the warm touch. Chan slowly rose out of his seat, and Jisung moved to wrap his arms around Chan’s neck, the two standing close to one another as the warmth spread even further through Chan’s body. “I haven’t any mead,” Jisung whispered, and Chan let his gaze travel to the other’s lips, leaning in closer as he felt the ghost of them against his own.</p>
<p>“The I’ll just have to taste you without it,” Chan huskily said, and Jisung gasped as the other closed the distance, the two connecting their lips in a passionate, but slow kiss, Chan smiling from the feeling of Jisung on his tongue after being away from the other for most of the day. Chan focused on Jisung as he forgot about any others in the room, the couples finding their way together, Seungmin and Jeongin watching over their own drunken partners as they fought playfully with one another. It was a night filled with joy and tender touches, and Chan had wished for it to continue forever, to feel the warmth in the room until the fires went out and the mead started to turn its consumers sleepy. Yet things don’t always go as planned. And Chan didn’t realize he’d be quickly trading in the festivities for another strange event. The arrival of a guest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a little warm hearted feeling for y'all! Also, a small explanation of what to expect later. But, its actually 10x more insane then that, and we'll only start to figure things out when Chan finally leaves the castle with Hyunjin. So get excited for that.<br/>Also, cliffhanger!<br/>(Also Chan considers Seungmin a friend now and my heart is bursting with happiness)<br/>(Is it weird for me to consider my work to have a mind of its own, and I'm just a pair of hands it uses to type with? Cause when I reread my chapters, its always like reading them for the first time and I get excited for more lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. An Unexpected Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yyayy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan sat in his chair at the end of the long table, a sideways smile on his face as he watched the festivities unfold around him, and the mead swirling like fire in his stomach, blanketing his senses and making him feel a little more than tipsy. Jisung had given him more to drink, but then the music had started up, and he was pulled away, laughter following behind as Chan stayed where he was, content with the knowledge that the other was having a fun night with his friends. One glass became two, and two became five, and Chan wasn’t sure how he’d make it to his bedroom later, or even out of the chair he was sitting in for that matter. </p>
<p>	A new song started, and the room cheered once more, Chan smiling to himself as he leaned forward in his chair and rested his head on the table, his cheek digging into the marble as he stared at the door he had entered through. The memories of his arrival were pleasant, and all Chan yearned for at the moment were more pleasantries to mix with the warming of the mead, a sigh leaving Chan’s mouth as he closed his eyes and relaxed further into himself. It was an odd feeling to be drunk for the first time, yet he was proud of himself for keeping it mostly together and not running around on a rampage like Hyunjin and Minho, several glasses and dinner plates already smashed on the ground from their own drunken adventures.</p>
<p>	The room grew louder as Chan’s head started to swirl, and he gulped as he tried to keep it together, his eyes fluttering open once more with a small groan, the lights suddenly brighter than they had been before. His blinked the blurriness out of his eyes, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he saw the new scene in front of him, something he wondered if he was making up in his head due to the alcohol coursing through his body. Yet, the person now standing in the open doorway in a full suit or armor looked pretty real, and the guards passed out on the floor next to him seemed real as well, and Chan didn’t have it in him to understand what was going on, or see that nobody else had taken notice of the scene either. Chan slowly sat up as he glared at the newcomer, not in anger but because his vision was now blurred, and he watched as they scanned the room, their eyes behind their helmet stopping on Chan before time seemed to still.</p>
<p>	All it took was a single scream from one attendant for hell to break loose, and Chan sat where he was as people started to run and dash around each other, Chan separated from the rest as the royals were pulled to one side of the room, the side opposite of Chan. Yet he did hear the cry out for him, and while he couldn’t turn his head fast enough to see the face, he knew who it was, and he felt his heart rip in two, cursing himself for drinking so much that it stunted his abilities to protect. Jisung had tried his hardest to get to Chan, yet he was being held back by Hyunjin and Seungmin, and Chan knew that he was in this on his own, gulping harshly as he wobbled in his seat while glancing back at the man in armor.</p>
<p>	Chan grabbed the edge of the table as he tried to pull himself out of the chair, and he suddenly realized he was the only one closest to the newcomer, the Knight’s lips falling into a straight line of confusion while he wondered how this had happened to him. And when he saw that the other’s gaze had not moved, he could see the intent clearly, their posture straightening as if they were ready to suddenly charge in straight towards Chan. Chan managed to get himself out of his seat as the world seemed to turn, and he lost his balance a few times on the way, the Knight shaking his head as he tried to clear the fog in his mind. </p>
<p>	The man in the armor took a step forward, and the room grew silent, their footsteps of steel heavy as they entered the room, Chan only noticing now the grand iron sword held tightly in their grasp and lowered towards the ground. It was as if they had no fear, and Chan wished he could show his skills to them, to protect the place he had just come to call home. Yet Chan could barely stand, and it was loud when he kicked the chair back, stepping out from behind the table and facing the other, his hand still resting on the table to give himself some support.</p>
<p>	“Who- who goes the-there?” Chan yelled out, but the other stayed silent as they continued to walk forward, their footsteps like a hammer through Chan’s head. Chan winced at the loud striking sound, and he missed when the other finally closed the distance, reaching forward and roughly grabbing onto his arm as he pulled Chan away from the table. Chan gasped as he fell forward, yet the other easily caught him, allowing him to lean against his side as the Knight panted, another scream breaking out of the room as Chan could hear Jisung’s struggle, but still couldn’t see him. “R-Release me!” Chan yelled, yet all he heard was a grunt from the other as he moved to sit him on the floor instead, Chan sighing as he closed his eyes, and the other moving to stand in front of him, his sword rising as he stared towards the crowd.</p>
<p>	“Show yourself, Dragonborn! You must pay for poisoning this man!” the man in the armor suddenly screamed, and Chan glanced up at his body with confusion, trying to reach forward to grab his leg, but only easily having it shaken off as the grunt let Chan’s lips.</p>
<p>	Jisung finally freed himself as he pushed through the crowd, and Chan saw him break through the barrier with fear on his face, Chan sobering up a small amount at the sight alone. Chan groaned as he moved to sit up again, yet he fell back down just as easily, and Jisung came even closer, the Knight wishing he could find it in himself to beg the other to stop. Yet Jisung looked as if Chan’s words wouldn't be enough to convince him, and he let his face fall stoic, glaring at the newcomer as his robe started to fall from his shoulders once more.</p>
<p>	“Who let you into this castle, and what do you want with my Knight?” Jisung called out, and the man behind the armor laughed at the attempt, Chan’s confusion growing even more when he thought he recognized the voice.</p>
<p>	“Do not distract me with your questions and deceit! This man is clearly not well, and I shiver thinking of what you have done to him!” the stranger called out, and Chan looked at the other in bewilderment, wondering how his drunken behavior was being confused for actual ailment.</p>
<p>	“The-There’s nothing wrong with-” Chan started to say, but the other brought his sword higher as he yelled out, Jisung taking a step back as fear swept through his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Silence! Your mind is as poisoned as your body. I shall save you from their evil clutches!” the stranger yelled out, and he took a step forward, advancing on Jisung as Chan tried his hardest to stand again, grabbing for the man's ankle and feeling as he suddenly stopped at the new sight in front of him. Chan glanced up to see a new person rise from the crowd, and they stepped in front of Jisung, their lips set into a deep frown as fury ran through their eyes. “Please move away, my quarrel is not with you,” the stranger said, and Chan felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion as the voice rang familiar again, Chan slowly realizing he knew the person, but not able to place a face to the voice.</p>
<p>	“One more step and I shall release my spells,” the new person from the crowd said, and Chan recognized them as Changbin, Jisung’s personal guard who he had seen a few times, but never spoken to. The boy looked as dangerous as he did deadly, and Chan felt like this would oddly be an even fight, his hand releasing its hold on the ankle as he fell back in dizziness once more.</p>
<p>	“They have a spellcaster on their side?” the stranger spoke, and he huffed a small laugh, pointing his sword at Changbin before yelling out to the other. “Then I shall cut you down just the same, magic caster,” the newcomer spoke, and he suddenly started to charge at Changbin, the boy staying still in his spot as Jisung stared at Chan from behind him, seemingly not worried about the fight, but rather the state of intoxication Chan was in.</p>
<p>	Chan closed his eyes as he waited to hear the sound of one or the other being slain, yet all he heard was the gasp of the crowd, beckoning him to open his eyes slowly and peer at the new scene in front of him. For neither were struck down, and instead a beam of bright white pulsed in the air, clashing silently with the strangers sword, the boy able to hold it off as surprise took over Changbin’s face. Changbin withdrew the beam, and the stranger pulled back their sword, aiming to swing it again as Changbin threw a force shield in front of him, the stranger easily slicing right through it as a scream left his mouth. Chanbin charger, and the stranger dodged out of the way, jumping on the table as he took the high ground and dodged another beam attack, the light sweeping under his feet as the man jumped once more above it. Changbin groaned in annoyance, and the stranger laughed as he started to kick plates and food off the table, creating havoc as Changbin deflected each thing that came his way, the two looking as if they were playing around rather than having a serious fight.</p>
<p>	Maybe it was the laugh, or the way the person spoke, but Chan was pretty sure it was their childish behavior that made him suddenly realize just who they were. And he couldn’t believe it when the name popped in his head, his legs trying their best to push himself off the ground as he swayed as he walked, Jisung silently begging him to stay back as Chan didn’t listen. Because now that he knew what was going on and who it was, he had had enough, and it was time to stop this silly feud between the two, Chan stepping right in front of Changbin as the other withdrew his next attack, both boys staring down at Chan in confusion as Chan sighed and held his pounding head in his hand.</p>
<p>	“For god sakes, get down from there Felix,” Chan yelled, and the boy paused in his action, his body frozen on the spot as Chan frowned disapprovingly at the other.</p>
<p>	“I-I do not know who this ‘Felix’ is,” Felix yelled, and Chan groaned again as he pushed forward, grabbing the boy’s wrist and tugging him off the table, the boy falling to the ground as he lowered his head in embarrassment and shame.</p>
<p>	“This silly game needs to end,” Chan said, and he lifted his hands, grabbing the boy’s helmet and pulling it off his head, the boy’s face now shown to the entire room, and his blush and pout very much a sight considering he had come for the blood of a Dragonborn only moments ago. “What were you thinking?” Chan asked in disappointment, and Felix only pouted more, avoiding Chan’s eye contact as he held his sword tightly in his fist.</p>
<p>	“You have been gone for weeks, Channie! And then I received word that those who had bought you had finally captured you, and I figured that the only chance for you to escape would be if I came to rescue you!” Felix whined, and Chan sighed as he shook his head, glancing to the side at a confused Jisung, and a surprisingly awestruck Changbin.</p>
<p>	“Channie?” Jisung suddenly questioned as he heard the cute nickname the other had said, and Chan bit his lip as he groaned, sobering up more as the seconds went by, and wishing that the two could have this conversation anywhere but here, in front of the entire castle.</p>
<p>	“Not that I have much of a choice, but I’d like to introduce you to the best swordsman in all the nations, Felix,” Chan said, and he took a step back as he crossed his arms across his chest, Felix glancing up at him as he apologetically smiled. “And, he’s my brother,” Chan flatly added, Jisung’s face suddenly taking a new form of shock as he took a step forward, Changbin noticing the movement and taking a step in front of him before he could make his way any closer.</p>
<p> 	“He turned a sword towards the prince, his actions cannot be forgiven,” Changbin loudly spoke, and Felix frowned as he turned towards the other, Changbin suddenly blushing as he came face to face with the other once more.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, well, he was mean to Channie!” Felix yelled as he pouted, and Chan groaned as he moved across the two, gently taking Jisung’s hand into his own as Jisung smiled fondly up at him, the two now standing side by side as the other two turned to look at them in disbelief.</p>
<p>	“What are you doing?!” The two yelled at the same time, and they turned to glare at once another, crossing their own arms across their chest as they huffed and turned away, Jisung chuckling by Chan’s side as Chan felt what it was like to raise children for the first time in his life.</p>
<p>	“Two of the most powerful people in the nations, sulking like children,” Chan said, and Felix turned back to look at his brother in surprise, pouting harder as a small whine left his mouth.</p>
<p>	“Brother, I came to rescue you!” Felix whined, and Chan scoffed, holding Jisung’s hand up in his own to show the other the position they were in.</p>
<p>	“Felix does this look like something that needs to be saved?” Chan asked, and Felix stuttered, biting his lip as he glanced away with tears lining his eyes.</p>
<p>	“I was only trying to help…” Felix muttered, and Changbin turned back towards Felix, smirking as he unfolded his arms.</p>
<p>	“Yet you’ve only caused your brother to feel troubled during his own welcome party,” Changbin said, and Felix lifted his head, glancing around the room as he finally took in the people, the decorations, and the large piles of food on the table, and now on the floor.</p>
<p>	“Welcome party…?” Felix softly questioned, and Jisung nodded, smiling towards the boy as if he hadn’t just tried to take his life only moments ago.</p>
<p>	“Chan told us he’d like to stay in the castle like his new home. So we thought we’d celebrate the occasion with an official welcome party,” Jisung explained, and Felix blushed as his lips twitched in disappointment, his gaze returning to Chan’s one more as his eyes widened in sadness.</p>
<p>	“I-I thought…” Felix stuttered, and Chan sighed as he shook his head, his own gaze softening as he stared at his younger brother.</p>
<p>	“No Felix, I’m not in danger. It was my choice if I was to stay or leave, and I chose to stay,” Chan explained, and Felix slowly nodded his head as he glanced around the room in embarrassment, the boy biting his lip as he didn’t know what else to say. The room fell quiet as each guest stared at Felix, and Chan could see the attention slowly getting to the other, the boy squirming as he held his sword tighter and his armor started to rattle. “But… it’s good to see you again, my dear brother,” Chan slowly added after a moment, and Felix gazed up at him with wide eyes of adoration, Chan gulping as he already knew what was coming next.</p>
<p>	“I-I missed you s-so much,” Felix said, and the sob left his mouth right after, Chan wincing at the sound before giving into his brother's high emotions with a defeated sigh. Chan let go of Jisung’s hand, and he moved forward, taking the sword from his brothers before throwing it to the floor, the sound loud even as he pulled his brother into a tight hug to comfort him. Felix always had been more of a delicate person, even if he was the best swordsman Chan had ever seen.</p>
<p>	“I can see now Felix that you acted so because you were scared for your brother. You have my forgiveness towards your actions, as well as an invitation to stay and visit him for the time being,” Jisung said from behind them, and Felix sobbed a little louder as he nodded his head in appreciation for the other, Chan letting out a small pained grunt when Felix held him tighter. Yet, he didn’t let go. Because even after all that was said and done, Felix was still his brother. And he did admit he missed him a small amount too. “I am curious about a few things, my Knight. If you’d allow the three of us to have a private conversation, I’d be most appreciative,” Jisung added, and Chan glanced up at the boy, nodding head before giving him a small smile.</p>
<p>	“Of course,” Chan said, and he tried his best to pull away from the other, Felix wiping the tears from his eyes as Changbin watched with a strange expression mixed with worry and unease, Chan glancing questionable at the other before back at Jisung. The crowd soon started to disperse as Seungmin gave him a small side eye, but Chan waved him off, knowing better than anybody that Felix wouldn’t do anything else as long as he said he was okay. Felix was brutal and sometimes bloodthirsty, but he was also the most emotional fairy-like boy he had ever met.</p>
<p>	Jisung reached for Chan’s hand as he gently pulled him out of the room, Felix following behind with a few sniffles, and Changbin reluctantly staying with the group in   the dining room, his eyes trialing on Felix until the last second and the doors closed behind them. And then a silence fell over them, not comfortable, but also nothing to worry about, Chan sighing as he felt Jisung squeeze his hand tighter. Chan knew that this was yet another thing he’d have to explain, because he knew how it looked from what he told the other. Chan had been taken from his parents, so how was he able to have a brother?</p>
<p>	Jisung led them to a new room that Chan had never been to before, small but cozy, with cushions set around the room and curtains drawn back to make the area spacious. Yet Chan could see that each curtain created a separate space, and there were wools set around each cushion, as well as a lit fire, Chan suddenly feeling Jisung’s hand in his own like the flame that started the fire in his stomach. Something about the room spoke out to him, and by the look on Jisung’s face it did as well, the other licking their lips before sliding onto the ground and sitting on a cushion, Chan easily following as Felix found a spot of his own.</p>
<p>	“What purpose does this room serve?” Chan suddenly asked, and Jisung draped his legs to the side as he hummed, the other resting his head on Chan’s shoulder and a hand on his thigh.</p>
<p>	“It has a few functions, but it is a place that us Dragonborn find comfort in certain days of the year. I hope to spend time with you in here from now on as well,” Jisung said, his voice so close and his hot breath fanning against Chan’s neck, earning a small shiver from the other as he blushed and nodded. He was still confused, but he knew he’d probably understand in due time. “Now I have a few questions of my own,” Jisung continued, and Chan glanced at Felix, the other keeping a careful eye on the Dragonborn, but no longer as upset as he was a few moments before.</p>
<p>	“Go ahead,” Chan said, and Felix nodded, his legs folded in a criss cross manner as he kept his hands on top of his thighs.</p>
<p>	“What is the true state of your relationship?” Jisung asked, and Chan sighed as he knew the other would ask this first. Jisung was smart, and Chan never underestimated the power the boy’s mind held.</p>
<p>	“We are brothers, but not by blood,” Chan said, and Jisung hummed in acknowledgement, already easily able to guess that from what Chan had told him before.</p>
<p>	“Is Felix a prince? I don’t remember seeing him in the castle the year I came to visit,” Jisung said, and Chan slowly shook his head, glancing at his brother as the other shyly smiled back.</p>
<p>	“He holds the title of the Prince's guardian. Felix is younger than me, but his skills surpass his age by a whole generation. The King and Queen allowed him to guard me during my entire stay at their castle. He and I grew close, and he became the only person I could ever call true family amongst those I lived with. Therefore we might not be brothers by blood, but we are brothers by bond,” Chan explained, and Jisung gently pulled his head off Chan’s shoulder as he smiled warmly towards Felix, seemingly accepting him already from the fact that Chan thought so highly towards him. “Felix has always been protective over me, as you can see from the little show he put on tonight. But as long as I’m not in danger, then he means no harm,” Chan added, and Felix blushed as he nodded, Chan letting out another sigh as he thought about the chaos the other created all during his first impression in the castle.</p>
<p>	“Felix, do you plan to return home after tonight?” Jisung asked, and Felix let out a saddened sigh of his own, biting his lip as he let his gaze fall to the floor.</p>
<p>	“I’ve always considered my home to be wherever Chan was. Without him at the castle, life is dull and sad, and the people there treat me as only a pawn with a sword. I didn’t want to leave Chan in the first place, and now that I’m with him, I don’t want to leave him again,” Felix explained, and Chan felt himself harden at the words. He knew what life was like growing up in that castle, and he knew more than anybody why someone like Felix wouldn’t want to live out their lives there any longer.</p>
<p>	“You can consider staying, if you’d like. But you’ll have to win over my closest attendants. Whilst it was easy for them to accept Chan, inviting someone new into the palace is and has always been difficult for the others. They are protective of me, as you are with Chan. But if Chan spreads a good word or two for you as well, I can see them softening towards the idea quickly,” Jisung explained as he smiled, and Felix glanced up at him in awe, his eyes wide with almost a child-like mirth, and he nodded his head in excitement, Chan feeling a warmth of his own grow inside of him for his brother.</p>
<p>	“Felix, you’ll have to stay here on your own for a few days while I travel to the border of this nation with another Knight,” Chan informed the other, and Felix’s face fell once more, confusion striking it along with the pain of separation.</p>
<p>	“You’re leaving? Will I be able to join along?” Felix asked, and Chan sighed as he shook his head, Felix deflating even more as Jisung gave the boy a saddened smile.</p>
<p>	“I understand how you feel, more than you know. It is not an easy feat to spend days without a Knight by their Dragonborn’s side, yet there is simply nothing else we can do. The rules of the nation allow only for guards and Knights to travel towards the danger, and we pray for their safety as we are left behind. Chan has volunteered to join the next group to go, and he is very brave in doing so,” Jisung informed Felix, and Felix gulped as he understood the situation a little better. He was a good brother, his heart had always been large.</p>
<p>	“When do you leave?” Felix asked, and Chan smiled fondly at him, a small hum leaving his lips as his gaze slowly rose to the ceiling.</p>
<p>	“I spend one more day of rest here, and another preparing, and then we will be off on our journey. From there I’ll be gone for seven more days,” Chan explained to Felix, and the other looked heartbroken, Chan wishing he could say something, anything, to make the other feel a little better. He had missed his brother, and seeing him here and now, he wanted to spend time catching up and talking about each thing the other had been through.</p>
<p>	“I’ll- I’ll wait for your return,” Felix said, and Chan smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling Jisung cling a little tighter to him as his warmth spread through Chan’s body. Felix eyed the two and their closeness, yet he found that he could only smile, the two looking more than happy to share their space with one another.</p>
<p>	“Felix, you can speak with Changbin about the sleeping quarter next to his own. You can stay there during your stay at our castle,” Jisung informed him, and Felix scowled at the thought of talking to the other once more, but instead he only nodded, Jisung chuckling at the boy’s reaction before glancing up at Chan and smiling. “Let us retire for the night, you will need all the rest you can get after the amounts of mead you have consumed,” Jisung joked, and Chan groaned as he felt the sudden wave of nausea finally roll over him. A whole night of drinking and a surprise appearance from his brother, and Chan knew he’d awake tomorrow with the biggest headache yet. But, it had all been worth it. And Chan was excited to see just how much more of his story would unfold, and just where it would take him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OI FELIX, COME 'ERE BRO<br/>But okay, lets get pumped cause Chan's leaving the castle for the first time next chaptahhhhh<br/>Channie in the wild!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. End of the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The feeeeels</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan glanced out of his chamber’s window, feeling the breeze on his face as he leaned against the side sill of it, his arms crossed against his chest, and his heart in his throat for what he was about to do. The weather was fair, and the sky was bright and sunny, yet Chan felt a strange anxiety about leaving the castle for the first time in the past two weeks, after creating the most memorable moments in his life all during his stay here. From hiding in the forest with strangers, to being taken to the castle by guards, to meeting Jisung and his friends. And from there deciding that this place would be his new home, only for his own brother to follow him to it. It felt like the one place, and person, he didn’t want to leave, was here. Yet, Chan was now leaving, only after deciding he’d like nothing more than to stay.</p>
<p>	Chan sighed as he pushed off the window, grabbing his bag full of enough clothes to change into during his week away. The past two days had been fun, showing Felix around the castle and introducing him to the others. Chan caught Changbin following them around often as well, and he already had a sneaking suspicion on why the other was watching Felix so closely, if he was going off the deep blush the guard had when they would catch him doing so. Chan’s ankle had for the most part healed, and Hyunjin was annoying him more as of lately, saying it was preparing him for the worst outside of the castle. Yet, Chan knew that the other was trying to buy time so he didn’t start to feel nervous or worry. The small adventure was filled with danger, and for the first time in two weeks, Jisung wouldn’t be around to comfort him. They could only depend on each other.</p>
<p>	The hallways were busy as servants were running around, packing food for the journey, and wishing Chan good luck as he walked past them. Chan’s first stop before leaving would be a small visit to Seungmin, the other having asked for a small amount of his time on the morning of. He said he had something important to discuss, and while he knew that Chan would like to spend his final moments with Jisung, he would be quick, but his words must be said. So for the first time since his stay here, Chan was heading to Seungmin’s room, stopping in front of the fiery fed and orange painted door before knocking heavily on it, surprise etched on his face when instead of Seungmin, Hyunjin opened the door for him.</p>
<p>	“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite travel companion!” Hyunjin yelled as he smiled brightly, and Chan scoffed as he rolled his eyes, waiting to be allowed in as he awkwardly stood in front of the door.</p>
<p>	“We have yet spent time together for you to decide that. Minho might cry if he heard those words from your lips as well,” Chan replied, and Hyunjin chuckled as he shrugged, smirking at Chan as he moved to the side to allow him to enter the room.</p>
<p>	“I just have this feeling that I’ll be more than lucky to have brought you along,” Hyunjin said, and Chan gazed at him for a small moment of silence, wondering what the other meant, and why things suddenly seemed so strange. Yet the moment passed when Seungmin moved into sight, and Chan gazed towards his friend instead, giving him a warm smile that he had kept from Hyunjin.</p>
<p>	“You requested my presence?” Chan asked, and Seungmin smiled as he nodded, walking over to Hyunjin before gently resting his hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>	“I'll see you out in a moment, my love. There’s something I need to discuss with Chan first,” Seungmin said, and Chan watched as Hyunjin practically melted at the other's light touch, the boy nodding his head as he stared down at the Dragonborn with fond eyes. Seugnmin smiled as he pushed himself up onto his tippy toes, and Hyunjin lowered his head, the two meeting for a brief, but delayed, kiss, Chan watching in awe as the beauty between the two unfolded. The bond between them looked as if it was unbreakable, and Chan felt a pang in his heart at the sight, wishing Jisung was there so he could hold and kiss him as well. The two pulled back, and with one final squeeze to his shoulder, Hyunjin stepped past Chan, giving him a quick wink, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>	“Why have you asked me to come here?” Chan said, and Seungmin took a step back, motioning towards a chair in the middle of the room as Chan moved to sit in it, keeping his eyes on Seungmin as the other pulled his robes closer to his body. Seungmin never wore them as loosely as Jisung, yet it was still a tempting sight to see the others hidden beauty beyond it. Something told Chan that none of the others minded showing off their bodies as well, though Chan preferred Jisung’s the most of all.</p>
<p>	“I have a warning, of sorts,” Seungmin said as he moved to sit in a chair directly across from Chan’s, and Chan gulped as he furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly feeling the intensity of the conversation as Seungmin kept his gaze on him. “More than one,” Seungmin continued, and Chan nodded his head slowly to show he was listening, the Knight sitting back further into his chair as he grabbed the arm rest tightly in his hands.</p>
<p>	“You are always filled with wise words and warnings,” Chan commented, and Seungmin chuckled as he licked his lips, the other relaxing as he stared at Chan as if he hadn’t chosen the words he wished to use yet. “But my ears are always open to a friend,” Chan added, and Seungmin smiled as he nodded, his gaze studying and intense.</p>
<p>	“For your first warning, the round table are always watching. Do well, and you’ll get closer to discovering the secrets that are hidden away,” Seungmin said, and Chan frowned as he furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly confused by what the other had just said.</p>
<p>	“Secrets? Our protectors are hiding something from us?” Chan asked, but Seungmin hummed as he gazed away, his eyes leading to the open window in his own room and the sheer red curtains that covered it.</p>
<p>	“That is yet unknown. But I’ve been suspecting foul deeds for a while, and without their help for the border, Hyunjin suspects it as well. Having a third set of ears and eyes will help to unfold those hidden secrets,” Seungmin said, and Chan wondered just how bad the border could be if Hyunjin was always returning injured, and Seungmin was becoming weary of his own people. “I’ve informed Jisung of our thoughts, and while you are away, he plans to make a few plays with the round table as well. We can use all the help we can get,” Seungmin said, and he glanced back over at him, as if questioning if his alliance was with Jisung or not.</p>
<p>	“I’ll do my best, my friend,” Chan said, and Seungmin smiled as he nodded, slowly standing up from his seat as he grabbed his robe, the boy walking over to the window before peering out of it and speaking once more.</p>
<p>	“My next warning… I cannot tell you much. I am forbidden from saying the words I wish to use,” Seungmin started, and Chan gazed at the other’s back as it faced him, his heart stopping in his chest, and his ears picking out the smallest sounds as if he didn’t want to miss a single word the other had to say.</p>
<p>	“Then please tell me what you can,” Chan breathlessly said, and Seungmin turned towards him, only giving him a brief gaze before traveling his eyes to the ground in sadness.</p>
<p>	“You are running out of time, dear Knight. The clock ticks faster as the day approaches, and with little time to spare you leave the castle. Think well and hard on your journey, think about your future, and others. It is not too late, but with each day approaching, it might soon enough be the end,” Seungmin warned, and he glanced back up at Chan with an intense gaze, his eyes striking Chan’s own as Chan froze in the chair, wondering just what he was running out of time for. He had made the choice to stay, yet now he was being rushed to make another choice, for something he had yet to know of. And something deep down inside told him that he better decide on it soon.</p>
<p>	“I-I’m surprised by your words,” Chan stuttered, and Seungmin sighed as he stepped closer to Chan, leaning down as he gently cupped his cheek and looked at him with a fond gaze.</p>
<p>	“I know you will make the right choice, Chan. And I know that you might not feel the same way, not at first, but you’ll find in due time that there was no better choice that could have been made,” Seungmin softly spoke, and Chan felt his lip tremble in fear, fear for the unknown, and fear for the fact that he had already said he was done with running away. There was no running away this time. He’d have to face this head on. “Take these warnings with you on your journey, and please be safe. Protect not only my Hyunjin, but yourself,” Seungmin finished, and he slipped his hand away from Chan, taking a step back as he smiled warmly, Chan still frozen shocked in the seat he sat in.</p>
<p>	He felt confused and frightened, as if he shouldn’t be leaving, but staying in the castle, and spending these precious moments with the one he adored instead. He felt like the choice he was being given wasn’t fair, that he should know what it is before coming to a conclusion. Yet, if they weren’t telling him, then they wanted it to be natural, a choice that he made on his own and a conclusion that he came to when his heart was full. And Chan was terrified that even after this warning, he would make the wrong choice. And as his mind turned and his heart paced, all he could think of was Jisung. He needed to see Jisung.</p>
<p>	Chan stood up from his chair as he stared at Seungmin with fear in his eye, and it was as if the other already knew that he was asking, the other nodding his head as he allowed Chan to run out of the room, to spread his legs as he ran down the hall, with one scent, one voice, one face, and one name on his mind. His only motivation to keep going. And he as he made his way to the entrance, and saw the horses that stood awaiting his arrival, he saw Jisung standing amongst them, a smile on his face as he pet the giant animals, Chan’s heart bursting as he panted and came to a stop in front of him, grabbing onto his wrist, and pulling him away from the others.</p>
<p>	Jisung gasped at the sudden tug, yet he followed along easily, allowing Chan to take him wherever he chose, the two running around the side of the castle, before coming upon the stables, Chan running into the wooden structure and taking Jisung with him, Chan pulling Jisung into his arms as he suddenly came to a stop and fell backwards on a hay bail, Jisung letting out a small shriek as he fell on top of Chan. And Chan wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist as he cradled his head in the boy’s neck, taking in his scent as he hid away from the world, Jisung so warm and comforting as he panted above him, awestruck by the Knight who was scared to let go. It was as if time froze as the two stayed silent, the space filled with their pants and the crinkling of hay, until Jisung could no longer control himself, and started to laugh, shocking Chan out of his panic, easing him back into the real world by the sound of the Dragonborns hypnotic, beautiful voice.</p>
<p>	“What has you so shaken, my lovely Knight?” Jisung chuckled, and Chan only held onto the other tighter, his breath hot on the boy’s neck as Jisung easily slid his arms around Chan as well and held on just as tight. It was grounding, and perfect.</p>
<p>	“I fear I am making the wrong choice,” Chan whispered, and Jisung hummed as he kissed the Knight’s cheek, Chan blushing as he let out a shuddering breath, wishing Jisung could just hug him until he was nothing but dust, taken by the wind without needing to care as much as he did. His heart was too heavy with burdens.</p>
<p>	“Well, what were your other choices?” Jisung asked, and Chan sighed as he nuzzled closer, giving Jisung’s neck a small kiss as a small sigh left the boy’s lips.</p>
<p>	“I wasn’t told of them…” Chan replied, and Jisung pulled away even as he held the other, Chan blinking as he stared up at the other, his eyes wide and kind, his lips plush and soft as they held a fond smile. And behind him sunbeams shined through the broken roof, lighting up the boy and his expression all the more.</p>
<p>	“Then how do you know that you are making the wrong one? If you are stuck in a forest in the winter, and you see a path in front of you, clear of snow and lined with dirt, while the others are hidden by white, then how would you know you could have traveled another? You’d take the one you saw, the clear choice in front of you. It is the same with life,” Jisung reasoned, and Chan bit his lip as he felt his heart ache, Jisung’s scent overpowering as he wished he could choke and sleep eternally in it forever. “You may not know the outcomes, or the paths you could have chosen. But your heart will always take you down the one it sees the clearest. And if your heart chooses, then how can one be wrong?” Jisung continued, smiling softly as he leaned in closer, his lips ghostly against Chan’s own as the Knight had the urge to lean in, to swallow the other as he drowned in his lips and taste.</p>
<p>	“I don’t want to live my life with any more regrets…” Chan whispered, and Jisung hummed as his gaze fell to Chan’s lips, the boy licking his own as he held his eyes on their temptation.</p>
<p>	“Everyone has regrets. We live and we learn, and we continue to better ourselves. And when we close our eyes for sleep, the world keeps moving, and life keeps growing. Whether you live with regrets or not in the end, there will always be something better, and more beautiful, waiting for you,” Jisung whispered, and Chan shivered as he felt his heart lighten, as if the other was telling him to not worry about the choices he made. Because maybe Chan had already made them, and they were nestled deep in his heart, waiting for him to realize that they were there, ready to be heard. And maybe Jisung could see them all along.</p>
<p>	“Jisung…” Chan said, and Jisung let out a small acknowledging hum, his eyes still on Chan’s lips, awaiting their abuse from his own. “I’ll miss you,” Chan whispered softly, and Jisung’s eyes lidded as he glanced back up into Chan’s eyes for only a moment, holding a thousand different emotions, but one of them the brightest of all.</p>
<p>	“Each night we are apart, I shall gaze into the stars in hopes that you do the same. We’ll be together, under the same starry night,” Jisung softly said, and Chan felt his breath catch, in awe of the beauty above him. There had never been another who Chan felt so strongly for, and while he had yet to figure out the words to put to his feelings, he followed them all the same, until at the end of the day, they always led him to Jisung.</p>
<p>	“Kiss me,” Chan breathlessly spoke, and Jisung let his gaze fall to Chan’s lips once more, gently resting his on top as he spoke his final words.</p>
<p>	“As you wish, my love,” Jisung whispered, and he closed all the space between them, capturing Chan’s lips on his own as he kissed him softly, as if he was treating Chan like the finest piece of porcelain in all the land. Chan felt his heart burst with need for the other, and he pushed in further, his body rising as Jisung sat up with him, the other letting out a small grunt as released his hold around his body. Yet, Chan would never gain control of the moment, for Jisung took his wrists into his hands, and he pushed the boy back onto the hay, pinning him down as he pushed his tongue in, savoring the boy’s taste as Chan let out a loud moan from pleasure. The kiss became more heated, and Chan felt the fire slowly start to build up within him, his hips kicking up and aching with need, Jisung shifting his body so his thighs could pin him down as well, Chan whining when all he was given were the boy’s lips, teasing him and tasting him as much as they could.</p>
<p>	“My dear Knight, all I can give for you today are my lips. But when you return, with a clear mind and a heavy heart, I’ll give you everything that you ask of me,” Jisung whispered as he broke away for only a moment, and Chan let his eyes flutter open as he lightly panted, his eyes lidded and his chest rising and falling heavily.</p>
<p>	“You’ve teased me, and now I shall not be able to remove your beauty from my mind,” Chan groaned, and Jisung chuckled, giving the other another small kiss before moving away once more.</p>
<p>	“Maybe that had been the plan all along,” Jisung said with a small smirk, and Chan threw his head back as he groaned again, gazing up at the ceiling of the barn as he felt the hands tighten around his wrists, Jisung sneakily moving in to the exposed areas of Chan’s neck. Chan gasped as his eyelids fluttered one more, and he felt the lips on his sensitive skin, rougher with him than ever before, marking him as if a way to let anyone know that he was taken. Jisung was possessive, and Chan felt only more aroused at the knowledge. </p>
<p>	“I-I can’t take it m-much longer…” Chan stuttered, and Jisung sighed as he pulled away, giving the skin one last small lick before observing the marks he had made on the boy. With a pleased hum he released Chan’s wrists, but Chan kept them where they were, panting with closed eyes, wishing he could spend this moment forever with the Dragonborn. But time was running out. And Chan soon needed to leave.</p>
<p>	“Let us return to the others, Chan. Your horse and friend awaits,” Jisung said, and he slipped away from Chan, only for the boy to let his emotions explode, the other sitting up as he wrapped his arms around Jisung for one last time, holding him tightly and etching the feeling of his body against his into his mind. Jisung sighed as he smiled and held the other back, and they allowed time to freeze as they just enjoyed the moment and the warmth, Chan wishing this moment would never end. Yet, things always come to an end. And as time started to tick once more, Chan could feel the other slipping from his grasp, his heart cold as his warmth left him. He wondered how Jisung felt, if the other wished to hold onto him for eternity as well. But when he pulled away, and he held the brightest, most sincere smile, Chan knew that things would be okay. Because if Jisung was able to put on a brave face for Chan, then Chan would do the same.</p>
<p>	Chan smiled as well as the two slowly stood up from the hay they sat on, using each other for support as they chuckled and dusted their clothes off. And then hand in hand the two left the barn, walking slowly but with a destination in mind, taking these last few moments as slow as they could until they reached their friends. And when the two finally came up to the front of the castle once more, they were greeted with heart heavy eyes and smiles, the two gazing into eachothers eyes before parting their hands. From there Chan mounted his horse, and then a moment later, and with a final goodbye, the group was off, the two Knights glancing behind them for as long as they could to see their destined ones smiles and teary eyes. Neither wanted to leave, but neither had a choice. And as Jisung left his gaze as silence fell over the group, Chan promised that he would gaze into the stars every night, in hopes that Jisung would do the same. Together they’d be connected under the same sky, and he’d live through each day knowing that, until the two would finally meet again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM NOT CRYING YOU ARE<br/>But also, this is like the end of an era. Next part will be like the next chapter of the story, and we will start to see a lot of problems arise, so get ready for some crazy adventures. I've been trying to hint at it all slowly, so things will start to come together perfectly now. Slow burn at its finest.<br/>I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story and enjoyed it. Thank you for the kudos and comments, it inspires me to push myself to create something beautiful for you all. So I hope you enjoy this next part as much as the first. I'll see you all soon with another chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A New Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the chapter was a few days late! I took a small two day break after finishing the first part, and I'm working a bit more at my job for the next week, but things should return to normal soon! Get ready for a feel-good chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan swayed side to side with a frown on his face, the horses slow as the few men in front set the pace, and Hyunjin trotted on his own horse by his side, his own eyes glazed over as if something else was on his mind. The two hadn’t spoken during the first few hours of their journey, the sadness easy to see as it rolled off their body expressions, but Chan was slowly coming to realize that the road was now ahead of him, and he needed to take his mind off of the beautiful face of the boy he already missed, and put it towards his new partner in arms as their journey unfolded. Chan sighed as he glanced at the moving earth below him, and he could suddenly feel the gaze on his face, Chan lifting his head only to see Hyunjin already staring at him in concern. </p>
<p>	 “What’s on your mind?” Hyunjin asked, and Chan let his lips slide into a thin line as he glanced away, staring at the horses in front of him and wishing that they could go a little faster. The quicker they got to the border and helped defend it, the quicker Chan could get home to see Jisung. And maybe he wouldn’t have to worry as much about running out of time.</p>
<p>	“How much farther?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin looked ahead as he hummed, pulling himself a little out of his saddle as he gazed down the road.</p>
<p>	“I’d say another hour or two before we reach the village,” Hyunjin said, and Chan felt his face soften as he realized that for the first time he’d see the nation as a whole, the beauty it held, and the people that lived within it. He dared to say he was feeling a little excited, to finally meet those he might rule someday. It would be nice to introduce himself without them knowing who exactly he was.</p>
<p>	“Are you popular in the village?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin chuckled as he nodded, Chan scoffing as the other shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>	“How can one resist this handsome of a face?” Hyunjin said, and Chan glared at the road ahead of him, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut and not asked the other a question like that at all. “Although, I’m sure you will be a hit with the civilians as well. They sure do love a pretty face,” Hyunjin added, and Chan suddenly realized that he would be going into town while showing his hair, Chan glancing at Hyunjin from the side with weariness in his eyes. Hyunjin caught the expression easily, and he turned more towards him, still easily staying on his horse, but letting it take the lead while he talked to Chan. “What’s wrong, Channie?” Hyunjin asked, and Chan scowled at the nickname, wishing that Felix hadn’t spread it for the others to feel like it was okay to use.</p>
<p>	“My hair- people will know I’m a prince from my old nation,” Chan said, and Hyunjin hummed as he glanced at Chan’s hair, thinking about what they could to to make Chan feel a little more comfortable.</p>
<p>	“Well we could… well, this might sound strange,” Hyunjin said, and Chan felt his eyes widen as he grew eager to hear the others words, wishing they could cover his hair so he’d worry less about it during his days out of the castle. “I’ve heard of others using black tea infused with oils to… cover their hair before. It changes the shade to another for a few days at a time,” Hyunjin said, and Chan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, glancing at Hyunjin as if he had lost his mind.</p>
<p>	“You wish to put black tea in my hair?” Chan asked wearily, and Hyunjin shrugged, glancing at Chan’s hair once again as he slightly smirked.</p>
<p>	“I’d say you’d look dashing with blackened hair, wouldn’t you think?” Hyunjin asked, and Chan groaned as he turned away, annoyingly enough considering the others' proposal. It had been something he hadn’t tried before, and it was an interesting idea, to stain his hair with the black from tea leaves. If there was a chance it could work, then maybe Chan would give it a try. But then there was the fact that it would be Hyunjin being the one to help him do it. And that worried him more than anything.</p>
<p>	“I shall consider it…” Chan mumbled, and Hyunjin smiled as he nodded, content with the answer, as well as the Knight’s distrust of him. Chan didn’t know why Hyunjin made such an effort to befriend him, while he enjoyed teasing and seeing his discomfort. Chan had never met someone who contradicted himself more than Hyunjin did.</p>
<p>	“Wear your hood for now. We can find a better place to stop and try it if you so decide,” Hyunjin said, and Chan glanced at the other as he nodded, reaching behind him and grabbing the hood attached to his cloak before putting it over his blond hair. It did its job at keeping his hair hidden, but it felt restricting more than anything, and Chan wondered if maybe he should just give in and see if Hyunjin’s idea works. “When we get to the villages, we will be spending the night in one of the local taverns before making the rest of the way to the border. They already have tents set up for us there as well,” Hyunjin explained, and Chan was glad the other knew at least what was going on, Chan dragged into the chaos without much of a second thought. He knew the other was hiding secrets from him as well, but all he could do was put his trust in him and hope for the best, Chan sighing as he glanced down the dirt road in front of him once more. </p>
<p>	Soon the road turned from thin to wide, and the trees around them started to thin out, fields showing themselves in the distance at Chan stared in awe at the natural beauty of the nation. Chan’s old home hadn’t been much different, yet he spent most of his time in the castle, and when he could leave, everything always seemed a little sad. The people unhappy, and the village lacking high energy and spirits. Yet, just from the chill of the wind, Chan could feel the liveliness up ahead, the sound of laughter echoing and rolling across the fields before reaching his ears. And Chan grew more excited by the second wondering what amusement the village held. He needed something to get his mind off of the missed one he had left at home, and with the silence and slow pace, Chan was growing crazier with need to turn back and rest his head in the other’s arms.</p>
<p>	The two hours passed by quicker than Chan imagined, and when he could finally see the first glance of the village up ahead, he was everything but short of impressed. There was music playing in the street, bards singing their stories as children stood by in awe to listen and imagine. The stalls packed each and every corner with fine jewelry and fruits, and women dressed in skirts and aprons adorned them, laughing with one another as they picked their favorite goods to bring home and show their husbands. Chan had yet to even pass through the walls, and he ached to jump down from his horse, to run forth like a child and seek entertainment from every street and civilian. And Hyunjin glanced at him from the side, a fond smile on his face as he saw the amusement and awe on Chan’s, the group slowing to a stop as they finally reached their first destination. Chan was more than ready to explore.</p>
<p>	“Ah, sir Knight it’s good to see you again,” a guard at the entrance suddenly said, stepping forward from the wall as each boy jumped down from their horse, the creatures neighing as they stretched their limbs with a sigh. Chan slid down from his own easily as dust clouded up from below him, and he ran a hand down his clothes, straightening them out and fixing his hood as he looked past the guard and into the city.</p>
<p>	“Always a pleasure to visit the beautiful villages of our nation,” Hyunjin replied as he walked past Chan, putting his hand in front of him and shaking the guards strongly. Chan glanced from the inside towards Hyunjin, and he could see the guard looking past the Knight and towards Chan, confusion etched on his face as Hyunjin followed his gaze and smirked when he saw where it landed. Hyunjin took a step back as Chan eyed him wearily, and he almost groaned when the other threw an arm over his shoulder, weighing Chan down and only agitating him more. “This here is a friend who will be joining us. He’s new to the nation, but I’ll vouch for him, as will the crowned Prince,” Hyunjin said, and the guards eyes went wide as they stared at Chan, the boy starting to feel uneasy at the stares he was being given.</p>
<p>	“From the crowned Prince himself? Please sir, you are more than welcome to join the festivities of our town,” the guard said, and he stepped out of the way, motioning towards the entrance with a quick nod.</p>
<p>	“Thanks…” Chan mumbled as he eyed the guard for another moment, but he grew easily distracted when he heard loud laughter from beyond him, Chan’s gaze moving to the entrance once more as he saw two men dancing in the middle of the street, the people surrounding them clapping as they cheered and smiled. Chan wanted to enter as soon as he was allowed.</p>
<p>	“We’ll be making our way to the usual spot, if needed you can find us there,” Hyunjin said, and he stepped aside as he motioned with a nod for the others to tie up the horses, Chan’s eyes streaming past the dancing couple to see children running and screaming down the streets. Chan gasped when he felt Hyunjin lurch him forward, his arm still around his shoulder, and Chan tripped as the two finally started walking, Chan already forgetting about his discomfort with being so close to the other boy. </p>
<p>	It was as if a veil had been pulled back the moment they walked past the gates of the village, the sounds suddenly growing even louder and joyful as Chan’s senses were taken captive by all the things surrounding him. Wonderful smells coming from boiling pots and fires, laughter and cheering like waves of thunder across the land, and so many colors and movements, Chan didn’t even know where to look first. But that didn’t seem to be a problem, because Hyunjin was pulling him forward, steering him to the direction he deemed they could go first. And while Chan didn’t necessarily want to spend bonding time with the other like this, he was as good of a tour guide as any.</p>
<p>	“So Chan, what do you think we are going to see first?” Hyunjin asked sneakily, Chan glancing at the boy to his side as the streets grew more crowded, laughing couples bumping into his shoulder as they quickly apologized to him.</p>
<p>	“I have never been to such a colorful and loud place before. In my old nation the only time we’d leave the castle was for a formal tea invite at the village's tea house, yet that was only for the upper class men and women. The streets were bare, and spirits low. I can not imagine what our first stop could possibly be,” Chan commented leisurely as Hyunjin hummed, his gaze pausing on Chan for a moment as he seemed to observe the other. Yet, as Chan moved to glance at him, Hyunjin turned away, smiling widely as he stared down the chaotic street.</p>
<p>	“Then that shall only make the unknown more appetizing!” Hyunjin yelled as he threw an arm into the air in joy, and Chan’s eyes grew wide as people stopped and turned to stare at them, women and men alike gazing up and down Hyunjin’s body like a fine piece to appraise, and blushing as they whispered desires to one another. Chan gulped as he glanced away from them, and he wished he could be as carefree as Hyunjin, yet he was scared of letting his identity be known, as well as exposing his blond hair. “There is much I wish to show you, but time is short, and the sun sets quickly. So I have dwindled it down to one amongst all the others,” Hyunjin said, and Chan nodded as he decided to trust the others judgement, if only for this one time. He had no clue where to stop himself anyways.</p>
<p>	The two continued to walk as people stopped and stared, and Hyunjin turned to smile and wink at them, a fatality amongst men as they all fawned and blushed over the beautiful boy. Chan rolled his eyes as he tried to push the other’s arm off of him, but Hyunjin refused to let go, only holding on tighter as he waved to both familiar and unfamiliar faces. The festivities touched every corner of the village, yet with one turn time seemed to freeze, and Hyunjin slowed as they finally reached their destination, Chan’s eyes furrowing as he glanced at the building in front of him. It wasn’t big, but it was different from all the others, candles lit in the windows as vines crept up the walls. And Chan felt like he could tell just what this place was, the mysterious beauty around it touching the tip of his tongue like a familiar feeling and sense. And when Hyunjin slid his arm off of him, Chan turned to glance at him in curiosity, only to be surprised to see the other’s somber gaze as he peered up at the house in front of them.</p>
<p>	Without question, Hyunjin moved to step past Chan, taking the lead as Chan slowly followed, the feeling growing even more familiar as he couldn’t put a name to it. Hyunjin stopped in front of the door, and he sighed as he closed his eyes, raising his hand to knock as Chan held his breath, wondering why he felt nervous all the sudden, as if he could read Hyunjin’s mind and feelings. And the breath that was being held was then stolen from him when Hyunjin knocked, the door opening up, and a beautiful aged woman appearing in a plain skirt and apron, her eyes heavy as they focused on the Knight standing in front of her.</p>
<p>	Neither Hyunjin or the woman said a word as Chan felt like he was watching something forbidden, yet the tension came crumbling down when Hyunjin let out a loud sigh, relief capturing his body as he fell forward, taking the older woman into a large embrace as she cradled his head, tears in her eyes as her lips trembled in relief as well. And Chan watched as the dots connected in the sky, and things suddenly started to make sense, his own heart clenching as all he could do was stand there and watch. Hyunjin had not only brought him to this village, but he had brought him to his home as well. And he had chosen out of everything amongst the streets, for Chan to meet his mother in person.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin pulled back as he smiled widely at the woman still in his embrace, her gaze loving as the tears continued to adorn her eyes. Yet time started to move as her gaze turned from Hyunjin to Chan instead, eyeing the boy with curiosity as Hyunjin followed her gaze, his lips only growing into a wider smile as he pulled back from the woman, taking a step towards Chan and grabbing his hand as he pulled him closer. Chan’s eyes widened as he stared up at the woman in shock, and the woman smiled lovingly as she silently reached forward, her fingers grazing Chan’s cheeks as he felt the blush rise on his face, the woman bringing her hands slowly behind his head until she pulled his hood off, revealing him completely to the woman as Chan stood frozen in shock. And Hyunjin only looked overjoyed at the reaction, his hand still tight in Chan’s own as he gave it a squeeze. No words had been shared between the group, yet the moment felt magical and awe inspiring, and for the first time in all Chan’s life, he had gotten close to feeling what a mothers gentle touch could feel like.</p>
<p>	“My sweet child, it is so good to see you again,” the woman softly spoke, her voice like silk and calming, somehow reminding Chan of the boy next to him as he beamed, nodding at the woman with overflowing joy in his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Mother, I have come home,” Hyunjin whispered, and the woman chuckled as she nodded, glancing at Chan once more before offering him a warm smile.</p>
<p>	“And not alone this time, I see,” the woman said, and Hyunjin laughed as he took his hand out of Chan’s, scratching the back of his head as he turned to Chan with a bashful look, Chan growing surprised once more as he had never seen the other look that way before.</p>
<p>	“I wanted to introduce you to a dear friend of mine. Mother, this is Chan, another Knight from a different nation. Chan, this is my mother,” Hyunjin introduced, and Chan wondered what it was like to feel this way, to feel so excited to see the person that had birthed and cared for you, to be shy enough to hope that your mother will like a friend that you made. Chan wondered what this type of love felt like.</p>
<p>	“What a handsome friend, Hyunjin. It’s very nice to meet you, Chan,” the woman said, and Chan blushed as he turned to look back at her once more, his lips glued together as he couldn’t find the right words to say. He didn’t know why he was here. He didn’t know why it seemed so important. But Chan felt like there wasn’t any place he could have gone but here. “Please, come inside,” the woman offered, and Hyunjin eagerly nodded as his mother stepped out of the way, allowing the two inside before shutting the door behind them. The place was small, but cozy, and Chan wondered what it was like to grow up in such a home, receiving tender smiles and touches like the ones she had already showed him.</p>
<p>	“I’m afraid I haven’t told Chan too much about myself, nor that the place we were going to was my childhood home. He seems to be in shock,” Hyunjin said as he turned to glance at Chan, and Chan felt the tightness in his chest snap, Chan’s eyes shifting into a playful glare as he frowned at the other.</p>
<p>	“A heads up would have been most appreciated,” Chan said, and Hyunjin snorted as his mother laughed similar to him, Chan blushing when he heard the warm laughs combined.</p>
<p>	“Mother, could you please make us some tea while I speak to Chan quickly?” Hyunjin asked, and the woman nodded as she moved a hand up to ruffle Hyunjin’s hair, Chan following the movement and imagining what it felt like to feel his own mother playfully ruffle his own hair with affection. Chan wanted to understand what any of this felt like.</p>
<p>	“Of course, please make yourself comfortable in Hyunjin’s old room. I’ll be up shortly with tea and treats,” the woman said, and she started to walk away, giving Hyunjin a quick wink before turning a corner in the house. Hyunjin smiled as he turned to Chan, and without word he led him to a set of stairs, the two climbing them quickly as they made their way to a new room. Hyunjin opened the door, and Chan peered inside, smiling at the small bed and the window next to it, the room bare, but the walls etched with the memories of a young Knight growing up in a large town with his mother. Not everyone was taken like Chan was.</p>
<p>	“You can have a seat on the bed, if you’d like. Mother likes to clean when she’s feeling up to it, so you won't have to worry about dirtying your cloak,” Hyunjin said as he leaned against the window, and Chan nodded as he moved to the bed, taking a seat and feeling the bounce as he peered up at Hyunjin, waiting for him to speak and watching as he turned to stare out the window and down at the crowds below them. “I apologize for bringing you here without notice,” Hyunjin said, and Chan gulped as he pushed back until his back hit the wall, Chan pulling his legs up onto the bed as he wrapped his arms around them and continued to stare at the boy.</p>
<p>	“I didn’t know…” Chan slowly spoke, and Hyunjin glanced at him from the side, his lips in a frown as he spoke for him.</p>
<p>	“You didn’t know that some Knights grow up with their birth parents?” Hyunjin asked, and Chan nodded, biting his lip as he glanced away, suddenly feeling the heaviness of the conversation. Hyunjin brought him here to explain something to him. “Under the law of the land, children born as Knights are to be taken by their nations castles and raised as Princes, yes. Yet, there have been cases where… the parents hide the true identity of their child,” Hyunjin said, and Chan gulped as he glanced back up at Hyunjin, the other staring back out the window as he crossed his arms across his chest. “I never believed that I would live my life like the Knight I was born as. Mother kept me hidden, scared to lose the child of her beloved to another's hands. My father died before I was born, and I was the only thing she had left of him,” Hyunjin said, and Chan felt his body tense with sadness, knowing what it was like to live without a parent, or rather both parents.</p>
<p>	“So you grew up here…” Chan said, and Hyunjin hummed as he nodded, his lips set in a thin line as he let out a deep sigh.</p>
<p>	“This was the only home I knew. And I was happy, even if I was forced to stay inside and away from the other children. From this window I watched them play day and night in the streets, just wishing one day that mother would let me join them. She promised me that someday I would, but only when I was stronger,” Hyunjin said, and Chan glanced out the window, watching the clouds roll by in the sky as he held his legs in his embrace a little tighter. “Yet, as I became stronger, mother became weaker. She falls ill often, and I declared to her that I would never leave her side for as long as she was breathing,” Hyunjin said, his face growing serious as he turned to Chan, catching his gaze as Chan saw something within him for the first time, a desperation he always had the pleasure of knowing. Choices were never easy, and Hyunjin had to make his own just as Chan had been forced to make his.</p>
<p>	“And then you met Seungmin…” Chan whispered, and Hyunjin released a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes, his jaw tightening as he nodded, as if he was being forced to relive the hard decisions he had already made in the past.</p>
<p>	“I was torn. Between my ill mother, and the love of my life. I met him on the first night I ever left this house. She was so ill, I had to find her medicine, and even though I had no clue on what to do or how to get it, I had to try,” Hyunjin said, and his lips loosened as the memories came flooding back, the boy gulping as he held back the tears and his trembling lips shifted back into a soft smile. “There he was, beauty unimaginable as he stood in the middle of the crowd, singing to the people as his voice enchanted them. The Prince’s attendant, the extraordinary bard,” Hyunjin said, and Chan wondered what the other’s voice sounded like, and if he would sing for him someday. Even if he was hearing the high praise from Hyunjin, he was more than sure it was true. “As a surprise he traveled from the castle to entertain the people in my village. And just like fate, as I was running through the crowd, my eye caught his, and both our breaths were stolen. Seungmin became quiet, his song cut off by a glance, and my legs stayed rooted to the ground, my gaze set on him as I couldn’t dare look away. It was that night that Seungmin stepped down from his performance, made his way towards me in the middle of the crowd, and kissed me on the lips with tears in his eyes, as if I was the melody he had been looking for all along. And that was the night I realized that my fate wasn’t staying by my moms side and watching over her. It was bonding with the most amazing boy I’ve even seen, and accepting my role as Knight,” Hyunjin said, and he glanced at Chan as he let his eyes open, Chan’s face one of awe as he fell in love with the boy’s story and the hardship he had been through, and the beauty behind it all.</p>
<p>	“What did you do?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin smiled as he saw how invested Chan had become in his past, the other pushing off the wall as he moved to sit on the bed, grabbing the sheets into his fists as his eyes lidded once more.</p>
<p>	“I had to make a choice. Seungmin asked of me to return with him, but I knew I couldn’t leave my ill mother to spend the rest of her days on her own. I told him that I couldn’t go,” Hyunjin said as he sadly smiled, and Chan held his breath, knowing that there was more, wishing to know the rest of the details that led to his life the way it was now. “I returned home that night after finding the medicine my mother needed. And Seungmin was supposed to return to the castle as well. Yet unbeknownst to me, he stayed, and tracked me down,” Hyunjin said with a chuckle, and Chan felt himself smile at it as well, knowing how well the two connected with one another, their bond unbreakable from the beginning. “He meant to find me, yet he found my mother standing at the door when he knocked. One look at Seungmin, and she just knew. The two embraced and she wept tears of sadness and relief, and she told him to take me, to allow me to relish in the life I was supposed to have all along. She didn’t want me to be stuck caring for her my entire life,” Hyunjin said, and he turned in his seat as he glanced back at Chan, a smile on his face as Chan let go of his legs and let them slide out of his hold.</p>
<p>	“And so you left?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin chuckled as he shook his head, rolling his eyes as the memories continued to come flooding back.</p>
<p>	“Not exactly. Whilst they decided amongst themselves, the decision was still entirely my own. And I was not very… eager to leave my mother behind. Seungmin came to my room, kissed me on the lips once more, and told me that he would stay for as many days as it took to convince me to live with him. The days went by, and my mother watched from the side as Seungmin persistently stopped by each day, and I quickly fell in love with everything that he was, to the point where I stayed up at night, crying in the darkness as I imagined a life without him,” Hyunjin said, and Chan knew what it was like only recently to feel the tug and pull of a beautiful connection between two beings. “My mother finally broke, and she begged me to leave. It was both the best and worst day of my life. I lost a mother, but I gained my life long partner. I don’t know how she convinced me, maybe it was the way my mother always just knew what was best for me. And she wanted this for me so badly, that all I could do was trust her. Seungmin took my hand in his own that day, and he took me back to the castle with him, my mother and I both crying as we said what we thought were our final goodbyes. Yet, I returned shortly after the two of us finalized our bond, and from there I visit whenever we stop by the village during our travels. My mother grows older and weaker, but she’s as much of a fighter as I, or even you are. One day her breath will be her last, but until then, I’ll spend as many moments with her as I can,” Hyunjin finished, and Chan finally let go of the breath he was holding, his body relaxing as he stared at the other in awe. His story was as beautiful as his bond.</p>
<p>	“That was… amazing,” Chan said, and Hyunjin chuckled as he shook his head, standing up from the bed once more as he fondly glanced at Chan, Chan feeling his heart squeeze from the glance alone. Chan couldn’t put a finger on it, but something between them had changed. And maybe, Chan didn’t mind it all that much.</p>
<p>	“I feel something when I’m with you Chan. Maybe not like the bond that I have between Seungmin, but you’re special. I wanted to tell you my story, and show you my home, and I hope that someday you will feel comfortable enough to share your own,” Hyunjin said, and Chan bit his lip as he glanced away, wondering why things suddenly felt so easy between them. Hyunjin was still annoying and persistent, but he wasn’t a bad person. And Chan felt like he could now easily accept this connection he felt with him.</p>
<p>	A knock on the door, and Hyunjin’s mother walked in, a tray in hand with a tea set sat delicately in the middle. And the two enjoyed tea with the woman as she gushed about her child, the three laughing endlessly as Hyunjin blushed from the embarrassing stories that were being told, his eyes fond as they stayed on his mother the whole time. Chan wanted to know what that felt like, to laugh with a mother of his own. But maybe this was the closest he’d ever get to the feeling. And maybe if it was with Hyunjin, then that was enough for him.</p>
<p>	The two left the house when it grew dark, Hyunjin embracing his mother tightly until she surprised Chan with one of his own. And with heavy hearts, they waved goodbye as they walked into the distance, Chan pulling up his hood once more as silence was passed between the two, their footsteps slow as they made their way to the tavern. It had been a tiring day, but Chan felt light. And he was more than ready to just see what else he’d learn about the other in his travels, the man who held a hot tongue but soft eyes. Hyunjin the Knight, his new friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, now we know a little bit more about Hyunjin and his side story. I want to introduce them to you all slowly, so we can all feel the shifts in their relationships together. Their adventure is far from over, and maybe they will get even closer when it's done, but for now enjoy more bickering between the two, but as friends! I hope everyone had a great new year, and I look forward to writing more for you guys soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Another Day Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan woke up the next morning, the sun streaming into the room and lighting up the walls around him, his eyes fluttering open as a small groan left his mouth. He didn’t remember much from the night before except entering the inn with Hyunjin and the few guards along with them, the room instantly lighting up as faces started to recognize Hyunjin. Chan had sat by himself while Hyunjin made his rounds, and when he came back, it was with two tankyards in his hands and a large smile on his face. The festivities continued as the two drank cup of mead after cup of mead, and Chan went to bed drunk, sloppily diving into the bed sheets as he fell asleep with sweet dreams of Jisung in his head.</p>
<p>	His eyes made a small sweep of the room before stopping on the boy on the floor, a bowl in his hands as he mixed something together into it, muttering words under his breath as he hummed and nodded. It was a confusing sight to see first thing in the morning, and Chan was jealous the other looked unaffected from his night before, Chan groaning louder as he reached for his head and sat up in the bed, Hyunjin glancing up with a brighter smile than the morning sun on his face. Hyunjin was up to something already this early, and Chan wasn’t exactly excited to figure out what it was.</p>
<p>	“Is that poison?” Chan asked, his voice husky after all the cheering and singing he had done the night before. Hyunjin chuckled as he shook his head, pulling his hand back from the bowl to reveal his black fingertips, the boy wiping them on his trousers as he slowly raised up from the ground and onto his feet.</p>
<p>	“This my friend, is black tea turned into a fine powder, mixed with a few oils and water. I’d say if you want to hide your hair, now is the perfect time,” Hyunjin said as he took a few steps towards Chan, showing the bowl of black goo as Chan stared at it with weariness in his eyes.</p>
<p>	“This will stain my hair?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin nodded as he placed the bowl down on the nightstand next to the bed, bringing his hands up in front of him to show Chan his blackened fingers.</p>
<p>	“It has stained my fingers, I don’t see why it wouldn’t stain your hair,” Hyunjin said with a shrug, and Chan gulped as he glanced back at the bowl, his head pounding and his stomach twisting with nausea, the mead coming back in full swing as he felt the need to run and find a bucket to throw up into.</p>
<p>	“I-I’ll need a moment,” Chan stuttered as he breathed through the nausea, and Hyunjin smirked as he nodded, moving to sit on Chan’s bedside as he took his hand into his own, Chan watching with curiosity as the other started to press down on certain spots of his palm. It didn’t bother Chan that the other was touching him, but it did bother him how the spots he was pressing were helping suede the nausea. “What are you doing?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin took a moment, focusing on the other’s hand as he continued to press down on the middle of his palm, near his thumb, and between his fingers, Chan relaxing the more the other messaged him.</p>
<p>	“Seungmin used to do this when I was suffering from mead ailments. He’d sit by my side in bed and press on these certain points, and by the time the sun had fully risen, I would be all better,” Hyunjin explained, and Chan hummed as he nodded, glancing at the hand again as the other did his work. “Of course, I’m not a child anymore, nor do I get sick from a little bit of mead,” Hyunjin added lightly, and Chan scowled as he pulled his hand away, holding it close to his chest as he pressed on the points of his palm himself.</p>
<p>	“A little bit…” Chan mumbled in jealousy as he remembered the other drinking more than he had, but somehow waking up fine the next morning. Chan sighed as he let his hand fall back to his lap, and his nausea was gone, Chan nodding as he glanced at the bowl before back at his new friend. “I’ll try your small experiment, but if something is to go wrong, I’ll be sure to tell Jisung and Seungmin all about it,” Chan warningly said, and Hyunjin chuckled as he excitedly went to grab the bowl, Chan rolling his eyes as he slid out of his bed and sat sideways on it, his feet dangling above the floor as Hyunjin moved to stand in front of him.</p>
<p>	“That’s the spirit! Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen? Perhaps your hair falling out?” Hyunjin teased, and Chan glared at his friend, his lips raising into a sneer as Hyunjin chuckled at his angry faces.</p>
<p>	“Hyunjin…” Chan lowly warned, and Hyunjin only laughed louder, his shoulders trembling as he stared down at Chan with an amused fondness. </p>
<p>	“Chan, you are too adorable to be making such faces,” Hyunjin commented, and Chan lost the sneer as it changed into a pout, his eyes lowering back to the bowl as he left a heavy gaze on it.</p>
<p>	“Let us get this over with, so we can see if or if not it will work in the future,” Chan finalized, and Hyunjin nodded as he eagerly moved closer to Chan, the boy parting his thighs for the other to stand between before getting to work.</p>
<p>	Chan closed his eyes as he felt the fingers suddenly start to card through his hair, his locks slowly starting to be weighed down as the gooey substance coated over their color. Chan felt the small tugs but tried to stay as still as possible, and he heard Hyunjin hum lightly above him, as if he was thinking about what he should do next, or whatever spots also needed to be covered. The air around him smelled heavily of black tea, and Chan felt himself relax as he let his mind wonder, thinking about the memories before the two’s journey together, his first night at the castle, compared to his last. And all of his thoughts started to mix, until they blended together, outlining one thing above all that helped raise the smile on Chan’s lips. Jisung.</p>
<p>	Chan had only been away from the castle for a little more than a day, and while he had seen so many things that he enjoyed, and met a few people that he grew fond of, all he wanted to do was return. Because behind those castle walls was the person he was the most fond of out of everything, and they were now forced to roam about, waiting for the day that Chan would return while Chan had all the excitement to look forward to. He liked being with Hyunjin, although he only decided that recently, but being with Jisung was special, like something inside of him snapped into place, a feeling that told him he was the only one that mattered in the entire nation to the other. Chan wanted to feel Jisung’s fingers through his hair, his lips on his skin, and his heat setting a fire in his chest, to give Chan the breathless feeling that he always held when the other was in the room. And he missed his smile, his voice, his pure beauty that he held deep into his soul, so much that he was willing to turn back and lose it all to see the other once more. Yet, he couldn’t. It would be a long wait, but eventually he would return. And until then, all he could depend on was the memories that the two shared, and the stars that lit up the night sky.</p>
<p>	Chan’s thoughts were disrupted when he felt the hands leave his hair, Chan’s eyes fluttering open to see his friend taking a few steps back, a wide grin on his face as he observed the work he had done to Chan’s blond locks. Chan felt the weight, and he wondered what the next step was, staring at Hyunjin with wide eyes of curiosity, wanting to finish up soon so he could see the outcome as well. Hyunjin snorted as he moved his hand to cover his mouth from the other seeing his amused smile, and Chan rolled his eyes as he frowned, Hyunjin glancing down from his hair and looking into his eyes as excitement etched the corners of his own.</p>
<p>	“Do not poke fun at me,” Chan mumbled, and Hyunjin snorted again, shaking his head as he pulled his very much stained hands away.</p>
<p>	“I am not. I am just finding fascination in the way your hair sits on your head like the peak of a mountain,” Hyunjin easily replied as he stopped himself from laughing another time, and Chan scowled, grabbing the bed below him into tight fists as he wondered why he had rushed to declare the other a friend so soon. Maybe he should have thought things out a little bit more, especially when it concerned this one.</p>
<p>	“Hyunjin, please, let’s move on,” Chan sighed in defeat, and Hyunjin smiled apologetically as he nodded, placing the bowl back down onto the nightstand before pointing to a tub of water placed next to the window of the room.</p>
<p>	“Right. We need to rinse the tea out, and I was nice enough to fill the tub of water beforehand so you wouldn’t have to wait in uncomfortable stillness for too long,” Hyunjin said, and Chan glanced at the water, slowly standing up from the bed before taking a few steps towards it and staring down at the liquid filled tub with unease.</p>
<p>	“Beforehand? It must be freezing by now,” Chan said, and Hyunjin shrugged as he moved to stand by his side, staring down at the water as well before raising his hand and settling it on Chan’s shoulder.</p>
<p>	“My niceties ran out more quickly than even I would have thought. This is all I can do for you as of now,” Hyunjin said in a somber tone, and Chan slowly pulled his gaze away from the water, bringing it up to the boys face by his side with his eyes wide in bewilderment. Hyunjin sadly shook his head in disappointment, and Chan felt the frustration rush through him, the other pushing the boy off of him as he frowned at his new friend.</p>
<p>	“Your niceties are bullshit,” Chan grumbled, and Hyunjin glanced away from the tub, looking back up at Chan with amusement as he once again shrugged.</p>
<p>	“Yes, but they won’t kill you. Now, go ahead and rinse off the tea,” Hyunjin said, and Chan groaned as he threw his hands, wishing the other would just leave the room and leave him in peace. Yes, he knew that the other was only doing this for Chan’s best interest, but the way he was going about it was more annoying than anything. How could someone be so good at heart, but so much of a pain to another at the same time?</p>
<p>	Chan pouted as he glanced back down at the tub of cold water, sighing as he easily gave into defeat, his legs caving as he fell to his knees and grabbed the edge of the water. Chan bit his lip as he imagined just how terrible it would feel, and he could feel the others gaze on him as well, waiting for Chan to make a move and complete the process. It took him a few moments to build up the courage, but Chan eventually took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his jaw snapping shut tight as he pushed his hair into the tub, and deep into the cold water.</p>
<p>	There was a certain coldness that Chan felt when Jisung’s fingers would trail his skin, like ice dragging daintily on him, his body heating up on the inside as he melted from the touch on the outside. And Chan liked that feeling more than anything, the way Jisung knew just where to touch him, to make him feel good as he smiled cheekily and watched all of Chan’s expressions and reactions to his teasing touch. Yet, this chill was different. One that started at his head and went deep through his body, chilling him to the core as he let out a gasp in the water, bubbles floating to the top as the air left his lips. Chan felt like he was in a frenzy, and the cold made him panic, the boy reaching into the water and grabbing onto his hair, tussling it around the best his could for as long as he could, until he had to pull up for air, panting for air as a strong shivered racked his body, his hair falling forward into his face as water drizzled off the side of it.</p>
<p>	“Wow, that looked very much colder than I thought it was,” Hyunjin commented as he bent down, his hands on his knees as he grinned at the boy on the floor, gasping and sputtering for air as the cold continued to sweep through him.</p>
<p>	“It was very much colder than I also hoped it was,” Chan replied, another shiver running through him as he brought his hands to his hair, pushing it back and out of his face as he glanced up at Hyunjin, his teeth still gritted and a frown on his face. “So? How do I look?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin glanced at his hair, a hum leaving his mouth as he tapped his lip in thoughtfulness, the time dragging out as Chan began to get increasingly nervous. Chan was about to start yelling, but Hyunjin stood, smiling widely as he reached his hand in front of him for Chan to take, with a large smile adorning his face.</p>
<p>	“Like no longer a prince. My dear friend, your transformation is complete!” Hyunjin cheered, and Chan felt his face relax as his eyes grew wide, the boy eagerly grabbing for his friends hand as he stood up and glanced around the room. Chan found a small mirror hanging on the opposite wall to them, and he walked over to it, his own lips rising into a grin as he ran a hand through his hair again, observing his locks that had magically changed color.</p>
<p>	“My hair has become dark brown,” Chan said, and Hyunjin hummed as he crossed his arms, a smirk still on his face as he watched in amusement at his friends' newfound happiness.</p>
<p>	“And now not only will you not have to wear a hood, but you’ll be able to roam free without the thought of one discovering your relations,” Hyunjin added, and Chan glanced at his friend from the corner of his eyes, his head nodding as he went back to staring at his hair once more in awe.</p>
<p>	“How long will this color last?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin pushed off the wall, walking around the room as he started to clean up and gather their things.</p>
<p>	“I’d say a few days, though we can touch it up if it fades too fast,” Hyunjin answered, and Chan nodded as he turned away from the mirror, glancing towards Hyunjin as he smiled widely at his friend.</p>
<p>	“Thank you, Hyunjin. While you were quite obnoxious about the process, it is the outcome and thought that counts. You’ve helped me today, and I look forward to the day I can return the favor,” Chan said, and Hyunjin snorted as he threw a pair of trousers and blouse at Chan, the other catching them in surprise as he held them tightly to his chest.</p>
<p>	“And while that was rude and also makes me scared of how you treat this future favor, I am glad I could help. Now, let us change and join up with the others. Today we’ll be leaving the village and traveling to the border,” Hyunjin added, and Chan rolled his eyes as he nodded his head, smiling at his friend as Hyunjin gave him a quick wink and left the room. Chan hadn’t been off to a great start to the morning, between his friend's treatment, and the effects of too much mead the night before, but with his newly stained hair, and the excitement of travel, Chan new things would get better. If only he knew what would really take place.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	Chan sighed as he smiled, taking in the fresh air of the new morning without having to worry about others noticing his blond hair, his hood down and his face allowed to feel the freedom of the cold air on his skin. The group of two Knights and guards were leaving the village today, but not without a quick stop to a small street stand, Hyunjin purchasing Chan some food to feast on before the start of their travels. It was some of the best food Chan had ever had, and his groans and moans from the flavor almost had Hyunjin rolling on the floor with laughter, Hyunjin offering up his portions as well as Chan easily declined. It had been amazing, but he was more than stuffed.</p>
<p>	After their eventful breakfast, the group made their way to their horses that had been watched and fed, the village barn hands handing them back over as Chan walked over to his own. Chan gave the creature a small pet before climbing on top the saddle, and he grabbed the reins, waiting for Hyunjin to mount his own horse as the guards in their group did the same. Except when he glanced at his friend, the other was staring towards the village with a somber expression. And Chan knew why the others' mood had shifted so, Chan frowning as he watched his friend silently from the distance, wondering how they had managed to walk away each time. It felt like Chan’s heart was breaking through Hyunjin, and when he saw the other sigh and finally turn away, he knew that wouldn’t be the end of his aching heart. Not for as long as his mother lived alone in the village without Hyunjin by her side.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin mounted his horse, and without much of a word the group started to make their way deeper down the dirt tails lined in front of them, the group going at a faster pace as they had been going the first day. Chan felt the wind in his now brown locks, and he watched as the sun kept track of the time, slowly raising further into the air as he thought about what he would see at the border, the sights that brought Hyunjin scars and pain when he returned home, and how long it would be until he finally saw Jisung again. He knew the border was dangerous, if by how beat up Hyunjin always was when his time there was done. And Chan didn’t know if he’d be able to receive the same pain, and then see the way Jisung reacted when he grew heartbroken from Chan’s wounds. The idea of that hurt him more than any flesh wound ever could.</p>
<p>	Chan wondered if tonight he would be able to sneak away and stare into the sky and the stars, thinking and hoping that Jisung would be doing the same from the balcony in his chambers. The night before he had been too drunk to manage, but he didn’t want to waste another night with Jisung mentally by his side, and as the sun kept track of the time, he secretly wished it would start to fall, just so he’d have Jisung with him. He wouldn’t be next to him, but at least they would be together under the same stars, and feel the lightness in their hearts as they gazed up at their beauty, and thought about their most cherished one.</p>
<p>	Soon the path in front of them began to thicken with trees and bushes, and Hyunjin explained to them they’d be traveling through a small forest, connected to the one on the other side of the border than contained threatening beasts. But this part was closely monitored and officially part of their nation, and that it should contain nothing but plants and animals, Chan nodding as he hoped the same. He was starting to feel tired as the sun blazed down on him from up above, the sweat collecting on his forehead as the horses started to slow down. He knew that they were growing tired as well, and he felt Hyunjin start to glance over at him every once in a while, understanding how Chan felt even if he didn’t say a word about it. Chan only felt relieved when Hyunjin finally gave in and called out, and they stopped by a small body of freshwater, letting their horses rest and hydrate while they dismounted, and found small spaces to rest on their own. Or at least that is what Chan thought would happen.</p>
<p>	“I’m just going to venture out a little bit and see what’s up ahead. It’s always good to be cautious,” Hyunjin said as Chan rested his back against a tree, his feet laying in front of him on the dirt as he glanced up and nodded at his friend. He wondered how Hyunjin still had the strength to keep going, but he had been doing this trek a lot longer than Chan had. He was used to it by now.</p>
<p>	“Take some time to rest when you get back. You may be a Knight, but we tire as well, just as anybody else does,” Chan commented, and Hyunjin chuckled as he nodded, hiding the tired motion of his limbs as he kept his spirits up. Chan had been wrong, he was just as exhausted as he was.</p>
<p>	“I’ll rest in a few, Chan. Just close your eyes, and by the time they open once more, I’ll be back,” Hyunjin spoke, and Chan nodded even as he wasn’t fully convinced by the others' words. Yet, it was clear to him why Hyunjin was pushing himself like this. He felt like he needed to keep Chan safe, almost like an older brother would. He felt responsible. And Chan didn’t know where to find it in him to even convince his friend otherwise. </p>
<p>	Chan only closed his eyes when he saw the other fade into the trees, a few guards following behind as the rest stayed back and rested themselves. Chan was too tired to feel worried about being left alone, and his breaths slowed as one minute turned into five, and five into thirty, until a full hour had been wasted. Chan opened his eyes sleepily to see that not only was Hyunjin still gone, but the other guards were as well. All that remained were the horses, calm and waiting to be ridden again, and Chan, who still sat against the tree, his eyes assessing the situation, before allowing the panic to flow free. He was all alone, in the middle of a forest he had never visited before.</p>
<p>	Chan shot forward as he scurried on the ground, his boots kicking up dirt as his hands went to reach for the dagger on his side. He had no clue where his comrades had gone, or if there was a threat nearby, Chan’s eyes whipping back and forth as they took in each calm sight around him. Nothing looked distrubed. In fact, the horses being as calm as they were told Chan that there might not even have been any struggling or fighting at all. So, where could they have all gone? It wasn’t as if they’d leave him in the middle of a forest on his own, right?</p>
<p>	Chan closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, trying to calm down as he glanced around their campsite. There must have been something he missed. Chan took a few steps forward as he reached one of the horses, petting it down its side as it neighed softly, Chan biting his lips as he imagined Hyunjin’s annoying smiling face, wondering where it had gone and why it was taking so long to come back. But then he felt the air drop as the pressure rose, and he felt the gazes on him from all around, his breath getting stuck in his throat as the horses glanced up as him in confusion as well. No, Chan wasn’t alone. He had been wrong, and even the horses could tell.</p>
<p>	“W-Who’s there!?” Chan yelled out, and he paused for a few seconds after that, waiting for the eyes to reveal themselves, but only feeling the shiver rack down his spine when he heard high pitched giggles instead. He wondered why he was so scared, and what had come to harm him. Maybe it had already harmed Hyunjin as well. </p>
<p>	The giggles turned into sharp, incomprehensible whispers, and Chan felt dizzy as he took a step forward, his legs threatening up give in under him as he gulped and watched the trees. He felt the eyes like targets on his soul, and he wanted more than anything for them to show themselves, to reveal the presences that Chan felt so scared of. Yet, the whispers soon turned agitated, and then it turned to bickering, until Chan knew exactly where they were coming from, his eyebrows furrowing as he stepped closer to them, the voices right behind a bush that increasingly grew louder and louder. Chan held the dagger tightly in his hand as he reached for the bush, and with one burst of confidence, he pulled it back to reveal the scene behind it, two young children in the middle of a heated argument, their words catching in their throats the moment they realized Chan had found them.</p>
<p>	Chan watched as they slowly turned their heads in surprise, their eyes wide as their jaws fell open, and only then did Chan realize that he wasn’t in any danger. But he wondered if the children felt the same as he did now that they had been unintentionally caught, and he knew that they in fact, didn’t, when he heard the high pitched battle cry behind him, a young girl running out of her own bush before jumping on Chan’s back and hanging off his throat. Chan gasped as he stumbled back, trying his best not to fall and hurt the girl and her light strangling attack, but it seemed to her like she had done the best in the world as she cheered, Chan biting his lip as he tried not to laugh at the child’s lack of strength.</p>
<p>	“Now guys, you’re free! I got him!” the girl cheered, and the two small boys from behind the first tree stood up as they glanced from Chan to their friend on his back, their own eyes wide as their lips started to quiver. Chan felt like he had seen this scene before, and he knew what was going to happen, even before it did.</p>
<p>	“Lizzy, you’re not doing anything at all to him! He’s like five times your size, you weirdo!” One of the small boys yelled out, and the other held his stomach as he started to laugh loudly, doubling over as Chan stayed silent, not sure how to handle the situation, or kids for that matter. He still didn’t know where the rest of his group had gone either.</p>
<p>	“Awe, don’t be mean! I was just tryin’ to help!” the girl cried, and Chan tumbled when he felt the girl let go of him, jumping off his back before making her way to the two boys, her eyes glaring at the one who had spoken before she kicked her leg forward and right into the boy’s shin. The boy’s eyes widened as the pain finally took hold of him, and he fell to the ground, a groan escaping his lips as he held onto the spot where she had kicked, Chan’s hand loosening on his dagger as he watched the scene unfold. He was more than confused, he was lost.</p>
<p>	“Um… excuse-” Chan tried, but the kids started to argue again, Chan shutting his mouth as quickly as he was cut off.</p>
<p>	“Lizzy why do you always have to kick me! I don’t kick you! Besides, this whole thing was your idea!” the boy on the ground yelled, and the girl huffed as she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms across her chest, Chan deciding to just put his dagger away because he knew he’d never use it on children.</p>
<p>	“Nuh uh! Ronny said he wanted to do this too!” the girl exclaimed, and the boy laughing wiped his eyes as he shook his head, grinning at the smaller girl as he took a step towards her.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, maybe just to scare him. You wanted to do this because you thought he was pretty!” the boy exclaimed, and the girl’s puffy cheeks grew red as her eyes started to water, and she kicked her foot forward again, catching the other boys shin as he cursed and grabbed it in pain as well, the girl turning her back on the two in frustration. Yet the action only caused her to come face to face with Chan one more, and she deflated, her skin growing dangerously red as her eyes widened, Chan not knowing what to do as he awkwardly stood still and waited for something to happen, or for the girl to say something. She didn’t.</p>
<p>	“Lizzy, I’m telling Mathew!” the second boy yelled, and he glanced up from his pained shin, only to see his friend staring at Chan, and Chan staring right back. The boy gulped as he hit his friend next to him to get his attention, and soon every eye was on Chan once again, Chan feeling awkward as he wanted to know what was happening, and where his friend was.</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, but- who are you? Where has the rest of my group gone?” Chan asked as he observed each face in front of him, and the girls' lips were locked tight as she took a startled step backwards, soon running to hide behind one of the boy’s as the first stepped up to answer Chan’s questions.</p>
<p>	“I apologize for not explaining ourselves sooner. Some of us thought it would be a good idea to scare you,” the boy said, and he glared back at the other two as they shyly smiled back, the boy sighing and shaking his head as he turned to Chan once more. “This is my sister Lizzy, and my brother Ronny. My name is James, and we live with a few others at an orphanage run by Mathew. We were out scavenging for berries with Mathew, when someone from your group came across our paths having eaten a poisonous berry. The rest went with Mathew to make sure he’d be okay, while Mathew left us here to watch over you,” the boy, James, said. Chan felt his lips fall into a thin line as he wondered who would be stupid enough to injest a poisonous berry, but he felt like he already knew the answer to that question. Hyunjin was wise, but he didn’t seem the smartest when it came to survival.</p>
<p>	“And so you three decided to prank me whilst I was asleep?” Chan asked, and the boy smirked playfully as he nodded, Chan glancing at the two behind him as the girl hid herself once more.</p>
<p>	“We planned a way to while you were asleep, and were to play it out when you awakened. Seems that both of our plans didn’t go as planned today, hmm?” the boy said, and Chan wondered how old he was, his attitude a bit like Hyunjins to the point where it only felt annoying. Yet, Chan was now an expert on how to handle it. And he nodded as he sighed, taking a step back and running his fingers through his brown locks as he nodded his head, knowing what steps he needed to take next.</p>
<p>	“Am I to assume you will bring me to my group then?” Chan asked, and the boy Ronny stepped up with his sister Lizzy, the girl still standing behind him as she peeked over his shoulder as Chan. Chan didn’t have much experience with kids, and while they weren’t even big enough to stand as high as his hip, he could tell they were wise beyond their years.</p>
<p>	“If that is what you wish. I’m sure Mathew wouldn’t mind hosting for one more,” the boy James said, and Chan sighed as he nodded, glancing towards the horses as he wondered what to do with them. He was sure he could lead them all together, but he knew it’d be a bit of a challenge. </p>
<p>	“Oh, Lizzy can help with the horses. She has a soft spot for animals,” the boy Ronny spoke, and the girl only blushed more as she groaned, gazing at Chan before at the horses. And without a word, she left her spot behind the boy, grabbing onto a few reins as she tugged them forward, Chan easily impressed when the horses began to move without much motivation at all. Chan grabbed the few other reins as he moved to walk behind her and the horses, and the two boys walked side by side, keeping their eyes on Chan as they whispered and bickered with one another. Chan felt more than awkward being with a group of kids he had never even seen in his life, and he hoped that they would actually be bringing him to their home, Chan keeping his lips sealed as silence took form.</p>
<p>	The walk with the horses hadn’t been all that long, in fact the minutes felt like they were passing by even slower with the awkward tension surrounding them, yet Chan could see the small home in the distance, the group walking out of the forest and up a barren hill of grass and moss, the horses neighing as they saw all the potential food scattered everywhere. Chan sighed when they finally stood in front of the two story wooden log house, and he let go of the reins, the girl doing the same as Chan knew that the horses wouldn’t run with all this grass around. Chan gulped as he took a step forward, and the three walked in front of him, the boy James turning for only a small moment to give him a soft smile, before moving to glance at the front door and open it.</p>
<p>	“Mathew! We’re back, and we brought another guest!” James yelled, and Chan listened as he heard a few things being moved around before footsteps made their way towards him and the children, Chan glancing down at the small humans as they squirmed in their spots. Kids were weird, but at least these ones were cute.</p>
<p>	“Ah, I’m so sorry for leaving you guys-” a voice started to say behind a corner, and as soon as Chan could see their face, the voice faded out, the boy’s gaze falling on Chan as their eyes grew heavy. “Behind…” the boy mumbled, and he stood a little straighter as Chan gazed at him in confusion, wondering why the other was staring at him as if he had the world at his fingertips. Chan shuffled in his spot as he moved past the children, the boy’s gaze never leaving his face as his lips parted in awe, Chan only briefly glancing at the other as he walked past him in search of his friend. Mathew turned in his spot as he watched Chan walk away from them and further into the house, and Chan froze when he heard the groan, his head turning to peer into a room, and a sigh leaving his lips when he saw it was crowded with a group of men sitting on the floor and in chairs, and Hyunjin lying ill on a bed, his arms hugging his stomach as his eyes fluttered open to see the new arrival.</p>
<p>	“C-Chan…” Hyunjin groaned as he gagged, and Chan’s lips slipped into a straight line as he glared at the other, making his way further into the room before standing in front of the bed. Chan wasn’t amused, but he was worried. And very, very frustrated.</p>
<p>	“You’re a fool,” Chan bitterly spoke, and Hyunjin scoffed even as he moved to cover his mouth with his hand, gulping down the saliva that built up in his mouth as he smiled back.</p>
<p>	“But I’m still the most handsome in the room, am I not?” Hyunjin commented, and Chan sighed as he rolled his eyes, his fingers moving to pinch the bridge of his nose as he shook his head in disappointment. </p>
<p>	“Your comment shows me that you’ll at least be alright. Get better, thank your hosts, and then lets get going,” Chan said with a frown, and Hyunjin groaned as he tried to sit up in the bed, one hand still holding his stomach as his head nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>	“The thing is, right below this hill is our base at the border. We’ve already made it,” Hyunjin commented, and Chan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering how someone would ever decide to live so close to the border and its dangers, even with children living amongst them. “Allow me to spend a few more moments here, and we’ll relocate to the base instead,” Hyunjin said, and Chan nodded as he glanced around the room, the men slowly getting up and announcing their exit to the base themselves. A few moments passed, and soon only Chan and Hyunjin were alone in the room, giggles and laughter of children ringing through the house as Chan made to sit in a chair next to the bed Hyunjin sat on.</p>
<p>	“Why would anyone ever place a home next to danger?” Chan suddenly asked after a few moments of silence, and Hyunjin glanced at his friend, shrugging his shoulders as he took a deep breath and released his hold from around his stomach.</p>
<p>	“It’s been here for as long as I’ve traveled the nation as a Knight. I knew of <br/>Mathew for a long time, as he often comes down the hill to offer a few things up to us on our travels, but I never knew he lived with children, let alone raised them,” Hyunjin commented, and Chan hummed as he felt the new presence join the room, Chan glancing over at the boy Mathew along with Hyunjin, their combined gazes making the older boy blush as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.</p>
<p>	“How- how are you feeling?” Mathew asked Hyunjin, and Hyunjin smiled as he nodded, the newcomer relaxing as he let his hand fall to his side.</p>
<p>	“Better, all thanks to your crafty magic,” Hyunjin commented, and Mathew chuckled as he shook his head, his gaze falling on Chan once more as he watched the other in awe.</p>
<p>	Without the panic and worry for his friend anymore, Chan took the moment to take in the new face, the other around the same age as him, but with more boyish charms and less muscle to his body, his face soft around its edges, and his skin tanned, his hair a dark brown and his eyes the color of honey. He was as handsome as humans come. And Chan didn’t know what he saw in him, but his eyes never left Chan’s face, the other observing him as if there was no other sight in the worlds he’d ever look at. And while the attention wasn’t necessarily wanted, it did make his skin crawl with heat, Chan soon finding himself blushing from the handsome boy’s gaze, until all he could do was turn his own head away and stare at the floor. It was strange, this feeling sitting dormant inside his chest.</p>
<p>	“I wield no magic, only children that have found themselves in similar situations before,” Mathew replied finally, and Chan sighed as he felt the attention shift off of him and back to Hyunjin, his friend staring at him in confusion before slowly bringing his gaze back up to his savior.</p>
<p>	“Yes… well, I’m sorry to say, but we’ll need to be leaving shortly,” Hyunjin said, and Mathew sighed as he nodded, his hands folding in front of him as he nervously started to play with his fingers. </p>
<p>	“To the border once more?” Mathew asked, and Hyunjin chuckled as he nodded, Chan easily picking up on the fake tones of amusement in his voice. Hyunjin was scared to see the horrors once more, and Chan could only imagine just how hard things would be.</p>
<p>	“Tis’ my duty as a Knight. This will be Chan's first time as well, but I know things will go more smoothly with him around. I do ask that at night, you make sure you and the children stay inside, as usual,” Hyunjin warned, and Mathew nodded as he gulped, and Chan suddenly felt even more anxious for the dangers that awaited, his gaze rising to the tanned boy next to him, only to find his gaze already on him once more.</p>
<p>	“I do wish you luck, Chan. I’ve never been witness to what they do down there, but at night… I can hear the sounds of anguish. Be safe,” Mathew spoke, and Chan felt the words hit him like a strike to his heart. He was scared. After so much, after Hyunjin tried as much as he could to excite Chan and make him smile, it was only to prepare him for the shocks he would receive with their time at the border. He didn’t want Chan to break and be crushed. Yet, Chan knew he had no other choice. Because he’d never allow the other to go there ever alone again, even if it meant him getting hurt in the end.</p>
<p>	“With Hyunjin with me, everything shall be alright,” Chan said as he stood, and Hyunjin gazed up at him with adoration, the words sinking deep in his heart as Chan helped him off his seat. The two fought and bickered, but Hyunjin was now his friend, a precious person he’d do anything to help. And he knew this was not only a savor to him, but to Seungmin and Jisung. All these people who mattered the most to him in the world. And there was no other choice than staying and fighting by Hyunjin’s side. Chan only wished Jisung would be there to hold and sooth him after.</p>
<p>	Chan sighed as he held onto his friend, keeping him steady as he walked him out of the room, Mathew moving out of the way as he kept his gaze still on Chan. He felt it from one side of the house to the other, and he felt it from the front door as well, Hyunjin turning to wave and thank the other once more for their help. And even when Chan no longer felt the gaze, he knew it would return. Because the other had only just met Chan, and yet he seemed fixated. And something in Chan started to stir, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. All he knew was that his future would be filled with confusion, terror, and pain. But maybe, he’d spare time for a few more happy moments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I miss Jisung already :( I want to write about him, but Chan is literally going to be gone for a week, boo... though some days will be short. I'm only expecting three more chapters before he returns home, so the week will go by quickly. We will learn some things these next few chapters, and Chan will learn a little more about himself. Get ready for some action-type scenes coming up, the border is an actual nightmare. And most of it takes place at night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Night of Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for a little action!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan gulped as he gazed down the hill, taking in all the different campsites set up at the bottom of it, some tents large while others small. Hyunjin kept stuck to his side, the poor boy still sick after his experiment with death, and Chan helped him walk as best he could, their objective to make it down the hill and find the place the two of them would be sleeping in. Hyunjin had told Chan they had been offered separate tents due to their rank, but Hyunjin had denied them, saying he’d rather spend his time in there with Chan by his side. And while normally Chan would have enjoyed peace over annoying comments and smirks, it was nice to know the other would be by his side the whole time. Chan didn’t want to admit that he was okay with holding the hand that Hyunjin was offering to him.</p>
<p>	“A little ways past the tents is where we’ll be heading to tonight,” Hyunjin said as he nodded into the distance, and for now it looked peaceful, the sun starting to set after their full day of traveling. Chan wondered how this scene could become something entirely else in one night, and he glanced at his friend next to him, Hyunjin seemingly in a trance of his own with a frown on his face. Chan always could tell there was something wrong when Hyunjin held a frown, his expressions gave him away too easily.</p>
<p>	“You’ve been leaving me out on what our actual job is. I understand we need to push the border back, but at what cost?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin let his gaze fall as he stared silently at the ground, the wind picking up around them for only a moment as it pushed Chan’s brown bangs into his face. He felt Hyunjin’s arm wrap a little tighter around him, and he knew the two were just as nervous for what was to come as anybody else. But for them, they’d be at the front of it all.</p>
<p>	“Chan…” Hyunjin said with a sigh, and he raised his gaze, pinning it on Chan as the Knight held his breath, knowing that the moment was serious around them, and Hyunjin was finally going to reveal the truth of where his battle scars came from. Chan didn’t know if he was ready for it. “When the sun sets, and night falls, death is summoned onto our sides. At first it used to be a constant fight, slaying rebels during the day, and beasts at night, but now they have started to almost… work together to defeat us. They are crazed, and fight in a way I have never seen before, their focus on their enemies, but as if they are searching for something among them the whole time. We use our blades, and we shed their blood, and we pray that we make it to sunrise,” Hyunjin explained, and Chan felt his eyes widen in fear. This wasn’t just the people trying to protect their border. This was the start of a war. A war in which Chan was now a part of.</p>
<p>	“But why? Where are they coming from?” Chan asked, his voice no louder than a whisper, and Hyunjin shook his head, gazing out into the distance as people slowly started to rise from their tents. Their sleep was over, and now it was time to fight.</p>
<p>	“That is a part that confuses us the most. The demons of the forest have stayed dormant for centuries, and the rebels aren’t even a part of the neighboring nation. They all stem from the forest. We have… captured a few of the rebels, but we can never gain a clear answer from them. They ramble until they use up the last of their breath. As of lately, the beasts are getting stronger too, and it's just too much to hold off on my own. While I never want to wish this on anyone, I’m glad you’re here,” Hyunjin explained, and Chan felt his eyes lid as he nodded. He didn’t want to be here, to face these fears and hope that in the morning he’d still be alive and breathing. But he did want to do whatever it took to keep a friend safe. He just hoped that he could succeed in helping Hyunjin, and returning home to Jisung unscathed.</p>
<p>	“What about the round table? Do they know of the increasing threat?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin finally started the two forward, the two walking down the hill as they supported one another, Chan’s eyes on the scene in front of him as even more people started to rise from their tents. The sun was setting quick, and the grass on the horizon was painted orange, an image that reminded Chan of Seungmin in a way. Chan gazed over at Hyunjin, and he saw the way the other relaxed at the sight too. He knew they were thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>	“I’ve spoken to them on multiple occasions about how worse our situation is getting. I’ve begged them to send Minho for aid as well, but they have refused,” Hyunjin said as he shook his head in frustration, Chan glancing at his friend as something he said spiked his curiosity.</p>
<p>	“Minho? Why hasn’t he been allowed to leave?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin bit his lip as he glanced away, Chan quickly realizing the other had said too much and was scared to say anymore.</p>
<p>	“There is not much I can say on my own, without Minho speaking of the rest. But… let us say that Minho is a special case. One that the round table has put restrictions on. As I am allowed to leave the castle, he is not. A punishment of his past,” Hyunjin said slowly, his sentences choppy as he tried to find a way to explain it easily to Chan. But Chan understood easily what the other was saying. Minho had done something in the past that the round table is punishing him for, and the only one who can explain his history to him, is Minho himself. Chan slowly nodded as he held his friend a little tighter, the two finally making it to the bottom of the hill as silence fell over them, an awkward end to a tense conversation. One that Chan hoped someday he could revisit with Minho. “I’ll show you to our tent, we should try to sleep as much as we can before night falls,” Hyunjin said, and Chan nodded, knowing the other knew better than anyone else how to deal with this situation. He had been here many times before, and he had fought endlessly through the night many times before. And now, Chan would be there to join him.</p>
<p>	Chan sighed as he let the others show him to their tent, one of the smaller ones near the front, their bags already unloaded from the horses and set in front of the entrance. Chan let go of Hyunjin as the other groaned in a small amount of pain, and Chan reached for his own bag, picking it up and bringing it further into the tent. The walls were a dark green, and inside there were two cots, Chan taking the right one as he placed his things near it. In the middle was an already lit lantern, and Chan moved to sit on the bed, leaning over the edge as he pushed around his clothes, trying to find an easy outfit that he could move around stealthily later in the night. Hyunjin made his way slowly inside too as he fell to the other empty bed in exhaustion, and in only a moment was he asleep, small snores escaping his lips as Chan fondly rolled his eyes as he glanced up at the other. He knew that getting sick off the berries would be a setback for the other, and he hoped that in a few hours he would start to feel better. Chan stood once more as he went to bring Hyunjin’s bag inside for him, but he stopped at the front of the tent when he felt a gaze on him, one filled with comfort rather than weariness. And Chan followed the feeling until he was looking up the hill, only to see a silhouette standing on top of it, staring down as the wind swept through their hair.</p>
<p>	Chan wondered who it was, but the snore from his friend broke him out of his trance, Chan glancing away from the figure as he looked back at Hyunjin practically falling off the bed. And with a sigh he grabbed the other’s bag, giving one last glance at the top of the hill before making his way inside the tent, a frown on his face when he saw that there was now nobody there. Chan decided to not worry about it as he unlatched the tent door, and he let it fall, blocking out the light from outside the tent, and bringing Hyunjin’s things in as he placed them next to his bed. Chan was scared, but he was also tired. And so he moved to his bed once more, praying that when he closed his eyes, his thoughts would drift to Jisung and his smiles, instead of the horrors that awaited him when he rose from the tent once more.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	Chan felt the hand in his hair as his eyes fluttered open, only to peer above him to see a saddened gaze above him. It only took Chan a few moments to realize who it was and what was happening, and without question he slowly rose from his bed, grabbing his things to change into as Hyunjin silently watched them. The air was filled with tension, and Chan felt that he would burst, his heart beating heavily in his chest as static filled the air. It was time. He could hear the voices yelling outside, the people getting ready for a night of blood and terror. And Chan could see the shadows of flames outside his tent, Hyunjin slowly moving as he started to change himself. He wondered if the other was okay. If his sickness from earlier was gone. If he expected to live to see another day in this hell induced nightmare.</p>
<p>	When Chan glanced back up, Hyunjin stood in front of him with a sword in his hand, a familiar sight from the duel he had participated in, the sword sharpened for his use only. And the weight felt good when he took it into his hands, giving Hyunjin a nod as he placed it into his holster by his side. He wondered if he should say something, or break the fear induced tension between the two that beat at his skin like sticks and bats. But Hyunjin only continued to move around silently, and Chan had a hard time reading his sad, stoic expression, Chan watching the other silently as he finished up his few things. He wanted to say good luck, or sorry, or even I appreciate you, but his lips were sewn together by the fear he felt. Somehow when Hyunjin finally glanced up at him and read his gaze, Chan knew the other heard the words even as they were never spoken.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin went to the entrance of the tent as he moved the small curtain to the side, and Chan saw the light of the flames brighten around him, consuming him like a heated fire to his heart. He felt the flames crawl up his neck and light his hair, and he gulped as he tried to push the feeling down, putting one step in front of the other as he followed Hyunjin out of the tent and through the crowd. The guards parted as the Knights made their way to the front, and it was only then that Chan began to hear them, the chaos that he couldn’t see, but could feel in the air. The battle cries being shouted into the night.</p>
<p>	Before reaching the front, Hyunjin stopped at a different tent full of armor, fishing through to find his own set before grabbing another for Chan. The two changed, and Chan kept his helmet by his side, wanting to be able to breathe as much air as he could before he had to jump into the fight. He didn’t even know where to start, or what to expect, but he knew it’d be difficult. He knew he’d see a lot of death in this one night, and maybe he’d even be witness to his own, his breath catching in his throat as he thought about dying. He’d leave Jisung all alone in the castle, until his tears stained his face and painted the walls. Chan let out a heavy sigh as he glanced up into the night, and his body froze when he saw the stars high above him, lighting up the sky with thousands of shining dots. He hoped that during his troubles, Jisung would be watching over him.</p>
<p>	The two continued to the front before turning around, the rest of the guards gathering around them in a half circle in suits of armor of their own, some on horses, most on foot. Chan bit his lip as he gazed into every fearful and blood crazed eye, and he wondered what his own reflected, what the others saw when they looked at him. Chan glanced at Hyunjin next to him, and he wasn’t surprised when he saw the frown on his face, the world around them silent except for the distant cries into the night, and the whistling of the wind as it dipped in between their pieces of armor. Hyunjin cleared his throat, and Chan knew the other would have words to say, a final statement before their night of terror.</p>
<p>	“I know for most of you, this isn’t your first time. You’ve seen the blood that will be shed a hundred times over, yet you continue to fight for the good of your nation. You are strong. You are brave. And tonight shall be no different as the moon reflects down on your blade in the heat of battle. To everyone, I wish you all the luck in the world. Every night is different, and tonight shall be no exception. Prepare for the worst,” Hyunjin yelled, and Chan expected a roar afterwards, or just something to bring up the mood after the Knight's words. But all there was was silence. And Chan knew just how terrifying things actually were then.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin turned towards the forest as he moved to place his own helmet on, and Chan gulped as he did the same, his hands shaking as he tried to take a few deep breaths. This was actually happening. After all of Chan’s life, locked in a castle and trained for one purpose only, Chan was being placed in the front line of a war. He didn’t know how to handle it, or even how to fight during it. He knew nothing. He was totally unprepared. And yet his legs moved him forward when Hyunjin started to walk, and he let them guide him until he heard the first twig break under his feet, the group slowly progressing into the dark forest, the earth either lit by the moon, or torches in a few of the guards hands.</p>
<p>	Chan could hear how loud his breathing was in the helmet, the steel muffling the battle cries that slowly died down in the night. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, and he wondered if it was heavy enough to rattle his armor, to allow the friend next to him to hear his fear as well. Yet, when Chan glanced at Hyunjin, the other had changed as a person completely, as if he casted all fear aside and was ready to fight to protect his nation. Chan wondered if he knew he could die tonight. He wondered if the other wasn’t even scared of death anymore.</p>
<p>	A few minutes of walking in the forest, and the first enemy showed face, bursting out of a bush with a dagger in hands, their face painted with red and black as if they were wearing war paint, and their clothes tattered and ragged, the person wearing no armor as they smiled widely and charged the group. Chan wanted to scream, to tell them that there was no way one person could take on the whole team, but by the way their eyes bounced around each face in front of them, Chan felt like they knew they would fail. Chan wondered what they felt when Hyunjin jumped forward and raised his sword, swiping it through the air and slicing through the rebels neck, if they saw fear in their last moments, or if they gained a thrill from death. Yet, Chan only watched as the blood splattered Hyunjin’s sword and armor, and he watched as the body fell limp to the ground, Hyunjin stepping over it as if it was nothing. A life was stolen, yet there was no time to care.</p>
<p>	After the first rebel, Chan’s eyes stayed in front of him, no longer distracted by his friend next to him as he carefully scoped out the area, looking for any movement, or listening for any sounds that would give the enemy away. He was trained for this, he knew what to do. Chan was a fighter, and as a Knight he always would be. Yet, being in the heat of the battle was entirely different, and even though he was trying his best to pull himself together, to prove to Hyunjin that he was correct in taking Chan along, Chan felt his palms turn sweaty and his head spin, fear instilled in all the worst places as he licked his lips and tried to gather himself. He was terrified. And when he heard the snap of a twig next to him, Chan shot out his arm, stopping Hyunjin next to him as he eyed where the noise came from, Hyunjin glancing at him in confusion as Chan shook his head.</p>
<p>	As if the other understood, Hyunjin raised his hand, signaling for the group to stop as Chan crept forward on his own, his hands on the hilt of the sword as he listened for another sound with a bated breath. His steps were small, and soon one became five, and five became ten, until the fire light from behind him dimmed and he could see the dark forest under the moon less and less, Chan gulping down his fear once again as he felt it itch to climb up his throat and out of his lips. The world stilled in his last moments, and Chan felt his foot come forward once more, stepping on a loose piece of earth, the dirt below him giving way, and his body losing its balance, Chan letting out a small yelp as he suddenly fell forward, and down a steep hill.</p>
<p>	Chan heard the cry of his name as he tumbled down, his armor the only thing saving him from the rocks and trees that he continued to hit as his body was thrown every which way. He tried to grab onto anything he could as he screamed in fear, but gravity took hold of him, until the hill came to a sudden stop, and Chan freefell the rest of the way off the small cliff, his body hitting the ground with a heavy thud as dirt and dust raised around him. Chan felt dizzy and in pain, and he laid there as he panted, staring up at the moon he could see between the trees, a groan leaving his lips as his head spun in circles. It only took him another second to realize his reality, and Chan gasped as he sat up, staring up the hill and seeing the faces of fear staring down at him, lit by the torches that they held onto. Chan had been separated. Yet by the shaking of the earth around him, he knew he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>	Chan scurried to his feet as he kicked the dirt beneath him, his breath catching in his throat once more as his gaze whipped from the group above him, to the open surface around him, the Knight backing up as much as he could until he hit the cliff wall behind him. He heard another shout of his name, and he grabbed his sword once more, pulling it out as the earth shook again, a roar ringing out through the night as Chan felt his legs threaten to give way. The silence that followed after was more terrifying than the roar, and Chan knew that it would only be a moment before the beast showed itself, before it attacked him and tried to kill him. Yet, he was alone. And he’d be forced to fight the monster off on his own.</p>
<p>	The ground shook once more, and the dirt lifted, and out of the earth came the beast, large in size, and shaped like a rodent, its skin hairless and dirty as it shook the dirt off of its back. Chan bit his tongue to hold his scream, when he saw the teeth that lined its mouth, like sharp razor blades that had pieces of flesh and bone hanging between them, the monster's giant tongue swishing out to lick and pick at them as its beedy, blood red eyes scanned the area. And it found its meal when its eyes landed on Chan, and Chan felt the murderous intent as his armor started to shake along with his legs, the creature huffing as the cold air fogged around their hot breath. Chan was going to fight this mammoth of a creature, and somehow he hoped he’d be allowed to live in the end.</p>
<p>	Chan heard another scream above him, as if someone was yelling at him to run, and in a second Chan saw the creature's long winding tail come crashing down next to him, as if the monster had a whip attached to their body. The earth shook as more dirt splayed from the ground, and Chan tripped as he started to run, his hand catching his fall before he pushed himself back up, his lips parted as he panted, and his eyes wide as he ran away from the cliff in terror. The tail chased him, but continued to miss him by the last second, Chan screaming and wishing someone would jump down and save him, help him fight off the beast before it killed him for good. Yet when he glanced up the hill, he saw that the rest were now in a fight of their own, Hyunjin jumping between rebels and slicing them down all while trying to make sure Chan was still alive below him. It had been a trap, and now the rest were fighting off an ambush.</p>
<p>	Chan knew that if he were to survive this night, he’d need to kill this creature himself. Yet as his feet pushed him forward and he ran, he knew that if he even stopped for a moment, the thing would knock him down with its tail, crushing his bones into dust before the thing used its teeth to devour him whole. So, he needed a plan. And anyone that he came up with in the span of a few seconds while running from death seemed as good as any, so with his plan now developed in his mind, Chan forced himself to shut off his fear, and just think. His body would work on autopilot. He wouldn’t allow fear to get in the way, not anymore. </p>
<p>	Chan let out a deep breath before he calculated his next move, and he felt time as if it slowed around him, the tail hitting the earth right behind him as he raised his sword and turned, bringing the blade down onto the tail as it sliced clean through it, the creature roaring in pain as the tail fell to the ground with a loud thud, the small stub still connected to the creature bleeding out thick globs of dark red blood, painting the dirt beneath it as it turned towards Chan with rage in its eyes. Chan gasped as watched the creature charge him head on instead, and he fell to the ground when the thing swiped at him with its claw, roaring out as if missed, and Chan tumbled to the side, out of breath and feeling a spike of fear once more. But he didn’t have time to notice as it charged him once more, and he tried to crawl out of the way, feeling as he just got out of the monster's second attack, but barely, the claws digging through the plated steel armor and slicing down the back of his left calf. </p>
<p>	Chan grit his teeth as he screamed in pain, stumbling to get back onto his feet as he felt the blood start to slide down his legs from his freshly opened wounds. Yet, the creature relished in his cry of pain, and it didn’t waste time as it came at him again, Chan swinging his sword at the same time and catching its paw, slicing deeply through it as the creature retreated its wounded limb as it roared once more. Chan knew better this time than to wait for it to attack again, and he ran towards it, lifting his sword near his shoulder as he screamed out, the creature only getting a small glanced at him as he fell forward, bringing the sword down and into the middle of it head, the creature screaming in agony for only a moment before it went limp and silent, its head sliced in two, and bleeding out more thick blood as it fell to the ground, the earth shaking once more around Chan before suddenly growing still.</p>
<p>	Chan panted as he let his sword weigh him down, his legs wobbling until he could no longer stand. Chan fell, along with his sword, and he closed his eyes, feeling a little more than dizzy after the exertion of the fight, and his new loss of blood. But it took him only a moment to remember the others were in a fight of their own, and when he opened his eyes in a panic for his friend, he felt himself relax as he watched Hyunjin break away, the rebels almost all dead as the guards finished off the last few. Hyunjin started to slide down the hill, with more grace than Chan had, and he jumped off the cliff, landing on his feet as he sprinted towards Chan, throwing off his helmet to the side before skidding to a stop and falling front of the Knight already on the ground. Hyunjin looked terrorfied, an expression he hadn’t held since the beginning of the night, and Chan let out a shaky sigh, feeling as Hyunjin removed his own helmet, Chan trying to greet the other with a small smile to show he was okay. By the look in Hyunjin’s eyes, it was anything but a smile that he gave him.</p>
<p>	“And you say that I’m the fool!” Hyunjin yelled, and Chan winced as he glanced away, staring at the large dead foe in front of him as his pants started to calm down.</p>
<p>	“I-I am not sure what that was…” Chan stuttered, and Hyunjin let out a groan as he reached forward, cupping Chan’s cheeks into his palm as he forced the other to gaze at him again, Hyunjin treating him delicately even as he felt anger and fear surge through him. Hyunjin was worried.</p>
<p>	“That could have gone so wrong! You could have perished from the beginning!” Hyunjin continued to yell in frustration, and Chan felt his eyes soften towards his friend, his hand reaching up to gently grab onto Hyunjin’s wrist, the other barely noticing his touch as his hands started to shake that held onto Chan’s face.</p>
<p>	“I am alive,” Chan whispered, and Hyunjin started to shake his head as he let it fall, Chan watching the other as they seemed to have a hard time accepting the few moments beforehand.</p>
<p>	“Yes, I-I know! But what if you weren’t? What if you got split up again, and next time you weren’t as lucky, and that thing k-killed you? How would I, or even Jisung, be able to live with ourselves?!” Hyunjin yelled, and Chan pulled himself off the other, pushing forward right after as he wrapped Hyunjin into a tight embrace, the other falling limp as they tried to hold back their tears of fear.</p>
<p>	“Then I shan’t leave your side again, my friend. We will stick together,” Chan comfortingly said, and he felt Hyunjin shiver in his hold, the other reluctant to embrace Chan back, as if he was scared just touching him would be his demise. But Chan held on even tighter, and soon Hyunjin gave in, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Chan as a deep sigh left his lips.</p>
<p>	“You better…” Hyunjin mumbled with a small pout, and Chan felt himself chuckle at the others words, even as he felt the fear and adrenaline continue to flush through him. The night wasn’t over, but at least Chan had been able to survive the worst part. Now all he had to do was help the others finish off the few remaining in the forest, and head back to camp with the others, and Hyunjin by his side.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	 It was interesting, emerging from the forest when the sun rose, the stars of comfort leaving Chan’s side as a warming light took their place. And Chan was exhausted, each guard covered in blood and sweat, Chan’s own armor dented and bloody as his wound on his leg started to throb slowly over time. It would heal, but he’d feel it whenever he walked, the tissue tugging as he ran around trying to kill more enemies. After his fall down the cliff, and his fight at the bottom, things had calmed down, Chan finding moments to rest alongside Hyunjin as the others kept watch during the time. He had come face to face with death several times, but each one he was able to overcome, Hyunjin standing by in case Chan got hurt again. Hyunjin kept a close eye on him after his close call, and Chan secretly appreciated the idea that the other would be there for him in the end.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin and Chan only split up when they were finally deemed safe again in the sunlight, the two dragging their tired bodies to the tent, before Chan grabbed a new set of clothes to change into, deciding he’d take a bath of sorts in a nearby river while Hyunjin himself fell asleep. The poisonous berries had taken a lot out of him, and Chan knew he needed to catch up on his energy if he was to fight through another night. Chan closed the tent the best he could to trap the sunlight out of it for his friend, and with a sigh he dragged himself tiredly away from the campsite, heading towards the direction Hyunjin had pointed out to him, to clean himself off. A few guards stayed awake as they nodded to him as he passed, and Chan took a moment to stop by his horse, giving it a few pets and a few soft words before leaving them behind entirely, the sound soon escaping him as he listened to the peace and quiet of nature.</p>
<p>	After walking for 15 minutes, Chan found the small river, sparkling in the sunlight and clear enough to see the bottom. It looked cold, but heavenly, and Chan knew it would be soothing on his wound most of all, Chan setting his things next to the river's edge as he glanced around. He was alone, and the sound of the constant streaming water was calming, Chan letting out another sigh as he felt himself start to grow even more tired. He needed to sleep soon, and standing here next to the water, was only lulling him closer to it.</p>
<p>	Chan took his clothes off slowly as he set them next to the river as well, leaving on only his briefs as he stepped in one foot at a time into the water, feeling the cold itch his toes before moving up higher on his leg. Chan shivered, but continued in as deep as he could go, feeling the water cleanse his skin and help to wake him up from the chills, Chan swimming around as he rubbed his skin and the blood off his body. At one point Chan collected his dirty clothes, pulling them into the water and rinsing them as well before setting them out to dry, Chan taking the time to relax after and sit against a rock on the edge of the water, feeling the river as it tried to take him down stream with him, the peace relaxing, and giving Chan the moment to allow his mind to wander.</p>
<p>	Chan closed his eyes as he let his mind travel and his body sink deeper, and he let a face take shape inside of him, one with icy blues eyes, and plush tempting lips that he had been gifted to taste on his own. He missed Jisung. He missed him with all his heart, and after the fears of the night, he wanted to see him, to hug him and show him that he was alright, that he would return alive. Chan knew how Hyunjin must have felt every time he came here without his own destined one, and at least Chan was allowed a friend to be with. Hyunjin came alone, and when he returned, he pretended it didn’t affect him.</p>
<p>	Slowly his thoughts started to drift to the warning Seungmin had given him before he left, and he felt his eyebrows furrow as he remembered that he was running out of time, that he had to make a choice that he didn’t even know he would need to make. And while Jisung had comforted him, and told him that he need not worry about it, Chan still did. Because something sat deep in his heart, a feeling that if he didn’t make the right one, his life would forever change for the worst. And he wished more than anything to make the right choice. But what if he didn’t? All because he was never given the details of this choice to begin with. Chan really missed Jisung.</p>
<p>	Chan let out a deep sigh, and he suddenly heard a noise next to the river, a pebble falling into the water as Chan’s eyes snapped open to peer at the newcomer, a face he had only really seen once before, but not so long ago. Mathew stood wide eyed as he gazed at Chan from the river's edge, and Chan relaxed, not worried about the other being in his presence. The boy had a certain aura to him, one that spoke of healing rather than danger, and Chan reasoned he could stay relaxed around him, the Knight curiously watching as Mathew continued to stare at him, taking a step closer to the river, and smiling.</p>
<p>	“Washing your worries away?” Mathew asked, and Chan hummed as he lifted an arm out of the water, pushing his wet hair out his eyes and behind his head, Mathew eyeing the movement and the muscles that popped on Chan’s arm from the action.</p>
<p>	“There has yet to be a moment where I haven’t had worries. Yet, sitting here has allowed hidden ones to come forth once again,” Chan answered, admitting that he was reminiscing about things other than the trouble at the border. This seemed to catch Mathews attention as he decided to sit down on the muddy ledge, taking off the sandals that he wore, and dipping his feet in the water, staring at Chan from across the river. The sun shined on his tan skin, and his honey eyes glistened, Chan realizing just how handsome this boy actually was.</p>
<p>	“Do you wish to talk about it?” Mathew asked, and Chan sat up, eyeing the other curiously as his lips slipped into a smirk. Mathews gaze fell onto his lips, and a small blush rose on his cheeks, Chan missing the expression as he gazed away from the other.</p>
<p>	“Does one usually speak their worries with a stranger?” Chan asked, and Mathew shrugged, moving to remove his shirt before slipping into the water, Chan’s gaze snapping back to the boy as he eyed his flawlessly tanned bare skin. Something felt strange, but not threatening, and so Chan stayed where he was, wondering what the other was thinking, and what they had planned.</p>
<p>	“I find a stranger's output to be the best kind. You can choose to accept it or reject it, without the fear of hurting the others feelings,” Mathew said, and he slowly swam towards Chan, stopping right in front of him as he eyed the boy, a small hum leaving his lips as he nodded his head.</p>
<p>	“And if my words upset you?” Chan asked, and Mathew shook his head, his eyes growing sultry as he slipped a hand onto Chan’s thigh, Chan tensing at the touch as he tried to figure out just what the other was thinking.</p>
<p>	“How do you think you’ll upset me?” Mathew asked instead, and Chan sat up further, biting his lip as he stared intensely at the other. He felt the fire build up slowly inside him, yet it wasn’t the same feeling as the others he had felt before. It felt washed down, and wrong.</p>
<p>	Chan reached forward as he grabbed the boy’s hand on his thigh, startling the other as he gently pulled it off of him, Chan standing from the water as he slowly shook his head. “I am tied to another, I’m sorry,” Chan said, and Mathew looked hurt for only a moment, the boy gulping down his own feelings as he smiled and nodded, standing from the water as he stood in front of Chan once more.</p>
<p>	“I think you’ll find you have less worries if you think less. If you think the same as you speak, then maybe your troubles will start to disappear. I am sorry for my actions, you are just as tempting at the ripest of fruits, and I do not get the chance to taste one often,” Mathew said, and Chan furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what the other meant, and why he seemed so sure of himself. Chan watched as the other took a step back, eyeing Chan slowly up and down before returning his gaze to his eyes. “Please stop by our home anytime. The children have been asking to see you again,” Mathew added, and he turned to walk away, Chan watching the boy as he grabbed his shirt and left, leaving Chan in peace once more. He felt confused and bewildered, but somewhere in him he knew the other meant no harm. Chan just felt more confused than ever, and all he wished for was to see Jisung once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So listen, Mathew isn't bad. He's an OC I created, and he is in charge of an orphanage he created that hosts a few kids. He is a good person. But, he's lonely, and he finds Chan attractive, so he's shooting his shot. We're not done with him, but he's essential in helping Chan figure some things out. So we'll see him for a little bit more, learn a little bit about him, and then we can all decide if we like him or not.<br/>Also, I hope you could feel the tension in the first night of fighting. I tried my best to describe the fear Chan felt hehehe. He'll get a little better with it, but we aren't done with the action.<br/>(Also I realize that Mathew should be spelt Matthew, but I didn't realize that until after the whole chapter was written. Oops.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Finding Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second night was as bad as the first. While Chan didn’t separate from Hyunjin this time, the amount of small beasts they had to fight instead of rebels was greater, and Chan wondered if they were working together, deciding on who would fight and die each night. Chan felt less fear going in, but the blood he shed was greater, and when the sun arrived, his armor was stained with red once more, his body tired, and his muscles aching. Hyunjin was better himself after finally working the berries and their effect out of his system, but he was just as tired, his arm slung around Chan’s shoulder as they breathed heavily and made their way towards the camp. They had been able to back out earlier than they did before, and Chan was excited to sleep those extra few hours before rising for battle once more, the Knight yawning as he felt Hyunjin slug against him.</p>
<p>	Chan fell asleep easily, his dreams drifting around in his head before stopping on a vivid one, Chan standing alone in the middle of a garden, his younger self watching the sky and feeling the snow fall daintily on his face. He felt it cling to his eyelashes, and he heard only silence around him, blanketed by the snow collecting on the ground. He was alone, the garden spread wide in front of him, and he slowly lifted his hand up, feeling the flakes kiss his palm as his breath fogged in front of him, his lips parted in awe as he spent those few moments of beauty as one with nature. But soon he let his hand fall, and his gaze drop, and he stared at the ground, noticing the footprints in the snow next to his own, Chan glancing around to see who had been with him all this time. And there, standing next to a small frozen pond only a few feet away from him, was a boy.</p>
<p>	He was younger than Chan, he could tell by the size of the boy and the softness of his features, his face partially hidden, but still allowing Chan to take a peek at his beauty. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were red, and he wore a cloak too big for him, hanging past his knees, and bunched up near his small hands, the boy cupping them together as he tried to catch flakes of his own. Chan watched as the silence grew, and he felt his feet move forward on their own, his steps light as he traced the footprints in the snow, the boy still staring at his hands as he waited for snow to fall into his palms. Chan wanted to know who he was, and he wanted to face him and see his full beauty, his heart attached to a string as it pulled him closer, his breath coming out in larger puffs of smoke as he felt a strange excitement within him.</p>
<p>	Chan stopped in front of the small boy, and he gulped, licking his lips and feeling as they froze over, his hands shaking by his side as he yearned to get the others attention, to touch his reddened skin, to feel how soft it was under his fingertips. And when the boy finally turned towards him, Chan grew breathless at the sight, for an angel had made their way to earth, his lips plump and his eyes wide, a childlike wonder that captured Chan’s heart almost immediately. The two stared for as long as the silence followed, and the boy slowly let his hands fall to his side, staring up at the older boy as he started to smile, Chan’s heart stuttering in his chest at the expression alone. The boy’s eyes were an icy blue, and Chan felt himself get swept away with them, his body heated by the cold that he felt when he stared deeply into them.</p>
<p>	“Are you lost?” the little boy asked, and Chan stared at the other, wondering why it was the younger asking him that, when he should be asking him the same thing. Yet, Chan didn’t know where he was. He didn’t understand what his heart was asking of him.</p>
<p>	“I’m not sure,” Chan whispered, and the boy hummed, smiling softly at Chan as he let his eyes roam his face, taking in his blond hair and light brown eyes, his features more mature than the boy’s, but beautiful all the same.</p>
<p>	“Your heart is troubled, I can hear it call out into the snow, trapped between the flakes that muffle its voice. But I can still hear it,” the little boy said, and Chan furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered what the other meant, his body relaxing as if it understood what he was saying. Chan didn’t know who this boy was, but his voice felt like home.</p>
<p>	“What is it saying?” Chan asked, and the boy giggled as he took a step closer, staring up at Chan with his icy blues eyes as he reached up, his cloak sleeve falling down as his cold palm captured Chan’s cheek, the touch gentle and comforting, but igniting a heat inside Chan that he didn’t know existed.</p>
<p>	“It yearns to love, yet is confused and broken, scared that if it makes the choice, it will shatter and fall. It yearns to return home, to see the face of eternal beauty, to see the one who has wrapped their red string around it. It is sad and confused, and it is hurting,” the little boy said, and Chan gasped as he heard the words, his breath catching in his throat, and his heart beating loudly in his chest, the boy only smiling more fondly as he glanced at his hand, a small hum leaving his lips as he felt the warmth of Chan’s cheek beneath it. He slowly brought his other hand up, and he used his fingers to push back the hair falling in Chan’s face, tucking it behind his ear, holding him, feeling their skin on skin connection that Chan already knew he adored, like an addiction he wished to never throw away. He wondered who this boy truly was, to make him feel this good.</p>
<p>	“Do you… know what love is?” Chan asked, and he felt the hand in his hair smooth down his cheek, cupping his jaw and holding him still as the boy gazed up at him fondly. Chan wanted to reach forward and touch the boy as well, but he felt like the moment would shatter if he did, and he kept his hands by his side, aching, but still.</p>
<p>	“Everyone sees love differently. One person does not love the same as another,” the little boy spoke, and Chan felt lightheaded, listening to the boy's words that seemed wise beyond his years.</p>
<p>	“Then how do you see love?” Chan asked, and the boy giggled again, shaking his head as he pushed up on his tippy toes, Chan’s breath catching in his throat when he felt the lips on his cheek, the boy’s hand falling to catch his shoulder instead to keep him up as he turned to whisper into Chan’s ear.</p>
<p>	“Love is like devotion. Staying true to not only your partner, but to yourself. Asking for help, admitting your emotions, comforting touches and warmth. You feel it when they are away, and you feel it when you are with them. You’d give up everything, just for them,” the boy answered, and Chan felt like he knew what he meant, something in the back of his head telling him that he felt the same towards another waiting for him to return. The boy fell back down as his lips gently grazed Chan’s cheek, and Chan stared down at him, wishing he could stay with this boy forever, to listen to his wise words and feel his chilling, comforting touches.</p>
<p>	“I think I understand,” Chan whispered, and the boy nodded as he let go of the other, his hands falling back to his side as he smiled widely, his cheeks raising and his gums peeking through. He was truly beautiful.</p>
<p>	“Then you must wake up, and take what you’ve learned along with you. The world may be cold, but there is always a warmth waiting for you,” the boy said, and Chan felt his eyes grow heavy as his body relaxed, Chan falling backwards into the snow and feeling as it gently caught him. The boy stared down and continued to smile as Chan’s eyes fluttered shut, and he woke up, a smile on his own face, and his friend already standing next to him with a frown of his own.</p>
<p>	“Are you… okay?” Hyunjin asked, and Chan glanced at him, his dream already disappearing from his mind, but the feelings he had felt during it lingering, Chan’s cheek still warm from the kiss it had been given. Chan sighed as he sat up in his bed, and Hyunjin watched him wearily, taking a step back and placing his hand on his hip, the other already changed, and waiting for Chan to join him.</p>
<p>	“I just had… a pleasant dream is all,” Chan replied, and Hyunjin hummed as he continued to watch Chan with concern, the other raising his hands towards the ceiling and stretching as he yawned. “Why are you up? Night has yet to fall,” Chan asked as he gazed at his friend, and Hyunjin bent down, grabbing Chan’s bag of clothes and looking through it, finding a clean pair for the other to wear before standing straight once more and throwing it onto the bed next to him.</p>
<p>	“I thought we’d take some time to enjoy ourselves. Spending all our time here fighting isn’t good for our minds. We need to take a break, and there just so happens to be a group of kids waiting up the hill for us to entertain,” Hyunjin said, and Chan felt his body stiffen at the mention of the orphanage, Mathew’s face taking shape into his mind as he remembered their interaction from the other day. Chan knew that the other was attracted to him, and maybe in any other situation he would have played along, yet Chan was loyal to another, his name already etched into his heart by ice and fire. Even though Chan was weary of one, didn’t mean he had to feel the same about a few innocent children.</p>
<p>	“What do you have in mind?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin hummed, glancing around the room before smirking, Chan’s gaze following the other as he picked up his sheath, Chan eyebrows furrowing as he wondered what the other meant.</p>
<p>	“Care to have another duel?” Hyunjin asked, and Chan sighed as he rolled his eyes, standing up from his cot and snatching his own sword into his hand, his lips pulling up into a smirk as he took a step too close to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>	“Only if you are prepared to lose by my hand,” Chan cheekily said, and Hyunjin laughed loudly, his eyes glistening with excitement at the sound of a challenge.</p>
<p>	“We shall see who the true victor is through skill. Allow the children to watch as we find our champion amongst us,” Hyunjin teasingly said, and Chan nodded eagerly, moving back to the bed as he put his sword down, quickly changing as he didn’t give Hyunjin much time to look away. The other had already seen him naked before, and he wasn’t entirely sure that he wouldn’t take a peek any chance he could get. “I’ll meet you outside when you are ready, we’ll gather the children, and show them our skills,” Hyunjin confirmed, and Chan nodded again as he pulled his trousers up, Hyunjin’s gaze lingering for a second too long as he left the tent, leaving an excited Knight ready to duel with his friend.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	Chan and Hyunjin walked up the hill, the sun at its midday peak as it shined down on them, the distant sound of children’s giggles echoing in the distance as the two took their time. They were tired, but this was needed, a moment away from pain and suffering to be reminded about the innocence in the world, and why they strive to protect it. Soon the sounds came closer, and soon the two were upon the house, walking up to it with smiles on their own face, the children noticing them quickly as they ran to greet them. Chan recognized the three he had met the other day, Lizzy, Ronny, and James, the three pushing each other as they made their way closer, trying their best to be the first ones to greet the two. Chan knew this would be what broke him to the point of exhaustion, yet he still was excited to be a part of it.</p>
<p>	“Look Lizzy, your boyfriend is here!” Ronny yelled, and the little girl blushed harshly as she stepped down on her brothers foot, the boy yelping as he stumbling, and Chan wincing as Hyunjin covered his mouth to hide his own chuckles, only to earn a glare from Chan as he glanced at him.</p>
<p>	“Boyfriend?” Hyunjin asked in a whisper, and Chan sighed as he shook his head, leaning in closer to the other to explain what the kid had meant.</p>
<p>	“Apparently the girl thought I ‘looked pretty’ the first time we met,” Chan explained, and Hyunjin snorted as Chan shoved him, only to look back to see the children now all in front of them, seven in total as they stared up in awe.</p>
<p>	Chan smiled at the group as Hyunjin started to greet them, and he bent down, shaking their hands and teasing them as they instantly took a liking to Hyunjin. Chan had never had to deal with any children, maybe other than Felix, and he only stayed silent as he smiled, nodding his head in agreement whenever Hyunjin would look up at him to confirm something. Chan watched the group until he saw something move next to him, and he glanced up, his smile falling for a moment as he saw Mathew shyly making his way forward, his gaze already on Chan as the blush lit up his face. Chan didn’t know how to feel about the other yet, but when the boy came to his side, Chan stayed where he was, his heart weighing down in his chest as he wondered if the boy was as close to him as he felt he was.</p>
<p>	“How… are you?” Mathew suddenly asked, and Chan glanced at him, a small hum leaving his lips as he turned back to stare at the children instead, Hyunjin now wrestling a few as giggles filled the air.</p>
<p>	“Alright. The days have started to become more tiresome,” Chan truthfully said, and he felt the others eyes on him, tracing the edges of his face as he nodded, his eyes sad and filled with concern. </p>
<p>	“And yet you spend the time you should be resting here?” Mathew asked, and Chan felt himself chuckle at the words, turning back to the other and smiling as he nodded.</p>
<p>	“Sounds strange, but Hyunjin mentioned taking a few moments to remind ourselves of the joy we hold in our hearts. That, and I secretly think he adores children,” Chan said as he motioned to his friend, and the two turned to Hyunjin, the other now lying on his back as the children crawled on top of him, the Knight letting out fake screams as the children giggled and clung to his arms and legs.</p>
<p>	“What an… interesting sight,” Mathew whispered, and Chan snorted as he took a step forward, gently kicking his friend in the side as Hyunjin glared up at him, sitting up in his spot as he helped the children back to his feet. </p>
<p>	“You look ridiculous,” Chan said, and Hyunjin scowled as he grabbed Chan’s ankle, giving it a harsh tug that made Chan trip on the spot, a gasp leaving his mouth as he fell onto his back with a loud thud. Chan groaned, and he felt as Hyunjin climbed on top of him, pinning him to the ground with an evil smirk on his face, Chan sneering at his friend as Hyunjin only laughed at the expression.</p>
<p>	“And you look like a caught kitten. Shall we see you purr?” Hyunjin asked, and Chan felt his face flush in embarrassment, Mathew also blushing next to the two as he took the words in an entirely different way, and Chan used all his strength to flip the two, Hyunjin’s eyes growing wide with surprise as Chan sat on top of him, and pinned the other down.</p>
<p>	“If I am the cat, then you must be the mouse. Let us see how you escape, little mouse,” Chan said, and Hyunjin laughed as Chan felt a small tap on his back, Chan turning around to see the little girl Lizzy standing behind him looking bashful, a blush on her own face as she refused to look Chan in the eyes.</p>
<p>	“Um… w-what is your name?” the girl asked, and Chan felt himself freeze for a moment, not knowing how to talk to a child as she stood right in front of him. Yet the girl looked both eager and nervous, and Chan wanted to appeal to her, his lips twitching into a kind smile as she blushed even more.</p>
<p>	“Bang Chan,” Chan said, and the girl glanced at him as she gave him a toothy smile, the girl whispering the name to herself as she started to nod.</p>
<p>	“That is a very nice name,” the girl said, and Chan chuckled, nodding his head as he moved to stand up off of Hyunjin, the other sitting up as well as he watched the interaction in amusement.</p>
<p>	“Your name is Lizzy? That’s a very pretty name as well, young maiden,” Chan said as he bent down slightly, and the girl giggled, her mood brightening even more than the sun ever could. Maybe the children weren’t so bad.</p>
<p>	“Mathew gave me that name when he took me in! Along with Ronny, and James!” the girl yelled, and Chan glanced at the two other boys, both of them looking as if they were proud of their younger sister.</p>
<p>“How would you all like to see something fun?” Hyunjin suddenly said, and the attention was diverted to him, Chan letting out a small sigh as he straightened up. Hyunjin gave him a wink, and Chan rolled his eyes, already starting to stretch to loosen his muscles for the upcoming duel. He had a sneaking suspicion Hyunjin wouldn’t lose to him, not like Minho had. The group of children eagerly agreed to Hyunjin’s prompt, and Hyunjin walked towards Chan, wrapping his arm tightly around his shoulder and pulling him to his side, Chan catching the way Mathew eyed the action with a stoic face. “Chan here said he thinks he can beat me in a duel!” Hyunjin exclaimed and the group started to laugh, Chan rolling his eyes as he tried to push his friend off. “Well, we’ll allow you to judge us as we fight? Sounds like a deal?” Hyunjin asked, and the children cheered as they eagerly ran to find seats on the grass, Mathew backing away as well as he sat next to the children. </p>
<p>Chan pulled out his sword as Hyunjin gathered his own, and the two took a step back, Hyunjin raising his in the air as Chan let his point forward from his mid chest. Chan knew Hyunjin was an excellent fighter, but he also knew this duel would be different from his last one, the stakes not as high, and the competition between friends and not foes. He had no idea really how this would play out, but he wanted to focus on having fun, and entertaining the children who watched. Chan glanced at them from the sides of his eyes, and he could see them bouncing in excitement from their seats, Mathew reaching over and petting one child on the head as he smiled towards them. Chan still didn’t know how to think of Mathew, but if the kids thought so highly of him, then he couldn’t be that bad.</p>
<p>	“Pay attention, only a fool turns their gaze away from their opponent,” Hyunjin barked, and Chan huffed as he looked back, the two turning in a small circle as they stared at one another, daring the other to make the first move. Chan knew this was for fun, but somewhere in him felt anxious. He wanted to win. And it would be an added bonus if he knocked Hyunjin’s attitude down a few pegs.</p>
<p>	Chan was the first to move, stabbing in front of him as Hyunjin jumped back, the blade missing as Hyunjin smirked, staring at it before gazing up into Chan’s eyes. He had something planned, yet Chan was unaware of it, his mind now focused solely on the fight, blocking out the childrens gasps and laughter, the eyes of an audience that remained on the two of them. Hyunjin swung his sword in a circle as he lowered it, and Chan furrowed his eyebrows, waiting with a bated breath to see what he would do, and how his next move would play out, yet Chan didn’t expect it when the other didn’t use his sword at all, instead he swung his foot high in the air, knocking it into Chan’s hand, the strike so powerful that Chan lost his weapon, and in an instant was unarmed.</p>
<p>	“Now what will you do? To be honest, I didn’t expect you to be swordless this early, but I guess it’s better for the weak to stay lying when they shouldn’t get up,” Hyunjin mocked, and Chan felt his teeth grit as he glanced at his sword, taking a short moment before dashing for it, Hyunjin easily following the movement as he jumped forward, knocking his shoulder into Chan’s chest and forcing him to the ground. Chan fell with a small thud, and he felt the world spin for a moment, a loud gasp sounding behind him as Hyunjin only smirked and tauntingly spun his sword playfully in front of him. Chan didn’t know what to do. Hyunjin wouldn’t let him move, and he had already lost his sword. Maybe he really was a fool.</p>
<p>	But, Chan wouldn’t give up. Instead he took a deep breath as he glared at Hyunjin, watching his sword swing with a keen eye, waiting for the moment where the weight would be too displaced for him to make a quick attack. And when the sword was right about to fall, Chan jumped up, grabbing the hilt of Hyunjin’s sword in one hand, and his palm hitting his chest with the other, and he pulled as he pushed, taking the sword from Hyunjin’s hand as the other tripped backwards, his lips parted, and his eyes wide in shock. This definitely was beginning to be one of Chan’s strangest duels in his lifetime.</p>
<p>	“Now, let us fight properly. Take my sword from the ground, and hold it with pride,” Chan announced, and Hyunjin chuckled as he shook his head, still unbelieving at what just happened. Yet, he took a few steps forward, picking Chan’s sword off the ground, and holding it in front of them, the two back into the same original stances they had started in.</p>
<p>	Chan allowed Hyunjin to attack first this time, the other swinging his new sword directly in front of Chan as Chan swung his to the side, knocking into the sword aimed at him as he pushed it away. Chan followed next by aiming for Hyunjin’s shoulder, but the other gathered himself just as quickly, catching it before it could rain on him, pushing Chan’s sword back into the air as he swung it to the side. Chan was already feeling tired, but he could feel the smile on his face as well, and with a few pants he jumped forward, swiping his sword down, and feeling as Hyunjin caught it sideways on his own, the veins popping out of his neck as he used his strength to unbalance the weight, and cause for Chan’s sword to fall once more.</p>
<p>	The two circled each other as they panted, sweat beading on their foreheads and falling down their necks, each boy smiling from the thrill of a competition between friends. And had it been a real life or death fight, both boys would have gone into it with more strength, more agility, and better strategies. Yet, this was for fun, and for entertainment, and Chan could hear the children clapping and hollering once more, Chan smirking as he held his sword in front of him once more, Hyunjin getting into position as he saw his friend gather his stance again. Chan waited for the other to attack, and when Hyunjin charged him, Chan jumped out of the way, throwing the hilt of his sword between Hyunjin’s shoulder blades, and forcing the other to fall forward onto his knees, his friend scrambling to turn and face Chan once more as Chan attacked.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin barely caught Chan’s attack as he rained his sword down once more, his hand on the flat of his blade as he held the hilt as well, and Chan pushed in, using more force as Hyunjin groaned, trying his hardest to defend himself and push Chan back. And Chan would have kept on fighting. He would have shown to not only Hyunjin who the true victor was, but to their audience as well. But with only a glance he saw the pain etched on Hyunjin’s face, and he blood on his hand from where he was holding his blade, and Chan’s body moved on its own as he straightened up, throwing his sword to the ground as he took a step back. Hyunjin panted in surprise as he stared up at the other, and Chan could only shake his head as he reached forward, offering Hyunjin a hand to help him to his feet once more. Something seemed to snap between the two, and with a silent thankful smile, Hyunjin dropped his sword as well, reaching for Chan’s hand, and standing up, the Knight wiping his bloody palm on his trousers as he turned sheepishly towards their eager audience.</p>
<p>	“It looks as if my mouth was too large for my skills,” Hyunjin yelled, and the kids all jumped up as they cheered, Lizzy taking Mathew’s hand as she pulled him out of his seat as well.</p>
<p>	“If the stakes were higher, then I’m sure I’d be on the ground instead right now,” Chan said as he bumped Hyunjin’s shoulder playfully, and the other smirked as he nodded, feeling as the children took their sides and wrapped their arms around their legs, staring up at the two with wide eyes and toothy grins.</p>
<p>	“Was that entertaining?” Hyunjin asked, and the children nodded, two breaking away as they pretended to hold swords and fight themselves.</p>
<p>	“You were very brave,” Lizzy said as she stared up at Chan with a blush, and Chan chuckled as he reached down ruffling the girl’s hair as she smiled pleasantly.</p>
<p>	“Brave and skilled,” Mathew suddenly agreed as he came into view, and Chan eyed him, Lizzy letting go of his legs as she ran to play sword fight with her brothers. “I’d hate to be the beast that gets slain by your hands,” Mathew added, and Chan shrugged as he let himself take a seat on the ground, giving up the moment to rest as Hyunjin played with the children, and Mathew took the seat next to him.</p>
<p>	“It is not easy to slay anything, whether man or beast. All bleed the same, and leaves my hands stained with regret,” Chan said as he faced his palms up, the sun setting in the distance as it lit his body with a warm orange glow. Mathew glanced at his palms as he sadly smiled, and he reached over, taking one into his own and folding their fingers together, Chan frowning even as he allowed the action.</p>
<p>	“Why do you fight?” Mathew asked, and Chan hummed as he glanced into the distance, his heart racing as he knew night would fall soon, and terror would arrive.</p>
<p>	“Tis’ my duty,” Chan answered, and Mathew sighed as he shook his head, his body leaning even closer to Chan’s as he gazed at the side lines of his face.</p>
<p>	“By whose orders?” Mathew softly asked, and Chan felt himself smile as he thought about everyone waiting at him for him, the hand in his own suddenly starting to feel like needles to his skin as one face became more vivid than the rest.</p>
<p>	“My own. I was given the decision, and I already made my choice. I could never betray my people, or my loved ones,” Chan said, and he glanced at Mathew, catching his eyes as the other blushed. “Another waits for me to return,” Chan admitted, and Mathew sighed as he nodded, already knowing that Chan was taken from the first time he had told him.</p>
<p>	“I have a proposition,” Mathew said, and Chan lifted his eyebrow, wondering why he received so many propositions as of lately. Yet, it didn’t hurt to listen, and he nodded to the other as he waited to hear his words, Mathew growing shy as he gazed away from Chan. “If… if in time you find yourself yearning towards a new life, or a new adventure… our door is always open,” Mathew said, and Chan felt his eyes widen in surprise, Chan gulping as he stared at the other in shock.</p>
<p>	“You’d ask of me to live with you?” Chan asked, and Mathew sighed, nodding his head as he glanced back up at Chan.</p>
<p>	“I know it seems unlikely, as you are tied to another. But, there is something in you I find fascinating, intoxicating. I wish to call you mine, yet I cannot. If the tide of your mind ever sways, know that I am here,” Mathew said, and he pulled his hand from Chan’s, moving to stand up from the ground as the orange dusk lit up his skin, the boy beautiful in the light as he smiled down at Chan. “I hope to see you one last time before you make your journey home,” Mathew added, and without allowing another word, he walked away, leaving Chan confused and alone in the middle of the field, his mind now torn between the words he heard, and the battle that was about to ensue.</p>
<p>	Mathew was different. Chan knew that if he had never met Jisung, then maybe things could have been different, and he could have found love for the other instead, and lived out his days here with him and the children. Yet, he had already accepted his first fate, and from there on there would be no more. Chan was bound to Jisung and the castle, and that was his own choice, one he had decided through his mind to his heart, through his body to his soul. There would never be another, it would always be Jisung, until the moment Chan’s breath ceased. All he could do now was fight to live, and try to get past the next few nights, Chan lifting himself as Hyunjin ran to his side, a smile on his face, and a determination etched inside Chan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, a few things. First off, we just hit 1000 hits on this story, and it blows my mind that even that many people would want to read this haha. The count isn't as high as other stories, yet I am confident that my writing is well written and good enough, and those keeping up with the story have commented some very nice things to me, so thank you to everyone reading up until now!<br/>So that little dream, just to clarify, that was 12 year old Jisung, the version that met Chan in the snow when he was 16. I don't usually write stuff with children like that, but they have been pretty much soulmates from the beginning, so I made the decision that a small cheek kiss would be okay.<br/>Lastly, I hope you have all enjoyed this small detour away from the castle. Next chapter will be the last before he finally returns home to Jisung, but its going to be a little crazy, shits going down. So get ready for that excitement 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time they spent at the border ticked down like the hands on a clock, one by one the two spending their time pushing the enemy back, only to spill more blood in the forest and on their suits of armor. They were exhausted, and Chan was having a hard time sleeping, staying wide awake for hours, hoping that during the few moments of rest he could find, that the boy from his dreams would greet him during it, to speak sweet words and tend to him with a loving gaze. Yet, his dreams were the same as his nights, with horrors and death, and Chan felt like he was slowly being driven insane, the boy wide awake in his tent as he felt the adrenaline shoot through his veins and his body. One last night, and then he’d be on his way home.</p>
<p>	He never thought that things in the world could be like this. Yet, he was thrown into the terror unprepared for what he saw, beasts taking different shapes, and rebels running around rampant as if they were uncivilized people, their eyes always whipping from face to face as if they were searching for something. Chan was glad that he wore his helmet, or he feared he would see recognition if one day they looked into his eyes. No, there was nothing quite like these monsters, and Chan hoped that they were doing a good enough job, that when they left the next morning, they could leave knowing that a few moments of peace would follow. This wasn’t his last time to the border, yet he felt like after tonight, things wouldn’t be the same. He was witnessing the end of a trial, and from this point on, things were going to get much, much worse.</p>
<p>	Yet, he didn’t have time to worry about that. Because he had enough on his mind tonight, the last night of his stay so close to danger. And if he were to survive just one more fight, then he’d be returning home to someone he missed dearly. Someone he knew was waiting for him at the castle doors, staring up at the stars at night, and dreaming of their reunion during their sleep. Chan felt like there was a whole shift in the universe, that while he was here, and he could see things were slowly changing for the worse, others were changing for the better. And his time away from Jisung had given him the time he needed to think. The time he needed to make a choice. And he knew that when he finally returned home, when he finally felt his embrace and his lips on his own, he’d tell him how he truly felt. He’d let him know that from this moment on, there was only a world and a life made for the two of them. And they were meant to spend every moment of that, together.</p>
<p>	There was a small groan from the cot next to him, and Chan wondered if his thoughts had been loud enough to wake the other up, Chan waiting with a bated breath to see if Hyunjin would say anything. He heard as the other moved on his bed, and Chan finally dared to glance over, cursing mentally when he saw his friend sitting up, his hair a mess from his fussy sleep, and his eyes on Chan, a frown on his face that spoke his worries before his words did. “You’re awake?” Hyunjin asked, and Chan sighed as he turned in his cot, folding his hands underneath his ear as he stared at his friend in the dimly lit darkness.</p>
<p>	“I have yet to find a wink of sleep,” Chan said, and Hyunjin slowly nodded his head as he yawned, sitting up more fully in his cot as his feet dangled above the ground.</p>
<p>	“You should keep trying. After tonight, we won’t be able to sleep until we return to the castle. No more stops, just one trip home,” Hyunjin said, and Chan smiled softly to himself as he thought about finally returning home, Hyunjin seemingly also caught up in the memories as he smiled as well.</p>
<p>	“There’s no use in forcing sleep when it can not be achieved. Besides, the sun has set, and we will be rising in a few to fight anyways,” Chan reasoned, and Hyunjin sighed as he shook his head, standing up from his cot and making his was towards Chan, his friend sitting down on the edge of Chan’s bed as he rested his hand on the boy’s hip comfortingly. </p>
<p>	“Your body won't be as reasonable when it aches for rest on the journey home,” Hyunjin wearily said, and Chan scoffed as he gazed towards the opposite wall, his lips stretching into a thin line as he wished he could listen to the other, but sleep was pointless at this time.</p>
<p>	“Then it seems you’ll have to carry me the whole way,” Chan responded, and Hyunjin chuckled as he lightly patted his hip, Chan finding himself smiling too from the friendly sound.</p>
<p>	“For you my friend, I’d carry you across the world,” Hyunjin said, and Chan turned in his cot, glancing up in his friend as he held a sincere expression on his face. He wondered how the two could go from hatred to devotion, yet time had patched things between them, even if it was only a short amount of time. Maybe everyone held more than just one fate. Maybe having Hyunjin in it as a trusted friend and brother in arms, was part of that fate.</p>
<p>	“That’s very kind of you, I’ll be sure to do the same when you’re at your weakest,” Chan said, and a moment of silence fell between them, Hyunjin staring at Chan with a worried expression, and Chan holding a stoic face, his body too numb to find the right words of gratitude he wished to say to the other. He was scared, as terrified as he was the first night for the last, yet Hyunjin would be with him the whole time. He had nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>	“Chan, all we have to do is get through one more night… I dread staying away from Seungmin any longer. He acts tough, and he says such strong and encouraging words, yet you have not seen the tears he sheds when he knows I am home safe. Seeing him that way, it’s a pain worse than any other I have felt before,” Hyunjin said, his gaze falling to the ground as his lips shifted into a frown. Chan wondered what returning home would truly be like. He wondered how Jisung would treat him after being gone.</p>
<p>	“I… miss Jisung as well,” Chan admitted, and Hyunjin glanced over at his friend, his eyes wide as he heard those words from Chan for the first time. “I came into this whole thing thinking I’d hate the Dragonborn I was destined to be with. I prematurely decided that I would never accept them, and I’d run away. But… maybe my fate was meant to be all along. It is not evil, nor is it good, but I’ve come to like the way that it is. I’ve come to like, no, love Jisung. I love him. I want to see him again, and I want to tell him this,” Chan said, his voice shaky as he admitted his true feelings to his friend. Hyunjin stayed quiet as he took in the words, but he let out a deep sigh when it was all processed, his lips turning up into a fond smile as he stared at Chan in awe.</p>
<p>	“So you’ve made your choice…” Hyunjin whispered, as if he was speaking in a way where he knew something Chan didn’t. But Chan only nodded, knowing that his choice would forever always be Jisung, and what was the best for him.</p>
<p>	The two stayed quiet as they let their emotions run free, Chan’s heart heavy with yearning and fear, the two battling inside of him to decide a victor. Yet, Chan knew that no matter what he felt, there was nothing he could do besides fight through this last night, and try to survive. He was stuck, waiting out the last few hours that would decide his fate once again for him. It was hard waiting, even more than when he didn’t understand his true feelings yet, and he finally understood how Hyunjin felt fully, about what it felt to be away from his love for so long. He would do whatever it took to return home, and he would make sure Jisung knew without a doubt how Chan truly felt about it.</p>
<p>	The moment of silence changed from one to a few, and Chan felt his eyes start to drift, his friends hand on his hip a heavy grounding weight that eased him back into sleep. Yet, the feeling of finality and comfort didn’t last long, and Chan’s eyes opened once more as he furrowed his eyebrows, the smell of heavy smoke passing through the tent and burning his nostrils. It took only another moment for Hyunjin to realize the new smell as well, and Chan turned in confusion as Hyunjin sniffed the air, suddenly standing up from his seat on his cot with a worried expression. Chan smelled the smoke, and he knew what it meant. There was a fire.</p>
<p>	Chan jumped out of his seat as he ran to put on a new set of clothes, Hyunjin hurrying around as well as he threw Chan’s sword to his cot, the two wasting no time as they changed and then put on their suits of armor. They hadn’t been cleaned from the last night, and they were still stained in blood, the stench of iron worse up close as Chan tried to turn his nose away from it. In his haste, Chan forgot his helmet, and instead he reached for his sword, turning towards his friend as they gave each other a nod, and left the tent.</p>
<p>	The two weren’t the only ones panicking, guards running around and rushing with buckets of water, tents and supply boxes set on fire all around, and Chan glanced at Hyunjin, the look of horror etched on his face. They had been hit without even knowing, and they needed to act quickly, to put out the fires, and find whoever was close enough to start them. Hyunjin started to run to grab a bucket of his own, and Chan followed after him, his gaze whipping to each and every place lit on their camping sight, before a haunting light caught his eyes up the hill. Chan felt time freeze as he slowly gazed up, and he could see the flames barely peeking from the top, Chan’s heart stopping as it pushed up his throat, threatening to spill over as he saw the horror above him. Not only was their base set aflame, but the orphanage had been as well.</p>
<p>	Chan’s first instinct was to scream. His next was to run. But as soon as he tried to charge up the hill, the children and Mathew the only thing on his mind, he felt a hand wrap tightly around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks, and roughly pulling him backwards. Chan tumbled as he glanced up, only to see Hyunjin staring at him with fearful eyes, his body glowing orange from the lit fires around him, and his hand shaking around the wrist it held, Chan feeling panicked as he didn’t know what to choose. Hyunjin, or the children.</p>
<p>	“Where are you going?!” Hyunjin screamed over the chaos around them, and Chan felt his legs threaten to give in as his lips trembled, his words caught in his throat, he didn’t know what to choose. Hyunjin might be okay on his own, but the children needed someone to defend them. And when the roar in the distance rang out in the air from the nearby forest, Chan knew that there wasn’t even an option for them to go together. “Shit!” Hyunjin yelled as he glanced over, the fires spreading and threatening to consume them within it, and Chan glanced behind his friend, seeing as the beasts started to emerge from the tree lines, guards breaking off at the moved to fight them instead. Chan felt the panic like it was a sword cutting through him, and he knew he once again had to make a choice. He was just so tired of choices.</p>
<p>Chan bit his lip as Hyunjin continued to stare at the forest, and he ripped his wrist from his friends grasp, sparing no time as he ran towards the hill, aiming to save the children before joining the fight. Hyunjin glanced back at him with wide eyes, and Chan turned, giving his friend one last encouraging nod as he screamed his final words. “I’ll be back soon! You better not die whilst I’m gone!” Chan screamed over the noise, and he watched as the guards started to swarm with the fire, Hyunjin’s terrified face the last thing he saw before he turned back towards the hill, and ran up it.</p>
<p> He could hear the thunderous noise behind him, the sounds of people being slayed, the sounds of the fire crackling like thunder in the air, and the distant screams from above him, Chan panting as he pushed past his exhaustion, running as fast as he could as the heel of his boots dug into the ground and dirt sprayed from each step. The fire grew larger and larger as he ran close to it, and soon he could feel the heat surround him, singing his hair, and stinging his skin, his throat closing up at the moment he started to inhale the heated smoke. Chan put his palm against his mouth as he took in one last deep breath, and without even a second thought, he shouldered through the front door, crashing inside and coughing, the fire so much worse on the inside than it had looked only a moment ago.</p>
<p>Chan wasn’t familiar with the house, he didn’t know where to start looking, or where to find the childrens. But he could hear their muffled screams for help through the roaring fire, and he ran to the closest room, the door already open and swinging on it hinges as he saw the first child inside. They clung to their bed as their tears stained their face, and Chan ran inside, picking the child up and off the floor, bringing them outside before running in to help the others. One child down, and six more to go. And somewhere amongst this chaos was Mathew as well, Chan mentally cursing as he held his breath once more, and ignored the pain of the heat on his skin, Chan running avoiding the second floor of the building as he ran into another room. He felt relief when he saw three children huddled together, their eyes instantly on Chan as soon as they saw him, the Knight standing tall amongst the flames as they shone against his steel armor. The kids held wide eyes of admiration, and Chan pushed forward, helping each one up and urging them to hurry to the front door, Chan staying inside as he hoped the others had made it. With one last room on the first floor, Chan broke through that door as well, and he felt elated when he saw the last three children hugging one another, Lizzy, Ronny, and James all screaming as they waited out their final moments together.</p>
<p>	Chan ran towards them as they glanced up at him, and he helped them like he had helped the others, urging them to be quick as they fled the house. Yet, James stopped in his tracks as he grabbed Chan’s wrist, and with wide eyes he looked up at the Knight, catching the boy off guard as he froze in his steps. “M-Mathew! He’s upstairs!” James yelled over the roaring of the flames, and Chan gulped as he nodded, understanding what the other was asking of him. He wanted him to save the other as well. And Chan knew there was no other option than to try.</p>
<p>	Chan helped James off of him as the other joined his siblings, making their way out of the house as furniture started to cave in, Chan rushing to the stairs as he knew there wasn’t a lot of time left before the place collapsed. The stairs were on fire, but Chan didn’t have time to worry as he climbed them, feeling the lick of the flames against his armor, heating his skin and pushing the sweat out of his face. The heat was as consuming as the smoke in his lungs, yet he pushed through it all, coughing as he made it to the second floor. He could feel the floorboards beneath him, threatening to give way underneath his footing, and he prayed that they would hold for just a little longer, at least until he found Mathew, and got him to safety.</p>
<p>	He didn’t know what he expected to see when he checked each room on the floor, his head darting into the doorway of the rooms as his eyes roamed them to spot a familiar body. And when he finally found Mathew, crouched on the ground with his hands in front of his face in defense, he didn’t expect to see someone else in front of him, their eyes wide and crazed, and a dagger in their hand pointed towards the boy, their body covered in tattered robes as they aimed their attack towards Mathew. Chan coughed loudly as he came upon the two, and the rebel’s gaze whipped from Mathew to Chan, his body turning as his knife pointed towards the Knight instead. Their eyes were wide with hatred and feral instinct, and they swept Chan’s body before finding landing on his face, taking in his features for the first time without his helmet on. And the searching glances he had seen, seemed to cease with this one, as if after all this time, it had found what they had all been searching for.</p>
<p>	“You… you’re it,” the rebel spoke, their voice cracked and dry, as if it had spent his life consumed in fire. Chan took a step back as he furrowed his eyebrows, and he felt his panic fold over, his stomach in knots and pain as he knew he needed to grab Mathew and make it to safety. But, this person was blocking his way. And it seemed it knew something Chan didn’t.</p>
<p>	“I’ll only give you one more moment to move, or I will strike you down,” Chan warned, and the rebel laughed hysterically at the words, its head raising towards the ceiling as its eyes grew even wider. Chan watched in horror as it spread its arms and inhaled the smoke around them deeply, its eyes somehow staying on Chan the whole time it went through its hysterics. The worst part was, Chan didn’t think it was just a rebel. Chan wasn’t even sure if it was human anymore.</p>
<p>	“At long last! I have found you! They will be so pleased, yes yes yes! So very pleased!” the rebel screamed, and Chan glanced at Mathew, the other eyeing both wearily as Chan gulped, wishing the boy could try to make a run for it while the rebel was distracted. Yet in an instant the rebel charged forward, and it took Chan by surprise, moving behind him as it wrapped its arm around his neck, Chan gasping as the other started to choke him. Chan felt its body quiver as it continued to laugh, and Chan reached up, trying to pull the arm off of his neck as his panic only seemed to increase, his gasps becoming quicker, and his head pounding with dizziness and pain.</p>
<p>	“L-Let me go!” Chan screamed in fear, yet the other only tightened its grip, Chan now thrashing against the rebel to try to get it off of him.</p>
<p>	“So weak! But, you are strong! SO SO SO STRONG! So much power in one simple, stupid being! They will be so pleased! He will be reborn!” the rebel yelled, and Chan closed his eyes as he reached for his sword, pulling it out of his sheath before thrusting it into the body behind him, the rebels breath getting caught in its throat the moment it felt the pain, Chan pushing the other off of him as it fell to the floor. Chan gasped as he stumbled forward, and he turned to look back at the rebel, its eyes wide, and its blood gushing out of it, pooling around its body as all it did was lay in its spot and smile.</p>
<p>	“Who are you? What do you mean?!” Chan screamed as he took a step forward, yet the rebel hummed in pleasure, glancing at Chan as it gave him a toothy smile, its eyes still wide, and its teeth stained red with its own blood.</p>
<p>	“We are all linked. I have found you, they have found you. You can’t run, little mouse! We will see the day where he is reborn!” the rebel choked out, and Chan shivered as he didn’t know what to do, or what to say. He didn’t know what any of this meant. He didn’t even know himself enough to understand.</p>
<p>	Chan screamed as he grabbed his head in frustration, but it was the hand that grabbed onto his wrist and tugged that set his feet in motion, the two running out of the house as they left the body to die and burn on the second floor, the two boys breaking through the flames as they gasped and panted, the children screaming as they ran forward to help them away from the burning house. Chan fell to the ground as his legs finally gave in, but Mathew pulled him back up, carrying his weight as he pushed forward, the two making it as far as they could before the house finally fell and crumbled behind them. The sound of destruction was as strikingly terrifying as the wave of heat that followed, and Chan stayed close to the ground as the group waited it out, the children screaming and crying as their home and their belongings were destroyed. Yet, Chan couldn’t take the time to think about that. There was still something else he had to do.</p>
<p>	The hand left his wrist as Chan pushed himself to his feet again, his skin red and achinging, and his body heavy as it was filled with the smoke of the fire. He glanced at Mathew, but it was as if the other already knew, the boy giving Chan a nod as the children ran to his side, clinging onto their caretaker as the tears spilled from their eyes. Chan had saved the children, yet his fight wasn’t done. He had promised he’d return, and Hyunjin was all alone down there, fighting off the beasts after Chan had selfishly left him. Chan needed to return to his side, and he turned to run once more, leaving the sound of the children's cries behind him as he charged down the hill, tripping in his step, and entering the base one more as the fires were starting to go out, but the fight was still pursuing next to the forest.</p>
<p>	Chan wondered how fate always picked the right moments for him. He wondered how it could have known when he should return, and how it had kept Hyunjin safe up until then, Chan finding Hyunjin in the distance as he put up a fight of his own. Yet, it was as if fate and luck teamed together, and Chan came at the right moment, grabbing onto his sword and slicing through the claw that threatened to spill blood. Hyunjin gasped as he fell to the ground in shock, his life flashing right before his eyes, and the beast retracted its attack, roaring into the night as the rest started to circle in on them, the two surrounded by a group of five bear-like beasts, Hyunjin having defended himself the best he could whilst waiting. If Chan had only helped his friend a moment later, Hyunjin would have been fatally hit. And fate had done its best to protect the two.</p>
<p>	“C-Chan! Shit, that was close!” Hyunjin panted, and Chan grabbed Hyunjin’s hand, pulling him off the ground as he pushed their backs together, the two covering their blind spots as the beasts started to push in once more. There was blood on the ground, and Chan knew that Hyunjin was wounded, yet he didn’t have the time, nor the resources, to heal his friend then and there. They’d have to wait, and push through the night.</p>
<p>	  “There’s no way to defeat all of them!” Chan yelled, and he ducked as one rawred and slashed his claw over, Hyunjin keeping his friend up as Chan fell against his back. Chan brought his sword up as he swung it upwards into the middle of the bear-like beast’s paw, and it roared in pain, Chan panting as he felt Hyunjin supporting him from behind.</p>
<p>	“Geez, not with that attitude!” Hyunjin yelled, and he gasped as another charged towards him, snapping its teeth towards the other, only for Chan to turn the two on the spot, Chan now facing the beast as he slashed his sword through its nose. The beasts were injured, but still fine enough to fight. “Now, I know this seems impossible! But, we’re Knights! If anyone has the strength, or the power, to defeat them all, it’s us!” Hyunjin yelled, and Chan huffed as he let his sword hit the ground, his gaze keeping steady on the beasts as he waited for them to attack again.</p>
<p>	“You’re all talk! Show me this strength and power! Let’s kill these beasts!” Chan screamed, and Hyunjin nodded as they were charged from either side, their backs hard against each other as they waited for the right moments. Hyunjin threw his sword in front of him, catching the paw that was made to grab at him, and Chan jumped over the one that swiped under him, landing on top of it as it pulled back. Chan grabbed at the fur as he held on as tightly as he could, and the beast roared, bearing its teeth as it sprayed spit across Chan’s face, its paw raising towards its mouth in an attempt to throw Chan inside of its mouth. Chan gulped as he watched in horror his final possible moments before being eaten, but his body moved on its own as if it knew what to do, the Knight raising his sword as he was placed on the tongue, sticking it upwards with as much strength as he could, and stabbing the beast through its head, the thing only screaming for a short moment before falling still, Chan rolling out of its mouth as he panted and struggled to stand on his feet.</p>
<p>	Chan glanced behind him to see Hyunjin slay his own first beast, the other seemingly just as tired as his friend. He wondered how much fighting he must have gone through already before Chan had arrived, and he knew they needed to end things here quickly. Chan turned towards his next foe, and he watched as it stalked him, the things moving side to side as it huffed. It had seen how Chan dealt with the other one, and it knew now not to be too careless, the thing licking its lips as it waited for Chan to be the first to attack this time. Chan bent low as he made a dash for the creature, and he slid to the ground and underneath it, feeling the shift in the air, and smelling the scent of the thing he was under, its stench foul and musty. The beast roared as it reached under itself to grab at Chan, and Chan yelled when its claw tore through his chest plate, scratching through his skin, and cutting him up the same way his calf had been injured. The beast withdrew in hopes that it had caught him, and in Chan’s new pain induced rage, he reached up with his sword, slicing through the beasts soft underbelly, and gasping when its intestines and innards fell to the ground above him, the stench like death, and his body now covered with guts.</p>
<p>	Chan crawled out from under the beast as fast as he could before it fell, and the earth shook as Chan panted and gagged, the feeling of the blood and guts on him the most disgusting thing he’d ever been put through. Yet, the fight wasn’t done, and while Hyunjin had finished his second beast as well, there was still the last one, both boys turning to it at the same time as they stared it down. The beast roared as it glanced at its fallen comrades, and Chan and Hyunjin gave each other a quick nod before they made a sprint for the beast, Chan slicing through its outthrown paw, and Hyunjin screaming as he threw his own sword to the side, slicing smoothly through the beasts neck, and instantly killing it as it gurgled for air, before falling still on the ground.</p>
<p>	Chan panted as he pushed his sword into the ground, using it as support as he reached up with his hand, wiping the built up sweat from his head that had gathered from the fight. The fire at the base had been put out, and the guards were finishing up the rest of the beasts, their dead carcasses littered around the border and the edge of the forest. The two stayed silent as they took a moment to catch their breath, and Chan tried to wipe off the guts from his body, wincing when he felt the stab of pain to his chest from where he had taken a hit. He knew Hyunjin was injured as well, and he glanced at his friend, the other kneeling on the ground with his eyes shut, his body rising and falling with his heavy pants. They were just so exhausted. But alive.</p>
<p>	Chan pulled himself up as he stumbled towards Hyunjin, placing a hand on his shoulder as he waited for the other to glance up at him. Hyunjin gulped as he glanced up, and Chan felt himself start to smile. He couldn’t believe it. They had been through fire and trials, but they had done it. And while there was so much that they had yet to uncover, and so much more Chan was now confused about, at least they would be able to return home to their loved one. Chan didn’t want to give anymore time to think about it as he helped Hyunjin to his feet, and together they walked back to base, shaking their heads and chuckling as the sun slowly started to rise in the distance. It was done. The battles were over. For now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this was an alright finale to their time at the border. Some new questions have been raised, but lets give our boy a little time to comprehend wth just happened. Next chapter they will return home, and a few things will be going downnnnn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all are hilarious</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. Chan would finally return home to Jisung, and as he stood in the field at the top of the hill from the base, his skin battered and bruised, and the sun shining with the wind in his hair, Chan couldn’t think of any better ending. It would take a little bit of time to get the base back to what it used to be, and Hyunjin would be busy for a few days when they returned home, ordering for new shipments of supplies to be brought over to the guards and soldiers that resided there. Hyunjin wasn’t the head of the camp, but they had asked him for this favor. Because if anyone was to get it done, and rebuild it as quickly, it would be Hyunjin. Chan just hoped that they would allow the boy to at least rest and have a proper reunion with Seungmin first before getting to business.</p>
<p>	They had just finished packing, the horses well fed and ready for the trip back home, and the group stood together, Hyunjin speaking to the few guards that joined them on their trip back as Chan stood alone. He was staring at the burnt down house in the distance, memories all now ashes as they were swept along with the breeze, and he saw the children standing near it, somber expressions on their faces, a new weight of sadness added on their shoulders. Chan needed to talk to them, and he needed to talk to Mathew. He had to say something before leaving.</p>
<p>	Chan sighed as he took a step forward, the hill unnaturally peaceful compared to the burnt down house, the fire scorches on the ground, and the broken down camp at the base. But it was how Jisung had said to him before he left, that the world will always keep spinning, and new things will always continue to grow. And one day when Chan, or even the children, open their eyes from their slumber, there will be something beautiful waiting for them.</p>
<p>	Mathew stood next to the children, allowing them to have their time of grief over their new loss, his own face stoic as he stared at all he had tried to achieve. Chan had something to say, and something to give, and when he reached him, he placed his hand on his shoulder, shocking the other out of his regret and allowing him to face him. Chan gulped as his gaze locked with Mathews, and the other looked as if he was trying not to cry, the end of an era upon them, and questions leaking from his brain of what he was to do next. Chan knew it would be hard to find a new home for himself, nevermind seven more children that he cared for. Yet, Chan hoped that things would be alright. And he’d help them to try to find the better ending of their lives here. </p>
<p>	“Oh… Chan,” Mathew whispered, his head lowering as he gazed towards the ground, sadness etched into the lines of his face that told Chan of his sorrow. He wished he could have it all, that he could stay here and help, as well as see Jisung. But once again, he had a choice to make. And he hoped this one would be beneficial towards all.</p>
<p>	“How are they?” Chan asked, motioning to the kids as they clung onto each other for support. The wind blew harsher as more ash blew into the air, and Chan moved to cover his eyes, his hair blowing in the wind, and Mathew glancing up as if he had seen an angel.</p>
<p>	“They lost their home. Things will never quite be the same, but we can rebuild from here, and try our best to recreate our happiness,” Mathew said, and Chan hummed, lowering his hands as he silently watched the other. “They are my children. I can’t abandon them, not when things are looking as badly as they are, or ever. I need to spend this time helping to get us back up on our feet and working to rebuild this home,” Mathew continued, and Chan nodded, glancing at the ashes and burnt structures that laid in a pile on the ground, one child reaching forward as they pulled the burnt arm of a stuffed animal out of the rubbish.</p>
<p>	“I must return home,” Chan said, and Mathew looked as if he grew even sadder, the other biting his lip as he nodded at the words. “But, I shall always keep you and the children in my mind. You will find your happiness once more, and you will rebuild your home,” Chan said, and he reached into his pocket, picking out the small pouch that he kept inside, Chan reaching for Mathew’s wrist with his free hand as he placed the pouch in his palm. Mathew stared at the pouch before glancing up at Chan with wide eyes, and Chan smiled, moving to close Mathew’s fingers around it before pulling away. “I wish I could offer more, but this is all we have brought with us. Use this to rebuild your home,” Chan said, and Mathew started to shake his head, tears building up at the corners as Chan took a step back and smiled wider. “There is a home in the village a few hours north from here. With vines growing on the side, and an older woman who lives alone. It is the home that Hyunjin grew up in, and he has asked of me to offer the space there to you and the children while you wait for your new home to be built,” Chan said, and the tears started to fall, Mathew’s lips quivering as he stared at the man he now considered to be his savior.</p>
<p>	“This is too much…” Mathew whispered, and Chan shook his head as he glanced towards his friend, Hyunjin now staring over at the two as he smiled and waved.</p>
<p>	“Accept the coins. I can’t think of a more fitting use towards them then aiding you and your family. As for the woman and her home, well… I think she’d like the company. She is old, and very loving,” Chan said, and Mathew’s hands fell to his side, holding onto the pouch tightly as the children ran towards him as they heard his small sobs. “I hope we meet again someday. I hope you find the one who holds as much love in their hearts as you do,” Chan added, and Mathew gulped, wiping away the tears from his cheeks as he nodded.</p>
<p>	“As I hope you do as well,” Mathew said, and Chan chuckled, taking a step backwards as he stared at the sky above Mathew, a knowing smile on his lips, and an excited twinkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>	“I already have.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	 A whole day and night. It took them all those hours without rest, only stopping for the horses to recoup before continuing their journey home. And Chan was so exhausted. He was so tired, and in pain, and all he wanted to do was fall asleep and dream of pleasantries. But he stayed awake, and he gave it everything he had to make it home, Hyunjin right next to him the entire time as they tried telling each other funny stories of their childhood, or punching the other if one of them was about to fall asleep and fall off their horse. They even took turns being together on one horse, but with their tiredness, came their crankiness, and like two siblings fighting, they went back to their own horses, their pouts shifting back into smiles as they joked around once more. They stayed like this until the sun started to rise, until they were out of words or thoughts, and all they could do was feel the horse move beneath them as they kept their eyes ahead of them, waiting to see the gates, and waiting to see the faces that they yearned to have back in their lives.</p>
<p>	It was the first time in Chan’s life that he looked forward to returning to something, the feeling of relief he held inside knowing that he would be home and safe, and he could share his worries and his thoughts with another, or trade them in for gentle touches and warming kisses. And he loved it. He loved the idea that after all this time he would finally be able to see Jisung again. And he could tell him how he truly felt, the clarity he had achieved while outside the castle walls. Because life was too short, and if in the next month he would be dead from threatening troubles, then he’d at least like to spend his final moments being truthful, and giving the other his love. A feeling he had never truly felt before. Not until now.</p>
<p>	As the sun rose, slowly the two began to see the gates of freedom in front of them, and they sat forward on their horses, urging them to hurry even though they knew they were just as tired. The two broke away from the group, and they sprinted on their horses as they held large smiles, racing one another to see who would pass the gates first. Chan didn’t even care if he lost to the other. Seeing Jisung again was more of a win then he’d ever achieve, and as they finally broke through the barrier, the two cheered, trotting on their horses up the dirt and gravel road as they made their way to the front entrance of the castle.</p>
<p>	They could see the doors, and they could see the attendants looking their ways, and in the middle of them stood- Seungmin. There stood Seungmin, by himself with hopeful eyes, and Chan knew that Hyunjin was too ecstatic himself to notice, and Chan watched as the other practically flew off his horse, running towards Seungmin and lifting him into the air, the other laughing loudly as they embraced. And Chan watched as Hyunjin put Seungmin down with the gentlest of touches, and how he shakily grabbed his cheeks into his palm, holding him still as he kissed him boldly in front of everyone. And Chan watched as the seconds turned from one to thirty until Hyunjin released Seungmin from the lock of his lips, the two panting harshly as they blushed and smiled, holding onto each other as if it was the first and last time all over again. Chan watched as Hyunjin finally got everything back that he had been yearning for. And Chan watched as his heart ached, and his head felt twisted, and as he wondered where the brilliant end to his reunion was. </p>
<p>	The two stared into eachothers eyes, and Chan stayed on his horse, the exhaustion slowly catching up to him, but the Knight pushed it away as harshly as he could, not wanting to sleep a wink until he had Jisung in front of him again. Chan slid off his horse as he stumbled to stand, and he stared unblinkingly at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed as he wondered where Jisung was. He was home, yet the other wasn’t here to greet him. Maybe Jisung didn’t love him as much as he thought he did. Maybe Chan was just imagining their connection this whole time. Maybe it really was all about the money he had spent to buy him in the end.</p>
<p>	The footstep snapped him out of his own mind, and he gasped as he looked up, his heart falling once more as he saw it wasn’t Jisung, but the other two making their way towards him, side by side with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Chan wondered what it felt to hold the one he loved after being away from them for so long. Seungmin smiled as he gave Chan a small nod, and Chan gulped as he forced himself to look more put together, as if something wasn’t reaching into his chest and ripping out his heart, tearing it to pieces as they left it shattered on the floor. No, he acted as if he was alright. But, he knew that no matter what, Seungmin would see through it.</p>
<p>“Chan…” Seungmin breathlessly said, and Chan gulped as he begged himself to keep it together, the other letting go of their loved one as they took Chan into their arms as well, the embrace warm, and allowing Chan just a moment to feel lighter. Chan sighed as he hugged Seungmin back tightly, and he hid his face in his hair, hoping that when he dared himself to look again, Jisung would be there. But when Seungmin pulled away, his hands reaching to hold Chan’s as he smiled sadly at him, Chan could see that the other was not.</p>
<p>“I hope you had a better time than we did whilst we were away,” Chan tried to joke, but Seungmin bit his lip as he shook his head, glancing sadly at Hyunjin as the other pulled him to his side once more. Hyunjin looked worried now as well, and Chan felt like he was dying to know what was going on. Something must have happened. That’s why Jisung wasn’t here. </p>
<p>	“There have been a few… issues that we have to work out. The round table had summoned Jisung late last night, and since then he has been with them. I have yet to understand what they are discussing,” Seungmin explained, and Chan sighed as he nodded his head, relief flooding through him as he started to understand. It wasn’t optimal, but there was nothing either of them could do. At least Jisung was safe. “He wanted to be here to greet you today, Chan. He spoke of how much he missed you every day you were gone, and he planned how he would greet you, what he would say, how he would dress. He really wished to be here,” Seungmin ensured, and Chan felt more relief flood through him. He wanted to see Jisung just as badly as he wanted to see him. Yet, if Jisung was forced to wait, then Chan would do it as well. He’d hold on a little longer, no matter the pain he felt inside because of it.</p>
<p>	“Then I shall rest and wait for him in my chambers. Spend your reunion with Hyunjin, he has fought hard and earned it. We can discuss our time at the border later,” Chan decided, and Seungmin eyed Chan wearily, slowly nodding his head as he stared at the other. Yet Chan was hurting inside, and he wanted to be alone. He wanted to be alone as long as Jisung was gone, and when he returned, Chan wanted to spend all of his time with him.</p>
<p>	Chan took a step away as Seungmin let go of his hand, the Knight glancing away as he tried to make his way inside the castle, but another grip caught his wrist before he could leave, Chan sighing as he bit his lip and glanced towards the ground. He felt tired, and so upset, and all he wanted to do was see Jisung before he finally burst from his pent up emotions from the last few days. Yet the hand on him was strong, and he watched as the person walked in front of him, Hyunjin eyeing him up and down as he waited for Chan’s gaze to rise. Chan brought everything together inside of him to meet Hyunjin’s gaze, and he smiled sadly at him, Hyunjin sighing as he pulled Chan forward, taking him into a hug of his own, and holding him tightly.</p>
<p>	“Thank you for everything, Chan. I feared I had been right from the beginning. If you hadn’t come, then I would be dead. And Seungmin would live his life alone,” Hyunjin whispered, and Chan trembled as he raised his own arms, balling his hands into fists, and wrapping them around his friend, holding him tightly, and hoping that the other realized that for as long as he held on, Chan also wouldn’t let go. They were brothers from the beginning.</p>
<p>	“From now on, we fight together. I’ll always have your back, brother,” Chan whispered, and Hyunjin nodded as he squeezed him one last time, the other letting Chan go as he took a step back to gaze at him.</p>
<p>	“Go rest. When Jisung is done, he might need you as much as you need him. Comfort each other, tell him the words you have told me,” Hyunjin said with an encouraging nod, and Chan sighed as he pulled away, giving his friend once last smile, and making his way into the castle, alone.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>	Chan’s eyes fluttered open, the light outside dark as he stared at the ceiling, his canopy bed curtains open in case Jisung had finished and wanted to slip into bed with him. Yet the other wasn’t there, and Chan felt more alone than ever, his body feeling heavy in his bed as he tried to push back the tears once more. And he felt numb as he slowly sat up, walking around his room and finding new clothes to change into, not taking the time to feel comforted from the familiar sights, smells, and feelings. Because none of it mattered if Jisung wasn’t there. Jisung was his home, and Chan was feeling the worst of his homesickness at this time.</p>
<p>	Chan sighed as he stepped out of his room, his feet padding lightly against the floor as he made his way to the bath, going through a routine in his head in hopes it would get him through the night. He bathed, and he changed, and during it he continued to feel alone, even if there were attendants around, and even if they greeted him and welcomed him home. Because Jisung wasn’t there. And when Chan slipped into the dining room, and saw all the seats filled except his own and Jisung’s, he felt his heart chip into two, the others in the room immediately understanding his pained expression as they glanced at him with sadness, some staring, while others turned their heads away. Things weren’t okay, this wasn’t normal, and Chan was going to burst.</p>
<p>	The first to act was Felix, the boy standing from his own spot next to Changbin and pushing his chair behind him as he walked towards Chan. Chan gulped as he looked away, but Felix was quick, taking him into a hug, and letting him feel comfort for a few more seconds. He needed it, but it wasn’t what he was looking for, and the hug went cold quick, Chan barely hanging on when Felix let go. Without a word, Felix grabbed his hand and led him to his seat, pulling the chair out for him, and waiting for Chan to sit before running back to his own, the boys all torn between watching Chan’s interaction, or pretending things were okay. The fire at the end of the hall was lit, and the table reminded Chan of the night of the party, a moment he felt true joy in his life. The way the mead had kissed his lips, and the way Jisung had tasted him after.</p>
<p>	Chan bowed his head as he stared at the marble table. He was home, but it had yet to feel the same as it did before, his moments spent here with Jisung at almost every corner. Now the other was nowhere to be found, even though he needed him the most. And everything was reminding him of the other, his heart beating so loud he could hear it flood his ears, the Knight licking his lips as he felt them start to go dry. Chan jumped when he heard the yell, and he glanced up from the table, a blush on his face as he turned towards the one who yelled, Minho sitting in his seat with a renewed annoyed expression, one that sent Chan’s blood to start boiling.</p>
<p>	“What are you pouting for? Ever since you came to this castle, everyone has been so upset and worried, when we should only have to be concerned about ourselves. It feels like a blanket has been thrown over the castle, and everyone is too blind to see it,” Minho spat, and Chan felt his jaw tighten from the words. He felt anger and rage, yet he didn’t want to pursue it. He only wanted Jisung.</p>
<p>	“Minho, that’s enough,” Seungmin snapped from a few seats away, and Minho frowned as he glanced at his friend, biting his tongue as he turned to glare at the table once more. Chan stayed quiet as he watched Jeongin move to rest a hand on the boy’s shoulder, and he leaned in, giving the other a quick kiss on the cheek to help cool him down. Chan watched as the other instantly relaxed at the action, and Chan wondered what would happen if Jisung were to kiss him. How much would he finally be allowed to relax from his lover's touch? </p>
<p>	The food came moments after, and Chan eyed the empty seat that held a plate of its own in front of it, Chan barely able to swallow down any of his own food as he imagined Jisung not being able to eat during his meetings. Chan sat back in his seat as he pushed his plate forward, and he decided he’d starve if the other wasn’t eating as well, Seungmin eyeing the action as he slowly ate his own food. Chan felt the pain on his body, the pain that came with a broken heart and wounds from battle, and he just wanted to fall to the floor and cry, to wail and scream the others' name until they finally showed themselves to him. Yet, Chan had a feeling Jisung was just as upset. And he would try to keep his composure as the other was, Chan sipping his glass of water as he felt his stomach grumble.</p>
<p>	“So Chan… how was your journey?” Felix suddenly asked, and Chan glanced over at his brother, noticing the way Changbin next to him started to load some of his own food onto the other’s plate, delicious meat and stuffing. Felix unknowingly seemed to eat it as he gazed back at Chan, and Chan watched as Changbin sighed, shaking his head, but softly smiling to himself after.</p>
<p>	“It was strange. So many things, some good, and some bad. But all important,” Chan vaguely said, and he glanced at Hyunjin as the other nodded in agreement, stuffing his own face as Seungmin leaned against his shoulder.</p>
<p>	“How was… the border?” Minho suddenly shyly asked without looking at him, and he knew the other was curious and worried, and Chan owed it to the other to tell him about what was going on. He did live in this nation as well, after all.</p>
<p>	“Dangerous. There were many moments when both Hyunjin and I faced death. Yet, we made it out alive by sticking together. I don’t understand the situation all that much, but it seemed things were getting worse,” Chan said, and Minho glanced up at him, his face suddenly hardening as he heard the news.</p>
<p>	“We need a new strategy, the two groups attack as if they have started to work together. Two Knights and a group of guards will not be enough to defend this nation,” Hyunjin added, and Chan nodded in agreement, Seungmin sighing as he nuzzled in closer to his lover.</p>
<p>	“What about the round table? Have you talked to them about the situation yet?” Minho asked, and Hyunjin gulped as he nodded, Chan feeling another spark of pain as he was reminded of Jisung. Nothing was a distraction.</p>
<p>	“No word from them yet. I’m curious as to what they have been discussing with Jisung all day,” Hyunjin said, and he glanced at Chan, noticing the way his eyes widened at the name, the way he squirmed in his seat as if he wanted to run and kidnap the other from his room confines. Instead Chan clawed at his legs, and he used the pain to ground him, the boy glancing at the fire as he felt himself slowly become consumed in them once more.</p>
<p>	“Let us discuss this another time, perhaps in a more private setting. Also, I’d like to speak to Chan alone for a few moments when you are all finished with your meals,” Seungmin suddenly said as he leaned away from Hyunjin, and each person quieted down as they finished the food on their plates, Chan continuing to stare at the fire in hopes that it would just push out and consume him. He could see the memories the longer he stared, and he was reminded all the more of why he needed Jisung to be here with him. </p>
<p>	One by one, the people in the room left, Chan sitting still in his seat as silence overlapped the tension. He heard Hyunjin whisper to Seungmin as he stood up, and the two shared a gentle kiss, Chan feeling a pang of regret as he glanced at the two. He knew that they yearned to spend their time together, and just like Minho said, he was getting in the way. But when Hyunjin turned to him and smiled, Chan knew that it would be okay. Because while they both loved each other and missed one another, Chan was their friend. And they wanted to help a friend when he wasn’t at his best. Besides, Chan missed the comforting way Seungmin spoke his words, and how he always tried to do everything for Chan and his best interest.</p>
<p>	Chan sat still as he waited for the other to do something, whether he spoke his mind, or move from his spot, just something so Chan didn’t have to feel like the gaze on him was ripping his skin off, Chan starting to squirm in his seat once more. But suddenly Seungmin stood up and daintily walked over to Chan, and Chan glanced at his friend, feeling his chest lighten the moment he watched the familiar way his robe flowed with each step. Chan missed the Dragonborns and their robes, and he missed Jisung’s most of all. Seungmin stopped behind Chan as he glanced down at the other, and he pulled out the chair next to him, sliding into it with ease as he folded one leg over the other, the robe parting to expose the skin of one of his thighs. Chan glanced at it before gazing up at his friends face, and he was surprised to see the smile he held, so soft and comforting, the look enough to finally snap the gate open behind his eyes, and Chan gulped as felt the tears start to fall, and trail down his cheeks.</p>
<p>	Seungmin let his gaze fall on the trails of his tears, his smile falling into a saddened expression, and he leaned forward, cupping Chan’s cheek in his hand as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears, Chan only crying harder from the soft act as Seungmin cooed at him, humming a soft song under his breath that had Chan’s heart aching for another's touch. Chan closed his eyes as he finally let it all out, the pain he had been through, the fear he had felt, and the desire he had for another, one that he had yet to see during his time back. And Chan felt upset that he was showing the other this, that he should have saved it for either only himself or Jisung, but it was as if the other knew he needed to get it out before he exploded and ran, before he became so caught up with himself that he became ill. Seungmin was there for him, and Chan was so thankful.</p>
<p>	“Noble Knight, your heart is aching after being torn from the one who it now belongs to. You must be so tired,” Seungmin whispered, and Chan hiccuped as he nodded his head, taking in a deep breath as he tried to calm down his tears.</p>
<p>	“I have waited all this time, and I have forced myself to keep going, knowing that when I was to return, I would have Jisung to hold me up. Yet, he isn’t here. And I am lost,” Chan admitted, and Seungmin hummed at the words, Chan opening his eyes as he stared at his friend in weariness. “Will he ever be back?” Chan asked, and Seungmin nodded, smiling softly as he used his other hand to swipe Chan’s bangs from out of his face.</p>
<p>	“I know Jisung better than myself, and right now he is aching as much as you are. He will find a way out, and he will return to you,” Seungmin assured, and Chan sighed as he nodded his head, biting his lip as he felt the warmth of the fire spread across the room and engulf the two inside of it. “Chan… have you made your choice?” Seungmin suddenly asked, and Chan glanced into his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows as he wondered what the other meant. But it took him only a moment to remember their conversation that they had before they left, and the way he had run straight to Jisung after it. That should have been enough to tell him he had made his choice long ago.</p>
<p>	“I’m not certain by which choice you mean. But I have recently come to a conclusion on my own, and I have a feeling this is the answer you desire,” Chan said, and Seungmin held his breath as Chan sat up in his seat, the Knight glancing at the other as he held a small blush on his face. “I want to bond with Jisung,” Chan finally admitted, and he felt as the world seemed to stop around them, the crackling of the fire fading out as time took a moment of its own. And he watched as Seungmin closed his eyes and gulped, and when he opened them, there was nothing other than pure joy etched inside of them, his lips rising into a large smile, and tears lining the edges of his eyes. And Chan wondered if he had made the right choice.</p>
<p>	“This- this is incredible!” Seungmin yelled, and Chan watched his friend in confusion, Seungmin letting go of his face as he moved to take his hands into his own and hold them tightly instead. “There isn’t much time, but there is something important I must tell you! Something that can only be said now that you have found the answer deep inside your heart,” Seungmin said, and he took a deep breath, Chan sitting on the edge of his seat as he waited for the other to say something. Yet in only a moment the joy fell from the others face, and it was replaced by fear, Chan holding his breath as the fire started to crackle once again. “There is a law of nature that confines a Dragonborn to the Knights. One that has forced them into bonding before the age of 20. Jisung will turn 20 in two days, and if he hasn’t bonded before then… then he will die,” Seungmin finally admitted, and Chan felt his heart snap once more, Chan tipping the chair back as he suddenly stood up from it, his eyes wide as they stared down at his friend.</p>
<p>	“Jisung will… die?” Chan whispered in his panic, and Seungmin nodded slowly as he stood as well, the boy wearing a hopeful smile as he took a step towards Chan.</p>
<p>	“This might seem so sudden, I know. But Jisung begged for me not to tell you! He had said he wanted you to make the choice on your own, and he didn’t want to force you into living a lifestyle that you didn’t want. He loves you. All he had asked was for a little time, and if you didn’t enjoy the life you had here, then after he passed, you would be free to go,” Seungmin explained, and Chan felt dizzy, the other holding his head as he let out a frustrated groan. It had been a serious choice. He had been running out of time. And Jisung was going to risk his life for Chan just to make that choice! All he wanted to do was to see him so badly, to do anything it took to keep him alive, and by his side. Jisung wouldn’t die, Chan could never allow that. He’d accept death if it meant saving the other.</p>
<p>	“I-I have to go.. I have to find Jisung,” Chan stuttered, and Seungmin bit his lip, nodding his head as he stared worriedly at the other.</p>
<p>	“Third floor, fifth door on the right. That is the meeting room in which Jisung is being held,” Seungmin finally admitted, and Chan didn’t waste another moment as he sprinted out of the room, his body aching and sore from his wounds, but his mind on one face only, Jisung’s name running through his head as it powered him to keep going. </p>
<p>	Chan needed to see Jisung. He couldn’t wait any longer, and he’d rip him away from the others as fast as he could, his mind made up, and ready to tell the other the words he wanted to say. He wanted to admit his feelings, he wanted to tell him that he wanted to bond, he wanted to scream about how much he loved him, until the only way to get him to stop was by kissing his lips. He wanted to pin the other down as he tasted him, he wanted to be pinned, he wanted to knock things over, and scream in pleasure. And when it was all done, he wanted Jisung to hold him, and he wanted the other to say the same words back. He wanted Jisung, and he was going to have him.</p>
<p>	Chan ran up the steps as he panted, sprinting past guards who eyed him, and attendants who scowled for him to slow down. But Chan didn’t stop. He didn’t stop until he got to the third floor, and he stood in front of the fifth door on the right, and he grabbed the handle as he tore it open, hearing as it slammed into the wall and scared the people sitting inside the room. And he wiped the sweat from his head as he let his eyes roam across the surprised and angry faces, until it stopped on the most beautiful shocked one of all, his breath catching in his throat, and his eyes staring into the others. And he waited as the shock left the boy’s face, and instead yearning and desire replaced it, the boy’s lips trembling as they shakily stood out of their seat from around the table, and just stared in silence at the boy across the room.</p>
<p>	“Jisung…” Chan breathily whispered, and he watched the emotions flash across the boy’s eyes, until his lips lifted into a relieved and fond smile, and his feet took him forward, the boy walking slow at first as his robe swayed around him. But the walk became more desperate, and soon he was running, Chan opening up his arms as he finally felt Jisung jump into them, the boy letting out a loud sob as he hugged Chan close, pushing his face into his neck, and sobbing into his skin, the boy trembling as the two held onto each other. Chan felt himself start to shake as his emotions poured over, and he took in a deep breath, smelling the scent of the other, and tasting it on his lips. And he knew that he was home.</p>
<p>	Jisung withdrew as he stared up at Chan with wide, loving eyes, and he glanced at his hair, a small giggle leaving his mouth as Chan melted at the sound, his own lips tugging into a large smile as he didn’t know what to do. Everything within him felt like it had been switched over like the flip of a switch, and he felt too much happiness to contain, his heart bursting as he saw the boy’s tears of happiness and relief. Jisung was here. He was finally in his arms, the place he was meant to be. “Y-You’re hair, it’s brown!” Jisung exclaimed, and Chan went wide eyed as he suddenly remembered his change in appearance, a loud laugh leaving his lips as he stared down at the other. The first words he had said since his arrival home, and it was about his hair.</p>
<p>	Chan glanced behind Jisung, seeing the faces of anger staring back at him, and he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him close as the boy gasped from the touch. And he leaned forward, placing his lips on the boy’s ear as he felt him shiver from the small touch, Chan smirking as he spoke to the other. “I’ll be stealing you now, Dragonborn… we have much to discuss,” Chan huskily said, and Jisung nodded as he melted, clinging onto Chan as the other glanced back at the other men before leaving the room. He knew there might be repercussions. He knew that things weren’t over between Jisung and the round table. But Chan finally held his love in his arms, and he knew the others could wait. Because this was the last time Chan was letting go. And when they were finally bonded, he’d send anyone through hell and back if they wanted to get in their way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so apologies for making you guys wait to see Jisung until the end. But, it'll be worth it! Ganna get in the booty mood soon, if you know what I mean.<br/>I'm glad the border stuff is done, but the fighting isn't over. We have a few things that need to happen, as well as we will finally realize what "Dragonborn" actually means, and then shit. will. be. going. down. AGAIN. Bigggggg twists coming your way!<br/>Also, Jisung was going to die, that's so sad. That's why they all asked Chan just for a little bit of his time, and then they'd let him go. Because regardless, if he left, Jisung would have died. And if he waited it out, Jisung would have died. Chan has finally made his choice, and he is going to save his loverrrrr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Night of Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the reunion you all were looking forward to :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan’s heart was pounding. Because in his hand was the one he had been waiting days to hold, and he could feel their pulse, synchronized with Chan’s own, giving away just how much they had been yearning for him as well. And he looked like a fool, running down the hallway with a wide smile on his face, pulling along the other as they panted and giggled, their robe swaying behind them as the sound of Chan’s boots echoed throughout the walls of the castle. His breath was not only stolen by the pace they were going, but by the idea that he finally would be allowed a moment to breathe again for real, to spend the time he wanted to give only to the person he loved. And when the two finally made it to the door that held memories behind it, Chan opened it up, falling inside before the other slammed the door shut, and the world fell still.</p>
<p>	He could taste the temptation on his lips, his very own welcoming there in front of him and waiting for him, waiting for him to taste and breathe it in, to claim it as his own as they panted and blushed, licking their lips and looking absolutely desirable. And when Chan glanced towards the other and gazed into their eyes, he could see them already lidding, the boy backing up into the door as he pushed his body against it, Chan feeling the flare inside of him as he immediately pounced to join them. Chan slammed his hands onto the door beside Jisung’s head, and Jisung smiled, daintily reaching up as he cupped Chan’s cheeks in his palms, his touch like ice, but igniting the fire only further in him. Chan let out a shaky breath as he leaned in, and he didn’t know if he should speak, or if he should just give in to the temptation. He didn’t even know what he'd say. Any words were forgotten as soon as he saw the beauty in his eyes. Maybe he’d speak of how the other drove him mad. Or just how crazy in love he was, and he didn’t even know until now.</p>
<p>	Jisung arched his back as Chan felt his chest rub into his own, and Chan choked as he leaned in even more, the boy's leg falling between the lines of his robe and ending up between Chan’s own thighs. He felt it sitting there, right on top of his heat, and he wanted to push into it, to taste the delicious and needy friction the other was offering to him. But instead he let out a small growl as he chose another path, finally giving in as he closed the space between them, his lips slotting perfectly with Jisung’s as the other moaned from the pleasure. This was home. This was where Chan was meant to be, and who he was meant to be with. He kissed like it was their first and their last time, and Jisung held his face in place as he pushed his tongue in, tasting the lips he had missed and dreamed of as well. Chan felt lightheaded, and he pulled back only for a moment to breathe, but Jisung didn’t allow much time until he was on his lips again, surprising the boy when he flipped their position, Jisung now trapping Chan against the door as Chan let out a surprised gasp.</p>
<p>	Jisung’s leg sneaked back between Chan’s thighs as he locked the other in place, Chan letting out a small moan as he felt the other hike it up as he bit his lip, the roughness like a punishment for how long he had been gone. But both boys were insatiable, and none of it was enough, Jisung eagerly grabbing Chan’s wrists into his hand before pinning them to the door above his head. Chan moaned as Jisung pushed his tongue further into his mouth, and he made sure there was no space between them as he pushed his chest into Chan’s own, warming him from the inside out, Chan gasping when he felt the arousal break free within him. Jisung bit his lip once more when he felt Chan grind against his thigh, and Chan tried to pull his hands away, to touch the boy and embrace him closer. But Jisung was in control. Jisung always was in control, and Chan was willing to give it all away for this one ethereal being.</p>
<p>	Chan panted as Jisung pulled away from his lips, licking his own as he gazed at the damage he had done, Chan’s lips red and swollen from the abuse. But he wasn’t finished, and Chan never wanted this moment to end, Jisung’s free hand snaking underneath his blouse as he pulled it free from his trousers. Chan gasped as he felt his body melt from the touch, his legs becoming weak as the only thing that held him up was Jisung’s leg and his grasp on his wrists. And Chan watched with lidded eyes as Jisung chuckled and smirked, his hand feeling the perfectly sculpted muscles of Chan’s stomach, before moving up to his chest, the shirt climbing along with him as Chan’s head fell to the side in anticipation. Jisung let his gaze fall to his hand as he felt around the smooth, solid skin of his lover, and Chan moaned loudly when the other took one of his nipples between his fingers, gently rubbing it as if he was playing Chan just the right way to drive him crazier. He took notice of his wounds as well, but Chan knew that Jisung would only be gentle towards them, and he’d never go as far as to hurt him.</p>
<p>	The Dragonborn’s eyes moved to gaze back up at Chan as he continued to play and tease with his sensitive nubs, and Chan was having more of a difficult time holding himself up, the boy gasping and squirming under the boy’s skillful touch. His neck was exposed as he let his head fall towards his shoulder, and Jisung took the chance to add to his pleasure, leaning in as he dragged his lips up and down the sensitive skin, feeling how Chan’s body jerked and squirmed at each touch. The other started to kiss his neck, sucking lightly, and licking the skin as he tasted every spot he could, and Chan let out a loud whine as he wished for more, his heated area burning as he became unbearably hard from the teasing, Jisung cooing when he knew Chan only yearned for more. But he wanted to take his time, to string Chan along until he was at his most desperate, and so he continued to only kiss his neck and gently play with his nipples, the other arching and tugging at his hands as small gasps leaked from between his lips.</p>
<p>	Jisung hummed as he leaned back, his hand never leaving from playing with Chan’s chest as his nipples became puffy and sore, but instead he gazed upon the other, watching his expressions, adoring the aroused blush he had on his cheeks. And he seemed to make up his mind about something when he suddenly removed his leg, keeping his hand around the other’s wrists as he pulled them off the door above his head and used them to lead Chan forward instead, the boy stumbling off the door as he felt the weight in his trousers, and the fog in his mind. Chan panted as he was led to Jisung’s bed, and the other laid him on it, placing his hands above his head once more on the pillow, before pulling away and glancing at the way the Knight’s shirt lifted just slightly on the bed, exposing the skin above his pelvic and the small line of hair that traveled up it. Chan felt the need to close his eyes as he breathed hotly from his mouth, and he turned his head to glance at Jisung, wondering what he would do, and how else he would make him feel. Chan knew that the other would do all of this for him only, and as saddened as that made him, he knew that when they were to finally bond, Chan would give him everything and more to make up for the missed moments.</p>
<p>	“How are you feeling, my lovely Knight?” Jisung asked in a sultry tone as he placed one hand on the bed, the other moving to trace along the small amount of exposed skin Chan had on his lower stomach. Chan shivered at the touch as he let his head tip back, and Jisung watched his reactions, his eyes lidded with lust and temptation.</p>
<p>	“There is a fire within me… I-I am burning up by your flames…” Chan stuttered, taking in a sudden gasp when he felt the hand move lower, tracing the tip of his hardened length as it stayed trapped beneath its confines.</p>
<p>	“And what shall you have me do about it? You have yet to ask for much, and have even once asked for nothing at all besides my lips,” Jisung spoke tauntingly, and Chan moaned as he arched his back, his hips thrusting the smallest amount as he tried to increase the friction. But Jisung only tisked as he pulled away, and Chan whined as he felt the flames only burn more, his hips still moving on their own as if he would find the heated touch once again.</p>
<p>	“How can one be as lovely as a flower, but as cruel as a nightmare?” Chan mumbled, and Jisung chuckled from the words, slowly turning to walk over to his burrow before opening it up and searching through it, Chan keeping his eyes on the ceiling as he tried to calm his arousal, his breath heavy and his body tingling.</p>
<p>	“You ought to be thanking me for making you feel this way, beautiful Knight. These lips and hands are not used on just anybody,” Jisung said as he pulled something out of the burrow, and Chan turned his head as his eyes fluttered, the brief pause in their fun enough to calm him down for more.</p>
<p>	“Yet, I belong to you,” Chan whispered, and Jisung glanced back, his eyes a striking icy blue as a hum left his mouth. The boy shut the burrow as he made his way forward again, and Chan’s eyes widened when he saw what was in his hands, the boy licking his lips in excitement for what was to come.</p>
<p>	“Are these your own words, or mine?” Jisung asked as he placed the new belongings onto the bed, and Chan blushed as he looked away, suddenly shy about the words he was going to say. Jisung reached forward as he took one of his wrists from off the pillow above his head, and Chan felt him as he wrapped the silky rope around it, his head filled with thoughts as he tried to pick and choose the right ones to speak.</p>
<p>	“They belong to both of us. I am yours, and I have decided to give myself to you,” Chan whispered, and he felt the hands pause in their movement, the world seeming to freeze as Jisung glanced down at Chan and gazed to his eyes.</p>
<p>	“I fear my mind is weaker than you might think. I am afraid to take those words not lightly, Chan,” Jisung spoke, his eyes wide as they started to fill with a desperate hope. Chan smiled as he shook his head, and Jisung bit his lip, waiting with a bated breath for Chan to explain himself.</p>
<p>	“From the very beginning, from all the moments I was unsure, the only thing I felt was right, was you. And time has healed my wounds, along with your lips and their words and their feelings, and space has given me the clarity and air I needed to realize my choice. I spoke to you of a choice I was asked to make before I left, and I have finally made it. And you were right, it had been in my heart all along. Jisung, I love you,” Chan whispered as he felt his heart burst, and Jisung let out a shuddering breath, his eyes tearing up as he let go of Chan’s wrist, bringing a shaky hand forward to cup his cheek gently instead.</p>
<p>	“A-Are you saying…?” Jisung shakily asked, and Chan smiled as he nodded, Jisung gulping as he closed his eyes and let his head fall in elation. </p>
<p>	“I will bond with you, Jisung. Allow me to be your Knight, allow us to share our souls as we become one. There is no other choice, it will forever and always, be you,” Chan said, and Jisung took in a sharp breath as he glanced back up, his eyes teary as his lips trembled. Chan had finally admitted it. He had finally said the words he knew Jisung had been dreaming of day and night, for the past years when Chan hadn’t even known he existed. Yet, it was their fate. And Chan was more than ready to follow it if it meant he’d spend the rest of his life with Jisung.</p>
<p>	“I-I must be dreaming,” Jisung suddenly said, and Chan chuckled as he shook his head, sitting up in his position on the bed as he kissed Jisung’s lips sneakily, shocking the other out of his daze as Chan chuckled once more.</p>
<p>	“If it is pleasant, then be relieved that it is your reality,” Chan teased, and Jisung scoffed as he sniffed, shaking his head as he continued to stare at the other with yearning.</p>
<p>	“You’re tongue is twisted,” Jisung growled playfully, and Chan fell back onto the bed as he smirked, knowing the other was slowly coming back, feeling more confident than ever after the words Chan had just spoken. “Shall I find a way to fix it for you?” Jisung asked, and Chan bit his lip as he nodded, Jisung’s gaze moving to the action as a small groan left his own. Jisung grabbed his wrist once more as he uncupped his cheek, and he got back into the motion of tying his hands together with rope, Chan giving them a small tug once they were complete, and feeling as Jisung tied the end of the rope to the frame of the bed to keep them together and bound above his head. Chan felt more exposed than ever, and he felt as Jisung trailed his fingers lightly down his arms, taking in the freedom of being able to touch Chan however he pleased, while the other was held down for the boy’s pleasure.	</p>
<p>	Jisung moved to grab the last thing he had brought, and he helped Chan lift his head, Chan eagerly opening his mouth as Jisung slid the bundled cloth inside, tying it behind his head tightly as he gagged the Knight and muffled his words. He helped Chan to rest his head once more as he pulled away, and Chan felt the cloth become damp with spit quickly, the boy letting out a muffled moan as he felt more eager than ever, his body squirming on the bed for Jisung to touch it. Jisung hummed as he pulled away, and he let his gaze fall down Chan’s body, stopping on the small bulge in his trousers as Chan felt the heated gaze like a weight on top of him, his length twitching in their confines as he let out a begging whine for the other to help him out of his clothes.</p>
<p>	“I have yet to see what is hidden underneath. Shall I take a peak?” Jisung teasingly asked, and Chan let out a muffled cry in hopes the boy would remove his clothes quickly, Jisung chuckling as he moved his hand to the edge of the shirt once more. “Why, that sounded like a ‘no’ to me… what a pity, I was eager to touch and taste every part of you I could…” Jisung pretended to sadly say, and Chan let out a frustrated groan, feeling as the weight in his trousers only grew, and the drool on his gag built up even more. </p>
<p>	Chan was able to scream something that sounded like a begging “please,” and Jisung chuckled as he shook his head, his hand slowly moving back to the edge of his shirt as he tickled the skin there with his fingertips once more. “I suppose I could just… take what I want…” Jisung hummed, and Chan felt like crying being dragged along so far, the boy shuffling in his position on the bed as he pulled at his binds. Jisung nodded as he smirked, and he dragged his fingers up, taking the shirt alone with him as Chan let out a small moan from the action. “You did mention I belong to you… and I do love playing with my favorite toys,” Jisung continued, and he raised the shirt until he exposed Chan’s nipples once more, the boy smirking as he traced his finger around one, Chan eager for more as he sighed and arched his chest into the touch. Chan felt the drool leak from the side of his lips, and he closed his eyes in frustration, waiting for Jisung to do even more, but secretly loving how controlling the other was with him. It felt like he was allowed to just let go, and the other would do what he wanted, all the while allowing Chan the pleasure and touch he yearned for.</p>
<p>	Jisung pulled away as he leaned over, grabbing a small dagger from his nightstand, Chan’s eyes growing wide as he watched the movement of the blade. Jisung held it above him, long enough for Chan to catch its sight, before slowly bringing it down, Chan’s heart speeding in his chest as he breathed heavily, feeling safe, but still nervous. But Chan had nothing to fear when Jisung only used it to cut up his clothes, taking his time as he removed his blouse, dragging the cloth against his skin as he tore it off of his body. Chan groaned as he felt his skin meet with the cooler air of the room, and he felt exposed, the blush rising to his cheeks as Jisung smirked and traveled his bare chest with his gaze. Yet, he didn’t stop there. And soon he was moving to his trousers and the briefs underneath, unhooking them before slowly pulling them down, as if he was undressing his favorite doll. And when Chan finally laid naked and fully exposed with nowhere to hide, he felt his arousal spike again, his heavy length falling back on his stomach, and leaking out small amounts of precum onto his skin.</p>
<p>	“Oh, how beautiful you are, lovely Knight,” Jisung whispered, and he placed the dagger where it was before, leaning back to Chan as he brought his hand to his chest, rubbing and squeezing his muscles, roaming the flushed skin until his hand finally traveled down and to his thighs. Chan parted his legs as he felt the soft hand squeeze his thighs, before stopping at the top of it, right before Chan’s most sensitive area. And Chan felt delirious at the lack of touch there, his mind hazy as he felt the drool wet the pillow beneath him as it slid down his cheeks, his eyes almost impossible to keep open as he started to squirm more on the bed. He needed Jisung. He needed to feel the pleasure that only he was able to provide for him.</p>
<p>	“You look upset, Chan. Have I done something wrong?” Jisung teased, and Chan let out a muffled groan as Jisung moved his hand back up his stomach and chest, “accidentally” grazing his length as he made his way up. Chan jerked from the small touch alone, and he moaned, his length twitching before sitting heavy on his stomach again, Jisung chuckling as he returned to play and tease his already sore nipples once more. Chan thought he would die in frustration, before being allowed to suffer in pleasure.</p>
<p>	Chan weakly let out a groan behind his gag, and he let his eyes flutter open only to see Jisung already gazing up at him, his lips tilted into an amused smirk, and his eyes piercing with a lustful gaze, the boy licking his lips as he watched his torture unfold. Chan knew the other was cruel, but he didn’t know it would excite him so, Chan shivering as he felt more precum escape the tip of his length. Jisung sighed as he glanced away, and Chan let his head fall to the side, panting as he tried to ignore the insatiable arousal inside him, wishing to hang on for as long as he could for Jisung’s amusement. But, the other gave in to his own lust as well, and he let his hand fall back down, stopping on Chan’s lower stomach once more before speaking. “I’ll allow you the pleasure you’ve yearned for. But, you’ll only receive as much as I give you,” Jisung warned, and Chan eagerly nodded, as he let out a small whimper, Jisung cooing at the sounds before gazing down at his length. Jisung licked his lips as he finally lowered his hand, and he took Chan’s length into his palm, wrapping his fingers around it slowly before giving it a few small, slow pumps. It was enough for Chan to feel like he was exploding inside, and he moaned loudly at the touch, arching his hips into the grasp, and shaky breaths leaving his lips, the boy feeling the awaited pleasure all at once like lightning through his body.</p>
<p>	Jisung hummed as he continued to slowly pump the boy, his grasp tight as he thumbed at his tip and smeared the precum with it, Chan whimpering and moaning at the almost over sensitive touches. Yet, it was everything he had been waiting for. And when Jisung crawled further onto the bed, letting his robe loosen and fall off behind him, Chan was allowed a glance at the boy’s naked beauty as well, enticing his further as he remembered the time he had found him on the bed, with his ass in the air, and his fingers thrusting inside his hole. Chan gasped as he felt himself twitch at the thought, and he wanted to feel what the other felt around him, hear his moans as he mumbled his name over and over in pleasure. Yet, all the other did was crawl on top of him and straddle his thighs, his naked skin sitting against his own like scorches on his body.</p>
<p>	Chan moaned deliriously as he felt the slow incline on his pleasure, Jisung leaning down as he kept his hand on him and moved the other to next to his head, the boy kissing his cheek before trailing small pecks across his jaw, before reaching his lips. Chan had a hard time kissing back, the gag taking up most of his movement, and his mind pushed to the area where he could feel every small movement of Jisung’s had, yet the other didn’t seem to mind as he kissed his puffed out lips, licking along them and pulling them with his teeth. Jisung chuckled at the boy’s cute attempts to kiss back before kissing down his chin and jaw to his neck once more, and Chan lazily moaned as he felt covered from head to toe with Jisung’s essence, his body on fire with pleasure and need. And to make it worse, the boy’s scent was overpowering as his own arousal grew, his length touching Chan’s thigh as he rubbed it gently against it, Chan wishing he could touch it or taste it. Because he wanted to feel the weight on his tongue, and he wanted to know if the other tasted as good as he smelled, the boy like citrus that always gave him sparks on his tongue.</p>
<p>	“Y-You’re so beautiful, Chan. Everything I could have e-ever wanted,” Jisung moaned as he moved forward, and Chan gasped when he felt Jisung let go of his length for only a moment before settling his own length upon his, taking them both into his hand as he let out a breathy sigh. Chan opened his eyes as he watched Jisung sit up, and the boy lifted himself off his thighs, hovering over Chan’s body as his face flushed and his hips started to move, Chan gasping when he felt the boy’s cock rub against his own. He could feel everything, from the base to the tip, and he could feel the desperation in his thrusts, the way he knew just how to hold himself as he kicked his hips forward. Chan watched as Jisung’s face shifted into one of a boy being torn apart by pleasure, his lips parting and his eyes fluttering shut as his eyebrows furrowed. He was panting, and Chan was moaning and drooling, trying his hardest to move his own hips in rhythm with Jisung, tugging on his bonds as he wished to be free to touch the other. But Jisung was in control. And in the end, he would give Chan everything he wanted.</p>
<p>	Chan felt the string in him snap as the tides rushed through him, and he knew that any moment he would release, Chan moaning as he started to jerk and thrash on the bed. Jisung let his eyes flutter open as he felt the sudden change in movement, and he smiled, panting as he thrusted faster, twitching against Chan as he chased his own release. “Such a good toy- to play w-with…” Jisung stuttered between his thrusts, and Chan moaned loudly, his back arching from the bed as he shut his eyes tightly to try to hold off. But he could feel it rushing him like a storm upon his body, and no matter what he tried, Jisung was just too perfect, and his touches were just too intense. “Cum for me, lovely Knight. Let us escape our yearning together,” Jisung whispered, and he moaned as he started to thrust sloppier, Chan arching even more as he felt the tides roll to his lower stomach, washing over him as he came with a cry, the white strings shooting from his length as he fell back to the bed with a harsh thud. Jisung came moments after, and he worked them both through their orgasms, Chan and Jisung panting together as Chan started to squirm in over stimulation, Jisung giving into one last slow thrust before pulling away. And just like the beginning, just like when he had seen the other in that room only an hour before, time seemed to stop.</p>
<p>	He loved this man. He loved him with all his heart and soul, and as his mind started to find clarity in his post orgasm bliss, he realized he wanted the other to know this just as much as he felt it. He wanted to bond, he wanted to waste no more time at making sure that he was Jisung’s, and Jisung’s was his. It was their fate, their destiny, their decision that would be written in the stars and follow them onto their next lives as they would meet and bond for centuries to come. He loved Jisung, more than he could possibly ever be able to explain.</p>
<p>	Jisung let go of the boy as he leaned back, panting with parted lips as he stared down at the other with a loving gaze. And Chan knew he was thinking the same thing, their thought synchronized as the boy reached forward, untying the gag from Chan’s mouth before slipping it out from between his lips, Chan gulping in the fresh air as he felt his eyes threaten to flutter shut. He was exhausted. Not only from their moment together, but from the restless nights at the border, and the journey home. Chan had barely been able to sleep when he came back to the castle and realized he’d have to wait longer for Jisung’s return. Yet, now he felt safe. And as he allowed himself to be stolen by his exhaustion, he lazily watched as Jisung untied his hands before rubbing his wrists, smiling down at him as he became the soft, gentle boy once more. Both sides to Jisung, Chan loved. He loved everything about him, there were no exceptions.</p>
<p>	Jisung pulled the covers out from under Chan before cuddling up next to them, both boys dirty and naked, but too tired and in love to care. And he set the blanket over them as he rested his head on his shoulder, his hand laying on Chan’s chest as he drew small circles into his skin. There weren’t many words to say. Their bodies had said anything that had been left to be spoken, and they knew where they were now, where their futures lied together. They could take this moment to rest, and finally revel in being with each other once more. And when they finally woke, ready to face the day with a new strength on their shoulders, they would sit down and discuss their bonding in detail. Chan was nervous, and excited. And he was ready to do it all with Jisung, for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the comments recently, I wasn't getting many at first so I thought my story wasn't doing all that great, but every one has been so kind with your words 😍 And thank you for those that have dropped a kudo as well! I'll work hard to make this story even more deserving of your praise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>